


The Magic of Love and Family

by Kelseyalicia



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming of Age, Dating, Diary/Journal, Family, Friendship, High School, Horseback Riding, Makeover, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Secrets, Teen Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 173,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle transferred to CHS to study the Magic of Friendship she didn't realize she also learns about the Magic of True Love as well! Or that she ends up helping her new friend Sunset Shimmer with the Magic of Family! One thing is for sure for the Equestria Girls! That there is more then one kind of magic at CHS!





	1. Discovering New Magic

**Author's Note:**

> another old story of mine from fanfic.net that did very well stat wise and wanted to transfer over. Doing it with a lot of my stories just not all 47 of them. enjoy what I do transfer over and go to fanfic where my name the same for all of them.

Discovering New Magic

It was a beautiful peaceful Monday morning. The sky was a pretty shade of forget-me-not blue and the breeze was gentle and soothing. It was a very hopeful and beautiful perfectly ordinary morning. Not one that you would think be full of magic. But magic comes in many forms and it comes in forms one might never even think it came in or just how many different kinds of magic this world or another might hold.

It was the unusual events and magical energy which first led Twilight Sparkle to figure out the mystery behind it all and tried to understand it. On the other hand that had almost resulted in her own world's destruction and destroying herself when her old school Principal Cinch had manipulated her to 'unleash the magic', she had inadvertently drained from some of her old rival school's students. Six very extraordinary and magical young girls and one of them had ended up saving her life and the world's and show her the magic of friendship.

Now Twilight's transfer papers had fully gone through and she now had officially left Crystal Prep and would be attending Canterlot High in hopes of understanding friendship something she still knew really nothing about. Since she'd been alone for years with only her dog Spike as a friend.

Right now she was sitting nervously in her older brother Shining Armor's brand new royal purple Lexus Hybrid. It had been a present from their parents for him getting accepted into one of the best colleges that they lived close by. The college which name was Golden Dreamstone College which also just by looking almost seemed to be more of a golden palace of some type of royalty then a college. That what it looked like when you looked at the pamphlet and general information of this highly esteemed and pristine college which was very hard to get into for sure.

Therefore Shining Armor had been very lucky to be one of only a 100 students accepted into the college of that year out of 1000! He was due to start beginning next week. For this week he was just gonna be with the other new students that had been accepted on scholarships or other such things shown the campus and learning about the classes, the whole aspect of when it came to college. In other words, the overall just being prepared for what was expected at such an esteemed and important college.

Twilight was at least thankful her brother wouldn't be living on campus as they still lived within driving distance of the college. He would just have to make sure to leave their house by 7: 30 and get to class by 8: 50 and with a new Lexus could easily make the trip without worrying about anything.

Still, right now Twilight was truly lost in thoughts of so many things as she nervously played with the hem of her new skirt. As she was no longer a student of Crystal Prep she no longer needed to wear a school uniform. Her family had taken her shopping a few days ago to try and get her a new outfit to wear to school. Though it was slightly obvious to the family and now that Spike could talk even he had muttered that Twilight herself really didn't have much of a clue of what was really fashionable or chic since she still looked a bit nerdy and just not as beautiful as she could be.

She was wearing a modest orchid purple blouse with a royal purple and magenta plaid skirt with low heeled shoes. Plus her hair was still up in a librarian bun and her glasses were still not very flattering either. As a result, she still looked a bit like an old-fashion school girl, to be honest.

Though how she chose to dress was neither here nor there as they made the last mile to CHS. As the school came into view she got even more butterflies in her stomach and tried to relax. Her big brother notices this and put one arm around her reassuringly.

"Twily, don't freak out so bad. I know starting a new school is a scary thing but you'll do fine. Also at least you finally have some friends to hang out with, at which you know everyone from Mom and Dad to Dean Cadence wanted you to have. As being alone isn't something anyone should choose willingly or unwillingly. People need people.

So don't worry, Twily, you'll do just fine and your test scores are sure to soon be the best there are too. You proved that at Crystal Prep. So you should be able to be the brightest next to that Sunset Shimmer girl who nearly beat you during the first event of the Friendship Games.

Really hard to believe that the Games were only 16 days ago. Wow, a lot of changes very quickly don't it?"

"You really okay with me leaving Crystal Prep, Shining Armor? Our family has been going there for at least four generations and no-one in our family ever gone to Canterlot High. I'd just like to really know you're at least okay with it. Mom and Dad may've approved but I really need to know you're okay with it."

He let out a sigh for a moment and brushed some of his blue hair out of his face before answering his little sister's question. "To be honest, Twily? I much rather have you at Canterlot then stay at Crystal Prep. I mean I know Crystal Prep is all about winning and being the best, but the fact Principal Cinch nearly got you killed? Just to win the Friendship Games? I rather know my little sister is safe and has true real friends to watch over her when I cannot. So I'm more then for it. So I do approve of you going to Canterlot High, Sis. Don't worry about that."

"Thanks, BBBFF. I needed to really hear that. Looks like we're here now," as the Lexus pulled up to the school. Pausing for a moment both brother and sister and unknowingly Spike who Twilight had still smuggled with her like at her old school took a look around.

The Wondercolt Statue had been fully repaired and so many different students were laughing and hanging out and it was just magical to think so many different people could all be friends. It was this magic Twilight hoped to understand and she again was at least safer here then she'd been at Crystal Prep.

"Well, good luck, Twilight. You better get going. School starts soon and I also have to hurry to make to the college campus in time for orientation. You've me on your cell, right? To call me if you've any problems, right?"

"Yes, Shining Armor, you're on my cell phone speed dial. If I've any problems I'll call you right away. Don't worry about that."

"Okay, I'll be at the college for orientation till about 5:45. So at least check in when school over for you and if you go anywhere tell me right away. So I can come to pick you up. You ready?"

Taking a deep calming breath she nodded. "I'm ready, Shining Armor. Love you, BBBFF! I promise to call if I need anything or if there is a change of plans. Good luck with your own academic changes and see you later," as they hugged one final time and she got out of the car. Smiling one more time he honked at her and she waved as he drove off heading to the road that was a shortcut to the college.

"You still more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, Twilight. You really need to relax!" Spike whispered into her left ear as he nudged himself out of her backpack.

"Spike! Please don't make too much of a commotion. I'm still very thrilled yet also a little freaked out that you can talk now thanks to Fluttershy's magic. But please don't do anything that might get you taken away from me, please? I cannot lose you!" she whispered to him as she petted him and slipped him his favorite doggy treat.

"You got it, Twilight. Won't make a scene, as long as you give me four more of Gem Brand Doggy Delightful Treats."

Laughing delightfully she passed him four more of his favorite treats. He refused to eat any other treats, he only eats Gem Brand Doggy Treats. He could be a bit greedy with his food at times, but she loved him nonetheless. She hugged him tightly and then heard someone call her name.

Gasping he ducked down in her backpack as Twilight spun around and saw the six extraordinary girls who helped her so much during the Friendship Games and the one in the lead with the bright red and golden hair was the one who saved her life.

"Twilight! Hey! How are you doing?" all six of them called as they hurried over to her and they all hugged her tightly. Already feeling better she just pushed her glasses back up her nose and smiled back at them.

"I'm fine as I'll ever be, I guess. I just hope that people here get to know me as me and not think me and the other Twilight from Equestria are the same. She may've started something here, but I want to try and make my own mark and not just be the same as my other self. Though it's kinda cool to know in another world I'm a princess!" she giggled and blushed as she had to push her glasses back up a second time.

"Well, darling, it was still a very odd thing to see both of you staring at each other. I mean the only time you really can look at your own beautiful face is through a looking glass. Though to see both of you at the same time? That is pretty rare and well delightful to watch you two. It is surely a moment I won't forget soon or that expression you both wore. It might even be helpful in designing something to show that shock and wonder if I could only capture that in my clothing or some type of accessories," Rarity told her new friend through the last part of what she said was mostly her talking to herself.

"Yeah, Rarity, there was no doubt seeing both Twilights together was a shocker. That's honest to god truth. Still, I'd honestly like to see our Twilight here really make her own mark. So let's get to know her and not just think of her as the same as Princess Twilight, kay, girls?" Applejack proposed to the other girls who nodded.

"Yeah, things are gonna be so awesome from here on out! That we can also be sure of Applejack. I'm the most awesome person at this school and I can tell no doubt when something awesome is about to happen!" Rainbow Dash bragged a little bit.

"Rainbow Dash, please don't get a swell head. You remember what trouble those awful Sirens caused when you're a bit too swelled in the head when we first formed our band the Rainbooms, remember?" Fluttershy pointed out and then Pinkie Pie added in a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yeah we had that big fight under the stage when they used Trixie to trap us under the stage which was not fun at all but then we had so much fun saving the world again and things just keep getting more fun every day! But shouldn't we throw this Twilight her a "Welcome to Canterlot High" party?! I mean I've already been trying to top my cupcake baking and decorating records to hopefully celebrate!"

"You know a party to be fun and all, Pinkie Pie, but for now we just need to give everyone a chance to relax and destress some. I mean three back-to-back magical threats at one high school? I think we all deserve a short break and just need to chill and have a few days to just be normal teens and not overdo it to the point we drop dead, kay, Pinkie Pie?" Sunset Shimmer pointed out sensibly as she flipped her beautiful hair over her shoulder.

"You're right of course, Sunset. We do need to have some time to chill out. Though first things first let's all go to Principal Celestia's office and get Twilight's class schedule and help get her settled?" Applejack suggested to which they all agreed.

"I do agree with you, Applejack that I rather know where I'm supposed to be and perhaps get some help with my new locker as well? I'm a lot of problems with my old one at Crystal Prep. Half the time that darn thing didn't want to open, and of course no-one ever offered to help me with it or help me after I finally got it open and everything toppled on top of me." Twilight recalled sadly for a moment.

"Twilight, just forget about all those nasty times at Crystal Prep. We can't guarantee everything, sweetie, but you won't be overlooked or alone here at CHS. That we can at least promise. Though, darling might I ask you something if it's not a tad too uncouth?" Rarity asked timidly as the girls started towards the doors.

"Sure, Rarity, what is it you want to ask me?"

"You didn't honestly pick out that frumpy ensemble on your own, did you, darling?"

"Yes, I did. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing that actually matters at the moment, Rarity. You're the most fashionable girl at school, Rarity, but let's not dwell on things that ain't important or need addressing at the moment, okay?" Applejack hissed at Rarity who got the message.

"Well girls let's get this party started! Even if it's not a real party that I could use my party cannons at, we'll still make your first day at Canterlot High, Twilight the best day of your life! Now let's go, girls!" as the hyper pink haired girl started to skip very high down the hallway.

"Is she also that energetic?" Twilight asked nervously.

"She's just always happy and likes to show it, Twilight. Nothing to worry about. I'd be more worried that poor Spike has enough air to breath. So you might want too if you're sneaking him in like I sneak in my pets every day keep the zipper a little more unzipped so they can breathe." Fluttershy suggested as she just finished feeding her bunny Angel a quick snack before tucking him away into her own backpack for the day.

"Right," Twilight said as she unzipped her backpack slightly more so Spike could breathe easier.

"So come on guys! Let's get this beyond awesome day started so we can see how awesome it can be! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said impatiently as she actually did a cartwheel down the hall.

"We'll catch up with the rest of you in a moment! I want a private word with Twilight for a second. So meet you by the vending machine near Principal Celestia's office in five minutes?" Sunset said to the girls and they all quickly headed into school

"Thanks for letting me have a moment to breathe and get some of these huge butterflies to calm down, Sunset. I don't know if I ever thank you really for saving me from all that dark magic that corrupted me. So thanks on behalf of my whole family. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Twilight. The way I see it I came full circle. Where your pony self helped save me from being a raging she-demon and destroying the world and showed me what actually matters. As one cannot wield the magic of friendship if they don't have that already in their heart. So your other self saved me from darkness then I came full circle to save you. It's ironic but meant to be all the same. That the teacher teaches her student only for the student to pass those lessons back to their teacher. I guess that's what matters most is coming full circle."

"Well, I know I have got a great deal to learn about friendship, though if it's the only magic to transcend from both the world of Equestria and this world? It must be pretty powerful and most likely the most powerful."

"It's but only one type of magic, Twilight. There are many other types of magic you just need to keep an open mind. Not every magic in this world or my former world of Equestria is as powerful or showy as what transpired during the Friendship Games. There are many simpler forms of magic and you may be surprised of what other magic you may find here or any world. Whether it be the world of Humans or the world of Equestria. Now come on let's get you at least started on your first friendship lesson!"

"Which is what?"

"Just learning to say hello and introducing yourself! C'mon the others are waiting for us! So let's book it!" as Sunset offered her hand to Twilight again who took it as she leads the way to Principal Celestia's office.

By this time the school courtyard had been empty as everyone was hurrying to get to homeroom in time. Therefore no-one noticed as a very fancy and expensive looking car was pulling up a little late after the first bell rang.

The car pulled up to the school and a young woman with long shiny fuchsia and electric purple locks held in place with a headband decorated in flowers climbed out of the driver's side.

The attractive young woman was dressed in a bright carmine silk top and wore a knee-length striped skirt that matched her hair and she appeared to be at first glance as sweet and kind as she was beautiful. Her beautiful smile and lilac eyes seem to convey that much to anyone who saw her.

She then walked over to passenger side and opened it to reveal a beautiful well-dressed young woman with beautiful long wavy bronze hair and sparkly golden eyes.

The driver was just about to open the rear door but it was opened before she could grab the door handle. The person in the back quickly got out and spoke quickly.

"Helena, I know it is part of your job and all, but I am more than capable of opening a car door by myself. You don't have to do every little thing for me or my parents even if you're the personal assistant to all of us. So please don't think you've got to do every little thing for me or anyone else, okay?" spoke the teenage boy who had got out of the car.

"You're are of course very correct, Fledge. Still, as you also pointed out I'm just doing my job. Right, Mrs. Dreamwings?" the woman Helena addressed the boy's attractive mother.

"You're more than doing your job, Helena. You go above and beyond to help us all. That I do appreciate, Helena, you do appreciate it too, right, son?" the beautiful woman addressed her son.

Her son Fledge was as attractive physically as his mother was. He looked a great deal like her too. He was like the spitting image of her except while her eyes were like gold he was copper like his father's.

There was no denying that this boy was highly attractive just any girl or even boy who looked at him would agree to that. He had long bronze hair which he wore in a neat ponytail, and though not as expensive as his mother's clothes he was dressed very coolly and chic as well.

He wore a mahogany t-shirt of good quality with a bright emerald green multi-pocket vest over it with good khaki pants and tall tan leather boots. He also wore a very cool looking gold medallion around his neck and his belt buckle had a picture of a golden dreamy looking cloud on it.

"Well, I'll go find a proper parking space then we can go inside and go meet either Principal Celestia or her younger sister Vice Principal Luna to figure out how to get you settled, Fledge settled into the school, alright? I'll be back in ten minutes. You and your mom just wait here for me," Helena said as she went to park the car.

Mrs. Dreamwings looked happy, but also about to cry as they waited for Helena to get back from parking. Feeling slightly embarrassed already, Fledge turned to his mom and said in his soothing velvety voice.

"Mom, please, will you just chill out? There is no need to cry or get emotional. I know this is my first day in a real school as up till now I've been homeschooled by Helena. Though as Helena did tell you I'm not really gonna know much about the real world or real people if you don't really let me interact with people my own age. So it's just high school, nothing to get that emotional about, really."

"Well, I just worry as any mother would. I mean we're not just your everyday average people you know. I do feel you're in some natural danger."

"Mom! For the last time, I get you've got the natural fear that comes from someone whose family is very wealthy. Yeah I know we've got more than enough money to buy our own small country due to yours and Dad's countless successes as both entrepreneurs and also being well-known philanthropists at the same time. I get it.

Though even if we have got a lot of dough and people are stupid about money and all that I'm not gonna be in danger just walking down a high school hallway, for god sakes! I've wanted to be part of the real world for so long and because with your irrational fear of me being kidnapped or something I've never had any real chance to just be a normal kid!

So please let me be a normal kid here? Let's try and make friends and have some fun already? You can't live life in fear you just got to live and I've not been exactly living like a real person for sixteen years already! Don't you think I deserve some chance at being a kid before I'm forced to be an adult?" he asked her in an exasperated tone.

"You know he speaks the truth, Strawberry, I mean Mrs. Dreamwings. You've got to let him be a kid and don't lock him away. Let him live a life and not be in a life that is lifeless and without friends or freedom," Helena spoke wisely as she approached them.

"Thank you, Helena! Mom, if you ain't gonna listen to me preach at least listen to her!"

"Alright, you've both made your case and point. I get it I do. So let's just get this day started. So do we go the Principal Celestia's office or Vice Principal Luna's? I really don't recall much of this school layout, to be honest."

"How could you not remember it, Mom? You always mesmerize every little detail about everything! Not one tiny detail gets overlooked in anything you do! Please don't think you're gonna guilt trip me into changing my mind about attending CHS! Not gonna work!"

"I know the way to both of their offices. So let's go see which one is available. Neither really should be that busy as school started twenty minutes ago. So most students should still be in homeroom before the first period. So let's get going, shall we?" Helena said as she led the way into the building.

They soon made it to Principal Celestia's office. She had just gotten done with giving Twilight her schedule was trusting the other girls to help her get to her classes. She had barely sat down and got her jasmine tea to her lips when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

So the three of them walked in and the beautiful and caring principal who was just as beautiful and kindhearted as her Alicorn Princess self was in Equestria saw the young family and smiled the same smile the other Celestia used so often.

"Mrs. Dreamwings! Welcome! I'll be honest I almost forgotten that we had this meeting today. We've had a lot to deal with since the Friendship Games a little over two weeks ago and it just all but slipped my mind.

But welcome all the same to our school! Would you care for a fresh pot of jasmine tea? I'm not much of a coffee drinker," she asked as she shook all their hands and gestured to her pretty white and gold colored teapot that had the same amazingly styled sun mark as the pin she wore.

"Tea would be great for my nerves right now, Principal Celestia. Thank you." Mrs. Dreamwings replied as the beautiful principal smiled and poured everyone some tea. Even Fledge accepted it politely and drank it without making a face since to be honest he didn't care for either tea or coffee but wasn't about to be rude.

After a few moments sipping their tea Principal, Celestia got to the point of the meeting. "Well, I'm really honored and happy you've chosen our humble school for your son Fledge to attend. Pardon my words if they sound slightly rude, but I never expected someone of your statures to choose a school like mine for your son to attend, to be perfectly honest."

"Well, I was honestly thinking of other schools for my son to attend, Principal Celestia. Though I did let my son choose for himself when he more or less demanded to be allowed to attend a normal school, instead of being homeschooled for the rest of his life."

"I just wanted a normal high school experience and I've got a good feeling that this is the place for me, Principal Celesta. I've always trusted my instincts and I've got a good one about this place." Fledge explained from his seat in the middle.

"Well, I say that a good thing to do is trust one's instincts. I know I've shown your mother and Ms. Helena, is it?"

"My name is Helena Faith, Principal Celestia, but everyone just calls me Helena. Yes, you're correct, you did show myself and my employer here last month the school and all that comes with it. So I feel this is the perfect place for Fledge here. So why don't we just let Fledge get his first day started and we'll be back after school to pick him up?"

"I'd like to that very much, Helena. Mom? I really don't need you to stay any longer. I can handle getting to class and being by myself in school. Please? I love you but please just let me have the rest of the day to myself?"

"I just feel like I should…"

"Strawberry! For once listen to your son? Again let him live a little. It's just high school, nothing bad is going to happen, okay? He's not a little boy that you need to hold his hand. He's 16, not six! So let's get you to your next meeting and I swear I'll pick him up myself when the day ends. For now, let's let him have a normal day of high school and just be a typical teenage boy?" Helena said sternly to which finally got Strawberry to relent.

"You speak the truth, Helena, as always. Well, Principal Celestia, I trust you to make sure my son has a good experience here and I trust that everything will be alright."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dreamwings. Everything will be fine. This school has had many challenges of recent times and we've come through stronger and united and a bit surprising of other things. But I assure you this place is perfect for your son."

"Okay. See you after you get home tonight, Fledge. Be good and just enjoy your first day in a normal school. Love you, son."

"Love you too, Mom. See you after school, Helena," he waved and smiled till his mom finally left and he counted ten minutes before letting out a breath he'd been holding.

"I take it your mom is slightly overprotective and you wish for freedom and a chance to be allowed to live? That's why you chose this school? Am I right, Fledge?"

"Right on both accounts, Principal Celestia. Love my mom very much, but she's is so overprotective and can be so irrational at times it just not funny. Dad's not been as freaked out about some of the things Mom's been freaked out about. He's actually been wanting me to attend the normal school my whole life. You wouldn't believe what it took for him, Helena and I to finally convince my mom I'm gonna be fine at high school!"

"Well, I can understand wanting to have the freedom to be yourself and with the rest of the world. So I'll walk you through the school quickly and then I'll have one of my students help you get settled in for your first week. I just need to talk to my sister for a quick minute as we've got more than one new student starting to attend this week and I just want to make sure we didn't get the class schedules mixed up. So if you follow me to my sister's office?"

"Fine by me!"

So Fledge met Vice Principal Luna and she welcomed him too. She paged over the intercom for a student named "Flash Sentry" to come to her office ASAP.

Well by now it was halfway through the first period and half of the Mane Six was in one class and the other half was in another.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were currently in mathematics class trying to comprehend trigonometry. Applejack seemed to be the only one understanding it as Rarity looked very hopelessly lost, Pinkie Pie was just really to hyper to truly pay attention, and Fluttershy looked like she was trying to understand but wasn't understanding it very well.

Rainbow Dash, Sunset and Twilight were currently in foreign languages class. Every semester they'd to learn a new language and the culture that went with it. This semester they're learning different Asian cultures and languages.

For some odd reason, Sunset seems to know a lot already about various Asian cultures and almost was already fluent in the three main languages and cultures they're studying. She had almost no problem speaking almost perfect Japanese, Chinese or Korean. It almost like she spoke this every day the way she could carry on a conversation in any of those three languages, which Rainbow Dash couldn't say or even pronounce any of the words correctly! Even Twilight wasn't picking it up that fast!

When the intercom message came over that Vice Principal Luna wanted Flash Sentry to come to her office who happened to be in the language class at the moment everyone looked freaked. Even he looked freaked as he didn't know why he was being summoned.

Sunset who had been practicing with him as they're supposed to be trying to talk in Japanese at the moment he couldn't say it in Japanese that he needed to be excused and that he was unsure and freaked out by being called to meet both the principal and vice principal, Sunset not trying to show off but said it in perfect Japanese for him.

"Sumimasen, Watashi Wa ima, shutaru jimusho ni ikanakereba Nariman. Watashi Wa naze kakawarazu, wakarimasen. Sumimasen (Pardon me, I must go to the principal office now. I'm not sure why though. Excuse me)

The Languages Ms. Rosetta Lingo was thoroughly impressed with Sunset Shimmer's natural talent for foreign languages said a compliment to her in perfect Japanese which made Sunset blush bright red but also say 'thank you" in Japanese causing the teacher to beam at her more.

Then the teacher who had recently dyed her short curls a shade of green known as 'Paris green" turned to the blue-haired rocker boy and at least told him in English that he was excused from class. However, she also took the moment to express to the entire class that they really needed to study harder as at the end of the month they'd have a test on the three languages they're learning. Therefore the whole class needed to do better at learning at least the basic things of these three popular Asian languages or it might be only Sunset Shimmer be passing.

With that said everyone went back to try and practice having a basic conversation over tea in Japanese while Flash left to find out what the heads of the school wanted from him.

Ten minutes later he showed up at Luna's office where she and her sister were awaiting him. Near them was a young handsome teenage boy he'd never seen before. Though now he was getting an inkling of why he'd been summoned to the office. So it wasn't a surprise when both the principal and vice principal asked him if would be Fledge Dreamwings's buddy for his first week of school here and help him get adjusted to which Flash said was no problem.

Afterward Flash led Fledge to his first class which turned out to be the next class the girls were in or at least mixed up again. Applejack and Rarity and Sunset were in this class which was Social Studies as they're learning right now the basis of government when the country began to what more recent changes were.

Before class had started Sunset had been advising Rarity in how best to try to understand her previous class of math and how to do her math homework. She said just try to think of how you plan out the best places for fashion boutiques and locations for runway shows to try and help her understand it, which seemed to be the best way to explain it to her.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were in gym class and Pinkie Pie and Twilight were in Home Ec. So it looked at least like Rainbow Dash was in the class she was best at and enjoyed the most and Pinkie Pie was in the class she was best at and enjoyed the most.

The first set of girls to meet the new student was Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset. They're sitting at their normal desks about the middle of the classroom. Then the door slowly opened as Flash walked in, but it was the boy he was escorting that made just about every girl in that classroom swoon and get lovesick looks on their faces.

Rarity for a moment had a flash of big hearts in her pretty blue eyes. Applejack wasn't as smitten with the boy as the other girls were, but she did think not that she was gonna admit it then and there but he did have a great body.

Sunset, on the other hand, was looking at the boy very curiously as if she couldn't believe who he was while no-one else had any idea who this was. Though it looked as if Sunset knew who this boy was before he was even introduced.

Their teacher a balding man with thicker glasses then even Twilight rapped the whiteboard behind him to get his students attention. "Attention students, I'd like to take the moment to introduce you to the newest Wondercolt to join our ranks. Please give your warmest Wondercolt welcome to this young man. Do you wish to introduce yourself?" he asked the handsome boy who nodded.

"Hello, Canterlot High. My name is Fledge Dreamwings and I'm most excited to be welcomed into your school. I hope I can make a lot of friends here and that, of course, I survive the whole high school experience as I've heard the social part of high school can be even harder than the academic side of it," he remarked humorously to which everyone laughed at it.

"Well, that was a good introduction now why don't you take the empty seat in front of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer please raise your hand so he knows which one you are?"

So she did and still looked like her aqua green eyes were bugging as the handsome boy walked over to the desk in front of her and smiled pleasantly and said a friendly hello to her and all her friends before sitting down to open his new notebook.

Rarity whispered to Applejack and Sunset "He's so good looking he could be a prince! He definitely looks the part of a prince, doesn't he? From his dashing good looks to that amazing voice. I'm feeling very inspired right now!"

"Yeah, he's quite good looking, Rarity. I have got a feeling I've heard of him or at least the name Dreamwings somewhere before. But not sure where at the moment. What do you think, Sunset?"

Before Sunset could say anything there was a loud smack on the whiteboard. "Uh mmm? I'm sure that gossip is fun and all and part of the high school experience, young ladies. But that's not why we're here at the moment, is it?"

"No, Mr. Giest."

"Good, glad you understand school is meant to be learning not just socializing and certainly you should pay attention, and not just text or gossip. I'd rather not see anyone get a week's detention because of such foolishness. I'm sure I speak for all of you when I say that, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Giest, we don't want detention at all!"

"Good, so now please pay attention to my lesson and not just focus on our new student. No need to make him feel more nervous on his first day of school. So let's pay attention as we first review the foundations of government and then how they've changed over the centuries and most current events, shall we?"

Well as can be expected for the rest of the morning any class Fledge was in all the girls instantly became lovesick over him, a few boys wanted to know his secrets to the trade of swaying the females.

Fledge was feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting for just being good looking and by lunchtime he'd met every girl in the Mane Six girls except for Twilight who had so far not had a class with him and had not spotted him in the hallway either so he hadn't seen her or meet her either.

He wouldn't even meet her at lunch. The girls at Twilight's request we're going to take their lunches outside to eat in the courtyard. The school did sometimes have all the students eat outside on especially nice days. It was a nice day but only the Mane Six or Seven as it was now were outside.

They're all talking about how the morning classes had gone, how Twilight was doing for her first day. Though one by one all of them brought up the topic of the new boy at school. Twilight who was a bit distracting feeding Spike didn't really pay too much attention as the girls talked about the new boy.

"He's so dashing like he's really was a prince with how he looked and sounded. He seems to be also a perfect gentleman just from what we saw in Mr. Giest class." Rarity was saying with a longing sigh. She had her sketchpad with her and had already filled it up with some cool ideas for outfits inspired by the new boy.

"I won't lie and say he wasn't one the best-looking guys ever to walk these halls. I totally agree with you there, Rarity. He sure darn good looking and seems like a very nice young man!" Applejack agreed as she passed everyone some homemade spiced apple cider she had brought for lunch.

"He's better than good looking he's a totally awesome athlete I had left something in the locker room after gym class, we're doing roller hockey, and as I was dashing to get what I left behind the next gym class was starting and he was smoking it with his beyond awesome skills! He could so do a hat trick no problem! I'm pretty sure he did!" Rainbow Dash said in an admiring tone of voice.

"He's also very kindly, girls. When I was leaving the locker room myself I'd tripped over some of the hockey sticks and he helped me up and made sure Angel was alright since he fell out of my bag. He was like "Cute little fellow. I'd make sure he doesn't get hurt with all these wild shots. Too adorable to get hurt. Have a nice day." Fluttershy added as she brushed Angel while they had a spare moment.

"I'd say he's tons of fun! He was laughing so much when I accidentally spilled some of my extra cupcake icings all over myself and he said I was the funniest girl he'd ever seen and loved just how exuberant I was. He even didn't mind having one of my more outrageous cupcake concoctions. I was trying to see how cinnamon raisin would taste if I mixed it with something sour like a few kumquats and rhubarb! He didn't even make a face when he had one!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a whoop and set off one of her party cannons so confetti shot out all over the place.

"I still can't help but think I've heard the name Dreamwings somewhere before. Like I can't honestly say where I've heard it before. I just know there something familiar about that name!" Applejack stated in frustration as she guzzled her cider for a moment.

"Well, I think I know where you guys have heard of Dreamwings of this world. But the Fledge Dreamwings of Equestria is quite another story," Sunset said in a nervous voice. She's been writing in her journal again but closed it and put it aside.

Everyone again but Twilight who now was a bit too busy trying to find one book out seven in her bag wasn't really paying much attention as Sunset Shimmer explained what she meant.

"If you look up on your phones and type into an Internet search engine the name "Dreamwings" you'll come across a whole Wikipedia page and the whole website about them. In this world, they're a well-known extremely wealthy couple. Head of an international organization both as entrepreneurs, they're also like this world's biggest and most famous philanthropists as well.

They're known as the Golden Dream Wishers of Earth Foundation. Does that now ring any bells? Because it should at least ring a bell with you right now, Twilight." Sunset commented to Twilight who finally looked up and realized she hadn't been paying attention at all to the conversation.

"What are you talking about now? Sorry I was just trying to find my environmental science book as I've got that class after lunch and I wanted to be prepared in case there's a pop quiz or something."

Everyone sighed for a moment and Sunset said for a second time. "Golden Dream Wishers of Earth? Every heard of that particular foundation?"

"Wait a moment! I do know that name! They're the ones who built and created the college my older brother Shining Armor just got accepted into! I know it's only been around for only about maybe three generations of the Dreamwings family, but they did build that magnificent school that my brother is starting to attend! He's right there now for orientation today!" she exclaimed in shock!

Now the name started to ring bells with everyone. Now everyone could recall having something in their lives connected to this boy's family. It was shocking no-one had realized it before. Though if they realized it there was no doubt by the end of the day the whole school would realize just who Fledge was!

The only son and rightful heir to one of the biggest, wealthiest and most charitable foundations this world had ever known! So he was practically like royalty! Though that wasn't the shocking thing Sunset knew of him.

She went on to give details that in Equestria he was known as the Golden Horned Alicorn, Prince of Dreams and Ruler of the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty. What she didn't know that he was not only a real pony, he was also the other Twilight's husband in Equestria now.

She still thought he was just a fictional character in a book of foal tale, she had no clue at all he was flesh and blood! Nevertheless, she went on to further explain he was basically the most famous character in the Ponytales the Equestria's version of the Human world's fairytales. She also added that there wasn't a single filly in all of Equestria who hadn't had a crush on the fictional prince who was the only male Alicorn. Which seem to indicate she'd had one when she was a young filly in Equestria before coming here.

"So is what you're trying to say, Sunset, is that where you're from this kid is just make-believe, but here he's real and just about as royalty as you can get without wearing a crown? Did they mention in that book of Ponytales as you called it if he even had parents?" Applejack pressed to the former unicorn pony now 16-year-old teenage girl.

"I cannot answer that question, I'm afraid, Applejack. As his story was incomplete. The ending was ripped out of the original book and all copies of the Ponytales had the ending ripped out so no-pony ever knew the true story ending or all that really was to be told I'm afraid. Though I always suspected there was way more to the story then what was able to be read.

Though do I suspect he must've had parents as every living thing needs a mom and a dad to even be born, I'm sure there is way more to the story then I know at least. Don't know for sure, but that's all I know about him from Equestria. Well, we better get back inside. Lunch ends in ten minutes and we all need to go to our lockers and grab our things for our next class

I for one got to make sure I pass my English Lit test today. You know how Ms. Story is if you're not prepared for her class or her tests. She's got more of love for books then even you do at times, Twilight," which everyone even Twilight herself laughed at as they finished cleaning up their lunch and Sunset finished packing up her own backpack.

"Today's test we're supposed to be able to pass is about the process of getting a book published and you've got to be able to list five famous books that got rejected and how many times they got rejected. I didn't study my tail off to fail this test!"

"Well, I hope you pass that and I hope I don't fail biology today. I've got a sixth sense when a pop quiz is coming. I always knew back at Crystal Prep when we'd have one and we're very likely to have at least fourteen a month at the most random of times and in the most random classes. So you weren't prepared? Well, you know what my old school was like. So I just got this feeling we're going to have a pop quiz today in biology and I don't want to not do well on it on my first day here!"

"Well then ladies, we might as one who isn't as refine as myself say "Book it!" So let's hurry so none of us get in trouble or late for our next class!" Rarity suggested and everyone nodded and raced back into the school.

No-one had any idea that this day had really only just begun and there was a lot more magic to come by days end. Though what kind of magic would these seven girls and others find? That would reveal itself when it wanted to be known. For now? The rest of this day was unknown but for sure to pack more than a few more surprises!


	2. Fateful Encounter

Fateful Encounter

It's really strange from time to time just how fate and destiny will work out at times. How no-one under no circumstances ever knows for sure by what method they're gonna play out or if they're working at all or even exist. Although a number of people for sure life was still only a matter of free will and the choices you make. Not anything to do with something as vague and silly as luck, chance or even so-called fate or destiny.

Others truly believe everyone had a destiny that was theirs alone and they just had to hope to figure it out as fate made it play out in the manner of its choosing. There was also a small group who believe it's a bit of both. That yes life had both fate and destiny but also you did have the choices and free will be mixed into it as well.

It was most likely the ones who believed in both that was the most correct. For that seemed to be the most truth for many people. Yet it was still up for debate for a lot of people as well, this would be one that no side would ever truly win over the masses as it was still really a personal opinion and belief.

At the moment Twilight Sparkle wasn't thinking about any of those things. She wasn't thinking about fate or destiny or anything of that nature. What she was thinking about was she was gonna be late to her biology class. Somehow she had taken a wrong turn and ended up on the wrong side of the school and now was racing to get to her classroom.

The other girls couldn't help her at the moment. As after they'd gotten done with their lunch and gotten their books for the rest of the afternoon everyone had taken off so fast as they didn't want to be late either.

Sunset surely didn't want to be late for her English test. She was the only one heading off to English. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were heading off to Family Studies and they had a test unknowingly await them in that too. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had to get to Art Class and they'd their own unexpected test to do there. It'd appeared Twilight's sixth sense when it came to pop quizzes had never been wrong yet as it looked like all the teachers were surprising everyone with pop quizzes today!

So she was racing as fast as she could to find the right classroom for biology before the final bell rang. Yet she wasn't the only one running late and that was when fate seemed to make itself known as fate and Twilight collided literally.

She wasn't looking where she was going and neither was the young man hurrying down the corridor from the opposite direction. He wasn't looking at all and then BAM AND SMACK!

Both Twilight and the boy hit each other full force and knocked each other out for approximately 35 seconds. Both groaned and moaned as they tried to get their wits about them.

All around them both the contents of their backpacks and all that they'd been carrying was spewed all over the place and Twilight's glasses were knocked right off her face and Spike had been thrown from his hiding place and was trying to regain his own wits. Also, some of Twilight's hair was falling out of its bun.

It was the boy who regained his wits first. "Oh! I'm so sorry for running you down, milady! Here let me help you up," he apologized swiftly as he helped her up but she couldn't see him at all being blind as a bat without her glasses.

"My glasses! I can't see! Oh, I cannot afford a new pair if they're broken!"

"Don't worry, it looks like your doggy has them. Here boy. Thanks, good boy," the boy said as he petted Spike who made a happy sound while wagging his tail. "Here you go," he said as he handed them back to which Twilight put them on and let out a gasp.

She was looking at Fledge Dreamwings for the first time and he was looking at her for the first time. He had met just about everyone else already in this school but knew he'd not seen this girl before. He smiled politely and while blushing a bit he bent down and started to pick up everything she'd dropped.

"Oh, there no need to do that. I can get it myself," she stammered as he finished getting everything and handed it back to her with her new bookbag.

"No its better manners for a gentleman to help a young lady out. I should've watched where I was going, but I was running late for class. I'm new here and well I just started this morning actually and to be honest? I've never really been out too much in the real world. So this is a strange new world to me," he chuckled embarrassingly as he played with his bronze ponytail.

"I'm new here too. I just started today myself. I just transferred here from Crystal Prep. My whole family always attended Crystal Prep, but umm… the events during the Friendship Games…um…well they just made me want to come here instead. I was going to go originally to an independent study program. Though now I want to learn something I wouldn't have learned by myself and that's friendship."

"Well, no-one should be a loner whether it's willingly or unwillingly. My only friend up till now, Helena who's actually is my family's personal assistant, always told me people need people and no-one should have to suffer the undesirable fate of being alone, especially when it's such an avoidable one."

Twilight looked at him curiously at the same time she was fixing her hair bun. "I guess I did willingly chose to be alone, but as my only friend at my old school Dean Cadence said, it's not a bad thing to be around people. It's really how you learn the most about yourself."

"Yeah, I didn't choose to be alone willingly, but it was mostly for the reason that of my overprotective mother, Strawberry. She's a good affectionate mom and all, don't get me wrong, I love her very much. On the other hand, her fears are so irrational at times, it's ugh! Just convincing her to let me attend Canterlot High was next to impossible!"

"I can relate somewhat to that. I mean my big brother Shining Armor is very protective of me and he actually said this morning when he dropped me off before heading to orientation at Golden Dreamstone College. He just got accepted into it just after the Friendship Games ended. The point is he said he rather me be safer here at Canterlot then stay at Crystal Prep. So I understand having a family member that only looks out for your best interests, but every now and then it feels like they're not letting you breathe."

Both of them laughed a bit at that and then smiled pleasantly at each other. "You're such a sweet and nice girl. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Fledge Dreamwings. Who do I have the honor of making the acquaintance of?" he inquired in an inquisitive nonetheless polite manner as he bowed respectfully and held out his hand to shake and she took it.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this little guy down here is Spike my dog. He seems to like you and he's always been a pretty good judge of character. Nice to meet you, Fledge."

"Nice to meet you, Twilight."

For a moment the two just looked at each other with a strange look and Spike couldn't figure out what that look meant, but ducked quickly back into the bookbag as the door to the classroom next them opened and the teacher came out.

"Uh-hmm. I know you're both new here and I don't doubt you both got a little lost on your way to my classroom, but the bell did ring two seconds ago. Though I won't mark you tardy or anything.

So if you Mr. Dreamwings and you Ms. Sparkle would please come into the classroom and sit down that will be fine. We're having a pop quiz today and I'd like to see how you both do with something not scheduled. So please come in?" the woman whose pink hair was in a high braided ponytail and dressed in nice canary yellow top and ebony black skirt requested politely to the two teenagers who still seemed lost in each other eyes.

For a second it looked like the spell wouldn't be broken, yet Spike managed to kick Twilight who stumbled forward into Fledge's arms unexpectedly. It was this unexpected action that woke up him up and out of the trance just from her touch.

Both of them began to blush intensely and quickly pulled out of the unforeseen embrace and smiled apologetically to their new teacher while still looking very awkwardly at each other.

"Oh, sorry, Ms. Destine, we did get a little turned around. We're sorry for being late. It won't happen again, we promise."

"It's perfectly okay with me, Mr. Dreamwings, I except it for the first week when a new student starts, still I'd like to pass out the pop quiz so if you two will take a seat at the last table on the left side so we can start that be really good of both of you."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Destine. Right away." Twilight said as she started to trip over her own tongue whilst still blushing as pink as the stripe in her hair as she and Fledge made their way to their assigned table.

As they hurried swiftly to get to their worktable one and all they passed gave Fledge another lovesick look, however, he didn't seem too noticed this time at all. He was just slightly blushing as he and Twilight sat down at their table and glanced at each other quickly then looked away.

Ms. Destine was now standing in front of her class and clapped her hands in a certain rhythm and everyone clapped back and seemed to be at attention. Smiling the teacher began to talk.

"Well, as I just told our newest Wondercolts a moment ago before they came in, today we're are having a pop quiz," and everyone moaned loudly at this, the teacher merely smiled and carried on.

"Now, now, my Wondercolts, how can we be sure you're paying attention and learning anything if we don't occasionally surprise you? You can cram greatly the night before, but does it stick with you? I don't think so many times. So let's see what you've paid attention too.

The test here is four pages long and each page covers a different subject matter we've been studying this year. The first page covers what we learned about human anatomy, second-page cover ecology, third page is on genetics and finally, the four pages are on evolution. You've till the end of the class to finish the test. I will not tell you though if this will or will not count for your grade," she said as she finished passing out the tests to everyone who looked nervous.

Twilight felt calm and relaxed about the test, taking tests never bother her or made her have any panic or worry. On the other hand, today something was very different as she couldn't help but feel her heart fluttered a bit when Fledge handed her, her copy of the test. It felt in that the split second it took to hand her the test she felt she might have got a heart attack from how fast her heart was going. Trying to calm down she tried to focus on the test and not how crazy her heart was behaving.

Once everyone had their tests and Ms. Destine was back at the front of the class she looked up at the clock and said, "You can start in five, four, three, two, one, NOW!" and then everyone was immediately busy trying to take the test and hope they passed it.

The next forty-five minutes may've lasted a very long time to other students but too Twilight it seemed to only last a few minutes. She, of course, was the first one done in the whole class and felt pretty confident that she was gonna get an A+ for sure on this test.

Because she finished first she had about ten minutes to look around and see how the other students seem to be faring. Everyone seems to have a lot of anxiety and just handling the pop quiz differently. One table in front of the class on the right side of the teacher's desk caught her attention the most for some unknown reason.

One student, in particular, a girl who always referred to herself in the third person as "The Great and Powerful Trixie", looked to be struggling the most as were the other two girls at her table. A girl with a crossed eyed look known as Derpy and the other girl at the table a redhead girl with hearts on her skirt who Twilight later learned her name was Rose Heart.

The three of them seemed to be struggling a lot with each a different page. Though it was fair to say everyone but herself seemed to be freaked out by a pop quiz. Therefore she assumed that they didn't get them as often here as they did at her old school of Crystal Prep.

She glanced quickly at Fledge on her right who seemed to be handling the stress well and not having a problem taking a test when he'd not ever been in a school of any kind before. She looked quickly away before he noticed her looking into those soulful beautiful copper eyes of his.

Finally, time was up and Ms. Destine collected the papers and released the students so they could go to their next class. Twilight was very slow on getting her things and was the last one to leave and she found the door was being held open by Fledge.

"Thank you. You do seem to be very much a gentleman as a few of my new friends told me at lunch."

"I may not have a lot of experience in what you may refer to the real world, but good manners are very important. Especially when you're dealing with the kind of people that come to my house daily."

"I guess it can't be easy for you, being from such a wealthy and famous family. My new friends told me a bit about your family, not that I was really paying much attention to it, to be honest. I was a bit more concerned about biology then paying attention."

"It's actually nice that you say that."

"Why?"

"I've been getting nothing but all day all girls in this school giving me a lovesick grin and the guys asking me for tips to get girls and I know by now the whole school knows who my parents are. Yet you're treating me like just a normal guy. It's actually nice to have someone treat you like a person and not just like you for your looks or how much you may have in the bank."

"Well, I've actually gone pretty unnoticed for almost my whole life to be honest. No-one before my new friends here ever talked to me or really noticed me. I was just invisible and ignored. Or when people at my old school did look they looked at me as if something was wrong. Like I was a just some pariah that shouldn't have been allowed to walk the hallow halls of Crystal Prep. That's really how it was.

All because I wasn't so intensely into winning like the rest of them. I actually preferred learning things over winning them. Like being the one to think was something wrong," she told him sadly as they walked slowly down the hallway together to their next class which they'd both be in again.

"So I'm being noticed for my good looks, charm, and money, and you're unnoticed because you're not this ostentatious and glamorous young woman? There's nothing wrong with being smart and not trying to show all you've got.

I mean I think it's important to look and feel good and just let yourself shine, but you don't have to go overboard."

"I'm never been one to really think about how I look given again I've been so overlooked I've never even thought about how I might change how I look to be noticed if I wanted too."

"Well, I guess we both want to be noticed and accepted for who we are and I'm positive, Twilight if you just tried, you could be so much more beautiful than you think you are. You're surely not ugly at all, you're really quite nice, so there's no reason to stay in the cocoon any longer. So why not let the butterfly come out and be free?"

"Umm…we're here at computer class now. I think we should focus on the binary and codes now and not about things of that nature," she spoke fast as she hurried into the computer lab and took a seat in the far back.

Fledge still chose to sit next to her which only made her feel even funnier on the inside. She was grateful when she saw all the other girls file into the room. Though by now the classroom was so full that all her friends were way in the front and didn't seem to see her in the last row as they're all in the front row.

In fact, it was only Sunset who noticed Twilight at all. She was the last one into classroom five seconds before the bell rang. She tripped as she came running into the room and slammed into the computer desk and barely managed not to yell out in pain. It was when she was holding back screaming she noticed Twilight sitting in the back for some reason. The other girls hadn't noticed that Twilight was by herself, nor did they become aware of the fact that the new boy was sitting right next to her.

Still, before Sunset could tell the girls or if they could rearrange seats their teacher came in and then the class was busy with learning how to set up pretend websites for advertising and other things of that nature.

Yet again Sunset seemed to know a lot already about how to use a computer to set up websites and about advertising in general. Like their Languages teacher had praised her before, so did their computer teacher.

It wasn't till the computer teacher took an interest in how well Twilight was doing as well that any of the other girls noticed her at all. Though it looked like Twilight was just as proficient as Sunset was with computers.

When class finally ended the other girls rushed over to Twilight to talk to her about how she'd been since lunch.

"How are you doing right now, sugarcube? We've ain't seen you since lunch. I reckon though you're right about a pop quiz though? Since it seemed like as far we all can tell every single class after lunch had a quiz or test of some kind." Applejack drawled as they walked past the school library and on their way to study hall.

"It'd seem you do have a bit of an uncanny sense about surprise testing, darling. Aside from Sunset here, none of us knew that the teachers were all in the mood to spring a pop quiz on the entire student body. Oh, how I was so unprepared to take a test to know if I remembered the difference between babies and toddlers! It was so umm…"

"It was like a bad surprise party that was for sure! The teachers sure were meanies today to give everyone after lunchtime something to upset their tummies! Oh, it was so not worth laughing about at all." Pinkie Pie bemoaned as she seemed to have lost the spring in her step from that unexpected test.

"I think that's why it's called a pop quiz, girls. So we don't know what's coming. It wouldn't be a pop quiz if it wasn't a pop or a surprise would it?" Fluttershy said in a bit of a timid voice.

"Well even if that's true, Fluttershy it was so un-awesome and like what does a star athlete like myself really need to know about some long dead and dumb finger painters from like a zillion years ago! Like who cares who Monty, Doggy, Pizzeria or Pistachio are?" Rainbow Dash muttered disgustedly.

"You mean, Rainbow Dash, Monet, Degas, Pissarro, and Picasso who were all famous painters. The first three were Impressionists and the first one has a work of art in New York City's Museum of Modern Art that holds his canvas of water lilies…." Sunset started to correct her then stopped as everyone was looking at her again weirded out by some of the things she seemed to really know, but how she knew them so well they didn't know.

"How in tarnation do you know all this stuff, Sunset? Like I reckon you and Twilight are pretty darn smart, you both are probably the smartest people to ever walk the halls of Canterlot High. Yet you've done I reckon alone today more impressive things that we thought we see from Twilight here then what we expected from you, is all I'm saying he-uh?"

Now Sunset looked as awkward and as uncomfortable as Twilight been feeling for the last two hours. Coming to Sunset's rescue Twilight spoke up. "You know it's not exactly hard for some people to learn things. I mean look we did just past the library and there is the whole Internet.

Some things come easier to other people then they do others. I mean you all did tell me Sunset here is one of the brightest students here at Canterlot High. So is it really that shocking that she knows a lot of things? You already said you knew she was gifted in things such as math, science, and computers. Why is the fact she knows about artists or is just got a knack for languages that unusual?

Especially given what really is consider unusually when you all get pony ears, tails and some of you wings? So what's so freaky about Sunset being knowledgeable about other subjects?" Twilight pointed out in a small voice.

She still wasn't that good at talking to others yet and it wasn't helping her heart was still pounding from spending the last two hours sitting next to the new boy. Why was her body acting like this? She couldn't figure out the logical reason as to why she was feeling so funny around a boy who was just being nice to her as she was nice to him.

Sunset Shimmer looked very grateful at Twilight whose logical reasons had gotten her out of explaining for now where some of her talent and knowledge was really coming from. There were other reasons for her knowledge and talent in much of today's classes, though she was determined never to let anyone at Canterlot High know all her secrets. She'd rather die or go back to being a blank flank in Equestria before letting anyone of this world know her secrets.

With the matter settled for the moment, the girls hurried off to their last period of the day which was a study hall. Just before they entered the classroom where their study hall was to be, Sunset caught Twilight's left wrist and pulled her aside for a moment.

"Thank you so much for helping me a moment ago, Twilight. I really owe you big time for the rescue. You have no idea how you just saved me a moment ago," she whispered urgently at the same time glancing around to make sure they're not overheard.

"I'm not sure how I saved you, Sunset Shimmer, I only know what it's like to be uncomfortable and put it a position you really don't want to talk about something. Or you've got something you wish to keep private. I'm not sure again what I just did but you're welcomed all the same."

"Well, still, Twilight, thanks, so if I can do anything to help save you in a jam I'll do it. So let's get the rest of the school day over with, shall we?" as they walked into the study hall and all the girls were soon happily gossiping and of course also quizzing each other on all of today's classes. No-one noticed that watching them all out of the corner of his copper eyes was Fledge.

He was right now at the other end of the study hall room and some of the other guys including his assigned buddy Flash Sentry were busy helping him. He was at least glad for now that it seemed that everyone at least by day's end had gotten over the initial shock of him and hopefully by the end of the first week he could walk the halls without all the girls swooning over him.

Till that day hopefully came he was just watching the Mane Seven and still looking intensely at Twilight. When he looked at her he felt emotions, sensations, and feelings he had surely never felt before either. Just looking at her made his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest or come out his throat. Not sure which one would happen first.

Finally, the last bell rang and everyone was eager to get out of school have a few hours to goof off before going home to eat dinner then do their homework. Everyone was moving so fast to get out the door Fledge almost for a second thought he misses his chance.

He was acting on an impulse, though he felt that he'd never get another chance to do what he was setting himself to do even if was like the scariest thing he'd ever done.

He hurried to the main entrance and watched as Twilight said goodbye to her new friends. He got close enough to hear all the other girls except Sunset Shimmer were going straight home and they be there tomorrow for their new friend as well. With one final group hug, the girls parted ways. He watched as five of the girls parted ways and headed to their respective homes. The girl Sunset just headed over to the Wondercolt statute and began writing in a journal.

Twilight sighed and seemed to remember at the moment she had left something in her locker and hurried to go get it. He was hoping to get her alone. He quickly found her struggling to get her new locker open. Taking a deep breath he seized his chance.

"Hey, Twilight! Need a little help?" he called out and she nearly fell over again from being surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Fledge! Umm, yeah….never had much luck with lockers I'm afraid. I think they hate me for some reason. Shouldn't you be outside waiting to be picked up? I mean school just ended and you did say how your mom's a bit of a worrywart…" she said nervously as he walked over and worked magic on her locker lock.

"Don't worry about my mom at the moment, Twilight. She and my Dad are gonna be busy for the rest of the day trying to chat over the computer to both Paris and London at the same time.

They're doing this project to gather some of the items to represent culture knowledge of some of Europe's most famous cities as part of one of their philanthropy projects. They'll be so busy with it all week I don't have to worry too much.

Beside Helena will most likely give me about twenty extra minutes to just chill after my first day of high school before finally getting me. She knows my mom may have a cow, but she also knows that Mom needs to be shown I'll find in the real world. Got it!" he said as he got the combination lock on the locker to open.

"Thanks, Fledge! I just needed to grab a few books and then go outside and call my brother. I know he's not gonna get back from the college till after 5:45 and its only 3: 25 now. I'm sure I'll be fine just waiting for him or maybe I'll just hang out with Sunset till he comes to get me."

"Sounds good. Um… can I ask you something?" he asked nervously as he was blushing intensely and tugging at his long ponytail again.

"Um sure….what do you want to ask me?" she asked in her own nervousness.

"I was wondering if…." He mumbled the last part and she gave him a look.

"Um pardon me? What did you just say? I couldn't hear you."

"I was asking if you'd like to hang out this Saturday night? You know we could I don't know go see a movie together and might go get something to eat as well? You know just sorta hang out for a few hours?" he asked nervously and know Twilight was speechless not believing what was just happening.

"Umm…are you asking me out? Like on a …" gulping… "A DATE?!"

"Yes, I guess that's what I'm doing. Though I'm not sure I'm doing it exactly right…" he chuckled nervously. "But would you please go out with me this Saturday night?"

Twilight was frozen for a few moments and even Spike still hiding in her backpack was quiet and just listened with bated breath before she managed to squeak out.

"Yes. I mean yes I'll go out with you this Saturday night."

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place around six-thirty?"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Great! Well…see you then, Twilight! I've got to get going. Helena should be waiting now for me! See you later! Bye!" and he dashed down the hall leaving Twilight standing alone in the empty school hallways just frozen in shock.

"Twilight? You okay? Twilight?" Spike asked as he poked his head out of the bag but Twilight at the moment was too stunned to speak and then he had to jump out of the bag as she fainted onto the hallway floor completely out cold.

"Twilight! Twilight! Wake up! Oh, boy! This is something else! C'mon, Twilight! Wake up!" Spike tried in vain to wake up his owner but he most likely wasn't gonna arouse her for several minutes.

For the impossible for Twilight had just happened. SHE HAD JUST BEEN ASKED OUT ON HER VERY FIRST DATE! OH BOY! WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN NOW?!


	3. Sunset Shimmer's Secret Life

Sunset Shimmer's Secret Life

All the students had left Canterlot High for the day and gone to their own homes and families. It seemed the only person to remain at the school was the only one as far as the student body knew who didn't have a home or a family was Sunset Shimmer.

She openly seemed to be happy that she wasn't with a home or family. Since coming to this world almost three years ago and her previous behavior no-one had bothered to ask where she was when she wasn't at school or seen around town. Even her ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry who she had admitted she wasn't really into hadn't ever seen any kind of home or family as they'd always meet at his home or in public places.

So really as far as the whole student body knew Sunset Shimmer didn't have any place or anyone. She seemed to like that people thought that. She was determined to keep some aspects of her life in this human world a secret and again rather die or go forever back to Equestria then let anyone here know the secrets to her life outside the school.

Right now Sunset was resting next to the portal concealed within the Wondercolt statue. She had her journal propped open and was busy writing to Princess Twilight back in Equestria. After the weird meeting of the two Twilights a little over two weeks ago, Princess Twilight had asked Sunset to still keep her up-to-date on the events at CHS, as well as she'd also wanted to know how her other self was doing. Sunset had agreed to do that and Twilight agreed to keep Sunset up-to-date of the events going on in Equestria so she feels less homesick and still knows others cared about her.

So that is how their correspondence had really begun. Taking out her favorite pen which was a purple pen that had her cutie mark on it she began to write. She also laughed remembering how learning to behave like a normal human had taken some time.

Flipping to a new page she began in very elegant and great handwriting to write both the friendship report and just the daily news of CHS.

"Dear Princess Twilight,

You did ask I keep you up-to-date on what's going on here at CHS as well as how your other self is doing. So I'm keeping my promise. It is strange still being something of a student and yet having to now start to give back the lessons of the teacher back to the teacher herself. But when there is two of you how can that not be weird?

So for the first part of today's top story. Your other self started today and we all did our very best to make her feel at home and to show her a little bit at a time of the Magic of Friendship. Like you when you first came to Ponyville you had a lot to learn. Same is true for your other self here at CHS.

Still, today was very promising and I'm sure with all our friends to help things will be better than ever. I only hope I can be as good a teacher like you. Though if you saved my life and I saved your other self's one at least I have got that bit of confidence in myself.

So things, for now, look good and day one can be counted as a success. Still its only day one again so I'm sure I'll have more to tell you later.

The second highlight of the day might catch your interest and freak you out a bit. Someone here who all of us in Equestria thought was just a made-up pony is real in this world.

I met today this world real FLEDGE DREAMWINGS! He was so amazing and as much a prince as you can get here without being royal. Here he's the only son of an incredibly renowned and tremendously wealthy family who are also very good people who seemed to have all the Elements of Harmony within them too.

He seemed to be as handsome and just have all the traits a prince should have. Being just, compassionate, wise, and have many other strengths. Though again it was only is the first day, nevertheless, he, without doubt, made an impression today at school.

I only wish that he was also real in Equestria too and not just some foal's Ponytales character. You'd for sure like him. I'll admit he's quite attractive here, but I'm not looking for a romance with him. Still, I'd like to at least be his friend, but no I don't want to be a girlfriend.

I'm not really looking for love at the moment. I've got things I've to keep secret and that's taking up much time and effort, so much I don't have time to even think of finding a guy to fall for.

So that's the latest happening here. I hope you've got some great and shocking news of your own when you write back later tonight. Till we write again this is your friend Sunset Shimmer signing off," she finished her report and closed the magical journal and was slipping it back into her backpack when she heard someone rushing towards here.

She looked up and saw it was Twilight and Spike hurrying over to her. Twilight seemed to be panting and had an odd look on her face. Spike got to Sunset first and exclaimed "Sunset! Sunset Shimmer! So glad you're still here! Twilight's got a problem! And it's a big one!"

"Calm down, Spike! Also, Twilight? You should sit down and take a few deep breaths before you pass out from exhaustion!"

"Umm, she already passed out. It took the school janitor accidentally hitting her in the face with his mop while he'd been listening to his I-pod to wake her up. She was out of it for at least twelve minutes!" Spike informed the stunning Sunset as he began to scratch his ears.

"Why did you pass out, Twilight? Does something happen? Something scares you?"

"Hmm…it's scary…but I wouldn't call it scary in a normal way…it's just something happened…and I…"

"Oh just spit it out already, Twilight! I don't want to have to say it myself! Just tell Sunset what happened! And please don't faint again when you say it since I don't know how we wake you up a second time!" Spike grumbled in an annoyed tone and Twilight took a deep breath and drank some lemonade that Sunset just happened to have on her.

After taking a long sip and a few deep breaths Twilight confessed to Sunset what just happened. "Umm…okay… here it goes. After all the girls left to go home and you must have come out here, I recalled I had left some books in my new locker and rushed to get them. But the locker was stuck and then out of nowhere that new boy Fledge?

He came over and got the locker open and then he asked me a totally surprising question. One I've never been asked before in my life. It's a question on a subject I've no knowledge of and don't know what to do with the problem that this question presents."

"What did he ask you?" Sunset asked with an unsure expression on her face.

"He….he…he…HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Twilight exclaimed so loudly all the birds scattered and somehow it also set off a car alarm. She was breathing fast and hard and looking like she was gonna pass out for a second time.

Sunset Shimmer was stunned silent for a few moments and then just asked the next obvious question. "What did you tell him?"

"What?"

"What did you tell him? Did you say yes or no?"

"I…I…said...YES!" and she almost passed out once more but Sunset manage to grab her and get her to stay in a sitting position. She gave her more lemonade to drink and she calms down her extreme anxiety.

"Why? Why did I do such an illogical and crazy thing like say yes? This is so not my thing. I've never read a book to tell me anything on this subject and there no logical scientific or mathematical or any kind of reason to make sense of why I just said yes!"

"Um, Twilight? I think you said yes because you do like him. I mean from the moment he knocked you over before biology class you've been red in the face and even I can hear how fast your heart has been going ever since that moment. Louder than thunder it was! So you obviously like him," Spike pointed out the obvious to her.

"But that's impossible, Spike! This whole thing is nothing short of being impossible! No boy in his honest mind would ask me out or even notice me. Flash Sentry only talked to me because of the other Twilight. However, under no circumstances has anyone let alone a boy ever looked at me or ever asked me out. This isn't possible!

There is no reason for me to feel like I do right now. Just the thought of him is sending me into a panic, Sunset! I feel like my heart is racing as if I just ran a 5k race! I don't get the reason why I can't stop myself from glancing into those beautiful copper eyes either! There's nothing logical at all why I feel like I'm not gonna be able to walk or how nauseous my stomach is! No logic at all! Oh! I'm sick! This not of logical thinking at all!" she whimpered as she held the sides of her head in fear.

"Twilight?" Sunset started to say as she put a hand on her shoulder and the panicked girl looked at her, "Falling in love is scary, yes, but there is no logical reasons or anything any book will teach you on the subject. No scientific or mathematical formula will ever truly decipher the mystery of someone's heart. It's a mystery that cannot be solved and there are some things in life that just can't be explained with logic and love is one of them."

"I just don't know what to do, Sunset. I've never been in this position before and I don't know what to do," she confessed as she just looked so confused and emotional that Sunset felt it tug at her heartstrings.

She paused for a moment with an unusual look to her pretty face. Like she was really debating or arguing with herself about some type of conflict and finally sighed as if defeated after a long battle.

"You know if you want to go to someplace more private to talk and just relax some I know a place we can go. No-one would bother us there and it's not that far away. Though if I do take you where you've got to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone and I do mean anyone at school this secret. I want your word! Both yours and Spike's that this remains between us."

"What is so secret that you don't want anyone at school to know? Not even our friends?"

"Please just promise me."

"But what is…"

"PROMISE ME! PLEASE!"

"Okay! We both promise in the name of the Magic of Friendship we won't tell anyone what you're about to reveal to us! Right, Spike?"

"Yes!" he said in a bit of fear of Sunset's outburst.

"Okay, sorry for yelling. But what I'm about to show you cannot and I mean cannot be told to anyone and that includes our friends. Now follow me and do it quickly. We don't have much time to get there or someone from school could spot us! Now let's roll!" she said as they stood up and grabbing her arm started to drag her as she ran quickly.

Twilight barely had enough time to grab Spike or slip him back into her backpack as she was being dragged like a rag doll through what was almost a labyrinth of seemingly back alleyways or going too over-the-top measures not to be seen by anyone of Canterlot High. It was almost like being a secret agent in a movie the way Sunset handled taking them to where on earth she was taking them.

Finally after twenty minutes of all this craziness and feeling like her arm was about to pop out of its socket they reached a small gated community only about a half an hour from CHS.

There was a big brick wall made up of different shades of red bricks and a huge iron gate that had a winged unicorn or what Sunset refer to as an "Alicorn" fashioned into with the letters done in artist fashion "CPG" and Twilight glanced at a golden nameplate on the brick wall where there was some type of security device and figured out what those letters stood for. This small gated community was called "Canterlot Palace Gardens"

Not sure what to make of this Twilight and Spike watched as Sunset went over to the intercom and pressed some numbers into the keypad. This was seemingly a special code as the gates unlocked and she barely heard a voice from the intercom say "Welcome home Ms. Shimmer."

"Home?" Twilight and Spike asked in bewilderment as Sunset lead them through the small gated community that did really resemble much of both the Canterlot Palace that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna reigned from and just the surrounding area of Canterlot itself.

This was very nice and obviously for about middle-class or upper-class families. Either way, it looked like a nice small community in addition to a nice safe and cool place to live.

As they walked through the small community Twilight and Spike took note of many things within the small gated community. There was an extremely nice park with an amazing flower garden with a beautiful statue that looked exactly like Princess Celestia in the center. Also in the park was both a butterfly garden and an aviary. Further away was a small amphitheater as well as also a swimming pool for outdoor actives.

Then the houses and apartments themselves were very splendid as well. Overall this looked almost as beautiful and regal as the college that Shining Armor was at.

Thinking of Shining Armor Twilight realized she still hadn't called him to check in or tell her where she was going. Though she knew better to mention anything to Sunset till they reached wherever they're going.

They eventually reached the grandest and most beautiful apartment complex that was like a small portion of the Palace in Canterlot in Equestria. Sunset took a deep breath and pulled out a keychain that had a small gray tag on it. She swiped it in front of the door's lock and the door opened allowing them in.

Still not really getting what the heck was going on as they entered a very nice lobby full of people. Sunset tried to not make eye contact with anyone though a few people did give her a friendly hello which she returned and still dragged Twilight to the elevator.

Though this seemed to be a very fast elevator normally it seemed to Sunset to take forever. Finally, it reached the ground floor and she shoved them in and press the button for the top floor and they quickly came out on the seventh floor.

Getting off she leads them down a carpeted corridor that had beautiful paintings adorning the walls till they reached, at last, an apartment door. There was a small nameplate next to the door with three things that to ponies would be cutie marks.

Each cutie mark had a name by the one it meant. Twilight cleaned her glasses quickly to get a better look at the three names and cutie marks attached to it to see what it said.

The top one looked almost like the sun was a flower of fire. Not a sunflower in the traditional sense but as if the real sun was a flower of golden and crimson flames. The name next to that one done in beautiful calligraphy was "Sunfire Daydreamer"

The one under it was a yin yang symbol with the word next to that as if it was a name which Twilight assumed it must be.

The final name at the bottom with Sunset's cutie mark was her own name.

Sunset looked a bit uncomfortable as she took out her keychain again and used a golden key that was shaped in a way that made it looked somehow connected to her cutie mark. Taking one last deep breath she opens the door and beckoned Twilight to follow her inside.

They slowly cross the threshold and were in a small hall. Then Sunset took them into a very spacious living room and then they heard purring as something poked its tiny head out from under the tie-dyed sofa. It was a small adorable kitten with bright gold fur with fiery red stripes that also had one aqua eye and one ruby eye. She had a spot on her forehead a bit like Sunset's cutie mark and she wore a pink collar with a pink heart-shaped tag.

The kitten hurried right over to Sunset who soon picked her up and snuggled her close in very loving fashion and kissed her. "Nice to see you too, Daybreak. Sorry, I'm late coming home."

"HOME?!" Twilight and Spike exclaimed at the same time.

"Twilight Sparkle? Spike? I'd like to welcome you both to my humble home. This is where I live when I'm not at school or in public. What do you think?" she asked apprehensively as they glanced around the living room they're standing in.

There was at least a uniqueness at the same time a distinctive look to the living room. The walls were painted cherry blossom pink with a border of them on top. The carpet was a mix of different shades of yellow and red and the curtains were black and white tied with cherry blossom bows with a window seat by one.

The furniture was all handcrafted as well as clearly antique as well. The walls had various things adoring them as well. There're like normal things such as photos and small paintings. There was also a haiku poem in a golden frame near a large handsomely crafted wooden bookcase that held both a lot of books and figurines.

There was also a piece of wickedly cool and obviously expensive music and TV entertainment system on the far end with also surprisingly a black grand piano.

"It's very unusual and cool," Twilight said at last and Sunset let out a breath she'd been holding. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the apartment."

So she took them on the grand tour of the apartment. It had a really great stylish kitchen, dining room, and bathroom. There were four other rooms. Three of them were bedrooms the other was a home office.

She showed her the amazing guest bedroom but wouldn't show her the inside of the office or one of the other bedrooms. Instead, she led her to a bedroom with her cutie mark painted on the door and opened it.

"This is my bedroom. What do you think?" she asked even more anxiously as Twilight slowly entered and put Spike down. He went over to sniff Daybreak and the kitten didn't even get scared or angry. She just wanted to play and before long both Spike and the kitten were playing.

Sunset was waiting by the closed door in silent fear as Twilight took a look at her bedroom. Sunset had her walls painted the colors of the sunset itself which seemed to be the theme color of the room. The curtains and carpet were of the same color scheme as well. The bed frame was handsomely crafted in rosewood and held a twin mattress with a dark purple and pink set with still her cutie mark all over it. The rest of the furniture was also made of rosewood. The computer desk, dresser, nightstand, bookcase, even the closet door was made of rosewood.

She noticed a big collection of the three types of ponies found in Equestria to be in various collectibles and stuffed animals which one that was obviously what Sunset really looked like in Equestria was on the bed. Only she had made herself an Alicorn Princess by adding wings to the doll.

She also had some posters of different things. There was one of an amazing Phoenix and another of Countess Coloratura or better known as Rara a famous teenage singing sensation which Twilight could see Sunset had a lot of CDs of.

She took a good look at what Sunset like to read which seemed to be more then what she let on she was into based on the wide topics and various book series she'd collected.

After one last look, she turned to Sunset Shimmer who was still very nervous and finally said. "It's very cool and really express who you are. So I say just nice and cool. I like it."

Sunset finally let out a breath and looked immensely relieved and collapsed onto her bed and sighed.

"Thank you, Twilight. Really glad you like it. Now how about we talk more about this dating thing?"

However, before they could say another word to each other the bedroom door opened and a voice was speaking as it opened up. "Sunset? That you, sweetie? You're a little late getting home…Oh!" the voice said in shock as the person opened the door fully and saw Twilight sitting on the edge of the bed with Spike still playing with a toy ball with Daybreak.

"Sunset? You finally brought home a friend? You've never done that before," the woman said as Sunset looked tremendously anxious and was blushing redder then fire. She jumped up and grabbed Twilight's hand and led her over to the woman.

"Sunfire? This is my new friend Twilight Sparkle. I told you about her after what happened at the Friendship Games, remember?"

"I remember. Nice to meet you, Twilight. My daughter told me so much about you."

"Daughter?!"

"Foster daughter," the woman amended and then with a small embarrassed smile said, "Where are my manners? I'm Sunfire, Sunfire Daydreamer. Welcome to my home."

Twilight looked over the young woman who was Sunset's foster mother to which both Sunset and Sunfire seemed to be waiting for her opinion. She was a tall curvy woman with short bright red hair with a single long braid on the left side of fuchsia. Her eyes were royal blue and she was dressed very nicely. She wore a uniquely designed fuchsia blouse with a turquoise and light green skirt and bright purple heels. She also wore on a silver chain a bright unusual pink stone around her neck and her earrings match the mark on the front door.

"Well, you seem to be a very nice young lady and seemed to be a nice person to look after Sunset. It's a real pleasure to meet you," she said at last as she shook her hands.

"You seemed to have been chosen for great honor, Twilight. Sunset's never brought home a single friend in nearly the past three years since she's come to live with me and my husband Yin Yang. You don't know the joy it's bringing to my heart to finally meet a friend of Sunset's."

"Please, Sunfire. Let's not embarrass me with my first friend over?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. I'll leave you two to chat for a few minutes and I'll have some cookies ready in about ten minutes. Then you can go chat some more in the dining room."

"Sounds, great, Mrs. Daydreamer."

"Thanks, would you care to stay for dinner tonight, Twilight? My husband and I have always desired the chance to entertain for dinner one of Sunset's friends. Would you like to stay?"

"Umm. I'd like too yes. However, I've to call my big brother first. He'll want to know where I am and that I'm okay. He's still at the Golden Dreamstone College for orientation week and told me to check in with him or if there're any change of plans."

"Well, you can step out for a moment to make your call in private and then you and Sunset can talk while I get the cookies ready. How about that?"

"Great! I'll use the guest room to make my call. Be back in five minutes, Sunset!" with that Twilight went outside to make her call leaving Sunset and Sunfire alone in Sunset's room.

"Did you have to do that? Ask her to stay for dinner?"

"It's only good manners and this is a special occasion as you've never brought any of your friends home, Sunset. I promise your father and I won't embarrass you. We just want to celebrate that you finally allowed someone to come over. I don't get why you're so determined to not let anyone at school know you have a home or family."

"It's embarrassing and I've got a few other reasons."

"Well, I know you still aren't very proud of how you behaved before, and you're probably still not really ready to have all your friends over. But there is nothing wrong with at least telling your closest friends that you do have a roof over your head and people who take care of you. Why do you want everyone at school to go on thinking you basically live on the street?"

"Again, I'm a bit embarrassed and slightly ashamed. Not to mention the stigma and labels you get for being a foster child."

"Well, please do it at your own pace, but I'm very glad you still at least finally allowed one friend over."

Sunset squirmed uncomfortably for a moment wishing Twilight would hurry up and come back in. However, it was taking longer than expected since Twilight was finding out her brother wouldn't be able to come to get her due to some unforeseen events at the college.

So she popped back into the bedroom and said, "Umm. My brother says he's okay with me staying for dinner as long as I also tell our parents. Though he can't come and get me later due to something happening at the college. Can I get a ride home? He wants to know that."

"Sure, that's not a problem. I can take you home later. Tell your brother and your folks you'll be fine."

"Okay. Yes, Shining Armor. Sunset's mom will be bringing me home later tonight. I promise I'll be home at least by ten tonight. You can tell Mom and Dad I'm okay. Yes, alright. Love you too, BBBFF. See you tonight. Okay bye," she said as she finished her phone call and put her magenta phone back in her bag.

"Thank you for letting stay for dinner tonight, Mrs. Daydreamer. I'll admit I've never actually been to anyone else house before. Didn't have friends till two weeks ago other than Spike."

"I guess that why you and Sunset get along so well. Well give me at least fifteen minutes to get the cookies made and then I'll come and get you. I hope you don't mind my husband's cooking, Twilight. He's a bit odd with how he cooks."

"Yeah, Yin Yang is a devoted Buddhist with his diet. Stricter than even a vegan to be honest. Though he can be such an amazing cook despite eating so few vegetables and no meat I doubt a grasshopper really could live off what he'll actually eat. Although, he's as talented at cooking as he's a math whiz." Sunset stated with some pride her invoice.

"Yes, that is true. He wasn't on the Canterlot Math Athletes Team and won four years in a row for nothing. He could do like advanced calculus by the time he was ten years old. Better than most college professor to be honest. Well, I'll go get those cookies. Have fun girls," as Sunset's mom left them.

Sunset still looked very uncomfortable as she kinda curled up on her bed and just looked like she waiting for something. Like she was waiting to be pity or something. Finally, she said it. "Go ahead say it. You feel sorry for me. This wasn't what you're expecting was it?"

"I'm not sure I get what you're expecting me to feel. Why is having a home and parents so bad?"

Sunset looked very ashamed for a moment and actually cried a few moments before confessing. "You wouldn't expect this, would you? That I live in such a nice apartment or even have parents of any kind. Or that I'm at least a foster child here."

"I'm not understanding, Sunset. What's bothering you? Are you ashamed or something?"

"I am ashamed. Ashamed still of my past behavior, while Canterlot High may've forgiven me and I've forgiven myself for some actions there, I cannot ever really forgive myself for how I've treated Sunfire and Yin Yang."

"Why don't you call them Mom and Dad? If you've been with them for almost three years? Can you tell me the whole story? I know we're supposed to be talking about my dating problem, though it looks like you've been needing to tell this story to someone for a long time. So tell me I promise I won't tell anyone. You've my word."

Sunset still looked too distraught for a moment then when Daybreak jumped into her lap and began to lick and purr she finally felt better. "Alright, I'll tell you some and then show you more.

It began nearly three years ago when I first left Equestria and came to this world. I arrived right outside the school and soon started to attend it. Though it was about after the first week that Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna really started looking into my background and they discovered I was a minor without any kind of family.

I didn't want to get into trouble with the law in this world and as no magic had come yet to this world I didn't have anything to get out of the truth that I was only by human standers someone who only just turned about 14?

Well, I would've ended up lost in the hell that is Social Services if not for the date I arrived at school and who just happened to be at the school and had had lunch with Principal Celestia and Luna the day before."

Twilight and Spike listened with bated breath as Sunset continued on with her secret tale. "You see I arrived on a Monday and that Saturday was a Canterlot High School Reunion. It so happened to be Principal Celestia's class reunion that Saturday in fact.

She and her sister themselves attended CHS before they came to be in charge of it. They also happened to be friends with Sunfire and Yin Yang who were in the same class as them. So while the students were helping get the school ready for the adults coming that weekend for the reunion Sunfire and Yin Yang as well as a few others were there already to see how things were coming.

Sunfire was also doing her job of helping to advertise and set up things for the event. Sunfire is the owner and founder of the most successful advertising agency in all of Canterlot. Her high school sweetheart and husband Yin Yang handles the finances of the business. So it's a highly successful agency hence why they can afford to live in this small gated community.

The point is while Sunfire and Yin Yang have been in love as long as either can remember and they've had a successful business and a lovely home, they couldn't have any children.

Sunfire, unfortunately, suffers from PCOS or Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome and they tried three rounds of IVF and failed. So they cannot have any children of their own and the day before I arrived they'd been having lunch with Principal Celestia and her sister Luna about how they'd given up all hope of ever having a family of any kind.

It was a few days later when Principal Celestia found out that I was basically homeless and without a guardian that she approached Sunfire and Yin Yang and asked them if they'd mind becoming my legal guardians. They, of course, jumped on it and soon became my foster parents.

They've been really nice and wonderful. Really wonderful," she was now crying and buried her face into her knees and was sobbing.

Twilight and Spike looked at each other still not understanding what making Sunset so upset and Twilight with some was pushing from Spike just asked straight out. "What's making you feel so bad you're crying like this? That you've gone to such length keep your home and parents a secret from everyone else?"

"Twilight, you don't know how bad I was before your other self came along and taught me about friendship. I was a very cruel, heartless, lying and ungrateful person. If Sunfire wasn't so nice I might actually use the word that best describes myself, but I was like a female dog if you get what I'm trying to say without having to use the word."

"Oh, that bad huh?" Spike said as he knew what would she meant as did Twilight.

"Yep, I was that awful, and yet no matter how rude and nasty I was Sunfire and Yin Yang have always treated me kindly and never gave up on me and just really are very sweet and loving people.

They always tried to do something to reach me and help me become a better person and never once in all the times I acted so unforgivably did they ever yell at me or kick me out. They've just been really great parents and I do love them very much.

Nevertheless, while CHS may've forgiven me I'll never be able to forgive myself for treating them like there worse than scum when all they've done is love and care for me as if I was their child. I just feel such immense guilt and shame. I cannot bring myself to call them Mom or Dad. Not after how I treated them.

Sunfire even got me Daybreak trying to help me learn to care and love about someone and I love her to death, still what I did to these two? The ones who've given me a home and a family in this world? Who've to feed me, clothed me? I cannot forgive myself for that. I may be able to forgive myself at school, but not here."

"Wow, I never knew you had so much going on the inside. I never thought I see this side of you. The way you become so angelic and beautiful and saved me like that, I never knew you felt these things. And apparently, no-one else does either." Twilight whispered as she looked at Sunset with a new look.

She was feeling sympathetic to Sunset and did feel a little pity for her, but she was more feeling more like Sunset shouldn't feel so awful about herself like this. It looked like both girls were about to say more when Sunfire came back into the room to say the cookies were awaiting them in the dining room.

So the girls went to the dining room and while they didn't carry on with Sunset's feelings, they did talk a bit more about Twilight's date and talked about how the other girls would freak out about it and like to help in some way.

It was shortly after they'd finished the plate of chocolate chip cookies that someone came through the front door. Looking up they saw a tall man who seemed to be all black and white come into the room.

Twilight first impression was he looked a bit like a hippie with the styling of his clothes and how he wore his black and white hair. Again his clothes were black and white with a yin yang symbol on his shirt, about the only color he had was his indigo eyes and a small gold hoop in his left ear.

He looked at the whole room where his wife was just getting the empty plate from the table and his foster daughter was sitting at the table. He then spoke and what he said wasn't in English at all. "Kon'nichiwa, genkidesuka?" (Hello, how are you doing?)

Twilight and Spike had no idea what he said, but it did sound like something from earlier in the day.

Sunset looked up and replied "Kyō wa yoku bakkin to o yatte imasu" (We're fine and doing well) as he smiled happily then caught sight of Twilight and seemed to ask a question to Sunset,

"Tsumari, Musume wa daredesu ka?" (Who is that, daughter?)

"Kore wa Watashi no yūjindearu, Towairaito Soshite, inu Supaiku" (This is my friend Twilight and her dog Spike)

Yin Yang looked bewildered glanced at his wife and asked "Kanojo wa yūjin o motte imasu?" (She has a friend?)

Sunfire nodded and said "Hai" (Yes)

Twilight and Spike still no idea what was being said in this whole conversation but Twilight did realize by now that they'd been speaking in Japanese the whole time as this sounded a lot like Languages Class this morning!

Now it made perfect sense why Sunset could speak perfect Japanese if her foster dad spoke it and maybe other Asian languages are given she was good at Chinese and Korean too.

Yin Yang beamed happily and then bowed respectfully then spoke in English to Twilight. "It's a great honor to have you, Twilight grace our humble home. I'm most pleased to see my daughter finally bring a friend over and I expect you'll be staying for dinner as well?"

"Um…I'm very happy to be here and that you both are so happy to have me over. Though if I may ask why did you all just talk in Japanese? I'm guessing that what language you're speaking because it sounds like what Sunset and I did today in school this morning."

Chuckling he flicked his long side ponytail over his shoulder and grinned. "I've many loves in my life, my child. While one of my talents lies in being a genius when it comes to the universal language of math, I do have a passion for Asian cultures. I love taking different aspects of many different cultures and mixing them together in a unique way.

So yeah, I'm a Buddhist yes, however, I also do try to blend other cultures and other religions together. So I take a little bit of the best of each and make it all one.

As a result, Twilight, I do, do a few things that aren't completely following all the rules of Buddhism. But then again, as I just explained that by taking bits of different things and melding them together, in a very unique interruption and make it as unique as everyone is an individual, is really how life should be and lived."

"Is that also why you seem to dress like a hippie from the 1960s?"

He laughed delightfully and threw his ponytail over his shoulder again before answering. "Well, I do like things such as freedom, peace, balance, honor, creative expression and things of that nature as well. Also, my parents were pretty big hippies on their own so I mix a bit of that into my unique blend of life."

"One of the many reasons I love you so much, my love." Sunfire expressed as she batted her eyes and he grinned and blew her a kiss.

Sunset started to look a bit more uncomfortable. Seeing that Sunfire turned to her husband and said, "Honey? Why don't you go and start making dinner? Try making a few different things we all like to try? I'll be in the living room with Sunset and her friend for a few minutes and then I'll join you in making dinner, kay?"

"Sure thing, Sunfire. You always light my fire!" he replied as he headed to the kitchen and seemed to be now singing a song from the 1960s but he was singing the lyrics in Japanese.

"I apologize if you felt a bit weird out, Twilight. He really loves to talk in Japanese a lot. Though he's also fluent in Chinese and Korean as well. He loves oriental culture a lot."

"I can tell it also explains why Sunset here is the only one in our Languages class who can speak all three fluently even if from what I gather the rest of the class just started learning it at the beginning of the month. I guess it also explains why you also know a lot about setting up advertising websites if that's what you do for a living Mrs. Daydreamer."

"Please call me, Sunfire, Twilight."

"Alright, Sunfire, so since I now got an idea about your husband I'd like to know more about you as well. I'd really like to know about the people who have cared for my amazing friend Sunset. I owe her my life really."

"It wasn't that big a deal, Twilight. Though becoming Daydreamer Shimmer was cool and I looked beautiful, even though you still looked beautiful even if you went temporary crazy as Midnight Sparkle." Sunset commented casually and Sunfire didn't seem to want an explanation.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I already know that Sunset here isn't exactly from around here, so don't worry I know what she's talking about. I know all about the Elements of Harmony as well as the Magic of Friendship since after the events of the Fall Formal Sunset finally told us the whole story. We're a bit shocked, to be honest, but all the same, it was just nice to finally have you, Sunset open up."

"Well, it was good to finally tell someone the truth, and if it wasn't for the other Twilight I wouldn't have gotten to where I am now. So…why don't you show Twilight some of your talents then, Sunfire?" Sunset asked as she nearly fell over as Spike and Daybreak were chasing each other playfully into the living room.

"Spike! Please stop chasing the kitty!" Twilight scolded as they dashed around the piano and she caught him and hugged him closely. "We don't want to damage anything in this room! It's all clearly antiques!"

"Sorry, Twilight, oops! Uh, Woof!"

"Don't worry, Spike, as Sunfire just said she and Yin Yang know everything. I do mean everything. So while I wouldn't talk around the rest of the building you can speak in my home." Sunset assured him as she petted him and he panted happily.

Sunset walked over to the bookcase and reached for a small little box on one of the higher shelves. She took something out of the box and walked back over and held out her hand and Spike sniffed it.

"It's one of Sunfire's home pet snack treats. She really loves animals, she loves everything about nature, to be honest. Go ahead, try it, Spike. It's not poison."

"I don't think he will, he's rather fussy when it comes to eating. He only eats Gem Brand Doggy Treats, I'm afraid…wow, Spike! Mind your manners!" Twilight exclaimed as Spike gobbled down the homemade treat in flash and looked eager for more.

"More! I want more!" and he squirmed out of Twilight's arms and hurried over the bookcase and Twilight hurried to fetch him while Sunset and her mom just laughed.

"Spike! Behave! We're at someone else's home! Behave!" she was scolding him then she really took a moment to look at what kind of books were on the bookcase and seemed to be more interested in them for a moment then Spike.

Picking them up and flipping through some of them she was unmistakably blown away by the array of different topics and just the vast amount of written knowledge at her fingertips.

"Wow! I've by no means ever seen these kinds of encyclopedias before and I've practically owned a library myself! You've got a great deal normal ones I can see that clearly. Then again I also see things not just on normal subjects, or to do you're your love for Mother Nature. There are so many other topics I can't believe all of what you got! You've got books with complete histories and all facts and beyond on things like music, arts, antiques. I also see a few self-help books and books about how to stay organized. Wow! Are all these your books, Sunfire?"

"Most of them, yes. At least all the ones on the bottom two shelves that you're looking at. The next two shelves are books of my husband's liking and the highest shelve is for little knickknacks and things of that nature.

You could say I'm a bit of jack of all trades but not a master of one. I'm quite good at expressing myself creatively. Whether it's playing the piano or doing a variety of art projects. I did design and decorate the apartment to encompass both my husband and my own vastly different interests and I think I melded them well, don't you think?"

"If you did all the interior decorating yourself, you did a great job. Has Sunset done anything to help with how the place looks since she came to live here?"

"I got to designed and decorate my own bedroom, and both Sunfire and Yin Yang have asked for my input with anything concerning to how our home looks, so yeah, I've had a lot of say. I have enjoyed helping with some of the painting and other parts of decorating. We do about every six months a week of touchup and changing up on how the apartment looks. It's really fun and a great time for the three of us." Sunset admitted happily while blushing to which Sunfire looked pleased to hear that.

"Would you like to hear some music? I'm a bit of a prodigy on with the piano. I was actually a guest once at Carnegie Hall during my college days. It was one of the most memorable nights of my life."

"Yeah, Twilight, she's really gifted with it! She's got the whole event on DVD in fact! She's so gifted and knows a lot of good music teachers. She even found one who taught me how to play guitar! Which as you know I'm the Rainbooms' rhythm guitarist. Just don't tell the girls that's where I learned how to play, okay?"

"Understood, and yes, I'd love to hear your mom play something and before you do if you decorated this whole apartment did you do these painting and take these amazing photos as well?"

"I did do a few of the paintings yes, as well as I also took a few of the photos. Sunset did some of them too. The haiku poem or any poetry you see was all done by my husband, though."

"You paint, Sunset Shimmer?"

"Sunfire and Yin Yang have tried a lot of different things for us all to do and bond over like a family. We also always make sure that Daybreak isn't left out. Consequently, we've done a lot over last almost three years now. So yeah they've tried to share their interests with me and I've done some things to share mine."

Twilight was really liking all she was learning about Sunset Shimmer's secret life and Sunset quickly got more treats for both Spike and Daybreak and she watched with pride in her aqua green eyes as her foster mother sat at the piano and began to play as if was also magic itself.

She was playing Chromatic Fantasia and Fugue in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach and she was doing it so well she didn't have her eyes open or any music sheets to look at it. She had obviously learned it by heart it and that just showed off her amazing talent.

When Twilight glanced again at Sunset who was watching from the window seat she never saw Sunset look so happy and proud. Like she was really happy and it had nothing to do with magic or Equestria. Like she was just happy to have these two people in her life and just happy to have this place to call home. Twilight was really starting to understand Sunset Shimmer's inner conflict and feelings towards her family.

They did talk a bit more and played with their pets after Sunfire finished playing the piano. About an hour later dinner was ready and they even had made a special dish for Spike and of course, Daybreak seems to get her own special dish as well.

Twilight was amazed by the food that Yin Yang had made. He had, of course, made some Buddhist cuisine along with a few other Asian dishes. He'd made to represent Japan some miso soup. To represent China he'd made sea cucumbers since it was considered a special occasion with Twilight being here, so that's when it was supposed to be served. The last thing to represent Korea he'd made tteok or a rice cake for dessert.

Though there was some other normal food or at least food Twilight was more familiar with. Like some meatloaf, applesauce, cranberries, corn, carrots, a fresh salad, mash potatoes, and dinner rolls. They had some milk, flavored water, and juice to drink.

Twilight and Ying Yang talked a great deal about math and other academicals things. She also wanted to learn more about this history of the subjects that Sunfire knew about. So it was a great contestation and Sunset seemed super happy and glad that Twilight and her 'parents' were getting along so well.

She even informed Twilight that she was going to be doing something special herself that her mother had been helping her get ready for since she came to this world.

What Sunset Shimmer said next was a bit ironic in a sense because she told Twilight that she'd been taking horseback riding lessons for the past three years now and was actually gonna be competing for the first time in the Canterlot Equestrian Games. It was at the local stable about an hour and a half drive from the school and the stables were like a second home to Sunset.

The ironic thing was obvious as she'd been a unicorn pony before coming to this world. Therefore a horse stable and horses and riding them was very ironic as now a pony was riding in sense another, but it made sense at the same time. Either way, Sunset was just bursting with joy and happiness right now.

She was extremely enthusiastic and couldn't stop grinning and getting more euphoric as she told Twilight all about how she'd trained so hard with her beautiful Arabian mare Solar Flare who was a very beautiful horse, to which she was able to confirm by showing her a photo on her Smartphone of the two of them at the stable together.

The photo showed Sunset in a magenta and yellow riding outfit with her cutie mark on the jacket and hat. Her horse was a rich chestnut color with a reddish star on her forehead and she had the most beautiful loving and kind amber eyes. It really looked like she and Sunset were really good friends and very happy with each other.

The rest of the night went very well. After they'd eaten their fill of the food they played a quick game of trivia pursuit and looked at a few photos and that DVD of Sunfire's night of stardom.

It was then time for Twilight to go home so as she gathered her things in Sunset's room she took the moment to speak her mind. "Sunset Shimmer? I think you've got a wonderful home and family and you're lucky. You shouldn't keep this a secret or at least not from the rest of our friends.

I promise I won't tell anyone about tonight, but we've got to at least tell the girls tomorrow about Fledge asking me out. But all in all, I think you're very lucky and should tell others. Also, I think it's about time you forgave yourself for your past actions at home. You've forgiven yourself at school, you can forgive yourself here as well. Well, see you tomorrow at school. I've got to go. Your mom's driving me home. See you tomorrow, Sunset Shimmer! C'mon, Spike!"

Sunset stood shocked in her bedroom for a few moments but ran to the front door to hug Twilight goodbye as Twilight and Spike both said respectfully that they'd a good time and we're glad to meet everyone and hoped that she could possibly come back sometime in the future. To which Sunset said to her parents surprise yet approval she like that.

With that Sunfire, Twilight, and Spike left and Yin Yang, Sunset and Daybreak started to get things cleaned up. Her mom returned forty-five minutes later to tell them that Twilight had gotten home safely and that her whole family was interested in coming over for dinner sometime in the future, but it is up to Sunset herself to say if it was okay or not.

Sunset Shimmer thought about it for a few moments and agreed that the Sparkles could come over the weekend after next as she told her parents Twilight was going on her first date that Saturday and she and the rest of the girls had to help her get ready.

She was able to say she loved them and goodnight as she took a quick shower and climbed into bed as it was a school night anyway and she couldn't be in bed any later than ten thirty anyway.

Sunset Shimmer had been sleeping peacefully with Daybreak curled up right next to her. But then Daybreak nudged her awake. Yawning and looking at her alarm clock she grumbled as it was exactly midnight.

"Daybreak, its midnight! What's the deal?" she asked drowsily then she notices that Daybreak odd eyes were looking at her journal which she'd left on the nightstand when Twilight had come into her room the first time. It was glowing and vibrating meaning Princess Twilight was replying to her earlier message.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without reading it very quickly she snapped on the lamp next to the bed but kept it dim and read half-asleep Princess Twilight's message which by the end of it made her wonder if she'd be able to back to sleep at all.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

I have got a lot to tell you what's going on and some shocking news of my own. Though I'd like to first say I'm happy my other self's first day at CHS went very well. Since starting a new school is very scary as is moving to a totally new place as well.

It honestly made me think of my own first day at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and the entrance exam I had to pass just to get in! I'll tell you one day all the details of that day like I told the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

But that day changed my destiny forever and I did get my cutie mark at the same time! I also met Spike that day because I hatched him, as you say in your world. LOL.

Things in Equestria are busy as can be expected and is the Princess of Friendship isn't very easy at all. Especially since now, I've got a student of my own to teach. Her name is Starlight Glimmer and she was the one who caused me to be caught in that time travel loop I mentioned last time I saw you. She's now living with me and Spike in my castle and I only hope I can be as good a teacher to her as Princess Celestia was to me.

I'm honestly worried about me becoming a teacher to her. I've learned a lot and everypony taught me many things as I've taught them, still being a teacher is still very scary. Though not nearly as scary as things are gonna be for Shining Armor and Cadence soon. They're due to have their foal any day now so it's quite busy and nerve-wracking for me in many ways.

Though what you said in your letter early threw me for a huge loop and this will probably do the same to you too.

You said you met the human world version of Prince Fledge Dreamwings? Well, there was something I never got around to telling you or anyone at Canterlot High and I couldn't really say it if Flash Sentry was near.

Umm…you see Prince Fledge Dreamwings is real! But not only that he's actually…he's actually my HUSBAND.

Crazy thing? Um, he came to Ponyville shortly before I got my castle and well he needed me and my friends help to save the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty from becoming extinct from the Plague of Disbelief which was being fuelled by the evil Alicorn Queen Belladonna and her more than wicked daughter Princess Jadis who nearly killed me more than once!

Long story short? We used the Magic of Friendship combined with the powers of Dreams and defeated them and eradicated the Plague of Disbelief forever and shortly afterward Fledge and I tied the knot and he recombined his kingdom to be once more a part of Equestria which it was in fact of from the beginning.

However his parents his father the Alicorn King Helia and his Earth Pony wife Strawberry who were Fledge's parents who died defending their kingdom and son and at least took out the Nightmare King pony King Morpheus in the process had removed all existence of their kingdom from the rest of Equestria in a last ditch effort to protect ponykind's ability to have dreams and have dream energy magic.

Still, we're now married and we kinda use his golden floating palace that sitting above my castle as a bit of weekend home or to go when things get too stressful on the ground.

His only real friend a winged centaur maiden named Helena keeps the Golden Palace running smoothly when he's not in it.

Though I can't help but wonder this? If me and Fledge are soul mates in Equestria what's it gonna be like if we were to meet in your world? What would happen?

Anyway, that's all I can say for now as Fledge is calling for me at the moment. He wants to have some hot chocolate and go upstairs to watch the stars tonight before we got to bed. We calling it 'going upstairs' when we go to his palace.

Well, keep me informed and I'll keep you informed. Have a nice evening and see you later.

Your friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Sunset Shimmer's aqua green eyes almost bugged out of her skull from reading that! So if Fledge and Twilight were soul mates in Equestria did it really mean they're destined to be high school sweethearts here?! If that was the case then she and the rest of the girls better make damn sure that that date went perfect and that in no doubt that this world Twilight needs to be a bombshell on that first date!

She couldn't share this fact with the girls but she'd do her most damn to make sure this world Twilight's first date with the boy who happened to be her husband in another world was the best damn night of her life!


	4. Makeover Stat!

Makeover Stat!

The following morning both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were at the school long before anyone else. They met at the Wondercolt statue and Sunset still had a concerned look on her face and before she could open her mouth, Twilight held up a hand and spoke.

"I know what you're about to ask and I swear I'll protect your right to privacy and keep last night a total secret from everyone at CHS and also our friends. If you're also about to ask though, my parents were delighted to meet your mom and want to know if we'll be over as a family soon to spend an evening with yours? Even my brother wants to meet your parents and he swears he won't spill it to anyone either."

"You can tell your folks and brother we'll be glad to have you over Saturday after next. As this Saturday is your big date night. How did your parents and brother take it when you told them you'd been asked out? Or did you even tell them?"

She looked nervous as she was rubbing her arm nervously, but sighed and answered back, "Yes, I told them. Right after your mom left. I mean she stayed long enough to get acquainted with my folks and for a quick cup of coffee. It's then I explained partly why you took me to your home was so we could talk about this dating thing."

"How did your parents take it? Or your brother?"

"They're shocked as I was and very excited too. They do want to meet Fledge of course and know his own family as well. They said I can, of course, go on the date, but I can't be out any later than ten-thirty. But if this leads to something more than they really want to meet his family. Never thought I've dealt with this in my life, to be honest, Sunset." Twilight said softly as she hung her head to which Sunset gave a half smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder with a giggle whispered excitedly.

"Well, you know for sure the others will flip over the news as soon as we tell them. There is no doubt about that one for sure. They'll flip and I can already envision what it's gonna be like when we tell them!" which caused both girls to burst out laughing as they saw a very silly and hilarious event in the near future for them and their friends.

Sunset managed to stop busting a gut long enough to add on "Also, if you want and when we're alone of course, I'll show you some of my parents' high school memorabilia. The library here at the school has a complete section to hold yearbooks for each year that the school's been here. So we can look back and see what my parents looked like at our age and even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna looked like back in the day! They also should've in the school trophy room pictures and other things of their time here as well.

Yin Yang was properly one the best students to ever be on the Canterlot High Scholastic team, and Sunfire was part of the band here and did do a few musical shows as well. Truthfully I've always wanted to look it up since being here, but I didn't want to answer awkward questions if people asked what I was up too and I couldn't come up with a plausible excuse," she finished whispering herself now hanging her head in shame.

Twilight smiled tenderly and cleaned Sunset's tears and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Sunset Shimmer. One day you'll have the courage to tell everyone about your secret life and be able to fully forgive yourself as well. Though that will be in your own time and on your own terms. No-one gonna make you do it other than you and when you want to do it. But I swear I won't tell anyone at all about last night. You've my word."

Wiping the last of her tears away and hiccupping once, Sunset recovered and smiled. Thanks, Twilight. I needed that. So should we go tell the girls now?"

"I don't know how. No-one is here but us and the building don't open for another hour and a half. So we'll have a long wait."

"Actually we don't have to wait that long according to my watch," Sunset replied checking her watch that looked like her cutie mark.

"Cool watch."

"Thanks, you know we should get you a cutie mark watch and calendar too now that I think about it."

"Cutie mark what?"

"Well, all the symbols everyone has on their clothes are what we ponies call our cutie marks in Equestria. We're born as blank flanks and when we discover our special talent and destiny our marks appear. So everyone in the groups' marks on their clothes is the same as their pony selves. So it was an idea I came up with shortly after the events of the Fall Formal and prior to the Dazzlings making trouble for an idea to raise extra money if the showcase alone couldn't do it. So I said let's make things like calendars, watches or things of that nature to sell for extra money. It was a big hit and they're still available on the school website and store."

"So they can make me a custom watch to look like my hair accessory which would be my cutie mark in Equestria?"

"Yeah, also your mark's already on the calendar and each mark there either a caption about the Elements of Harmony or something about the cutie mark it belongs too. Let's see," Sunset said as she racked her brain to remember the calendar in their kitchen.

"January is Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and talks about the loyalty of course and the others follow that. February is Applejack's and honesty, March is Rarity's and generosity, April is Fluttershy's and kindness, Pinkie Pie's is May and laughter, yours is June and talks about the different interpretation of magic. July is Celestia's sun and talks about hope, August is Luna's moon and about learning from mistakes, Cadence is September is about love, October is the Cutie Mark Crusaders new marks in Equestria all together and talks about determination and perseverance, November is my own mark and my lesson to teach is forgiveness. December is the picture to go with the elements in the center with the other marks making the border and it is about reflection and learning all these lessons throughout the year. We'll buy you a copy and a wristwatch later today, okay?"

"Sounds super cool and a wonderful idea. Though again even if you're really cool wristwatch is telling the right time how is that gonna get our friends here?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"It's Tuesday, the school opens an hour early and stays open an hour later, so all the bands can have some practice time. It's been like that since we're going to do the musical showcase that was turned into the Battle of the Bands, because of the Sirens, and that's when your other self came back here and helped us defeated them, and I helped too. So really? The school will be swarming in about ten minutes with everyone hurrying to go their assigned room to practice. So we can go there and meet them if you want."

"Well, how about we take a quick detour to the school trophy room first? Or at least the school store so I can get a calendar and place an order for my own cutie mark watch?"

"Well, they're both right next to each other so we can do both quick, I guess. Let's go!" as they hooked arms and dashed inside.

The school store was a small one room full of school related things. A few different students did run it. It was usually locked before school started, but since it was a Tuesday and school was open early for band practice they found the person in charge already sitting there.

Sitting inside the room trying to organize things and doing terribly at it was a teenage girl with greenish blue hair done in a style of hair buns famous in Japan called odangos. She was dressed in an aqua green halter top, with her midriff showing, along with black leather capris with a matching aqua strip down each side and cool looking aqua ankle boots. She also wore a more fashionable pair of glasses then Twilight's. It looked like what her cutie mark would be in Equestria was on her halter top. It kinda looked like a 3D printer.

"Hey, Tecna, how you doing today?" inquired Sunset curiously as they knocked on the bluish-purple door.

The girl looked startled for a moment and let out a small shriek but quickly recovered as Sunset returned her stylish glasses that had fallen onto the bottle green tiled floor.

"Thanks, Sunset! I'm glad they didn't break! I keep begging my parents to let me get contacts, but my dad really won't let me! Mom's trying to wear him down but he's point blank refusing!" Tecna exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"What's your dad's reason for not letting you get contacts, um Tecna?" Twilight asked shyly. The girl Tecna looked up and grinned happily in Twilight's direction her electric purple eyes gazing even more happily at Twilight's lovely purple eyes.

"Oh, hey, Twilight! I mean the real one of this world, not the Princess Twilight obviously! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever pop in here sometime. Now that you are here and this world's Twilight. Man is this confusing, confusing but still exciting!" she spoke excitedly with a bit of giggling too as she and Twilight shook hands. Grinning to show off the perfect smile she continued on.

"Though the answer to your question? My dad's an ophthalmologist at the hospital, and he's deathly scared that I'll end up on his OR table for not wearing contact lens right and end up getting a parasite that is called Acanthamoeba keratitis. He's had to treat more than a few people for it and it's not pretty or cheap and he doesn't want his only kid to go blind and lose an eyeball for not using contact lens correctly. So he refuses to let me wear them. So is a life I guess" she said with a bit of a disgusted sigh and rolled her electric purple eyes before turning towards Sunset.

"I thought he'd ease up on that now, Tecna. How many times have you asked him now?" Sunset inquired as she was now trying to help Tecna with an organization which she clearly lacked. Twilight also started to assist in getting the small room to straighten up and more organized.

"I've been wearing glasses since I was seven years old and no matter how many times I ask he'll always say no as long as I live under his roof! Though he can't tell me what to do once I'm out on my own and in college so I can't wait till that time!

You're so lucky, Sunset Shimmer! At least you don't have parents to tell you what to do or what you can't do! Also feel lucky yourself, Twilight. Unless your parents are too in a profession that would impact your life in a negative way? Then sorry, if not? Feel very lucky for yourself! Physicians, dentists or even psychiatrists! Those of some type of medical background cannot seem to separate their work life from their families! It will drive you up a wall trust me!

I'm more close to my mom actually. She's running a local beauty salon/boutique. Rarity always there asking for tips and advice, for we all know when Rarity leaves school, she'll become the next big name in fashion just based on what she can do now!

My mom's beauty salon is called the Beauty Mark Salon and Boutique as her name is Beauty too! She's also not just named Beauty she is a beauty. Stylish, fun and cool! The more fun parent that's for sure. She also gives a lot of summer jobs to the students here at the school and in fact gives all CHS special discounts at her store.

So like Rarity, she's quite generous. Perhaps that's why Rarity gonna starts working there part-time in the near future. At least that's what she said two days ago when I helped her restock the beauty supplies.

When it comes to myself thought, Twilight? I've got my mom's beauty and sense of style, I've got my dad's brilliance, but I also, unfortunately, got his disorganization skills as well!" Tecna finished explaining as the girls finished helping her get the school shop in order.

"Wow! It's nice to know more people at school! Really it is! So if you can help the two of us, maybe I can come at another back here another time, and at least help you get a system to keep the school shop in order? I'm quite good at organizing myself and I'd like to know how to work a 3D printer if you do have one. I'm only guessing based on your shirt design, I mean," Twilight stammered embarrassingly and Tecna grinned.

"I'm more than happy to accept that deal. If you can help me keep this shop which I'm in charge of in order that is a big help! Really it would! I've got like maybe eight other people who help run it, however sadly none of us really have the knack to keep things in order. We can design and stock well but keeping things in a system? Not so well. So you do me a favor I'll pay you back with interest."

"Well, then we'll both lend a hand if you need two more or even five more. I'm sure the rest of our friends be more then willing to help if you needed it, Tecna. I know you're trying to save a lot of money to get into art school." Sunset remarked as she put the last of the computer paper where it belonged.

"What kind of degree in what kind of art are you going for?" Twilight inquired and Tecna grinned again, "I'm hoping to go into graphic design. I'm good at drawing and using computers and yeah I do have a very expensive 3D printer at home. But I want to work in graphic arts one day. Gotta save money somehow! But yeah, come here later and we'll talk shop, but I'm sure the rest of the Rainbooms are getting a bit impatient waiting for you. Since I know your band practice starts in about three minutes."

"Oh! Good eye, Tecna. I'm before we go can you put in an order to have a cutie mark calendar and matching watch for Twilight ready for pick up at the end of the week?" Sunset said in a rush.

"A week? For your help, Twilight and all of your friends? I'll have both the calendar and watch ready by tomorrow afternoon! Thanks! But you better go. Rainbow Dash may be the loyalist person there is at school, but we all know she's also one of the most impatient ones too!"

"Okay thanks, bye, Tecna! It was nice to meet you and don't worry I'll be back soon too help!" as the three girls shook hands and gave each other a high five before Sunset and Twilight hurried to the band room and yep the Rainbooms were waiting and Rainbow Dash looked very impatient.

"Where were you two?! Band practice was due to start like five minutes ago! How can we keep up our totally awesome skills and get to pony up at the same time if you're not here, Sunset to help the get this band rocking?" questioned an annoyed Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! It's only Twilight's second day at CHS and I'm pretty darn sure she didn't have a clue that Tuesday is band practice day at CHS. Maybe that's why Sunset and Twilight are late? You know try to think a bit before speaking?" Applejack said as she turned her bass.

"Oh, okay, sorry, dumb moment. Shouldn't have realized that. Sorry, Sunset, sorry, Twilight."

"It's okay, Dash, I did tell Twilight when we got here a little earlier than Tuesday is Band Day at CHS. Though we had to make a quick detour on our way here."

"Where was your detour, Sunset? I hope wherever you two went Twilight was able to make another new friend," Fluttershy asked in her soft kind voice as she was looking for her lyric notebook in her backpack at the moment. They're going to be practicing some new songs today she'd wrote and was eager to hear them played out loud.

"Well, I was telling Twilight all about those great calendars and watches and other cutie mark inspired items we came up with. You know to raise extra money in case the musical showcase didn't raise enough, I mean."

"I remember that darling, it was one of your more brilliant ideas and really helped me with selling some of the accessories and helping with designing some of it. Love any fashion challenge I can get."

"I love just how much fun it was surprising everyone with that gift exchange party I came up with so we could give everyone their own cutie mark themed fun stuff! We should have something like that more often! Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said and shot off a small blast from one of her smaller party cannons.

Some of the confetti land on Twilight and made her sneeze so hard her glasses fell off and while everyone giggled at that Sunset gave them back to her. "Thanks again, Sunset. Though to answer your questions in order. After Sunset told me about the cutie mark stuff I suggested we go order a calendar and a watch for myself. So went to the school shop that's just down the hall and first door on the right from here."

"We know where it is, Twilight, so I'm guessing that means you at least meet Tecna? The girl who runs the store?" Applejack asked and Twilight nodded.

"So I did make friends with her and we had a great conversation and having a conversation is still very new to me. Just still learning to talk to people and having people want to talk to me is still a big change."

"I'm sure it is, Twilight, but yeah Tecna a cool and totally awesome with running the school's shop. So I'm guessing it took a few minutes to get the order forms filled out to get your order in for things? That's why you're a little late getting here?"

"Not totally, Rainbow Dash. While Twilight and I were at the shop we ended up making a deal with Tecna. In exchange for all of us helping her and those who help run the shop in getting things in order so they don't get disorganized again, she'll have Twilight's cutie mark stuff ready by days end tomorrow and she said she pay it back with interests. So I'm guessing if we need another favor and she can offer help with it she will." Sunset finished explaining the whole story.

"Well, for corn sakes, of course, we'd love to help her! Canterlot High is all about the Magic of Friendship! So, of course, we help others and help pay not just back but forward as well. Just tell her to name the time and we'll all make the time to help her out!"

"That does sound great! She does seem like a really nice girl. Though just from my own observations during the Friendship Games and this only being my second day here at CHS I'd say everyone here really does love to help everyone out any way they can."

"Oh, Twilight?"

"Yes, Sunset?"

"You should probably let the cat out of the bag now."

"Cat out of the bag? Spike's a dog! Did you get a cat now too, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"No, I didn't get a cat. Though something did happen yesterday that really changed my life forever."

"What happened, darling?"

"Umm… well, let me take Spike out of my bag. I don't want to fall on him if I pass out again. Come on out, Spike," as she let him out of the bag and he was scratching up a storm.

"Thanks, Twilight. I may need a bath and a brushing when I get home. I'm just feeling very itchy today. So go on tell your friends what you told Sunset yesterday afterschool, but please don't faint again!"

"Okay, I promise to try and not faint again, Spike," who had to be satisfied with that. With an encouraging smile from Sunset and taking a big gulp of air, Twilight said it as fast as she could.

"The new boy Fledge Dreamwings asked me out on a date for this Saturday night!" she said in a rush and almost fainted again but Sunset kept her steady.

Though looking at the rest of the group who were all with their jaws drop to the floor and eyes bugging out of their heads just stared dumbfound and looked like they might faint or something.

"Is everything okay?"

Finally, everyone picked up their jaws from the floor and finally they spoke. One at a time seems to each say a different part of the sentence. Rainbow Dash started the sentence, "Twilight? You're being serious?"

Applejack asked the next part "You're being totally serious? You ain't pulling our leg that Fledge Dreamwings…"

"That the very nice and cute new boy who got more money than ever dreamed possible?! Enough for like a gazillion party favors…"

"Who is so kind and princely and just as tenderhearted as he is good-looking…" Fluttershy was saying and Rarity finished it.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A REAL DATE?! AS IN A DATE DATE?!"

Looking extremely panicky and a bit squeamish she nodded and said timidly, "Yes, he asked me out."

Everyone looked at each other and yelled the next obvious question. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Yes. I said yes," and with that, she did pass out again into Sunset's arms who was having a hard time supporting her and it took both her and Applejack to get Twilight into a nearby chair and then Pinkie Pie woke her up by rattling a noisemaker in front of her.

"AHH!" and Twilight was breathing very hard and fast thinking she'd have a heart attack and luckily Fluttershy had a paper bag on her to help with her hyperventilating.

Finally, Twilight settled down and was able to breathe normally again. "You goin' be okay, sugar? We don't need to take you to the school nurse now do we?" Applejack asked cautiously and Twilight shook her head.

"That's not necessary, Applejack, but thanks for looking out for me. Though I don't think the school nurse could be much help with a panic attack brought on by being freaked out over your first date. Maybe an asthma attack, not a panic one."

"Why you even freaking out in a bad way, Twilight? This is totally freaking awesome in a good way! I'd be freaking flying over the moon if a boy like Fledge asked me out and I'm awesome!"

"You must be very happy, but also very nervous. I will sure be if a boy ever asked me out on a date. I'd be more than panic if that was too happen to me." Fluttershy admitted as she placed Angel in Twilight's lap to help calm her down some more.

"This is totally a great reason to party! We can throw "Twilight gets asked out for the first time ever party!" Pinkie Pie was squealing as she was acting even more overexcited then usual.

"Pinkie Pie! We don't need to throw a party before the date even happens! That's not really what we need to do first," Sunset started to say before Rarity interrupted.

"You're right of course, Sunset. What we need to do is give Twilight here a makeover stat! Girls! For the rest of the week, we're gonna help Twilight go from frumpy wallflower to chic and a bombshell! Are we all agreed?"

"YES!" as everyone did a high five and everyone but of course Twilight ponied up as a result. She just fell out of the chair she was in as everyone stayed ponied for a few moments.

"Umm…makeover? What do you have in mind? Is this gonna hurt?" Twilight asked in a worried tone as she tried to put her hair back in its bun but Rarity caught her hand.

"Darling, it's your first date and that means you need to make the best impression and be at your prettiest. You do want to take Fledge's breath away, don't you?"

"Well, I don't want him to stop breathing. I don't know CPR."

"But don't you want to be cool and awesome?"

"And have the best night of your life? I sure want to have the best night of my life if I was going out on my first date."

"Yeah, it's like the biggest party in your teenage life to have! Well, that and Sweet Sixteen! But yeah it's like a great big party and honor to go on your first date!"

"Besides, Twilight, you want to be yourself, but that's no reason not to be your true self. You can improve your self-image and maybe by finally coming out of the cocoon and becoming a butterfly you'll finally see just how beautiful you can truly be." Sunset pointed out.

"It is uncanny, darling, how a few minor appearance changes can totally change how you look and feel. Don't you want to finally be noticed? Don't you want this princely fellow to really see the real you? How you look on the inside?"

"Well, I guess, looking good for my first date should be one of my priorities. I also guess I could use a bit of help with my outer look. I guess perhaps I've done a lot to not be noticed and Fledge also said I should come out of my cocoon and become a butterfly."

"Excellent, darling! We'll start right after school with Operation Makeover Twilight!"

"I think we now know what extra favor we can ask of Tecna for. Does her mom run that beauty salon remember? Beauty Mark Salon and Boutique? Her mom probably gives us a major discount since we are CHS students. Heck, she might even with Tecna asking to give us help with Twilight's whole makeover! Let's hurry and go ask Tecna! We still have twenty minutes before school starts so we should be able to ask her about it! C'mon girls let's go!" Applejack suggested as they quickly left the band room and hurried to the store.

Well, it only took ten minutes to explain the situation and Tecna was more happy to help. She said her mom would probably give even a free makeover. Since she had the first date free makeover policy. So the girls agreed to stay that hour after school to help get the school shop in order then go to Tecna's mom beauty salon.

After that everyone had to hurry to homeroom and get to the first period. Though one might be wondering how Fledge was handling going out on his first date?

He had only so far had a chance to talk it over with Helena who listens to him for two hours last night without saying anything at first. Then she offered all the advice she could and offer to help him in any way she could. She was happy for him and glad he already had his first taste of love and she had a good feeling about this girl, and all these girl's friends too.

They'd been talking more about it the whole time she'd driven him to school and she also asked him if he thought he'd be making friends at CHS soon. She said it was too be expected it might take a few more days before everyone got over his background and just got to know him. But she was sure he'd make true friends soon enough.

"Just be yourself, Fledge, you're a pretty awesome and cool kid. Just have some fun and be yourself. I give it by the end of the week the girls will stop swooning over your good looks and by this time next week you'll have plenty of friends."

"You really think I'm doing the right thing, Helena? Asking out a girl I just met that very same afternoon? It's not too impulsive, is it? We still haven't had a chance to tell Mom or Dad and Mom's gonna freak out even more! Dad's probably gonna be cool with it. Still, what am I gonna do? I'm freaked out! I mean I pretty much passed out the minute we got home yesterday just from the shock and nerve I had to ask Twilight out! Oh, maybe this wasn't a good idea!"

Helena smiled at him kindly as they approached the school and said in an assuring tone. "Fledge, love is a complex and mysterious thing in and of itself. There's no real accurate way to describe it or predict what course it will take. Love as a mind and a will all of its own.

All that is for certain when it comes to love is these few simple facts. You don't find love, love finds you. You can fall in love 100 times over and each time will feel different. But most important and truest of all? Love is the biggest game of risk and chance and we just have to let it do what it wants and trust in it.

Love is just unpredictable, Fledge. However, it's never wrong and it never will die. It's also the greatest gift in life next to both friendship and dreams. You know an awful lot about dreams, and it sounds like Canterlot High knows an awful lot about friendship. However when it comes to love? I'm thinking both you and Twilight will be figuring that out at the same time."

Fledge sighed deeply and nodded. "You're always right and always so wise, Helena. I just hope trusting my heart is the right thing to do now. Again is it wrong to ask out a girl you just met that day on a date though?"

"It's crazy and illogical and not right to get hitched to someone the same day you meet them, that's true. But as for asking out someone you just met? I don't think it that unusual, Fledge. I'm pretty sure a lot of people asking people out they just met. Just don't get down on one knee during the first date is all. At least take the time to get to know each other and see how things progress from that point on."

"Alright, um school coming up. I'll see you after school, Helena. We still have to at least tell my parents tonight. I know they're too wrapped up with the telecast conference with London and Pairs last night to talk. But we've got to tell them tonight." Fledge said as he was putting the last of his things in his chestnut and gold backpack.

"Don't worry, Fledge, I'll make sure that you and your parents have the talk tonight even if I've to superglue your mom to her seat and I'll make sure you get to actually talk to her and not have her talk over you. Just have a good day and make some friends. See you at three twenty, okay?"

"Yep! See you then, Helena! You're amazing and awesome, Helena! Bye!" as he leaped out of the car and hurried off to the first period. So he was a basket of nerves just like Twilight was.

There was at least one good thing that was working in their favor because if they'd had known this fact they'd be even more worked up then they're already were about the date. Which wasn't being helped at the moment that gossip in high school is even faster than the fast internet connection. Nothing would go as quickly viral as high school gossip does. So it only too till the end of homeroom that the entire school had heard that the two new students were going out on a date that Saturday.

Which of course only added to their other anxieties just about being new in school, making friends and just doing their homework! So yeah they're both really extremely full of anxiety. At least Sunset was sparing them from the one thing that would surely tip them over the edge.

Sunset had kept her lips sealed shut on what Princess Twilight had written back to her last night when answering her message. So she was the only one in the human world who knew in Equestria Twilight and Fledge were husband and wife! A real royal couple with apparently two castles to alternate from.

She knew she'd be able to keep this secret like she kept her own safe and sound. Still, she was also the same time wishing she could meet Fledge's pony self back in Equestria. Since seeing a male Alicorn would be something worth seeing! Still, she was at least able to keep her mouth shut about that and focus on the other problems of the day.

Well everyone was talking very excitedly that whole day but when it got to lunchtime is when it almost exploded. The girls were sitting at their normal table trying to figure out what the mystery meat of the day was when they noticed that Twilight was still in line getting food. She looked like she was having a hard time choosing a dessert to eat.

It was like she couldn't decide between cheesecake and fruit cocktail Jell-O cups. Then just as she was deciding to pick the cheesecake and reached for it someone else reached for it at the same time. It was by no surprise Fledge and both were blushing from the accidental touch.

"Umm…you can the cheesecake, Twilight. I'll take the fruit cocktail Jell-O."

"How about we both have cheesecake? There are two slices left. Here have this one," she said as she put one on his tray and he put the other on hers.

"Thanks. I guess we've been found out judging by the looks everyone's giving us."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, if you're wondering my parents are okay with the date. Thought they still wish to meet you and your parents sometime in the future. How did your parents take it?"

"Honestly, Twilight? I didn't get a chance to tell them yet. I only told Helena so far and she's over the moon for me. On the other hand, my parents were way too busy last night with work to talk to me about anything. So I didn't even get a chance yet to tell them how school went least of all asking you out. Though Helena says someway tonight we'll tell them. I'm sure my Dad will be totally cool and happy, though how my mom's gonna act? I can only guess. We'll see you later, Twilight, I promised I eat with Flash and some of the other guys today for lunch. So see you later!" he waved as he headed off to where Flash and some other boys were sitting.

Twilight smiled happily and felt her heart flutter again. "You holding up the line dearie, you got your food you might want to go eat before you waste lunch in the line," spoke Applejack's grandma Granny Smith who was the school's lunch lady.

"Oh, sorry!" as she hurried off with some embarrassment she didn't see Granny Smith just shake her head and whisper. "Ah to be young again and in love. Oh, why do we have to grow old like this?" and went back to serving the other students in the line.

Still Twilight joined her friends who all had their eyebrows raised with devilish grins on their faces. "What? It's nothing."

"Yeah, right, Twilight. So you ready to hear how we got the rest of today and the week figured out?"

"Sure, Rainbow Dash. Tell me."

"Well, I'll let Applejack say it since I'm starving at the moment so I need to eat this burger right now. Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked as she shoved half her lunch into her mouth and got ketchup smeared all over her face. Everyone looked a bit oddly at her. Applejack sighed and handed Rainbow Dash a huge napkin to clean herself up before turning to face Twilight.

"Well, sugar, we'll still be helping afterschool with Tecna Mark in the school store. Then after we get that fixed up which should take us till about four clocks we'll hop a bus to downtown Canterlot to her mom's beauty salon so we can get started on getting you gussied up."

"And you'll really enjoy the place, darling. It really is quite nice and I'm gonna be working there part-time and getting to show off a few of my own designs there at the same time. Marks are really quite nice and fun."

"Yeah, all the girls here at school love to go there for some pampering before the big party events. While the other boutique we went too with the other Twilight for the Fall Formal is great too, this is the other place girls love to go!"

"It is really nice inside and just a pleasant atmosphere. Tecna's mom also okay with pampering pets as well. She's got a small section for both pet clothes and every other Saturday she's got a pet makeover day. So you and your pet can be pampered at the same time. Angel and I've enjoyed that a few times it was really fun."

"Well, girls I'd say this is totally gonna be a great afternoon! So let's make this last! I can't wait to get there myself and just have some fun with my friends. Just like I'm sure you can't wait either to go have some fun too, right, Twilight?"

"Yes, Sunset. I'm sure this will be fun. So let's have some fun. I just hope this makeover is a good idea. Will I be recognizable by the time it's over?"

Every person at the table gave her an odd look which only made Twilight more uncomfortable. Though from all their shared expressions on all their faces it showed obviously they saw and were bewildered that apparently, Twilight didn't get the definition of what having a 'makeover' meant.

"Twilight, honey? The point of having a head-to-toe makeover is to become unrecognizable. To totally and utterly transform yourself. So let's see what Beauty Mark can do for you? Shall we?" Rarity tried to clarify for her.

"Oh, okay."

Well, the rest of the school day went well for everyone and it looked like at least both Twilight and Fledge were starting to settle down some and like the other students were starting to get to know them through that be a very long process in and of itself.

Still, while most students after the bell rang went to their respected rooms for extra band practice time, the Mane Seven went to keep their promise to help Tecna Mark get the school shop in order and stay in order. Pinkie Pie brought along a CD player and with the party music, she brought they'd a lot of fun just helping and it didn't take nearly as long as they'd predicted at lunch to help Tecna's problem out.

"Well, this is super cool girls! I'm astonished and thanks to all your help and tips this store will be even better than ever! You girls did better than better. You did better times infinity! Love it! So if we hurry we can get to my Mom's shop before the bigger Tuesday rush. So let's go!" Tecna declared happily as they got the job done and better in just forty-five minutes.

So they managed to catch an early bus and take it downtown and pulled up to Tecna's mom's beauty salon/boutique. Twilight was surprised that such a new store was to be found inside an old building.

When she asked Tecna about the history of the older building Tecna explained her mom had wanted the place to have some outward history and charm. So outwardly historic and old and inside new and futuristic on the inside. So she'd found a building that fit the bill and as she added was thankful it wasn't haunted as you never know what might be haunted or not.

Twilight wasn't sure if that last part was a joke or sarcasm or not. Though from the way Tecna said and looked it gave the impression she was being serious and not joking about ghosts. Shrugging it off they went into the historic building and indeed on the exterior it was old and historic with charm. Inwardly? Absolutely chic, up-to-the-minute and just really cool looking!

The left side of the building was the boutique side with every kind of chic fashion for all ages and also all the accessories to go with it. The right half was the salon with the greatest hair and makeup products available too. There was a small little café like the part where people could chill and enjoy frozen yogurt, smoothies, and coffee. The whole shop had a different kind of scent to each part of the store and over the loudspeaker played at that moment the smash hit song "I'm just a girl" by Rara.

After surveying the whole building Twilight gave her opinion. "I do approve of this and I think I can learn to like having some fun with this kind of thing."

"Great to know you approve, Twilight. Why don't you girls go to the café and get some smoothies and I'll go find my mom to tell her about your first date and need of a makeover? Don't worry, Twilight, no one pays for the café stuff it comes free as it's just us being good hosts here to the shoppers. So go enjoy. I recommend a raspberry smoothie or wild berry one."

So the girls who were parched from all that hard working at helping Tecna out all order their favorite smoothie and just enjoyed them. As they sipped them Sunset took out her journal and began to write to Princess Twilight.

"Dear Princess Twilight,

How are you doing? Everyone says 'hi' here. We just reached a beauty salon/boutique run by a classmate's mother. She's about to give your other self a deluxe head-to-toe makeover free. She has a free first date ever makeover deal.

Since she understands how much girls want to look their best for their very first date ever, but might not have the cash need to back up their desires. In any case, she gives everyone who goes to CHS a discount at her shop, to begin with.

So I won't be able to write a very long message right now as we're gonna just enjoy our smoothies and then get this makeover started and hope the end result is the other you looking fabulous as Rarity would say.

I hope things are going well for you back in Equestria and I hope you and your Fledge Dreamwings are doing alright and I'll keep you up-to-date on how things with the two of you go in this world.

Oh, congrats on your own marriage by the way. I won't tell the other girls about it though. So see you later.

Your friend, Sunset Shimmer," she clicked her pen and the tip went back inside and closed the journal and put it back in her backpack and sipped the rest of her wild berry smoothie.

Ten minutes later Tecna reappeared with a woman whom she resembled greatly who obviously was her mother. She just looked like a slightly taller and older version of her daughter with an extra odango, no glasses and wore hot pink where her daughter was aqua green.

"Hello, girls! Hello to you especially, Twilight Sparkle. I hear your going on your very first date ever. Is that true?" Beauty asked Twilight who nodded timidly.

"Well, first off, thanks for helping Tecna with getting the school store in order. I know she inherited my sense of style and of course coolness, but like I'm sure she's told you she got, unfortunately, her daddy's disorganizing. Trust me when I say that man may do wonders with the eyes at work, but at him, if I wasn't around we have a pigsty 24/7! Not against you, honey."

"None took, Mom."

Everyone else laughed good-naturedly at that and then Beauty seemed to be really looking Twilight up-and-down. Twilight was feeling a bit uncomfortable being scrutinized like that, on the other hand, it only lasts a moment.

"I see what my daughter and your friends meant, Twilight. You really have made yourself not so pretty. You can truly be so beautiful and radiant you're more than attractive enough if you didn't try so hard not to be. I can so totally make you look like a real princess with the right adjustments. Well, again a few minor changes to one's appearance can do miracles. I fully believe everyone can truly show the beauty within on the outside with just the right help. So shall we get this makeover started?"

"Totally! Work your magic Mrs. Beauty Mark!" the girls all said at once and looked very eager to help. So eager for a second time they ponied up right there and then. But no-one freaked out like Twilight expected that Mrs. Mark might have but she seemed to totally cool with it.

"Huh, how many people in this town know about this whole thing called 'ponying up?'" she inquired.

"Well, pretty much everyone who got a kid attending CHS, sweetie. I mean after all the amazing things that happened since the other Twilight was here? You really think the kids wouldn't spill the beans sooner or later? So yeah any parent like myself who has a kid at CHS we all know about the whole magic, ponytails, and wings that your friends get when the exhibit the element of friendship they embody. So it's not really that much of a surprise to us who have a kid at the school. We just like it when we can see it." Beauty answered back as she took out a small digital camera and was aiming it at Twilight.

"What are you doing?" she inquired nervously as Beauty Mark took a few shots with her camera.

Then she quickly connected them to a nearby computer and shots immediately came up. It looked like she was profiling every angle of Twilight. Front, back, and each side. Then they came together in a 3d model and she was soon busy clicking some buttons as that computer ran so fast.

"What is she doing, Tecna?" Twilight whispered to the cool teen she'd just befriend.

"I designed a computer program my mom uses for her makeovers. It's like better than before and after shots of days past. It goes so damn fast. But basically, we take a few shots of you or whoever is getting the makeover, then upload them to the computer and then the computer in conjunction with our minds comes up with the best makeover possible for the girl in question," she explained back in a whisper.

"Aww, the beauty it is when fashion is combined with technology. A few years ago I wouldn't have approved of such a thing trusting myself to give a proper makeover, however now? This is beyond divine!" Rarity praised Tecna who beamed.

"Thanks, Rarity!"

"Welcome, darling!"

Then they heard a loud noise and a female computer voice saying "Pre-makeover data analyzes complete. Makeover program is done and printing out what is best for subject Twilight Sparkle to become hot and chic. You're welcome and have a nice day!"

"Thanks, Bella. You really are a work of genius. Thanks for designing Bella for me, Tecna."

"It was nothing, Mom. Now let's get started! Oh? We need the right music to get this thing really started. You girls didn't happen to bring like a CD full of your band's awesome songs, did you?"

"Of course we did! Never leave home without them! You never know when you need fun music to put a party in motion! Here you go!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she skipped over and handed Tecna the CD and then the girl dashed to where the music was coming from, took out the Rara CD and put in the Rainbooms one and soon the song "Shake your tail" was playing at top volume and just singing along caused another pony up!

"Let's get started ladies! Twilight first things first we need to get you really clean. So first a shower with some of our best body wash. Then we'll do the rest for hair, makeup, nails, before the next step. Which will be clothes and accessories. In the meantime, I'm suggesting some of you go and help plan out the date some. Sound like a good battle plan girls?"

"Yep!" they all cried and Rainbow Dash was so full of energy she zoomed up and accidentally hit a ceiling light. "Oops, Sorry!"

"It's alright, Rainbow Dash! Let's go and shake our tails!"

So at that moment the makeover finally commenced and everyone was helping where they could. Sunset was given like the most important job there was and that was planning out the date. She was trying to think of things like what movie be best, a list of different locations to go, where to eat, what might be good conversation topics, pretty much every single little detail she was busy calculating and hoping it would come out to be perfect. She had never felt this much pressure even when she'd been a student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns!

This makeover took longer to complete than originally thought as it was close to closing time when they finally got the makeover done and it was time to see the end result.

So the girls gathered at small little runway used to show-off the girls who just got their free first date makeover. It looked like a mini Project Runway setup, to be honest. Even with that white background where all you could see was a shadowy silhouette of whoever was standing behind it. For now, there was no-one.

Right now everyone was looking at the large flat screen monitor above the runway and out walked Beauty Mark looking stunning herself. "Welcome friends! Time to see if Operation Makeover Twilight was a huge success or a huge flop. You'll be the judges tonight. So let's hope it's an in look and not an outlook. So if you look above you'll see pre-makeover Twilight."

Looking up they saw the four view photos and then they came together in a 3d CGI model to really show what had been the most hindering Twilight looking as beautiful as she could be. Mostly her librarian hair bun and her too thick glasses.

"So that was before pictures. Time to look at the after pictures by having our little star walk down this runway. So, Twilight Sparkle? Come on out!" as a figure stood behind the whiteboard with her shadowy silhouette behind it.

The lights went off for a moment and everyone awaited with great anticipation. Then slowly Twilight walked down the runway doing a bit of a strut, not a lot but enough for someone who didn't usually try that.

Standing at the end of the runway everyone held their breath for a moment and let out a collective gasp and then cheering and applauding as they looked at the new improved Twilight.

Starting from the bottom and going up she was wearing light purple heeled sandals with pale pink ankle straps. Her outfit was a short but modest at the same time blue-violet skirt. Her top was an off the shoulder top that was half between pink and halfway purple in color. Her accessories consist of glittering gold star studs, an amethyst pendant with her normal cutie mark barrette still there. Her hair was hanging loose with a bit of a wave added to it. Her glasses were gone replaced by contact lenses. She wore just enough makeup to enhance her natural beauty, but not so much it was overwhelming and noticeable, and her nails were the color of her cutie mark with a small but very detail image of the cutie mark on her nails too. She was also wearing a new perfume scent tailored to just her unique body chemistry that they'd labeled "Element of Magic"

"Well? Success or failure?" she asked nervously from the runaway to her friends.

"It's totally a success and perfect!" and they all ponied up one final time when they said that. That was the confirmation that this was a success to Twilight if her friends ponied up from all this!

Taking a good look in the three-way mirror near her she really did feel like a princess and she had to admit she was beautiful. She never thought of herself as even cute or pretty. But being beautiful? When looking at her before shots she had to admit she'd done a good job of not making herself look ugly but doing a good job of not really doing much to make herself look good.

She cried and felt happy and felt for sure when she went on that date on Saturday she would not only feel good but look good. It was almost a surefire guarantee she'd take Fledge's breath away when he looked at her! Now she was wondering how he would look and be on their date?

Well, the girls packed up and got ready to leave and it was already so late it was already nighttime. Not wanting to have the girls out in the dark Beauty Mark said just give her five minutes to close up the shop and she drives everyone home. Though that did beg the question to the others where to take Sunset.

Sunset manages to say without giving away her secret that she just needed to be dropped off a few blocks away because she had more to do. Feeling uneasy about it but Beauty Mark agreed and dropped Sunset off last at the location she requests and though she wanted to stay Sunset just didn't move or do anything till she left.

Sunset then hurried home without being followed or giving away her secrets. She was greeted enthusiastically by her parents and told them all about today's adventures and about how many times she'd ponied up.

They did what they did most Tuesday nights and each expresses themselves each in their own creative way. Sunfire played a beautiful piece she had composed herself on the piano and showed off the start of her newest painting which for now was just in drawing so it was hard to tell what it was gonna end up being. Yin Yang had written a new haiku poem which he naturally spoke in Japanese. Sunset played her guitar and sang a song she'd worked on called "My past is not today"

After that, they'd a little snack of brownies and homemade super chocolate milkshakes. Then Sunset said goodnight and "I love you" and hurried off to bed.

She had just finished putting on her night clothes and was getting ready to put Daybreak into the new kitty pajamas that Beauty Mark said she could have when she heard her journal vibrating.

At least glad it wasn't midnight this time she opened it up to read what Princess Twilight had written back.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

It has been quite a few days I'll tell you that much! Chock-full of countless unforeseen surprises and it's just unbelievable! No other word can be used for it! My brother's foal was born and to everypony's shock, my niece is a natural born ALICORN!

Needless to say a baby Alicorn is quite a hoofull and she nearly destroyed the Crystal Empire by accidentally breaking the Crystal Heart! It was so chaotic and just almost the end of the Crystal Empire till my new student Starlight Glimmer's old friend who I'd assigned her to make up with Sunburst came up with an ingenious plan that saved the day!

Also after all the danger had passed and my parents showed up to meet their grandfilly and she was named Flurry Heart to remember what happened, my Fledge got what he wanted from Flurry Heart.

You see my husband isn't like other ponies in Equestira. His life-force and magic are tied directly to the power of ponykind's faith and belief in their dreams. Other words dream magic. So he gave Flurry Heart a blessing and she gave him something he called "First Dream Magic" meaning the purest of pure dream magic energy from a newborn foal's first dream. It's incredibly powerful and really restored him to full health and gave him a lot more power.

On a side note because of how he lives only if ponies believe in their dreams and the amount of dream magic there is in Equestria he did 'die' in that last alternate timeline Starlight created before we finally convinced her to stop and start anew.

Fledge bears no ill will to Starlight and is just happy she's reclaimed her true dreams and is starting to try and be a better pony.

But all this chaos with my brother's foal makes me worry about what might happen if the day Fledge and I ever have a foal of our own. I'm pretty sure they'd be a natural born Alicorn too with both me and Fledge being Alicorns ourselves.

I've dealt with many different threats and magical crisis, but the idea of being a mother one day to a foal that is for sure gonna be an Alicorn? That's probably the scariest thing I'll have to face one day. Though at least that not gonna happen for quite some time.

So I've my own pressures with my relationship with my husband and I'm just praying to Celestia that your world's version of me and Fledge do have a good date and I just hope we're meant to in any world. Though you're right about not telling anyone about Fledge and me in Equestria. No need to put unwanted pressure on me in your world!

I hope that you can tell me later how this makeover went and how the date goes. Fledge is very interested in finding out too if we're meant to be in any world.

Well, must go get some sleep. I promised I see off Rarity and Pinkie Pie tomorrow as they take the train to Manehatten. Rarity gonna look for another boutique location as the Canterlot one is doing so well, so she wants a third one. Pinkie Pie didn't say much about why she's going to the big city, but I'm getting the feeling she's got something very important to her waiting there.

Fledge on the other hoof? He wants to keep an eye on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He says that they might be a little lost as they've achieved their dream of getting their cutie marks, but not understand where one dream ends another begins and just might need a little guidance in that.

Fledge gives a lot of good advice. He's given advice to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie though what she needed for advice I don't know. But he's also had a talk with Fluttershy as well. Not sure about that one either.

But it's not just my friends he gave advice too. He also gave advice to Princess Luna, Big Mac, Moon Dancer, and even Starlight!

He also blessed the Cutie Mark Crusaders for getting their cutie marks and defended Diamond Tiara who was the one to bully them so much from her mother. He's also bonded with my brother so that makes me happy.

So he's a good stallion and I really do love him. I just hope that that love is possible in your world too.

Well, it's really late and my eyes are beginning to droop so I'll write back at another time. Have sweet dreams, Sunset Shimmer and again keep us posted and we'll do the same!

Goodnight from your friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Hmm. Well, it looks like things are going to get very interesting very fast at both CHS and also in Equestira! Isn't this exciting, Daybreak? Well, time for bed! We still have to finish out the school week and go over the date plans with Twilight tomorrow. I really hope through this makeover really helps her and again this will be quite interesting, don't you agree, Daybreak?"

The kitten purred happily and let Sunset put her into very adorable and fashionable pajamas and soon they're asleep with big smiles on their faces.

Sunset didn't know her parents both were at the door looking at her sleeping with their own smiles and they whispered how they felt things were indeed looking up all around.

Holding hands Sunfire and Yin Yang went to their bedroom to sleep but at least their home was definitely full of love and they owed most of it to Princess Twilight and just really hoped that Sunset could do the same for Human Twilight. In a matter of moments, the happy little family was all lost in their happy dreams and hopes for their future together.


	5. Twilight's Big Night

Twilight's Big Night

Fledge was in his bedroom practicing what he was gonna say to his parents Helia and Strawberry about him asking a girl named Twilight Sparkle out on a date that Saturday night. He'd told his only friend Helena who was the family's personal assistant about it and she was overjoyed.

Helena had pretty much been his only friend and somewhat linked to the real world as she treated him like a normal kid and had helped him with his father's help to finally convince his overprotective mother to let him attend a public high school. It had only been his second day and he was very happy with how things had gone so far.

When they'd talked about the topic of him going to a real high school his mom had had a lot of other suggestions for schools, but he'd a gut feeling that Canterlot High was the place for him. He trusted both his instincts and if he had a dream about it then it must be important and special.

He'd expected what he'd gotten so far with the students first reactions to him. He knew he was drop dead gorgeous and downright sexy. He'd known that his whole life. His whole family had had generations of highly attractive people on both sides so it wasn't a surprise that the girls swooned and fawned at the sight of him.

Nor was the reaction when everyone found out he was rich that they made the usual kind of behavior most people had when they learn someone is rolling in the Benjamins. Though he at least felt today had proven that once everyone got over day one initial shock and realization they'd treated him normally.

He'd felt this was true because he'd lunch with a few guys. His assigned buddy Flash Sentry along with a few other boys. Two who had competed alongside Flash in the recent Friendship Games. So if they could treat him totally normal he'd a feeling that Helena's prediction that by next Monday he'd be a totally normal student at CHS.

He was pacing back and forth in his room which was actually like that of an average teenager if you got over the much bigger size and some of the furniture. But yeah his room was as big as a hotel suite and pretty much designed as one too.

Despite looking like a room at the New York Plaza Hotel it was still very much a teenager's room. It wasn't completely clean so it was a tad on the messy side and there were things that showed off Fledge's personality and interests in life and also he had a large pile of dirty and slightly smelly laundry in one corner next to a garbage can that had more than its fair share of junk inside it.

Though a few things were made apparent as he was stumbling through his practicing speech he was going to say to his parents as he paced around his bedroom just by looking at some of the stuff.

He clearly had a great love for mythology from just about any culture in the world, and really was also into the artwork of Boris Vallejo and Julie Bell's based on how many of their past hit calendar pictures he'd all over his room. He also seemed to like collecting any item of a fantasy nature in addition to things connected to dreams based on the books, figurines and other bits and pieces in his room.

He also seemed to really love horses as well and unmistakably adored the colors of chestnut and gold given the color theme of the room. He had a hand-stitched doll of what was unknown to him or anyone of the Human World what he looked like in Equestira laying on his bed. It also looked like he was still scared of the dark because he had more than one nightlight in his room as well.

So right now he stopped mumbling and just looked right at himself in the large mirror on his dresser and finally sighed and tried one more time to say what he wanted to say to his parents.

"Mom, Dad? We need to talk. I've got something important to tell you and it cannot wait another day.

First, off I'd like to say I'm very happy you're allowing me to attend CHS and I thank you very much for giving me the chance at real high school experience. I'm sure to have many happy and also not so happy times but that is part of life and growing up.

Speaking of growing up and high school in general umm….this may come as a shock to you but I think…I found a girl I really like and I sort of asked her out on a date this Saturday…

Oh! Who am I kidding?! I'll never be able to say any of this to them! Besides, they'll never understand why I asked a girl out on my first day of high school! Plus what if they don't even like who I asked out? What if they don't like Twilight? Oh, this is gonna be impossible to do! Oh! Lord above please give me strength right now to do this! Oh boy."

"You really are making a bigger issue out of this then it needs be, Fledge. Like so many other people we make bigger deals out of things that aren't even issues at all and it's just add so much unnecessary drama and anxiety. Just relax!" Helena said from the doorway she was leaning against.

"Helena! This is serious! How the hell am I supposed to relax?!" he demanded furiously.

"Well, if you don't lower your blood pressure right now you'll have a heart attack before you go on your date. So let's just trying some deep breathing for a few minutes and then we can go talk to your parents? Also just so your mom doesn't nag me please remember to get this room clean before Saturday? You know to keep this room a bit tidier and things should go smoothly.

You wanted some freedom and independence I get that. I do. Still, it might just help matters if you show you're more the capable of handling a few things on your own. You're not a procrastinator normally but given the stress of the last few weeks leading up to you going to CHS, I can see why you've let this room become a bit of a pigsty."

Sighing he nodded. "Yes, I'll make sure my both my room and all of my laundry is clean and done properly before Saturday. What kind of laundry detergent did you buy so I know what I can use to do my laundry tomorrow?"

"Tide with both Downy and Febreze, with some Shout Stain Remover. Got a great deal at the local Dollar General when I went to get a few things today while you're in school. Even if this family is slightly better off than most no need not seek out a bargain when you can. I mean I do from time to time get things at Dollar Tree too to be honest."

"Okay, well shall we go face my parents now? Again, God? If you're listening right now I need a lot of your strength to go and do this thing! So please I'm begging please give it to me now!" he prayed quickly.

"Alright well it's nice to ask for some divine intervention and all and I'm sure that God loves to hear about young love and all. Nevertheless God isn't gonna be much help with this sorta thing. Now come on, Fledge! You better just buck up and go do it and not waste another moment putting it off. So let's go!" Helena told him a matter-of-factly as he nodded and followed her down from the second floor to the first floor to the very large and impeccably clean and well-furnished living room where his parents were relaxing.

His father Helia was busy doing a New York Times crossword puzzle on the couch and his mom was listening to a nature CD while enjoying a drink of strawberry flavored iced tea in her favorite recliner. Both seemed to be in a very good mood so that made Fledge feel a bit less nervous.

While again Fledge looked very much like his mother he again had his father's copper eyes. But he also at least styled himself like his dad too. His dad was dressed pretty casually for someone with his money and lifestyle.

You don't see too many rich people just wearing faded blue jeans and a bluish-white t-shirt with tan leather boots and he too wore his sky blue hair long like his son. So they at least dressed and had the same style of hair and clearly some similar personality traits as well. He also wore a matching medallion. They're special because Helia had made one that broke into two halves. So when put together they showed a very special secret image and words that were for father and son alone to know.

"Does anyone know what a three letter word for a Swiss river beginning with A is?" Helia asked nonchalantly as he peered at the puzzle intensely. He was pretty darn good at crosswords in general and he found them a good way to relax. Better than that Sudoku that was for sure.

"I think the word you're looking for, Dad is "Aar," I think I stumbled across that in study hall today funny enough."

"Looks like you got lucky today, son. It fits perfectly. Well, that was the last one I needed to finish this one off. So thanks, son."

"Welcome, Dad."

"Something on your mind, son? I know we didn't get a chance yet to hear how your first day of high school was yesterday or how today went given how late last night's meeting went. You're looking like a volcano about to blow with what you're bursting to say. So out with it before you bust."

Taking a seat in what was consider his chair Fledge then informed his parents of everything that had happened. Though he waited till he'd said everything else before telling them about asking Twilight out on a date that Saturday and he waited for their reactions.

So he was doing this at the same time the girls had all been at the Beauty Mark Salon/Boutique giving Twilight a makeover. Therefore it remained to be seen how things for the rest of the week would go and what Fledge was gonna tell Twilight on Saturday or if the date would happen at all.

The two of them couldn't get together for the rest of the week at all to talk about anything to do with the date. In addition Twilight hadn't wanted to spoil how she looked after her makeover was at least for rest of the school week looking like her frumpy plain self. She was just gonna have the girls help her get ready the night of the date so not to spoil how she looked after her makeover.

So it was Wednesday study hall time and all the girls were busy quizzing each other for upcoming tests at first. But that only lasted about ten to twelve minutes at most. Then the girls put up a lot of books to cover their faces and talked in low but excited voices about the date.

"To be honest, Twilight, you nervous? You can tell us."

"Well, of course, I'm nervous, Applejack, but I don't think I'm in danger anymore of passing out from the anxiety. I think I've finally gotten over the shock."

"About time too! I couldn't stand another day of having to try and wake you up yet again from passing out!" Spike grumbled as he poked his head out of the backpack for a moment looking hungry.

"Spike! Please don't be so uncouth and try and stay out of sight! Miss. Cheerilee really doesn't want animals of any kind in the library! So be a dear and just enjoy these doggy treats and be quiet, okay?" Rarity hissed urgently as she slipped him some doggy treats. He gave her a bit of a lovesick look for a minute before disappearing back into the bag to munch on his treats.

"Looks like Spike got a crush too. Isn't it just so adorable?"

"Really, Fluttershy? It was a bit disturbing already that a dragon turned into a dog had a crush on me, but now the actual dog has a crush on me? You don't find that a little unnerving?"

"Whatever, Rarity! I think it's awesome any way you look at all this!"

"You find just about everything awesome, Dash. Still, how about we go over with Twilight the game plan I came up with yesterday? You know at least help prepare her?"

"Sure thing, Sunset. So tell us what in tarnation you came up with? And I hope this is a better plan then all those stupid dating books and websites suggest!" Applejack concurred but nearly tipped her chair over and would've if Sunset hadn't caught her in time.

"Thanks for saving me from being embarrassed, Sunset."

"No problem, Applejack. Now let's get to the plan of attack. Here it is ladies. What do you think?" Sunset asked as she took out a folder and opened it up.

"Let me see! Let me see! Whoo! It looks so pretty! Look at all the sparkly things on the pages whoo!" Pinkie Pie said a little too loudly and then everyone in the library all said "SHUSH!" at the same time.

"Sorry!" she mumbled embarrassingly with the whole library glaring at her for a moment. Then all students in the library went back to studying and quizzing each other quietly the girls looked over all the meticulous work and thought-out plan of Sunset Shimmer's genius mind.

"Okay, I just thought since this is the first date nothing too big or major for a first date. It should be a simple dinner and a movie. Though I'm guessing the movie this time is coming first then dinner.

Now there are three movies playing at the theater I recommend. One is a romantic drama which would be appropriate for the mood. The next is a romantic comedy in case you need to break the tension some and get relaxed and the third one is just basically the newest action adventure fantasy film in case Fledge doesn't go for the other two."

"Alright. I'll ask him about it. Should I bring any money along with me?"

"Well, he's a guy and should pay…" Rarity started to say but Sunset cut across.

"I think in this day and age you should be at least able to help pay your own way and not expect your date no matter how rich he is to pay for everything. It also shows you're considerate and strong if you do pay for things. At least help pay for popcorn and drinks."

"Alright. What about where we eat?"

"I don't think you'll be going to any four star restaurant. So you'll likely go to the local café and just order what you'd normally eat."

"Actually I've never been to a restaurant like the Sugarcube café before or really any restaurant I wasn't with my family before. So okay let's hope I don't knock over anything."

"I suggest you try to keep the conversation light and casual and just ask basic questions and get to know each other and see how things go from there. Just pretend you're talking to Shining Armor and just think of it as an everyday conversation."

"Alright, keep it light and casual. Anything else?"

"What about the romances, Sunset? The kissing? The drama and flare and all that? Shouldn't she be thinking of something romantic?" Rarity expressed in an almost exasperated tone.

"Rarity! It's just the first date and I think for now Sunset's right. It's better to not to throw it all out there at once. Let this happen naturally and see if there even a second date!

No need to rush into things and make mistakes you might regret if it doesn't work out. This isn't a romantic novel or movie where you have to kiss on the first date and fall so madly in love you get married at the end of the movie/story. It is real life and love takes its own time and course." Applejack retorted in equal exasperation.

"Please don't fight, girls. It's not very nice."

"Sorry, Fluttershy."

"But what gonna be awesome about a date if you don't get kissed?" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Girls! Let's not turn this into a debate or fight. Whatever happens, happens and we'll just see what happens. Is there anything else you can suggest, Sunset?"

"Well, the only thing else I was thinking you could take a walk in the park since it's near the public library and that should give you a sense of calm. That's about it."

"Well, I guess that's the best advice you all can give me for this date. I've got my new look waiting for the night. I've got an idea of what to do. I just hope this all goes well enough. Well, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go look for a few books we'll need to get back to doing what we're supposed to be doing. Studying. Sunset can you help me find what I'm looking for?"

"Sure, I've to get a drink and use the bathroom anyway. We'll be back in ten minutes, girls," as everyone got back to doing basic quizzing and Sunset and Twilight got up.

Sunset pointed to the section of the library that Twilight was having troubling finding and she also pointed out where a few more sections were for future reference. After that she headed to the door to get her drink and use the bathroom just down the hall.

She was just coming out of the girls' room and heading to the nearest water fountain when she bumped into someone coming out of the boys' room and hadn't looked before turning.

"Oww!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I've never been this clumsy in all my life!" said a kindly voice and Sunset was help to her feet by Fledge himself. Sunset couldn't help but blush as he helped her up.

"It's not a big deal, Fledge. We all have ran into someone at least once in our lives. No damage was done. Oh, I'm Sunset Shimmer, in case you don't remember my name."

"I remember. You're one of Twilight's friends. Part of that group of girls some people I've heard referred to as the Mane Six. I say mane as in m-a-n-e and not main as in m-a-i-n as the school mascot is the Wondercolt. So I think people mean it the other way around here."

"Yeah, I'm sure that the mane they mean when they talk about our group of friends. Though I guess we're the Mane Seven now that Twilight's joined our group."

"Well, I say it is better sounding then one of those cliché clique names of movies and novels."

"Thanks, um so I hope you and Twilight have a good date on Saturday. I used to date a guy named Flash Sentry but I didn't really like him. I was just using him to become more popular. To be honest I wasn't the best of persons a short while back. Though I've worked hard to turn it around."

"Well, congrats on changing. It's very easy in life to either to nothing or like in movies kill someone off. It takes a great deal more strength and effort to live and try and change. Though it can only really make you a better person in the end. So I'm impressed hearing that."

"Thanks, Fledge. Well, I just need to grab a quick drink and get back to the study hall. So nice chatting with you and again hope you and Twilight have a great time on your date."

"Oh, speaking of Twilight a girl from the school store named Tecna asked me to give these to Twilight but could you do it for me, please, Sunset?" he asked politely as he handed her a large tan envelope.

"Hmm, must be Twilight's school cutie mark calendar and watch she was promised yesterday. I didn't really think Tecna could get them done as fast as she said she would but I guess she did. Thanks, I'll give them to her for you."

"Thanks, well got to get going. Just tell Twilight I said hi and that I said hi to all her friends she so lucky to have."

"Well do! See you."

With that Sunset went back towards the library and Fledge headed to wherever he was supposed to go. She got her drink and couldn't help but smile as she was heading back to the library.

If Twilight and Fledge fell in love and were together in Equestria that surely at least meant the first date should at least go well and at least lead to a second date.

Twilight still hadn't returned to their table when she got back to the library and Sunset started to hear a lot of quick and exciting whispering as she took her seat again at the table again.

"What are you guys talking about now? As you're obviously not talking about schoolwork at the moment."

"We're talking how best to watch over Twilight on the date. I've got just the outfits too do it is inspired by my favorite novel series "The Mysterious Mysteries of Shadow Spade." She's is such a glamorous, fashionable and cleverly smart young detective. Oh, her novels are the best thing ever written!" Rarity declared with much passion which caused Rainbow Dash to glare at her angrily and shot back at her.

"If you like dumb old detective novels with such predictable endings. At least "The Adventures of Daring Do" are awesome and fun and cool. And there ain't some stupid novels inspired by those stupider old black and white films, ugh!"

"Now girls let's not a start an argument…." Fluttershy tried to say but there was already a heated argument brewing and it didn't take long for both Rainbow Dash and Rarity to be nearly at each other throat.

People were giving them more odd looks then they'd given Pinkie Pie who was breaking library rules by eating a very large cupcake she'd snuck in. Though no-one notice that she was eating it as Rarity and Rainbow Dash got louder.

Finally before Miss. Cheerilee came to throw them out both Applejack and Sunset kicked the squabbling girls under the table and both said at the same time while Rarity and Rainbow Dash nursed their throbbing knees.

"Before you get us kicked out of the library and into detention shut it! Let's just agree to do disagree and respect the others opinions and likes! Now hurry and make up before Miss. Cheerilee gets here! Like NOW!"

Not a moment too soon as their teacher Miss. Cheerilee showed up looking unhappy. "Excuse me, girls? But is there a problem? Do I need to ask you to leave or get Vice Principal Luna involved?" she asked sternly.

"No, everything is fine! We just had a small disagreement. But it's all settled now. Right, girls?" Applejack emphasized the last part and everyone nodded.

"Good, now get back to studying or I will send you to Vice Principal Luna's office. Pinkie Pie? No food in the library. So if you've any more cupcakes don't bring them out or you'll be sent to Vice Principal Luna's office!" the teacher warned as she gave them all a stern look before pushing the book trolley away.

"Hello, Twilight, find everything you need?" she asked politely and Twilight nodded and pushed up her glasses that were slipping.

"Good, well if you need anything just ask and please keep it down? Thanks, good day."

"She seems like a nice teacher. My old teachers demanded nothing short of perfection is at Crystal Prep. Nice to know here everyone is just encouraged to do their best and not expected to be perfect. So did I miss anything while I was busy looking up books on genealogy, psychology, and meteorology?" Twilight asked as if she hadn't heard the loud fight at all. Maybe she hadn't if she was so focused on the books she might've blocked it out.

The girls glanced at each other and smiled pleasantly and Fluttershy said "No you didn't miss anything at all. We're all just fine right, girls?"

"Yep we all are just fine," everyone agreed on the other hand Pinkie Pie was about to say in her loud exuberant way the truth of the events. However, before she could the girls silenced her with a look. As a result of just one occasion, the bubbly party girl didn't do one of her Pinkie moments.

Twilight didn't appear to notice this but was thankful when Sunset passed to her, her package full of the cutie mark stuff. She looked very pleased with how the watch turned out and immediately put it on and loved how it was nice accessory.

"I can't wait to show this amazingly brilliant calendar for my family. So it's for next year, right? Not this year?"

"Yep, next year. We didn't want to make one for the middle of the year. So it's for next year. Glad we thought to ask about getting you one and glad Tecna so good at keeping her word. I didn't honestly think she get the watch done by today.

Also, you'll find other school spirit stuff and cutie mark things in the package. Like it's also got your Wondercolt sweatshirt, ears and tail, and a notebook with a set of pens and pencils. Also a Magic of Friendship bracelet inside it too.

That was in every student's package when we decided to do this a few months ago." Sunset explained to a perplex Twilight as she was looking confused by the other contents of the large envelope.

"Wow, it's a lot, but I'm thankful all the same. Well, let's finish up here so we can get out of school and finish getting me ready for my date that is just three days away."

"Sure thing, Twilight. C'mon girls let go get some drinks and talk more at Sugarcube Café! I'll buy for everyone today!" Sunset proposed to which everyone cheered loudly only to have the whole library shush them again.

Well, they enjoyed getting their sweet treats at the café and just talked and gossiped some more and all felt really good about everything. Still, they felt for good measure they should at least show Twilight a bit more around town so she knew more likely where to go on her date.

The first thing she said when they got to the huge mall was saying honestly she really not been in a mall before. But for the Canterlot Mall which was at least two stories tall and the whole experience of being there was cool. So the girls spent till near eight a clock at the mall just showing Twilight around and pointed out where the movie theater at the mall was located.

The theater wasn't a gigantic one, but it at least played ten movies at once and all things considered, wasn't that outrageously priced as some other theaters were. Sunset pointed out the three movies she thought to be best for Twilight and Fledge to choose from.

The romantic drama was called "Flying to your dreams" Sunset gave the basic summary of that movie to the girls who didn't realize this and Sunset wouldn't realize this till she got home but somehow two of the movies had something to do with an adventure that Twilight had lived or known about in Equestria.

So the romantic drama was really she realized as she was getting ready for bed that night would be the human world movie version of Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge's own love story!

The romantic comedy was in fact pretty the same adventure the Cutie Mark Crusaders had when they tried to use a love potion that turned out to be a love poison on Big Mac and Miss. Cheerilee for Hearts and Hooves Day. Only of course the humans called that holiday here "Valentine's Day" The movie was titled "The Valentine's Day Love Poison"

The third movie she thought they might see was the only other good one in her opinion for a date if Fledge wasn't wanting romances of any kind. It was an action adventure fantasy film called "Gauntlet of Fire"

The movie poster had a beautiful royal blue female dragon on it. She was the protagonist named "Princess Ember" with the deuteragonist being a small male dragon who looked awfully similar to Spike on it, even the name of the dragon in the film was named Spike! Which was just freaky when you thought about it.

But she'd explained what she knew of the basic plot without too many spoilers for it to the other girls. The movie's plot was one wild of an adventure of fun, friendship, and action to save a neighboring kingdom from being destroyed by the dragons, and that was only gonna be averted by the love and friend from the Spike look-alike character to the Princess Ember character.

The girls thought it sounded cool and any of the three movies would be good picks in their opinion but it would ultimately be up to Fledge and Twilight to decide together.

Finally Saturday finally rolled around and everyone was doing all they could to make everything perfect for the date. The girls spent most of the morning before going to Twilight's getting their own 'disguise' that Rarity had made for them to wear to 'watch over' Twilight from without being recognized.

Finally, Applejack just had to say it out loud as Rarity was trying to shove her into the outfit she'd made for her.

"Rarity! This is beyond ridiculous and it ain't exactly the most honest or honorable thing we're all setting out to do!"

"Hold still, Applejack, I need to let out the seam in this pant leg some," Rarity said absent-mindedly clearly not hearing what Applejack was trying to say. Getting mad Applejack jerked and Rarity fell on her face.

"Ow! You could've put my eye out! I was holding a whole set of pins!"

"Will you just listen for a god darn sec, Rarity? We ain't watching over Twilight we're downright getting ready to spy on her! That isn't an honest act you know! We should give her privacy on her first date not spy on her!"

"Oh come off it, Applejack, you already agreed to this yourself days ago! Besides this was pretty much guaranteed for us to do the moment Twilight said yes to Fledge! You really thought we wouldn't end up spying on her? You really honestly expect us to believe for a second you didn't know this is how it was gonna go down? Please! What do you take us for, Applejack? Idiots?" Rainbow Dash laughed hysterically as she flipped her rainbow hair over her shoulder.

"Well, she does have a point, girls, it exactly nice of us spying on Twilight," Fluttershy admitted timidly as she adjusted the stylish hat that Rarity had made for her.

"Well that's true, but is it any worse than when Pinkie Pie and I tried to spy on Crystal Prep before the Friendship Games? Though that wasn't very successful was it, Pinkie Pie?"

"Nope, we had a great time as cat burglars, dog burgles, trees and the big balloons! It was so funny and fun! That's how I remember it, Rainbow Dash! Will spying on Twilight be that much fun tonight?!" Pinkie Pie asked obliviously as Rainbow Dash instead cringed at how Pinkie Pie's stealth skills needed serious work.

"Well, it still isn't very honest of us, even if we're going to end up doing this because no-matter-what nothing stop us even if we tried. Not even our consciences and common sense work on us right now to tell you the truth." Applejack admitted in defeat as Rarity was fixing the pants she'd torn a bit when she jerked, but she accidentally pricked Applejack in the butt causing Applejack to yell something that she shouldn't have yelled.

Since they're at Applejack's home at the time Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were outside trying to shoot a new video to load up onto YouTube. When they heard Applejack yell out a profanity word they couldn't believe and yelled up at the window where Applejack's room was.

"Hey, big sis!" Apple Bloom yelled out.

"What is it, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked from the second floor as she rubbed her sore bottom in pain.

"You think you could say that word again? It might give us more hits if it was of a cooler more mature nature!"

"Yeah, we've been trying our best to come up with some really cool ideas for videos since our last one was such a flop. Though I don't know why it was cool to me. Though maybe it was my lack of sewing skills?" Sweetie Belle said as she was now holding the camera.

"Whatever it was girls we need something awesome and cool and edgy if we're gonna go viral and get a zillion hits! So you think your sisters and Rainbow Dash could do some stunts in her pony up form and then added the mature words…" Scootaloo was starting to say when their sisters gathered at the window looking mad.

"Apple Bloom? You listen to me right now little sister. I never want to hear you say one bad word ever! You hear me? If you so much as the utter one you'll have to answer to a kick more painful than if I did have hooves!"

"That goes for you too, Sweetie Belle! I won't have my little sister have such rude and vulgar words within her vocabulary! So unless you want your mouth wash out with soap dear you won't say anything of the sort!"

"I don't need to even say how un-awesome it will be if you say anything of that uncool nature either, you got me, Scootaloo?"

"Yes we understand," the trio of the girls' younger sister all said disappointedly.

"Good! Now if you want something to make a video out of making it clean and appropriate okay? We've got to finish getting ready up here. So why don't you three hustle out into the orchard to that clubhouse of yours and think of a more appropriate thing to make a video of okay y'all?"

"Yes, Applejack. C'mon fellow Crusaders we'll think of something else to make a viral video on YouTube with!" and with that, the girls rushed off and knocked over Big Mac as he was carrying a basket of apples into the house.

"You okay, brother?" Applejack called down and her brother simply looked up and said.

"Yep"

"Good. Keep an eye on them while girls and I are gone tonight, kay, brother?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's settled. Let's get the rest of this settle so we can go help Twilight get ready as we promised. And Rarity? Please watch where you stick those pins!"

"Alright, Applejack!"

Sunset was just laughing up a storm and trying to figure if she should write to Princess Twilight now or a little later. She decided she at least wait till they knew what movie that Sci-Twilight was gonna see and just write as the date played out.

So the girls hurried over to Twilight's place to help her finish getting ready. It was the very first time they're at her house and meeting her family. The Sparkles were very nice and so was her older brother Shining Armor.

Though just by looking at Shining Armor it looked like he was biting at the bit to say something. Though the girls were too preoccupied to really take notice. Everyone was super busy finishing getting Twilight ready and making sure she didn't know they were spying on her later tonight.

Finally with only half an hour to spare she was ready. Taking a deep calming breath she only had one thing left to do before Fledge showed up. That was the girls had to pray to the big guy that Twilight wouldn't embarrass herself on her first date ever!

While the girls were finishing getting Twilight ready and praying together the doorbell rang. It was only 6:15 though! So they panicked a bit when they heard Twilight's father go to open the door.

"Now dear please be nice to the young boy? Please? Don't go into "Overprotective Daddy" mode and that goes for you too Shining Armor! I don't want you to go into "Overprotective Mode" either.

We've to show our daughter we trust her and let her grow up a little. She's not a little girl she's 16 and perfectly capable of handling a boy for a night. So please don't ruin this for Twilight?" begged Mrs. Sparkle.

"Alright, Velvet, I won't go overboard meeting this boy who wants to date our daughter. I promise."

"I hope so, Night Light, I really hope so! You better keep your word. As I expect of you, Shiny. You both understand me?"

"Yes, Mom. We totally get you. Don't we, Dad?"

"Yes, we do. No need to anger your mother in any way."

"Okay. Well, let's not let him stand there in the cold. You can open the door now."

So Night Light opened the door and they found both Fledge and Helena standing there.

Helena was still dressed normally but Fledge on the other hand? He'd done his best to look nice and cool at the same time.

He was wearing a sleeveless chestnut colored shirt with dark green leather jeans with a gold strip down the side and tall leather boots. He had on some gold necklaces, armbands, wristbands and still wore his special medallion. He had with him a large bouquet of really red roses and a small wrapped box. He looked very nervous and also a bit shy at the same time.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle it is a humble pleasure to meet you. I'm Fledge Dreamwings, son of Helia and Strawberry Dreamwings, and I am much honored to make your acquaintance," he said in a very respectful manner as he shook their hands and bowed once.

He then turned and looked at Helena and said in an equally respectful tone. "This is my friend and confidant and personal assistant to my family Helena Faith."

"I'm likewise honored to make your charming acquaintances. May we come into your humble home now? It's a bit chilly out here at the moment."

"We're honored ourselves to meet you both. Please do come in. Twilight still upstairs with her new friends getting ready. Would you care for some refreshments while we wait for her?" asked Velvet kindly.

"That would be most acceptable, Mrs. Sparkle. Let me help you go get them." Helena said as the ladies disappeared into the kitchen and that left the boys standing awkwardly in the front hall.

"How about we go into the living room and sit for a moment while Mom getting the refreshments, Dad?"

"Good idea, Shining Armor. It's right this way." Night Light said as he led the teenager into his living room still eyeing him as any father would and that went for Shining Armor eyeing him too as any good brother would.

Fledge followed them into the living room and just took one look around the quaint little living and turned and said. "You do have a most charming little home. It's nice to be in a more normal sized home rather than the big one I live in. I've often wished that even if we have more money then what we know what to do with we could live in a more normal sized home then the huge palace like the house we live in.

You don't know how lucky you guys are or how envies I feel that you get to be a normal family and live in a normal house. My family is normal in its own way but it's hard to feel like an average person when you live almost in a palace it seems.

Still, my parents are quite nice and very average people despite being so wealthy and just not what you expect from people with our kind of money. Still, I wish it was more average then it is at times."

"Why we're on the subject of your family, Fledge, tell us a bit more about them and yourself?" Night Light inquired inquiringly as both he and his son looked intensely at the teenage boy from their seat on the navy blue sofa.

Fledge looked extremely uncomfortable and was showing it quite visible from where he stood. He was just glancing at a family portrait above the fireplace and just squirmed from Twilight's dad's question not sure how best to answer it.

"Um…well… let see how to best describe my family? Okay well, um both my parents came from very affluent families, and they're unbelievably tenderhearted, philanthropic individuals in general. Their only real wish in this life or world is to just do whatever miracles they can with the one necessary evil of life which is money. They're very much humanitarians and just great at many kinds of businesses in addition to just in fact tremendously charitable.

I'd say in some other world or lifetime they'd have been a pair of very benevolent and wise sovereigns of a beautiful enchanted kingdom. There is no doubt in my mind that they dare to risk it all, and would give it all and more to save me, and if they're a king and queen they'd sacrifices themselves for the whole kingdom and do whatever it took to save not only a kingdom but the whole damn world it be in a heartbeat.

That's the best way to describe my parents and how we kinda see what our life work is for this world and all future generations. That's our purpose to make the dreams of others a reality and just to leave a legacy of love behind and inspire hope and dreams for the next generation. That's pretty much my family in a nutshell."

Night Light and Shining Armor glanced at each other and felt the boy was being very honest and pretty darn descriptive in how he was explaining his family. So at least he seemed like a good boy from a good family. So at least they didn't worry about that.

"Um, Twily, told me your family founded the college I was just accepted into. Golden Dreamstone? Is that true? That your family built that college?"

"Yeah, my grandfather Somnus who was my dad's dad built that college when he was not much older than me, to be honest. He wanted to create a place where learning could be achieved by anyone of any kind of background and then see where their dreams would take them. So congratulations on being accepted into it."

"Well just by looking at the brochure and just from my orientation all week it seems like it's an amazing and swell college! So your grandfather's dream does seem to have become a reality. Umm…who is Asteria? It sounds like a chick's name and that was the name of the girl's main dorm on the campus."

"Asteria was my beautiful grandmother who was my grandfather's childhood sweetheart and wife for over fifty years. She passed away with my grandfather when I was nine years old. About a month after my ninth birthday to be exact. They died because of a carbon monoxide leak when they're at their summer cottage for a weekend getaway," Fledge answered back with some sadness in his voice so they didn't pry further.

"You boys playing nicely I hope? Is lemonade alright with you, Fledge?" inquired Velvet as she and Helena came back into the room with a pitcher and some glasses.

"We're doing alright, Mrs. Sparkle. Um, this is for you and your whole family to share," Fledge said as he almost shoved the pinkish purple wrapped box at Twilight's mom.

"Oh, thank you, Fledge. What's in here?" as she slowly under the wrapping paper and sniffed. "Smells good."

"It is chocolate goodies made from my other grandmother my mom's mom Chocolat recipes. In fact my Grandma Chocolat's first business was her own sweetshop with chocolate and other sweets made with her own secret recipes. She stated that when she only 19 years old and it was quite successful. It's in fact how she met my mom's dad. His name was Sweet Tooth and he had a big one and he also just had a good eye for opportunities and knew a success when he saw one."

"Though it seems like she did get his heart by finding his stomach. Good thing he loved to work out so much so he was still fit and trim till they both passed on. Fledge here was only eleven when they passed on because of some type of unidentified food poisoning while on vacation in Europe." Helena explained and again Fledge looked uncomfortable.

"So enough about my family. I assure you I come from good stock and I'm very good, respectful and just an all-around pleasant young man. I won't do anything to offend or take advantage of Twilight tonight! I swear! I'll be better than behaved! I promise you won't have to hunt me down and murder me like most fathers and brothers would do if I was a jerk and hurt your daughter/sister! Trust me! I won't hurt Twilight."

"No need for drastic measures, Fledge. We trust you. Just you and Twilight have a good time." Velvet told him as she tried a piece of fudge and was in love with it and passed it around to the rest of the family.

"If it puts your minds at ease at my employers insistence I'll be sorta chaperoning the date. From a safe distance so Fledge and Twilight can have some sense of privacy on their first date?" Helena informed them kindly to which now all the Sparkles seemed to have accepted Fledge and didn't look at him badly.

"Twilight? You and your friends want to come downstairs now? You don't want to be late getting to movies. Even if they say the movie starts at 7:00 but really given the credits and other crap in front of it won't start till actually 7:35 you still better get down here!" called out her mom.

"Coming, Mom!"

With that what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs and everyone hurried into the living room. But the girls shield Twilight till the very last moment and then at the perfect moment they unveiled her makeover look and she was smiling shyly at Fledge who looked like he had indeed become breathless.

He couldn't speak amazed by her transformation and she was amazed by how damn sexy he looked and how he stole her breath. But it looked obvious to everyone in that small living room at the moment that love was definitely in bloom and it looked like by night's end they'd be falling helplessly, hopelessly and breathlessly in love!

"You look amazing, Twilight!"

Blushing, she batted her eyes at him and smiled. "Thanks, you look amazing too!"

"Thank you. Here these are for you," he stammered as he gave her the bouquet of red roses.

Smiling she breathed in their scent and said, "They're truly beautiful and divine. Mom? Why don't you put them in some water for me so Fledge and I can get going on our date?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"Well, we've got to get going if we're going to get to the movies on time. Is the movie "The Gauntlet of Fire" okay with you? I just really love anything to do with fantasy, magic, and mythology."

"That's perfectly fine with me, Fledge. You pick the movie and I'll buy the snacks. Well, see you all later! Love you, Mom, Dad, and BBBFF! See you girls later too! Make sure Spike gets his dinner while I'm out tonight!" she said to her loved ones as she gave them all a hug and kissed her family goodbye. Then Fledge helped her into her light lavender jacket and they left.

The girls waited only ten minutes before they rushed off to follow her into the night. Well, they didn't know it but Helena wasn't just gonna be chaperoning the date because of Fledge's parents or Twilight's. She wasn't born yesterday and it might have escaped the two young lovebirds' minds, but she knew without a doubt that Twilight's friends would be spying for sure tonight. Therefore she was gonna make sure they didn't do anything too stupid with their foolishness shenanigans to ruin the date.

So they got to movies alright and things went well getting the tickets and finding their seats. The girls, however, had a very hard time as it was like Pinkie Pie was trying to buy the whole concession stand up! It finally took her friends forcing her from buying three more giant Cherry Pepsis and two big humongous bags of popcorn that they even managed to get into the theater at all.

Pinkie Pie was being so noisy before the movie even started they're worried the usher would throw them out before even the first preview could be shown! Or worse than Twilight and Fledge would find out they're spying on them.

Though Rarity wanted to be closer to eavesdrop Applejack told her that while this still wasn't exactly honest or nice of them they couldn't be up in Twilight's face. So, as a result, the girls were in the last two rows with Fledge and Twilight two rows in front of them and to the left of where they're sitting.

"I hope this movie is gonna be worth the price we paid to get in even if we're after a different kind of show." Rainbow Dash muttered as she tore open a large Crunch bar and started to eat it.

"Let's please girls not ruin the rest of the movie for anyone else in the theater? I just hope this movie isn't too scary. I don't do well with scary things." Fluttershy shivered at the thought of anything scary.

"You can be a bit too timid for your own good, Fluttershy. Every single Halloween you rather barricade yourself in your bedroom then just have a night of pleasant frights! You wouldn't even help with my family corn maze back in freshman year when we asked for your help." Applejack remarked as she turned her cell phone off and the rest of the girls did the same.

"Excuse me young ladies but is this seat taken?" asked a voice next to where Sunset was sitting and they looked guilty up at Helena who already looked exasperated.

"Umm. No, that seat's not taken you can have it, Miss." Sunset answered nervously as Helena sat next to her.

Putting down her own large Spirit and popcorn Helena decided to give them all a talking too before the first preview started.

"I know exactly why you six are here and what you're up too and I won't say I'm not surprised. I was a teenager not so long ago myself and if it was my first date with a hot young boy I'm sure my friends were doing exactly what you're doing. So I'll cut you girls a deal here and now.

You let me do my job of chaperoning and that means chaperoning the six of you too, and I'll make sure you don't get caught. Because I'm sure we all want this to be a good first date for both of them. So if you agree here and now to follow my rules and if you step too far out of line, I can send you away in total embarrassment? So you'll let me babysit you six and I'll make sure you spy in a way that doesn't embarrass either Twilight or Fledge or get you caught? Deal?"

"Deal," they all said in rather uncomfortable voices as well as horrified looks. They knew instantly just from her tone that they'd never get away with anything if this woman was watching them and well they didn't want to be embarrassed anymore then they wanted Twilight to be. So they had a slight moment of pouting and then just tried to sit back and enjoy the movie.

Well, Sunset was writing as fast as she could before the lights were to dim to Princess Twilight.

"Dear Princess Twilight,

Well, it's your other self's big date night. We didn't hear too much of what was going on down in the living room when he came into your other's self home. Though from what I gathered from just observation this version of your parents and brother are okay with Fledge.

I'm sure your other self will tell us more about it later since we've already been caught spying before we could even really a spy. Fledge's friend Helena just gave us talking too and well she'll let us 'spy' but only if she can babysit us and make sure we don't do anything stupid which between Rarity and Pinkie Pie at the moment is very likely. Given Rarity's need for drama and Pinkie Pie being…well being Pinkie Pie!

So right now we're about watching a movie that seems to be something that might happen in Equestira. In fact, all the movies in the theater at the moment for some unfathomable reason seem to have something to do with an adventure you lived since moving to Ponyville or just Equestria in general.

I know freaky right? Well this is called "The Gauntlet of Fire" and it's about two dragons, one that for some uncanny reason looks, sounds and acts like Spike and is named Spike even helping the Princess of Dragons Princess Ember get through a treacherous obstacle course to claim the Bloodstone Specter so she can be the new Dragon Lord.

I'm guessing it's a friendship lesson and maybe in a sequel if there is one some romance as Spike's character from what I read only participating to save his home which isn't called Equestira but it's called the Fablelands where all other kinds of magical creatures live in love, peace, harmony, and friendship.

The dragons want to destroy it and only Princess Ember can save Fablelands with this Spike teaching her about friendship.

Well tell you later the movie starting and thought it's gonna take like twenty minutes to get through previews I want to see that. Then we'll see how the rest of this date plays out. I tell you later!

Your friend, Sunset Shimmer!"

So everyone actually enjoyed the film having no idea at all that this was an actual event that was taking place in Equestira at that exact moment! It was bit lengthier of course with a few more background details but overall a good two hour movie which led the whole audience wanting a sequel and of course people wanting to come up with a shipping name for Ember and Spike of the movie by the time they left.

The girls had enjoyed the movie and were glad they'd been caught but Helena told them to get away quickly because Twilight and Fledge were getting done in the bathrooms and be heading to dinner soon. So if they didn't want to be caught a second time they better move.

So the girls manage to disappear into the crowd just in the nick of time. Fledge and Twilight came out of the theater talking in a very excited voice about what they liked most about the movie and it looked like they'd enjoyed themselves.

Rarity was quick to point out that they're holding hands and smiling which they took as a good sign.

"That was such a blast! I mean the fact that the computer animation was so amazing it was almost like really being there! If only it been in 3D that would've made it even cooler!" Fledge was saying excitedly.

"Well, I think 3D become a bit of an overkill with so many movies in it and we don't need to pay extra to enjoy something. Though during most of the obstacle course it would've been cooler I'll admit.

Though I've got the nagging feeling as if that wasn't just a work of fiction. Like it could really be happening or have happened."

"Maybe in another world, not this one for sure. Not a lot of dragons here in this town and not a lot of magic either as far as I can see."

"You'd be surprised what real magic is, Fledge. It's not just the common sorcery you've seen and read about the pop culture or modern-day media. Real magic comes in simpler forms and the greatest magic there is, Fledge, is the Magic of Friendship as Ember learned from that Spike. Who I can't help but think looks like what my Spike would look like if he was a dragon and not a dog."

"Hmm…never thought of it that way. But I guess magic doesn't have to magical in the traditional sense to be counted as magic. I'd like to believe in the magic that a dream starts out as.

That you make it even more magical when you achieve it and also realize that where one magical dream ends another will begin. So want to get a bit to eat now?"

"Sounds good, the popcorn really wasn't that filling and way too salty and soda only makes you thirstier anyway. So where do you wish to go? And where is Helena?" she asked looking around the mall trying to spot her.

They didn't see her at first which was a good thing since she was given a certain gaggle of girls another talking too and how best to get where they'd be going next but to still do nothing stupid and she emphasized that most to Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Rarity got it a bit better than Pinkie Pie who was even more hyper than normal after eating half a candy store and like five large sodas. So she was so pumped up with sugar if she was a diabetic she is crashing from her heart stopping from the sugar overload.

Which did beg the question to Sunset with how much sugar and hyperactiveness of Pinkie Pie why wasn't she a diabetic? Well, that thought had to be put out of her mind for a while as they hurried to get to where the dinner was without being seen or heard.

They got to the café alright and the girls were in the far corner with Twilight and Fledge in the center and Helena was still sitting with the girls keeping an eye on them as much as she was her charges.

Well, things got pretty ridicules and it was amazing how Fledge and Twilight remained clueless as the girls did do a bit over-the-top things that Helena had a hard time wrangling in and it wasn't just Pinkie Pie or Rarity either causing all the mischief.

Rainbow Dash was doing her best to try and pony up enough to get her wings to spy over the crowd, though all she could manage to do was stand up on her chair on her tiptoes. Applejack was trying to get her to sit back down and not cause a scene and Fluttershy was too busy with the menu trying to decide between the soup and salad to really think about anything else.

But Sunset just felt the craziness zany things everyone was doing and how the other patrons were starting to stare at them was slightly embarrassing, though at the same time it was more it like a comedy show script, she couldn't help but laugh so hard at all the insane antics of her friends and knew if she was busting a gut so would Princess Twilight when she finished writing her back later.

However, at the moment she had to jump up to avoid Rainbow Dash who fell out of her seat from trying to stand up to see the couple and Applejack had yanked her down. This action caused them both to topple out of their seats and Sunset had back into a young waitress who accidentally dumb a plate of food and drinks all over the six of them.

Well, they just laughed at it and Fluttershy who didn't seem to notice she was now drenched in cola said she had decided on a strawberry salad for dinner.

While all that been going on Twilight and Fledge had been talking more about themselves and their own personal history. Twilight taking Sunset's tip had tried to keep it light and casual as well as just image she was just talking to her brother.

"So um yeah I'm really named after my mom. Her full name is Twilight Velvet, but if we use my mom's real name we just call her Velvet to keep straight who being talk too. She's an author actually. She writes adventure stories. I'll show you some of them sometime in the future," she was saying as she was enjoying her pork tenderloin sandwich.

"That's cool your named after your mom. Many of my family or at least my father's side of the family is named after gods and goddess that have something to do with mythology or at least connected to dreams or the night.

My dad's parents, in fact, his dad was named after the Roman God of Dreams and his mom after the Goddess of Nocturnal and Oracles and the Stars. I guess that's one reason I love fantasy, magic, and mythology so much.

It's like part of my heritage, my dad's name is Helia, and he was named after Helios the Titan God of the Sun. But my grandma thought Helia sound a bit sweeter and she wanted him to be a little more unique anyway."

"So where does your mom name come from?"

"Well, her parents met at her mom's sweetshop and well they met having a bowl of strawberries dipped in my grandma's secret chocolate recipe so that's why she's named Strawberry."

"That's pretty amusing I'll admit. Well, I've read practically the whole library so I'm a huge bookworm and a total techy. I can pretty much build any super sophisticate device at the drop of a hat. So science and math I'm really great at that.

But one reason I transferred to CHS was to learn about things I wasn't going to learn about in any book. You can't learn about Friendship or yourself from a book or being alone.

You need to put yourself and your heart out there and just be with people. I've only been here at CHS for a week but it's been the best week of my whole school life. Never in my whole school life have I actually enjoyed myself outside of studying to get better than a perfect score.

There only so much school and textbooks can offer."

"Yeah, life and the people around you can teach you a hell of a lot more than anything on the internet or in any of a thousand books.

I wanted to learn myself about what I'm guessing CHS refers to as The Magic of Friendship. You said that it was magic? I guess it is and I guess you're right when you say there are many forms of magic and not all of them have to be of supernatural origin."

"Well, there are five major parts to the Magic of Friendship I can tell you about right now. It was learning about them and thanks to Sunset using them to save my life in a way that I learned what really matters.

I learned that real magic is from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, and kindness. Put together they form powerful magic. But there is one new element to it that Sunset didn't say but still taught me is another element of the magic of friendship is what she embodies is forgiveness.

Still, my friend each embody a part of friendship and it's through them and the rest of the people around me I hope to really understand that magic and learn ultimately who I really am and who I'm meant to me."

"Well, you sound like this is a very profound thing and I hope to learn what you're aiming to learn as well. Maybe we'll learn it together?"

"That would be great."

"Yeah, I also hope to teach my own take on magic the Magic of Dreams. If Friendship is Magic then so is Dreams. Which seems to be my family whole point of existence, to be honest. Our mission is to make the Magic of Dreams possible."

"I know there are other magic's like Magic of Love and Family as well. And hopefully, you and I won't need to learn all forms of magic on our own. But with my friends who are surely gonna be your friends too."

"Yeah, that be great, Twilight, but it looks like your friends have caused a slight fiasco?" he jerked his head towards them.

"Oh, my word…"

"I was expecting them to spy on us. But let's get out of here while Helena's busy with them and go to some place we can be really alone if only for a short while," he said as he left the money and tip on the table.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" she asked as she left her own money and tip and he took her hand and led her outside.

"There is something I've wanted to do and was thinking of doing in case I was right that we'd be spied on."

"Well, I guess with how big my brain is I should've realized that they try and spy on us. So what do you have in mind for us to be alone if only for a short bit?"

"Well the Canterlot Park is only a few blocks from here and there is a lake in the park with some boats. We could float in a blue lagoon so to speak for a short while till they come and find us. You can swim right?"

Laughing, "I can swim, Fledge! Let's go!"

So they headed to the park and got into a rowboat and under the crystal clear night skies the diamond stars shined brightly and the crescent moon lit up the sky very magical and the fireflies didn't hurt either.

So for a few moments, they just floated alone in the big blue lake just holding the other's hand and gazing into the other's eyes. They didn't say or do anything else just talked with their eyes to say the words they wanted to say without moving their lips.

Well by now the girls and Helena had been trying to track them down and it was Sunset who found them as she recalled her suggestion about the library. Well they watched from the gazebo and Rarity was still moaning that they couldn't really see or hear what was being said on the lake but everyone told her to shut up and let them enjoy the moment.

"I've had a really good time tonight, Fledge. I never imaged I'd ever go on a date in my life. Then again a short while ago I never thought I've friends or that friendship even matter.

It really is amazing how one event can truly change your life forever. Just one thing. That again is something no book or any kind of school will ever teach you."

"Nope, you're right about that one, Twilight. Though I think there is one thing that is undeniable right now."

"What's that?"

"Well, I think we both agree we'd both never thought about anything like friendship. We also can agree we never thought either of us would ever go on date with any one in our lives, and surely we both never thought we even end up right now on this lake on a date that's for sure."

"Yeah, I think we can both admit we both never figured we'd ever fall for anyone. I at least never thought I fall ever for anyone or anyone would ever notice me ever! So I'm surprised that I am sitting in a rowboat on a park lake at night. Never thought in a million years that would happen! It's unbelievable!"

"Well, I guess we can agree to this next thing then without a doubt."

"Yep, I know what you're gonna say."

"If all things in time, time will reveal," they said at the same time and just gazed romantically into the other eyes.

"So I guess we're at least going out again, I take it? I want to get to know you better, Twilight."

"This night is a dream come true for both of us, so let's see where this dream takes us and let's see what the magic of love has in mind. If we go out on a few more dates we might fall deeper, or we could just end up really good friends.

Either way, I think we've come to the agreement we do want to see each other. I want to see all kinds of magic as do you. So I say I'd love to go on another date with you."

"And maybe next date we'll truly be alone, but I guess Helena was right. Whatever happens from this moment on, I'm just glad to have met you, Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm glad to have met you too, Fledge Dreamwings. So we should probably return to the dock now? Um, our friends and chaperone are getting testy. So let's call it a night and plan for the next date, okay?"

So they rowed back to the dock and held hands as they got off the boat.

"Well, I hope you two had some enjoyable alone time. But it's nine thirty now. So let's get you home Twilight and your friends too. But before these girls drive me more up to a wall, at least tell us is there gonna be another date?" Helena asked in a tired and exasperated manner.

"Yes, we'll go out on another date. We don't know where or when, but we'll be going out again in the future. Though for now, we'd both like to just have all our friends give us space and still be all eight of our friends." Twilight answered to the group.

There was loud cheering and then well if they expected the first kiss to be then and there they weren't getting that tonight. Still, Helena got all the girls into the car and drove everyone home, but she at least listens to where Sunset wanted to be dropped off.

Helena kinda sensed that Sunset had some deeply personal reasons for wanting to be dropped off last of the girls and not actually by a house of any kind. She didn't have to worry about Fledge finding out about her secret. He was pretty tuckered out and was fast asleep in the front seat when Helena dropped her off three blocks from her home.

Sunset hurried home and of course, her parents wanted to know what she'd been up to that night and she confesses the truth was and how the night had played out. Well, they're not happy with the spying even if it was expected but pleased all the same that Sunset was at least helping a friend out and was still changing for the better.

They did tell her that it was typical teenage behavior that they'd themselves had done to them on their first date in high school so again they expected the spying. But still point out the fact they're just happy that Sunset was with friends and was even had a friend she was spying on a date, to begin with. They reminded her that at least next Saturday to help get the apartment cleaned up so when the Sparkles came over for dinner they made a good impression.

"I'll make sure to help make this place shine! It will be so clean it will be divine! Well, it's late and I know even on weekends you don't want me in bed any later than ten-thirty. So I'll go brush my teeth and get to bed.

See you both in the morning. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart, but still don't spy on Twilight's next date, okay?"

"Yes, Sunfire, I won't spy and I'll make sure the other girls don't either. C'mon, Daybreak, let's get some shut eye.

She was so tired and drained from just the excitement and laughter she just passed out and didn't realize till the next morning that Princess Twilight had replied to her earlier message.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sat up in bed and was stroking Daybreak's soft silky gold and red fur as she read Princess Twilight's reply.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

I don't know what magic of that world you call home to somehow pull of this trick, but that movie you're watching last night? That actually literally just happened!

Every last detail of that movie you described just happened here in Equestira! Even the Dragon Lord's daughter was named Princess Ember! I don't have any logical answer for that.

Though I doubt I find a logical answer to it anymore then I did trying to figure out Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense! I guess there are some mysterious that just remain that. Mysterious.

So I guess you must have been really worn out not to finish telling me about the date, but I don't know if this is just another thing to add to the "Magical Phenomenon We Cannot Logically Explain"

But I think I know what happened for the rest of the night thanks to my husband. He said he had a dream last night of something he'd never had before.

He felt he was looking at me through his eyes and yet not his eyes. But he was telling me how he remembered dreaming about me as a human girl and just talking about things at a café and a magical rowboat ride.

So am I right that what happened? And let me guess if this did happen that way there was not kiss but a guarantee of a second date?

Fledge didn't recall dreaming about any kissing. Hand holding as you call it yes, but not lip-locking as you also call it there.

So am I right about the rest of the date?

Please tell me ASAP. Oh, and I might not reply back for a short while. I'm hosting a dinner party for Princess Celestia to come and see how I'm doing as a teacher to Starlight Glimmer and I'm already thinking about how to place the silverware and wondering who Starlight's gonna invited to the dinner.

Since part of the dinner, the purpose is for her to bring a new friend. I can't want to see who she befriends. But till further notice, I'm gonna not to be able to reply for a short while.

Still, keep me posted and I'll get back to you when I can. Hope you continue to do well with your own teaching of the Magic of Friendship and I hope that my other self second date is pretty magical and not interrupted by the rest of the girls. Since Fledge recalled some really ridicules antics of the others!

See you later and hope you're going to be alright.

Your friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

P.S. Fledge wants to say hi and also adds he hopes you're well too."

"Maybe there is some underlying psyche connection between ponies of Equestria to this world, Daybreak, not sure on that one. But this is better than any movie even a 3D movie wouldn't be as exciting and freaky as this whole thing is becoming! Let's go tell Sunfire and Yin Yang! They won't believe this!" she exclaimed excitedly as she leaped out of the bed and ran to share this whole letter with her parents and knew this was gonna make them freak out too!


	6. The Canterlot High Big Help Week

The Canterlot High Big Help Week

Monday rolled around very quickly and all the Mane Seven and Fledge were still on a natural high and just bursting with energy and excitement and just really happy. One and all were just tremendously euphoric and it was beyond doubt for it was indisputable that there was something special between Fledge and Twilight. Therefore one could only hope their next date was more of them actually being alone and even more romantic!

Though it wouldn't just be the Mane Seven feeling that natural high soon. Soon everyone at CHS would hear about the date and they'd also get their first look at the new Twilight. Since she now could show up with her new makeover style look since she didn't have to wait any longer to surprise Fledge with it.

As a result, one and all had had to do a double take when Shining Armor dropped Twilight off Monday morning on his way to his first week of college. They, of course, knew which car was his and they knew basically he'd be dropping Twilight off every day or her parents would.

But while all of CHS was gathered outside gossiping about their respective weekends they all gasped and thought for a second this couldn't possibly be the human Twilight. It had to be Princess Twilight but no it was the Human one.

When Twilight said goodbye to her brother and wished him luck for his first week of classes he smiled, honked once and drove off. It was then everyone saw her makeover look for the first time.

She was stunningly beautiful from head-to-toe. Her hair was long and loose with just a bit of extra help from a specialized shampoo and conditioner combo Rarity had concocted. It had the right amount of volume and extra shine, in addition, it had just a bit of a wavy curl at the end of her hair so it had an extra oomph.

She was wearing contact lenses now and not those thick ugly glasses so you finally could see her attractive features. On that gorgeous face of hers, she wore just enough makeup to enhance her natural beauty but not enough that it was noticeable at all. She was also wearing the correct amount of her specially tailored perfume for her unique body chemistry with still her well intact nail artwork done.

Furthermore, her clothes had been updated to some extent as well. She was wearing a brand new shimmery silk V-neck top was that mix of that pinkish purple color that looked so fantastic on her. She'd a gold belt with her cutie mark as the buckle, with a slightly shorter plaid skirt, with a vibrant hot plus dark magenta color pattern, plus she wore those matching low heeled ankle strapped sandals. Finally to accessorize she wore her new cutie mark wristwatch and had matching earrings in her ears and the radiant amethyst pendant.

So, in other words, this Twilight had gone from frumpy plain wallflower to a hot sexy and self-confident young woman overnight. Furthermore, she not only looked it on the outside she felt it on the inside too! So yeah she was truly feeling like a real woman right now and ready to take on the whole world with the same self-confidence as well as the attractiveness of her pony self counterpart!

It was no surprise to the Mane Seven girls that Twilight was getting looks and that someone most likely Flash let out a long wolf whistle as she entered the courtyard. As Twilight hurried over to her friends at the Wondercolt statue she couldn't help but blush an intense shade of cerise, in addition, to feel extremely flattered by all the positive attention she was receiving from just making a few simple changes.

She was practically ready to jump over the moon from how excited she was. "I've never in my life have been noticed this much! I finally feel like a really beautiful woman and I've got the looks and the self-esteem to back it up! I feel so alive!" she squealed enthusiastically to her friends she was that over the moon.

"Well, we're all very happy for you, Twilight. It is great to see you looking and feeling so good and have such a great level of confidence to yourself. So we're happy that your makeover worked out so well. I'd say we did a great job didn't we ladies?" Rarity asked the group at large and everyone agreed and high fived.

"I'd say darn tooting we got Twilight here looking drop dead gorgeous. So yes honestly, Twilight? You look like a million bucks now and not one of us actually seen a million dollars!" Applejack compliment her.

"You just look totally awesome and it's nice to see such an awesome response to the transformation we all helped contribute too and of course we owe a lot of thanks to Tecna Mark and her mom Beauty Mark."

"Yeah! We should totally send them a jumbo enormous fifty layered super chocolaty and strawberry cake of thanks for helping you out so much, Twilight! I'm already thinking of totally cool cake ideas that would put the Cake Boss to shame!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly as she almost jumped high enough to touch the top of the statute.

"I think we can all give Tecna and her mom some form of thanks. That's a good idea. Um…Fluttershy? I know you're timid by nature and usually quiet, however, you look like you're ready to pass out. You've got the same expression Twilight had all last week. You, okay?" Sunset asked curiously to Fluttershy who looked extremely panicky about something.

Fluttershy at the moment was doing a bit of hyperventilating by using a paper bag to breathe into rapidly and she was shaking like a leaf. Something was up but the question was what?

"You okay, Fluttershy? What's got you in such a tizzy like I was last week?" Twilight asked in a comforting voice and finally Fluttershy calm down enough to speak.

"It's just with all the excitement we had last week I'd totally forgot what's gonna happen this week and what's expected of me at this morning assembly. You see I'm…" gulping. "I'm expected to speak to the whole school about The Big Help Week and I totally forgot and I forgot to tell you all about it because we're so caught up with Twilight's big date last week and I'm not gonna be able to do it."

"You really do suffer from stage fright don't you, Fluttershy?"

"Yep, I do, Twilight."

"Well, we'll stand by you and help you. Like friends should. But what is Big Help Week? I've never heard of something like that at my old school. What is it?"

"Well, darling it's kinda a huge event here where the whole school takes a week off of studying and does a whole week of community service. Each day of this week is a different kind of service to the community." Rarity started to explain to which Applejack finished.

"We do something big and important Monday through Thursday and Friday the person in charge of the Big Help Weeks gets to pick the "Fun Reward Day" or Friday's event.

We should've remembered, Fluttershy, that Principal Celestia asked you to be head of this week ago. Sorry, a lot drove it out of our minds. But don't worry, sugarcube. We'll each help supervise a different event for this week and all pitch in to help with whatever you decide to make Friday's event."

"Really?! You'll all go on stage and help me?! I've never been in charge of any school event before and I know I need my friends to help with this!"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, we'll play some backup music to help you when addressing the school. Not everyone can be as awesome as I was when I held the pep rally before the Friendship Games, but don't flip out or anything we're here for you!" Rainbow Dash assured her with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I suggest if we're gonna go help Fluttershy with this assembly we better hurry to the gymnasium to get things quickly set up like yesterday? The school assembly is in like twenty minutes, and we need you to still filling us in on the way, Fluttershy of which event we'll each be in charge of. So let's move it, ladies!" Sunset stated in an assertive manner and the girls zoomed off to the gym to get set up.

They're busy as they rapidly go to setting the gym and getting their band stuff on the stage when they got some unexpected help. Fledge burst in like half a second after they arrived and he looked like he'd run a marathon to get there.

"Fledge! You okay? Why you so winded?" Twilight asked urgently as she hurried off the stage and over to him. They hugged each other tightly and seemed very happy in each other arms.

"Sorry about coming late. Principal Celestia asked me to help with this week's events and to help you girls set up for this morning assembly, however, given all the crazy things going on last week I didn't remember till like Helena reminded me when she dropped me off this morning. So I came as fast as I could to help!" he quickly explained.

"Well, welcome aboard, Fledge Dreamwings! You and Twilight can set up the seats on the gym floor while Sunset, Applejack and I get our band equipment set up and Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy can go over this week's events and quickly decide which event is best for each of us to help supervise. So let's move it, people!" Rainbow Dash barked out and everyone quickly got to work.

Of course the girls started to sing as they worked and they sang a song they called "Friendship through the ages" As they sang it really got to Fledge and it's like he couldn't suppress an urge and he started to dance like crazy and he was so damn good at it that it left the girls speechless.

"Where in the whole wide world did you learn to dance with such talent?! That was beyond heavenly and it was well freaking cool to use a phrase I'm not known to use very much!" exclaimed Rarity from the corner of the stage she was on.

Blushing uncomfortably Fledge answered. "I've always been an extraordinary dancer. I only need to see the steps of any kind of dance style and routine once and I've got it down. But I don't just like doing dances like waltzes, ballet or salsa. I like to break dancing too or really any kind of dancing. I'm just a naturally gifted dancer.

I get that from my Grandma Asteria if you wish to know where I inherited that particular talent from. She was also an accomplished dancer who could do any kind of dancing in the world. She, in fact, attained a number of dancing awards in her youth and she and my Grandpa Somnus even won a small number of dancing competitions together. We've got the pictures and awards in a special room in my house. I'll have to show you all sometime. It's really wickedly cool."

"Like "Dancing with the Stars?" kind of contest?" Fluttershy asked curiously looking up from the clipboard in her hand.

"Actually, Fluttershy to be perfectly honest with you. I don't really care for that show even if I do love dancing, but yeah, I guess you could compare the contests they had when they're young to be the equivalent of that. Her dancing nickname was "Wildcat" as she was a wildcat when she danced with passion and fiery magnificence."

"Sounds like to me boy, you've got one heck of a family tree planted in your backyard. The Apple Family tree is many generations old and at our family reunions, it only seems to get even larger and greater. You should come to one of those, all of you. Family isn't just kinfolk you know. Its friends too!" Applejack said as she finished setting up the last of the mikes and the last of the band equipment.

"Sounds like a swell idea to me, Applejack! I'd love to meet all my friends' families and see their homes sometime."

"That goes for me too, it's alright with you six."

"Sure it's great with us! Why wouldn't it be? It is the greatest party of parties to have our two new friends to meet all our families! Wait till you meet my sisters! There is my older sisters Limestone and Maud and my younger sister Marble. Limestone can be a bit cranky and Marble is super shy. But Maud's the coolest sister you could ask for!" Pinkie Pie said with a lot of enthusiastically pride in her voice.

The other girls glanced at each other with looks that the opinion of Pinkie's sisters especially Maud was up for debate. Maud was very….well….strange would be a nice way to put it when it came to her.

Sunset still was shivering from the memory of the sleepover with Princess Twilight and Maud came to feed her pet rock Boulder and it was just creepy and weird to be perfectly honest.

"It'd fine with all our families to have you both over some time. I'm sure my parents would love to meet such a charming gentleman for a Sunday garden party." Fluttershy remarked thoughtfully with a beaming smile.

"My folks be totally cool with it as well. You both get along with all our families. Well, everyone, that is but Sunset. She doesn't have a family or do you?" Rainbow Dash questioned and then looked at Sunset Shimmer as all the girls did peculiarly.

"Come to think of it, darling, you never have told us where your family is." Rarity pointed out.

Twilight wonders how Sunset would handle this but it looked like Sunset was gonna keep a poker face that would've won the world poker tournament bazillion dollar jackpot. She didn't blush or show any emotion or worry at all.

"No, I don't have a family or a home. You already know that. Now can we focus on something that actually matters instead of nonsenses? We've got less than six minutes to finish here and find out what each of our assignments is. So let's focus on what actually matters, okay?" she said firmly and didn't show the slightest hint she was lying through her teeth.

The others sorta brushed off her words and got back to focusing on what they needed to get done. On the other hand, Twilight could sense that their curiosity had now peaked and she didn't know how much longer Sunset could hide her secret life at least from their closest friends.

Nevertheless, she wouldn't be disloyal to Sunset's wishes to keep her home and parents a secret. Though again how much longer Sunset herself could keep it a secret was really not certain. Not for much longer was what Twilight was thinking.

Though lucky for Sunset at the moment the rest of the school was filing into the gym and everyone was else was distracted on what songs they'd play or if they should just make music but not sing.

Well the students were very noisy and not paying attention at all as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna tried to get their attention but their words fell on deaf ears.

Seeing that as their cue the band starting to sing their song "Friendship through the ages" They sang and played it beautifully and of course everyone got quiet as they lost themselves in the beautiful melody brought on by the Elements of Harmony that are all parts of the Magic of Friendship!

Of course, the girls ponied up as they played and well it freaked out Fledge for only about five seconds but when he looked at Twilight she gave him a look to kinda silently say this was the magic she was referring to on their date. This only confirmed it for Fledge he'd chosen to come to CHS for a reason and now he was finding real magic and like Twilight said it came in many forms but this was surely the greatest thing he'd seen in his life and he was enjoying it.

As the Rainbooms sang the last verse the whole school sang it together and though Twilight and Fledge didn't already know if they just sang what the others were singing.

"THINGS MAY COME AND THINGS MAY GO SOME GO FAST SOME GO SLOW FEW THINGS LAST, THAT'S ALL I KNOW BUT FRIENDSHIP CARRIES ON THROUGH THE AGES! OHHH-OH CARRIES ON!"

The Rainbooms took a bow as everyone exploded with applause. After a few moments they settled down as Principal Celestia and her sister got the students attention.

"Well thank you, girls. You always know just what kind of magic is needed at CHS. As we all know well the Magic of Friendship thanks to these young ladies. So, therefore, I hope you all remember we'll be extending the Magic of Friendship to the rest of the community of Canterlot for the week.

For those who might not remember this is Canterlot High Big Help Week! Where we come together as friends and extend the hand of friendship, unity and caring hearts we all have here at our wonderful school and show it to the rest of the town.

Therefore I could figure out no-one better to be in charge of this year's Big Help Week then our very own Fluttershy! Who is, of course, the kindest young lady ever to walk these halls. Fluttershy will you come here and inform the rest of your classmates what we'll be doing for Big Help Week starting at ten o clock today?" the beautiful kind woman asked as she gestured the timid pink haired girl forward.

The girls all nodded and Fluttershy took a deep breath and got rid of the butterflies in her stomach that were even bigger than the ones on her skirt. She then took one more deep breath and took the mike from Principal Celestia.

"Thank you for your kind words, Principal Celestia and of course thank you for my fellow Wondercolts for the great acts of kindness we'll be performing this week. I know all of us from being touched by the Magic of Friendship only wish to further it the rest of our beautiful and wonderful home.

Now I'm sure you're all wondering what this year's Big Help Week entails. So I'll have each of my friends help me explain to you with some words of course from our beloved heads of the school.

Applejack will you please tell them of today's activity?"

"Sure thing, Fluttershy!" she replied as she took the mike and pushed her hat up before explaining day one. "Today starting at ten clocks sharp we'll be dividing up by grades to each go do a bit of cleaning up in a different area of the town.

So freshman class will be doing cleaning up the Canterlot City Park. The sophomore class will be handling downtown, juniors will be handling uptown and the seniors will be helping clean up the rest of the neighborhoods in the surrounding area today.

As of request and of course tradition the Head of the Big Help Week gets to choose the Supervisor of the Day's Activities. I'll be serving as Supervisor of the Citywide Clean-up Day. Now I'll hand it off to tomorrow's Supervisor who will explain what we'll be doing tomorrow. Rarity? Care to take it from here?"

"Gladly darling. Hello, my fellow Wondercolts! I hope tomorrow you'll be feeling very generous after today's load of honest hard work. Tomorrow we'll be helping out the poor unfortunate souls of the weak, poverty-stricken downtrodden people who only can count on the generosity of others to get by in a world they feel as forsaken them.

We'll be working tomorrow at the Canterlot Homeless Shelter so make sure tomorrow to bring not only a generous heart but well as some generous donations for those who need it the most. So I hope you really show you care to those who feel like no-one does. Now it's your turn, Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks, Rarity! Well as Tuesday is showing loyalty to our fellow man Wednesday is showing that same loyalty to all who inhabit this world of ours. So Wednesday we'll be working long and hard at the Canterlot Animal Shelter to help the animals who like those at the Homeless shelter need the help of others to get by.

Also hopefully for those who have yet to get a pet you might find one who you can give your love and loyalty too and take home. As I found my pet tortoise Tank at the shelter. So be kind and loyal to not just your fellow man but the animals who also dwell here. I'll, of course, be Supervisor for the day.

Now for Thursday, I hand over to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie? You tell them what's going on this Thursday."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash! I hope you ready to party and laugh for they say laughter is the best medicine. Though speaking of medicine some of us will be kind of giving a form of it that can help save lives.

We'll be having a blood drive. I'll be running the canteen or place for the donors to recover after giving with the help of my new friend Fledge helping handle all of the crazy chaos that will be that day. But before we get into that more Principal Celestia will be telling you more on the subject," handing her the microphone.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie. I'm sure you and Fledge will be great hosts to our donors on Thursday. As you've just found out we're gonna be having a blood drive here at the school. However, there are some requirements we've to follow in order for those eligible to donate blood to give it.

These are the laws of the state and of course the Health Department, Red Cross, and CDC all have in place to protect the young donors and the people to receive blood.

The facts about why we need to donate blood are that approximately every two seconds in the U.S. alone someone requires blood and approximately 36,000 red blood cells are needed each day in the U.S. and nearly 7,000 platelets and 10,000 units of plasma are needed daily in our country alone too.

The main problem though? Is sad though an estimated 38% of the US population is eligible to donate blood less than 10% actually do. And if only a little more people did donate we wouldn't have any blood shortage at all.

Therefore we'll tell you who can donate and who can't and what must be first done before our blood drive on Thursday can take place. Only students who are sixteen years of age and older will be allowed to donate but still require a few things before they can.

Therefore all older students who wish to donate may stop at the Nurse's Office before the end of the day to receive a pamphlet and permission slip and will be given a quick physical to make sure your blood is safe and you're healthy enough to donate.

The younger students may help with setting the gym up, serving refreshments under Pinkie Pie and Fledge Dreamwings' supervision and help with clean up. Nevertheless no-one younger then sixteen can actually donate to be in compliance with state laws.

Some of the things a quick physical will check are the donor's temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and hemoglobin and of course, all of you need a sign note of consent from your parents or guardians. My sister will read to you a small part of the pamphlet those interested in donating will receive. Luna?"

"Thank you, sister. Now again only those 16 and older can donate and of course be in good health. Though some of the other requirements you'll be asked to meet if you chose to donate are the following.

The donors must weigh at least 110 lbs.' though the weight also varies a bit you've to be at least over 110 lbs. Preferably though for boys they must also be the following at least 5'1 in height and at least around 130 at most. For girls, they must be at least 5'5 and weigh at least 150 lbs. This again varies from case to case state to state.

Though again at least anyone who is sixteen and older and weighs close to the required weight and is of good health will be eligible to donate and of course passing your physical and with the consent of course." Luna finished.

"Therefore I really do hope all who can donate blood will help for this very noble and lifesaving day. Once more the younger students may help with refreshments and cleanup, but will not be allowed to donate. That is final and is in compliance with the law.

Now Fluttershy will tell you what the surprise event as Reward Day for this week will be. Fluttershy tells us about it and who will be in charge of your surprise for our giving students?" Principal Celestia asked as she returned the mike back to Fluttershy who didn't look scared anymore.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia, as well as all of you again Wondercolts for doing your part for this coming week's events. Now for what I've planned for this Friday is for all of us to have a day off from all that giving and hard work and unwind with our best animal friends.

So I've decided this Friday's event as a reward for all your hard work will be bringing your pet to school for Pet Appreciation Day and so we can all meet our fellow students' pets and they can all make friends with everyone else pets.

I'm letting my friends Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer be in charge jointly for that day's events. So what do you think of that?"

There was a lot of loud whooping and cheering so it sounded like everyone was happy with what was coming Friday. The Mane Seven plush Fledge looked pretty darn pleased with themselves and as a result of everyone but Twilight of course again ponied up and that made everyone even happier.

"Well, I'm glad all the students of our wonderfully magical school are so pumped up by what this week is to hold for us. So you have got an hour to get things to straighten up in your lockers and for those interest in donating blood on Thursday please go to the Nurse Office and see Nurse Redheart whose got the information and consent forms you'll need.

Please be out by the Wondercolt statue at exactly ten to ten and we'll get started on Day One of our Big Help Week!" Principal Celestia proclaimed and everyone cheered and hurried to get what was needed to be done so they could get this week started.

The Mane Seven stayed behind a few minutes to pack up their instruments and Fledge was eyeing them as to ask for an explanation.

"Okay, I knew there was some reason I was drawn to this school and Twilight mention on our date Saturday something about magic. So can all of you get me up to speed with this magic and why you guys looking like anthropomorphic pony girls?

I like horses and all but you girls are definitely more pony-like then horse like when whatever happened happens. So spill! I'll like the 411 and I need it now!"

So they all quickly got Fledge up to speed about the whole story starting with the events of the Fall Formal to what happened at the Friendship Games and all about the other Twilight and everything in between.

What Sunset didn't inform him of even when he asked if there was another him in Equestira she told him what she originally knew of him just being a fairytale character. She wasn't sure if she should say he was real in Equestria and Princess Twilight's husband.

The girls knew she was still corresponding with Princess Twilight but she wasn't sure if she should or not tell him he was really in the other world. Since saying he was would demand some type of explanation and she didn't want to put pressure on this world Twilight and Fledge who just gone out on one date by telling them they're soul mates in Equestira.

She at least hinted that he may have a counterpart back in Equestria yet to be seen as she for some reason never had encountered her own counterpart in this world. Which was a nagging question? If there was a Twilight of this world then there had to be a real Sunset Shimmer of this world as well. Though why hadn't she encountered her yet she didn't know.

The girls and Fledge then left Sunset as they had to hurry to get things from the lockers to get ready and she say she catch up in a minute. Sighing she sat down on the edge of the stage and pulled out her journal and opened it up and began to write.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge if you're there.

I know you said you'd be busy for quite some time, I thought it was only courtesy of me to tell you the same. We're about to begin a yearly event here at CHS called The Big Help Week.

Think of it as the biggest way we share the Magic of Friendship with the whole community in this world. Lots of good deeds and all the Elements of Harmony come into play someway somehow.

Fluttershy is in charge of this year's Big Help Week and of course, all of us are assigned one activity this week to help with this week's charitable acts of love, kindness, and friendship.

Today is called Cleanup Day and all the students will be working to clean up a different area of this world's Canterlot and because this is honest hard work Applejack is naturally in charge of today's event.

Tomorrow we'll be working at a homeless shelter which is a very generous thing to do so that's Rarity's day. Wednesday is the animal shelter with Rainbow Dash in charge since pets and animals, in general, are loyal to no end.

We're having a huge blood drive on Thursday and that is Pinkie Pie and this world's Fledge's day to be in charge. So they won't donate blood as they're tending to those who are. Though I think it's just the kind of act this world Fledge would do if he wasn't asked to help Pinkie Pie out who I think will honestly need the help.

I and your other self Twilight will be in charge of Friday's event of Pet Appreciation Day. It's a day for fun as we all get to bring our pets to school to play, bond and just have them discover the Magic of Friendship as well.

This means I can bring Daybreak my kitten that my foster mom Sunfire got me to school. She's the most adorable and loveable kitten in the whole wide world! No other kitten has as much love and sweetness in this world or Equestria.

Well, better get going and get things done in my own locker before I've to go help with the first event. So write to you again soon.

Hope you're both well and that things go well for you this week in Equestria while they go well here at CHS.

Love your friend Sunset Shimmer.

P.S. Can I at least tell this world Fledge he does indeed have an Equestira Counterpart? Just omit the fact he's your husband, Twilight? I don't want to put this world version of you two under any kind of pressure. So I can I at least say he's real? Just not your husband? Get back to me on that ASAP. Love you again. Bye!" Closing her journal and slipping it back into her backpack she hightailed it to get ready for day one.

Well at the assigned time all the students were all outside and were now getting with their respective grades. The Crusaders were looking most eager to help in the freshman class with how excited and energetic they looked with their other freshmen.

They didn't look happy though at the fact while they liked having their friends like Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seeds, Featherweight, Pipsqueak, Twist and a new friend a boy that seemed to have a slight thing for Apple Bloom named Tender Taps, they still had to work all day in the park with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and these two were a piece of work to say the very least.

Plus it looked at least to Sunset and the rest of the Mane Seven that these girls wouldn't exactly be thrilled about having to pick up trash and fallen branches all day with their classmates. Still, that was what the freshmen were to tackle getting the park clean up and that meant also scrubbing away the graffiti all over the park as well.

"I hope to god that Sweetie Belle is alright working today in the park. I know she's always eager to help and have a good time at it, plus she's always been one to get dirty whether I prefer being clean and polished. Still, I hope she has a good day all the same." Rarity said quietly as she and the other girls waited for the rest of their junior class to get together.

"I'm sure Sweetie Belle will be fine, Rarity. I'm sure she, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom will be the best helpers of today's activity no problem! They may even cooler and more awesome then us with us handling uptown all day. I bet Scootaloo gonna figure some totally awesome way of using her mad scooter skills to help clean up the skate park part of the park. I'm positive they'll have fun today!"

"I just hope all the freshmen do well at their jobs today. I've heard a few things from Princess Twilight about how the Crusaders were treated for the longest time by Equestria's version of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. So let's hope that animosity and cruelty don't stretch here and that they can be nice and don't complain about what today's work actually details." Sunset whispered urgently as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You okay, Sunset?" Twilight asked concerningly.

"It's nothing, my backpack just really rubbed me the wrong way today. I'll be fine."

"Hope so! Since today isn't gonna be much of a party if we're all party pooped before it starts!"

"I'm guessing you can't help but feel happy no-matter-what and always look on the bright side, Pinkie Pie. You're always so full of optimism. That was clear when you had me try and move those party cannons of yours."

"I've made it my mission to spread joy, laughter, smiles, and happiness wherever I go. It was way too gloomy and depressing when I was just a little girl at my house and if I hadn't thrown a party for my family we'd never ever learn to smile and be happy about anything!"

"Well, I guess that explains why you're always in such a good mood and why you seemed to be so hyperactive and obsessed with getting people to smile." Fledge conclude as he joined them.

"Yes, sirree! Now let's have some fun and be happy girls and boys all day!"

"Well how about we wait till Fluttershy and Applejack get done with getting the other kids situated and then get on the bus to take us to where we have to go first? Then we can be happy, Pinkie Pie?"

"You got it, Twilight!"

Well, it didn't take long. Applejack and Fluttershy helped Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna get all the other grades organized and also helped to load up onto the buses the huge coolers to hold the lunch food and drinks they'd be bringing along so they could all eat and still do their job of helping the community.

Afterward, all the grades climbed onto their respective buses and with the adult that would keep watch with of course Applejack and Fluttershy staying in contact via the magic of technology and they then all headed to their different areas to begin their job of cleaning up the community for the day. They'd be back at school at twenty after two so they could get their stuff and get home on time.

The Mane Seven and Fledge weren't too worried about their job of cleaning up uptown, but still, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and now Applejack worried about their sisters or for Rainbow Dash the girl she acted like a sister too.

Applejack wasn't concerned about the girls' ability to cope with a day of honest hard work and knew they'd be the ones to do their best to lead the efforts on the park. She was actually far more concerned about that tap-dancing charmer making a move on Apple Bloom as they cleaned up the park.

"She's only 14 years old after all, all I'm saying is that boy Tender Taps better keep his tap-dancing self focused on getting the playground fixed up and cleaned up and not trying to catch Apple Bloom alone. Or I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with that boy. That's all I'm saying!" she stated as the girls and Fledge took their seats at the back of the bus.

"Whatcha worried about, Applejack? Apple Bloom can handle a boy! She's not some little girl, she is a high school freshman. So she's not a damsel in distress." Rainbow Dash questioned as she leaned back in the seat she shared with Applejack who glared at her.

"Tell me this then, Dash, say a boy was getting a bit too friendly with Scootaloo? What if he got into her personal space and did something that wasn't exactly the most honorable thing? Would you be cool with it then?"

Thinking about it for a moment she nodded her head in defeat. "Alright, if some boy way oversteps his boundaries with Scootaloo, who ain't my sister but still is the closest thing I got to one, I open a can of whoop ass on them and beat him up to six ways to Sunday. Yeah, I guess 14 years old is still a bit young and still a tad on the naïve side to understand what boys are like."

"Well, it does seem most boys our age are far from being true gentlemen. They'd rather win a girl's heart, but not treasure it. Furthermore, they can be a bit too passionate for their own good when they're young and the hormones start kicking in. Hope Sweetie Belle doesn't get in over her head if a boy starts to like her." Rarity concurred from where she and Pinkie Pie sat.

Pinkie Pie seemed oblivious to the conversation as did Fluttershy at the moment who was a bit preoccupied with going over the details on the clipboard of this week's events.

Twilight and Fledge, on the other hand, gave each other a look and Fledge turned around in his seat to address the girls. "Is that supposed to be a sexist comment or just saying that all every boy in the world cares about is getting a girl alone on the mattress?

Because I'm a boy and Twilight and I've been on one date so far and I ain't-a stalker or sex-crazed boy! So is that suppose to be a sexist comment or what?" Fledge asked in a slightly offended tone.

"It wasn't meant to be sexist or generalization of all men, Fledge, darling. Sorry if we all did sound like that. It's just you know just what we all think about. I mean not all teenagers are as respectful or well-behaved that's a sad fact about reality. You can't deny passions do run high and sometimes we all do stupid things at our age." Rarity apologized.

"I don't think any of us are accusing you or every single boy in the world, Fledge, of being sex-crazy Casanovas who can't keep their desires in check. Nevertheless, it is what we girls are warned about the minute we start to become interested in dating someone.

You know it's just something all moms and dads warn their kids about? After all your parents did insist that Helena chaperone you and Twilight did they not? Though that was also be all our chaperones because Helena wasn't stupid and knew we all spy on you two." Sunset pointed out sensibly from where she sat with Fluttershy.

"You've all made your point and I get where it's coming from I do. I get what a lot of guys and girls are like in this day and age and yeah not all of them are like us being well-behaved and not wanting to lose it on the first date. I get it. So just for all you girls information, I'm not one of those idiots. I'm not gonna take advantage of Twilight or any girl or anybody. I swear."

"We trust you to treat me well on our next date, Fledge, but as they say better safe than sorry. It's just you know normal life."

"As long as you don't assume every guy in the whole wide world is a creep only interested in what a girl can give them on a mattress. I do want to get to know you as a person, Twilight, and I want to be all you girls' friends, and of course friends with everyone at school. But yeah I do understand in this day and age better safe than sorry."

"We get it," the girls all said and then Pinkie Pie who was totally clueless to the whole conversation jumped up and shouted loudly that it was time to get the start on their good deeds as they'd arrived at their destination to start doing their part for the Big Help Week.

Well, the week itself went by incredibly fast but was very productive and actually quite a lot of fun. They're sure to remember a lot of it because of how aggressive Photo Finish was still with taking pictures of literally every little thing. If she was obsessed during the Friendship Games that was only minor compared to what she did during the whole Big Help Week!

Nevertheless each day the whole school was showing an example of one of the Elements of Harmony and each of the girls made sure that Element was taken to its fullest potential with each activity and that they spread the Magic of Friendship to the whole town of Canterlot. Of course, the girls were ponying up a lot during each day especially when it was their turn to be supervising their day of the week.

So Monday was a day of honest hard work and of course, Applejack did her part well. As did Rarity on Tuesday when she was even more generous than ever by making like four years' worth of clothes for the homeless and making sure to provide them with food to last double that. Rainbow Dash was beyond loyal to teach others that's what a pet is to someone who loyal to them as they worked at the animal shelter.

Thursday was a bit of a surprise as they got ready for the blood drive. Pinkie Pie had been up all night and didn't show any sign of being tired from it. But she had outdone herself with making all kinds of sweets, treats and all the food needed to perk up the donors and was ready to spread laughs and smiles from it all.

Fledge was slightly overwhelmed as he was being asked to assist the hyperactive bubbly young girl, but handle it better then expected. They'd an interesting conversation about blood types and personality traits as all the other girls were giving blood. However, first, they aided Fledge and the Crusaders setting up the pick-me-up table because of the two tons of baked goods that needed to be carried in and set up.

Sunset surprised everyone by saying it seemed their blood types matched their personality perfectly. She informed them in Asian culture they believed a person's blood type determines some of their personality traits.

She went on to explain that people like Rarity and Fluttershy who typed A in this case both were A+ that meant that they're kind, compassionate people who put others needs before their own, made friends easily, and good listeners, however, did suffer sometimes from inner turmoil and anxiety. Which also fit Fledge as he said he was type A+ too.

Sunset then told Rainbow Dash that her being B+ fit her to a T because according to Asian culture people with B type blood were also of a giving nature but also had good leadership skills and could adapt quickly.

Applejack who was type AB was a freedom loving strong and rational kind of a person who didn't sweat the small stuff and didn't get overly emotional.

As for herself and Twilight both of them being O+, that meant they're responsible, practical, rule-abiding and organized. Good leaders, somewhat loners most of the time and good be good sometimes at sports and were capable of going from introverts to extroverts.

When the girls questioned where she obtain this knowledge or how she found out what her own blood type was, to begin with, she lied and said she found out about it when she was looking up anime characters wikis online for a show she liked.

Sunset didn't want to confess it was actually her foster father Yin Yang who had taught her that bit of information not long after she moved in with him and Sunfire. He had taught her quite a bit as had Sunfire on a number of subjects that Sunset still wasn't going to let slip where she got this information from.

The girls accepted the lie for now nevertheless Twilight could see easily they're still getting suspicious of Sunset and for a second time wonder how much longer Sunset could keep her family and home a secret.

Well, the blood drive was a big success and they only had one person pass out after it was done. Not from being drained but out of fright. That was obviously Fluttershy who had been very brave during the time she was giving blood but she had passed out from fright after only three super chocolate cupcakes and a chocolate milkshake. Fledge took her to Nurse Redheart who confirmed it wasn't because of donating blood but fright and she'd be fine and still need to eat some more sugar to perk back up.

Finally, it was Friday and everyone was very eager to bring their pets to school for a day of fun, play and making friends. Though of course the donors from the previous day were told not to overexert themselves and still eat a few more extra sugary snacks over the weekend to recover faster.

As a result, they, of course, had tons of leftover snacks from yesterday so the leftovers are served during the Pet Appreciation Day and there were also some pet snacks and treats too.

At the moment Sunset and Twilight were in the gym setting this up. Fledge was there too but he was at the other end of the gym and couldn't hear what the girls were saying as they were putting down pet beds while he was setting up a small playpen area.

Beginning cautiously as they finished placing Rarity's cat Opal custom-made designed cat bed and making sure her designer wool sweater was standing by in case she got cold, Twilight began her talk with Sunset who had Daybreak with her and Daybreak was just right now playing contently with a catnip ball nearby wit Spike nearby keeping watch.

"You sure it's wise to bring Daybreak here today? It might raise more questions then you've got white lie to cover up with, Sunset. They may've found your excuse for your knowledge about blood types and personality traits plausible, though I don't believe you can keep up this pretense much longer you don't have a home or family. Sooner or later mostly sooner you're gonna have to tell the rest of our friends about your secret life, whether you want too or not."

"Twilight, I know you'll keep my secret safe, but I cannot allow anyone else to ever find out about my parents or home. I won't let everyone know just how unforgivable I was too these two who truly love me as their own child. I'm not letting my shame and guilt be known to the whole school of the fact I wasn't just a bitch to them but my own parents! I'm not gonna let that happen and I'll tell whatever lie I have too and do whatever it takes to keep that secret a secret! No matter what!" she said with firm conviction.

"Alright, it's your choice, Sunset Shimmer, but I'm just telling you I believe very soon will come the time you'll have to tell them the truth whether you like it or not. So just accept that. Now tell me why are we getting a kiddy pool out and filling it with warm water?" as they dragged out a large blue plastic kiddy pool near where the Mane Seven had agreed to have their pets get together.

"I can answer that for Sunset, Twilight! Hey girls! Figure you could use some extra help and I was here early! So here I am to lend a hand," called out a familiar voice.

Looking up they saw Tecna Mark making her way to them with a young royal blue Great Dane with ember-like eyes. The dog's grace and poise told them it was a female and she wore a silver collar with a bloodstone as a tag.

"Hey, Tecna! Wow, she's a beauty! What's her name and how old is she?" Twilight asked as Spike caught a scent he was familiar with and left Daybreak for a moment and followed the scent till his nose was touching the female Great Dane and she gave him a look. He backed away but her eyes were filled with the friendliness her breed was well-known for. She barked a welcoming greeting to Spike then gave him playful flirty look to which he cringed while flushing the color of puce.

"Hey girls! It looks like Spike made friends with Ember already and it may be more then friend by the look of it," she added as they all giggled at the flirty look Ember was giving Spike.

"So anyway this is Ember and she's only 14 months old, but she's as beautiful and regal as any princess and still extremely keen on making friends. So care to introduce your pets to mine properly?"

"Well, you know my dog Spike already."

"Though I can introduce my pet. Come here, Daybreak!" and the kitten came running and jumped into Sunset's arms and licked and purred happily. She brought her over to Tecna who was immediately overtaken by the kitten cuteness and adorableness.

"She's such a cutie! So cute and cuddly and fun! You're lucky to have a kitten! What's her name?"

"Daybreak. I named her that to symbolize my new self I as it was a new day with daybreak bringing for the first day to show that my past was not today and I could grow and move on from being such a bitch."

"Nice name and good that it actually means something. Ember named that because of her eye color. So to answer your question, Twilight, as to why you need a kiddy pool set up? Rainbow Dash's pet is a tortoise named Tank for his tenacity and Pinkie Pie's pet is a toothless alligator named Gummy, who's got this weird mutation that makes him unable to grow much bigger than a normal sized stuff animal.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense for the pool. Do you happen to know what the other girls' pets are? I know Rarity has as a Persian cat named Opalescence or Opal for short and I know Fluttershy's got her pet bunny, Angel. Though do you know what kind of pet Applejack got?"

"She's got a Border Collie named Winona who helps around her family's apple farm. Very friendly and never growled once in all her life." Tecna answered and added. "We all go to the same vet offices so we've talked about our pets when we've been in the waiting room for their checkups. Some odd reason we always seemed to end up at the vet at the same time. If you want the vet's name I've got her card. She's the best vet in Canterlot and she's far more kindly to animals then others and she doesn't charge nearly as much as most vets do to help animals."

"Sure I'd like to see if there is a better vet for Spike. What's her name?"

"Here's her card. Her name is Dr. Flora Ann Fauna and her office is called Pethaven. We'll show you where it is if you decide to set up a visit for Spike. Now, how about you girls finish with setting up the beds and I'll go help Fledge with the playpen and toys?"

"Sounds good to us. Be careful of his pet though." Sunset warned her to which Tecna looked nervous.

"What's his pet?"

"Well, he told me he's got a few animals his family owns as you expect some people with money to own. But his personal pet he takes extremely good care of because of its specific and precise needs is a beautiful female chinchilla he named Sabiya. She's a real beauty with her silvery bluish fur and bright pink eyes. He named her after a fairy he read about in a book about fairies. So if you're not freaked out by rodents you've got nothing to worry about, Tecna," explained Twilight.

"Okay well don't worry about that then. My mom's cousin actually breeds chinchilla for pets and makes it very clear of what their needs are. So I'm very used to and comfortable around them. Let's finish getting set up. Ember stops flirting with Spike and comes to help me while I help Fledge. C'mon girl!"

Well between the four of them they had no problem finishing getting the gym set up and by the time the other students came with their pets it was like a mini zoo but a controlled one.

To keep the animals happy as well as their owners they had some fun but soothing music playing all day in the gym and everyone was being educated on each other's pets and how to take care of them and taking turns with bonding and letting them play. And yet again Photo Finish was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone was having a good time as were the pets of course. Daybreak easily made friends with her owner's friends pets. It was all going well till Fluttershy got a good look at Daybreak. It was like she'd seen the kitten before and had a strange look on her face. It was their pets turn to be in the playpen area for twenty minutes of fun. So the girls were sitting in some comfy seats nearby watching their pets romp around and have a good time. Then Fluttershy asked her question to Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I've got a question for you."

"Okay, sure you can ask me a question. Any question. What do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know how you got your kitten Daybreak? Where did she come from? Who gave her to you? Where do you keep her?"

Sunset suddenly grew angry and shot back defensibly. "What business is yours or anyone's for that matter where I got my pet?"

"I'm just concerned about the animal wellbeing is all, Sunset as I do care about all creatures a great deal as you know. You see she looks exactly like a kitten a woman named Sunfire Daydreamer to come to the animal shelter about five months ago to adopt.

The animal shelter at the time had had two sister cats that they'd rescued about a month ago who had had kittens when they got to the shelter. So we're letting the mommies feed their babies once they're weaned the moms were going to Pethaven for their stander spaying. It was about the time they're about to be weaned that this woman named Sunfire Daydreamer came in to adopt one.

I was the one who helped her with the adoption paperwork that day because the normal girl was out with the flu. I talked with this lady for quite some time as it takes a while to go through all that paperwork.

I asked her why she was adopting a pet as its part of the questioning to make sure the animal will be going to a suitable home. She said she was getting her daughter a pet as a surprise for something important. Well, the kitten was adopted soon after and I just find it very strange that you seem to own this kitten. So where did you get her?"

But now Sunset was beyond pissed off and just yelled so loudly at the girls and Fledge who had been talking with Twilight about what to do for their next day that all the chatter and happiness was suddenly gone and everything fell silent and like everyone both human and the pet was struck dumb.

"I don't have to take this! I'm not gonna stay here and be interrogate like I'm some criminal for taking in a stray cat I found! Like I commit some unforgivable sin for taking care of a stray cat! Friends don't stick their noses into someone else's private business! I'm leaving before I get turned into the cops for simply taking in a stray! Come on, Daybreak! We're leaving!" she yelled furiously as she grabbed the cat carrier she had painted to match the sunset with her cutie mark on it too. She scooped up her shocking pet who'd been having a good time with everyone else's pets, and put her into kennel then stormed furiously out of the school leaving everyone in the gym in total shock and disbelief.

Well, Principal Celestia ran after her leaving Luna in charge who told everyone to just go back to having fun with their pets and her sister find out what was wrong with Sunset Shimmer and not worry. So everyone tried to go back to what they're doing but it was clear everyone was still in shock by Sunset's outburst.

"What in tarnation was that all about?" Applejack asked in stunned disbelief.

"I don't know, darling, but I've never seen Sunset since she turned over a new leaf ever get that angry over a simple question. She would certainly never yell at any of us especially Fluttershy like we'd done something wrong or feel like we're accusing her of something wrong. I don't have any idea what the matter was."

"What did you ask her, Fluttershy that got her so worked up?" Rainbow Dash inquired curiously.

"I just wanted to know where she got her pet was all. But she acted like I was in her words "interrogating her for committing some kind of sin." I wasn't trying to be rude or make her feel like I was accusing her or anything, I was merely curious."

"Well, it's like she was an angry red balloon that got filled up with too much helium and burst. Well, make that a whole handful of angry red balloons!"

"Well, I've not known any of you long and that goes for Sunset, but I think you may've touched a nerve or it might have been something else that made her get that angry.

I don't believe, Fluttershy that the question itself was wrong to ask, it's something else she's not ready to answer too. Like there is something much deeper going on and it just came out as anger though I believe that that anger is really concealing fear. Fear and some other underlying emotions of something that is a personal inner conflict that Sunset isn't ready to come to terms with, not either on a subconscious or conscious level. She's not really angry at any of you, that anger is at herself. She's just turning it outward and attack others with it." Fledge hypotheses which Twilight knew secretly to be correct.

"Like she's carrying a secret? What would be that big a secret she explodes like that at her friends? Also, Fledge where are you getting these words and thoughts to begin with?" Applejack inquired inquisitively.

"Helena taught me a lot on the subject of psychology before I came here. We spent six months learning it because my parents were opening a new facility to help those inflicted with mental illness and it was gonna be a center to specifically help those who had a mental illness. So I do know a lot on the subject of how the inner mind and how the heart feels."

"Wow, you're probably the same level of genius as Twilight and Sunset if you've read and learned something like that! Impressive!" Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Thank you. Still, I do think Sunset Shimmer is carrying a painful secret she has yet to come to terms with. I'm like 99% sure that would explain what just happened a moment ago.

"Well, I'd say for now we should leave sleeping dogs to lie. If she wishes to have some privacy and some secrets that's her business. It's not ours to invade her right to privacy and force them out of her. So just leave her alone and let her cool down. Now, how about we finish this day out okay?" Twilight said a bit more aggressively then she meant too but she just felt she had to defend Sunset's right to keep her family and home a secret and only when she was she ready to talk about it should she talk about it.

Still it looked like while Fledge and Twilight were on the same page about letting Sunset tell them all what was the matter and her secret in her own time and on her own terms, the other girls now looked very determined to find out what was such a big secret that Sunset Shimmer would get that angry about it. So while Twilight and Fledge's back was turned all the girls even Applejack gave each other a look and a slight nodded seemly to silent to agree to find out what the Secret of Sunset Shimmer was exactly no matter what it took.

Right now though Sunset was back at home in her bedroom. Principal Celestia had scolded her for her outburst but hadn't punished her for it. Not with like detention as she and Luna were the only people at CHS to know about Sunset's home life and both understood why it was bothering her so much.

So what Principal Celestia had done was call up Sunfire to come to take Sunset home early and just talked to her for a few moments while everyone was still in the gym that couldn't see the front of the building.

Sunset apologized to her mom who said she really needed to apologize on Monday to her friends for getting angry at them and not get angry at all tomorrow as the Sparkles were still coming over for dinner. Sunfire did tell her again the truth will set her free and it was keeping this secret that was killing her and she needed to tell them.

Sunset wasn't sure what to do at all, though was thankful that her mom wasn't yelling at her or berating her. She did understand some of her daughter's thinking and feelings and just again told her the only solution was to just tell her friends the truth. She didn't have to tell the whole school but should at least tell her closest friends.

"Your chest is gonna feel a whole lot lighter and you'll be able to breathe, sweetheart if you just told them the truth. You've already confided in Twilight. You should just tell the other girls and you'll feel a lot better. Now, why don't you go take a hot bubble bath and then go take a nap with Daybreak? I'll talk about this with your father, but you really need to relax and calm down for now. So please go do that okay, honey?" as they got back to the apartment.

"Alright, Sunfire, I'll do as you say. Sorry, again you had to come to pick me up from school. I know you still didn't like all those parent-teacher conferences you and Yin Yang had when I first came here. But thanks again for not yelling at me no matter how much I deserve it."

"Would yelling do anything productive, Sunset? It would only make more hurt feelings and not really accomplish anything or fix the problem. So I'm not gonna yell at you. So take your bath and then your nap. I'll come to wake you up when its dinner time, okay?"

"Yes, I understand. Daybreak? C'mon, sweetie. Let's go."

Well, the rest of the evening at Sunset Shimmer home went alright. Sunfire did talk with Yin Yang and they had a three-way conversation with Principal Celestia and they all agreed that Sunset was just gonna have to tell at least her closest friends the truth soon or something like this would happen again. Then her parents talked to her again about what she really needed to do but Sunset still seemed very reluctant to let everyone else know the truth.

She asked instead if this meant she wasn't allowed to go Stables to train for her upcoming participation in the Equestrian Games.

Her parents said no she was still allowed to compete but under the promise that she would sometime in the near future at least tell her closes friends the truth or if she had another outburst like this one then they'd pull her out of her horse shows.

Agreeing to the terms they then had Sunset's favorite foods for dinner and dessert and she went to bed with tears in her eyes. One tear landed on her journal which had fallen out of her bag and the minute it hit the magic book the book became alive.

Realizing Princess Twilight was writing back finally she opened the book hoping to find some comforting words to help her right now. Though she found words of comfort they weren't coming from Twilight but someone else entirely.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Fledge Dreamwings. I've many names and titles all you heard as a filly from a book full of children stories. Stories with many important lessons one would do well not to forget ever.

I'm here to offer my advice as my wife told you in an earlier reply I tend to give good advice and anyway Twilight's way too busy with things to reply back and I figured you could really use some comfort.

Twilight if you must know first has been too wrapped up with getting angry at Starlight making friends with The Great and Powerful Trixie forgetting that she cannot force her student to make friends with only those she approves of.

That's not what we're trying to accomplish with Starlight learning about friendship. So at least that turned out alright when one I called her out on it and two when she saw that Trixie really did consider Starlight a true friend.

They made up and now are friends. We've also been busy with Rainbow Dash achieving her dream of being a Wonderbolt. I did give her a blessing for it like I do all ponies who achieve their dreams. But it was not as magical or powerful as when the CMC accomplish their dream. It's much more powerful when a young one achieves a dream then an older one just based on magical dream energy is all.

For now, we're getting ready for the holidays as Hearth Warming Eve is coming up fast. I'm curious to know if this world you call home has similar holidays to the ones we celebrate here in Equestria.

But as for the advice I've given in the past? My advice at least to my wife's friends was for Rarity when she opened her second shop was "Not let someone else tell her how to live her dream." Which came in handy when she realized how her store manager had taken over and made her dream what was going on and not Rarity's dream.

Soon after I told Rainbow Dash not to achieve a dream through dishonorable means. So when she could've taken somepony else's place for a Wonderbolts show she instead went to get Spitfire back in time for the show.

Pinkie Pie begged for my advice for keeping a secret which I had already figured out that my brother-in-law and his wife were having a baby. What other secret does a young married couple have?

I told Pinkie Pie I wasn't gonna cast a magic spell on her to make her forget. I told her I knew she had the strength to keep it a surprise since how would she feel if she found out about a surprise for herself was spoiled? She managed to do it with great difficulty but did it.

Last Heath Warming I reminded Applejack that when she and her family were spending the holiday with Pinkie's that she was to remember to be the "guest", not the "host" and try to learn and not teach.

I didn't really give Fluttershy advice as I was actually looking to her for advice on how to tell with my wife unhealthy obsession for books. It's gotten way out of hand and I begged her when she and Twilight were sent by the Cutie Map on a Friendship Mission to keep her away as long as possible so I could hide all the books in the castle library and all over town forcing her to go cold turkey for a week to get her to see it was getting to point of being unhealthy.

So after learning about you and your own current predicament I only can offer these words.

It is very easy to stand by and do nothing or to die. Though it's much hard to live on and endure the hardships that come with trying to do something to change and be forgiven. For only those willing to forgive in the right to be forgiven in turn.

You've done a lot of changing and forgiving but this never truly ends and each day every one pony and human must make hard choices and live with those choices. But nothing you ever do is so wicked that it's unforgivable.

You can forgive yourself and let go of the past completely and understand we all live with some regrets and have something weren't proud of. But we can either let the mistakes and sins of the past control us forever or learn from them to make better choices in the present and shape a better future.

It all comes down to your choices. You can choose to forever hate yourself or you can finally let go of your guilt, shame, and regret and forgive yourself completely. And then you can finally tell the truth and finally beat last free.

That's my advice to you. I hope it helps as my advice to my wife's friends and all the other ponies I've given it too has helped greatly.

Also, you can inform my other self I do exist here but I do trust your judgment in not telling him or the other Twilight that we're married here. I want to see if we can fall in love all on our own in your world.

For all know that when it comes to true love it has a mind and will all its own and we just have to have faith and trust in it and let it works its own magic in its own way and at its own pace.

So, for now, I must go and help get the castle ready for the holidays. Please remember to tell us if your world has similar holidays.

Sweet dreams and hope I've helped you, my new friend. We're all here for you if you need it.

Love you my friend Sunset Shimmer.

Sincerely yours, Prince Fledge Dreamwings."

Closing the book and hugging tightly to her heart she felt much better and hoped she could take his and everyone's advice and finally do what she really needed to do. Feeling better she fell asleep holding both her journal and Alicorn doll and with Daybreak curled up close to her.

She didn't feel it as both her parents walked silently in and kissed her goodnight before they left for the night. It was going to be hopefully better soon for one and all. Or at least that was the hope.


	7. Sunset Shimmer's Secrets Revealed

Sunset Shimmer's Secrets Revealed

It was very early Saturday morning. So early in fact that the sun hadn't even graced the skies outside yet. Sunset having felt restless most of the night decided when she woke up at 4:50 felt she might as not try and fight it and got up out of bed. But did her best to remain as quiet as possible so not wake anyone else up.

The only other person who was up, of course, was her kitten Daybreak who always slept right beside her and animals know pretty instinctively when someone needs some loving and comfort. She also knew based on yesterday's outburst that Sunset really needed her at the moment.

Right at the moment, Sunset was writing a reply back to Prince Fledge to answer some of his questions about Human World holidays and also just confide him and Princess Twilight more of her feelings.

She laid flat on her bed with her journal propped open against the end of the bed frame and curled up right beside her was Daybreak purring and licking her every so often. She had also nudged the doll of Sunset as a Princess next to her.

"You're so kind and loving, Daybreak. Really sorry for taking you away from your playtime with your new friends yesterday. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Now let's see? Time to answer Prince Fledge's questions," she spoke barely above a whisper with her bedside lamp on.

The lamp was cool that the way it was decorated both the lamp body and shade were actually photographs taken of the most beautiful sunsets you could imagine on Earth and that been somehow imposed on the lamp and shadow. So that was very cool the magic of this world technology.

Stroking her kitten one final time Sunset began to write her letter to Equestria.

"Dear Prince Fledge and also to you Twilight.

I hope your Hearth Warming Eve party went very well. I do miss the Equestria holidays sometimes. But we have three of the same holidays here in the Human World. We just call them something different but they're very much the same.

For example, we've our own version of Hearth Warming Eve. Here it's called Christmas and for this world, it's not to celebrate the unity of three kinds of people like it was for us and defeating wendigos.

For Christmas here is to celebrate the birth of this world savior. His name was Jesus Christ and was the son of this world divine entity known simply as "God" who supposed to have created this world and the birth of his son to a virgin was meant to save this world from sin.

Though there is the commercial side of it with a fat old man named Santa Clause to give presents to good boys and girls along with talking snowmen and red nose reindeer and other things like that.

Still, it was meant to celebrate the birth of the one meant to save all mankind from sin. However, most holidays in this world are overtaken with the commercial side of things rather than the true meaning.

But that doesn't mean we don't have an interesting way of celebrating the holidays here. And for my family is really cool. Even though my father here is into some Asian religion he is also faithful to God himself.

As Yin Yang explained to the other Twilight he likes to take the best bits of many different cultures and mold them together for his own unique interpretation of them. So yeah and my human mother we celebrate Christmas here.

There is something special they did the first Christmas I came to this world and trying to reach me took me to see a special ballet called "The Nutcracker" and while I acted, for the most part, bored and mean I was totally in love with the beauty, grace and enchanted by it all.

So we've seen it every Christmas since. We go to see it the day after my parents' holiday party at their work. Last year I was invited and I wore a somewhat sexy Miss Clause outfit that at least they'd picked out for me ahead of time. So it wasn't too ostentatious.

My mom also made sure I'd stylish and chic winter clothes that might only be bought in New York City or look like I bought them in Aspen and was going there for winter fun. Alas no, I've not been to either location in all the time I've lived here but would like to go to both of them. On the other hand, while we've not been to either location we still have ways of getting fashion and other things from them. My mom has extremely good connections to those she helps with her advertising agency. As a result, I can get great stylish outfits that way as well as a few other things.

I also attend the parties at their work for both New Year and the ever-changing Chinese New Year. Got a stylish dress for each New Year. The one for the normal New Year is a dark blue and sophisticated and the other is a traditional red Chinese dress known as a cheongsam.

Either way, I look hot, sexy, beautiful and downright cool in all the clothes my parents have provided for me.

Another holiday from Equestria we have here is our world name for Hearts and Hooves Day is called Valentine's Day but it's still meant to celebrate love, exchange cards and find a special someone.

There also this baby cherub god know as Cupid who meant to shoot people with a golden arrow of true love and help them find true love. But that's just a myth with no real practicality to back it up.

I did dress up as a female cupid for my parents Valentine's Day party and I looked cute in the pink, white and magenta outfit that Sunfire had made for the party for me.

The last holiday we share is Nightmare Night however here it's called Halloween and its more about the spirits of the dead having the ability to come back to earth during that night. But there are of course commercial things like for every holiday in this world. Still, we do have trick-or-treating where children dress up in costume and go get candy.

Well, hope that answers your questions on shared holidays. I've other things on my mind though I wish to discuss with you both.

I realize I cannot keep up the charade much longer of not having a home or a family at least from the girls who are all our friends. The Twilight here is so far the only one who knows the truth. She's kept it a secret and I don't believe she betrays me.

However, things have changed. My parents have an unbelievable amount of love, compassion, patience, and tolerance. Which is amazing given how badly I treated them and the students at school. I'm honestly surprised they never kicked me out and did leave me to live on the streets.

Which is why it's even harder to tell the others the truth. I'm just consumed with guilt, shame, and regrets and a lot of anger at myself for being the bitch I was before. I'm very afraid if I do tell them the truth they'll utterly despise me again and stop being my friends. Then I'll be alone again and I can't go back to being alone.

Still, my parents aren't giving me any choice in the matter. They gave me an ultimatum. I've got to tell at least the rest of our shared friends the truth soon or they'll pull me out of the Canterlot Equestrian Games. Which I've worked my ass off for nearly three years to even qualify to compete in it!

I've not worked this hard and my horse Solar Flare hasn't worked her hindquarters off that much either for neither of us to compete. So looks like I'll have to tell them.

But not sure where or when all I know it's gotta be soon. So pray for me and wish me luck that I can do this. Well, I've got to go now. We're having Twilight's family over tonight and there is a lot to do get ready for that.

So thank you for listening and hope you can get back to me soon. Love you both very much. Signing off, for now, your friend Sunset Shimmer."

Closing the magical journal and putting it in a safe location she yawned and turned to look at Daybreak who yawned at the same time. "I do believe that's the longest letter I've written to Equestria ever, Daybreak. Still, we've got a lot to do today and we better help get it started.

Let's go see if my parents are up and about and ask them what we need to do get ready and if I need to dress up some tonight or not. Besides you need breakfast anyway. Let's go!" as the former unicorn now teenager raced to the kitchen with her 8-month-old kitten.

She found even though it was barely seven in the morning her parents were both up and making breakfast. Neither of her parents was coffee drinkers because coffee made Sunfire sick to her stomach from smell alone and Yin Yang hated the disgusting taste anyway.

So their morning beverage was healthy fruits and vegetables blended together in their blender. So they had a fresh banana, blueberries, cherries, cranberries, strawberries, and raspberries for fruit. For vegetables, they used asparagus, spinach, carrots, and broccoli.

It didn't look very good looking when it was done blending but all those fruits and vegetables each played some important role for a healthy body and healthy living. Both of Sunset's parents believe in a clean and healthy lifestyle and diet and she was thankful for it herself.

So while Sunfire was using the blender today to make their usual breakfast beverage Yin Yang was busy making few quick but healthy breakfast meals. He again was talented in many areas like math, languages and definitely cooking as well.

So for their breakfast, he was busy making it included a quinoa fruit salad, quinoa chocolate breakfast bowl, berry breakfast parfait, and vegan blueberry flax muffins. All which looked good and did taste good.

Sunset first went to the cabinet under the sink to get her kitten the healthiest cat food for her body ever created, then used the tiny measure cup in the plastic box the food was kept in to give her the correct amount. Then used the water filter attached to the faucet to give her the cleanest ice-cold water to drink.

"Honey? Can you please go set up the breakfast dishes in the dining room when you're done with Daybreak?" Sunfire asked as she was measuring out the fresh berries at the moment.

"Sure thing, Sunfire. I'll have that done quickly."

Well before long the family was in the dining room and enjoying their very healthy breakfast and just talking about what they needed to do to get ready for dinner at seven.

"I made a list of the food needed for the meal I'm making for the dinner tonight. I was thinking that you could go with your mother to "Pass the Plate Supermarket" to get what we need.

We know they've got food from all over the world, good prices and can count on the freshest for fruits and vegetables all year around and that small in-store restaurant. So it's like all the best supermarkets rolled into one."

"It is where shop for food all the time, Yin Yang. But yes me and Sunfire can go there and get what you need to make dinner. Just give me the list and I'll make sure we get all we need to make dinner with the Sparkles perfect tonight. I'll also make sure to bring all that huge insolated reusable bag for things to stay fresher and all the other reusable bags we use in general for grocery shopping. They're still in the hall closet, right? Next to a vacuum cleaner and other cleaning supplies?"

"You know it always is, Sunset. We also make sure that the hall closet is as organized as it can be and that nothing could get ruined or contaminated. Your mother will need all the help she can get to get all the shopping done."

"Then once we're done the shopping I guess it falls upon me to get the apartment cleaned up while you two cook? Dusting, vacuuming, sweeping, basically the whole shebang?"

"Well, I'll help where I can too, sweetie, but yes. Just make sure you take a shower at least an hour and a half beforehand to get really clean and dress nicely for the company. You don't have to wear a fancy dress or anything but something a bit more…"

"Something nicer then my school outfit but not over-the-top? Got it! I'll also make sure to groom and cleanup Daybreak too. So let's get started. We're lucky that the grocery store we go to opens up early. So let's book it!" Sunset announced to which her parents smiled and agreed.

So they hurried quickly down to where the building's parking garage was and Sunfire used her keys to start up their burnt orange Honda Accord. Sunset wishes yet again that she was in drivers ED class as they got into the car. However, that was still for a while before she and the other girls had that class. She didn't even have a permit yet so they couldn't practice driving yet and she was still aching to get it ASAP and start learning how to drive.

Sunfire could easily see what was bothering her daughter this time as they left their home and headed to the store. Turning down the radio for a second she stroked her daughter's red and blond hair and said sympathetically.

"I know it sucks, being sixteen and still not even got your permit yet. I know it sucks that the school made that class only for seniors and not juniors and seniors like in the past. Though it's not like Principal Celestia had much choice in the matter did she? Not after what happened just before you came here in that one Drivers Ed class?"

"No, she certainly didn't have much choice in the matter. I think when six students all crash at the same time and destroy the whole east wing because of how poorly they drove I can see why it's now only for seniors and not any for any younger students." Sunset answered back and both mother and daughter laughed up a storm from it.

Well, things went pretty smoothly for the rest of the day. They got all they need shopping and also picked up some air freshen oils while out to really make their home inviting. They'd gotten a pack of four very different scents so it was gonna be wonderful.

They got back home a little after ten-thirty and went right to work getting things ready for the Sparkles. Though they'd a lot to cook Sunfire did help her daughter getting their home clean while still helping with the cooking so there were many things to get done and they got them all done.

Thanks to her mom's help that also gave Sunset time to also really clean up the litter box in the bathroom which she was her sole responsibility to keep clean and fresh. Lucky that why the family always got two super-sized boxes of Arm and Hammer Clump and Seal Cat Litter at the beginning of every other month. Since just one Super-size box lasts a month, so they lasted two last two months.

She finished cleaning the box and was washing her hands carefully when her mom poked her head in the bathroom. "You got the whole bathroom plus the litter box clean, right?"

"Yes, I scrubbed the hell out of the bathroom. The sink, shower, toilet, and mirror have all been scrubbed harder and cleaner then when we've yearly inspections. I put a fresh newspaper under Daybreak's litter box and just added a fresh layer of the best cat litter ever. I even reorganized the bathroom closet and medicine cabinet too. I was just about to decide what scent to put in here and you could choose the scents for the dining room and living room and I chose the other one for the hallway."

"I already chose apple and cinnamon scent for the dining room and blooming peony and cherry for the living room. So what are you gonna chose for the bathroom and to fill the rest of the apartment?"

"For the bathroom? The new scent of the blue odyssey and to fill the rest of the apartment? The other new scent from Glade radiant berries."

"Good choice. Now, how about I put all the scents in their plug-ins and you come back in about fifteen minutes to shower and pick out an outfit for tonight? Deal?"

"Deal! I also already did clean Daybreak and as you can see she's soft, fluffy and smells nice herself!"

"Good to know. Now get ready for your shower okay, sweetheart?"

"Sure thing."

So after all three of them had gotten super clean and dressed up nicely for the dinner they're more than ready when the Sparkles were allowed into their small gated community and were being directed to where to park in the small guest parking part of the parking garage.

They'd all done their best to look their best. Sunfire was wearing a fuchsia strapless cocktail dress, her husband was wearing a good black dress shirt with dress pants and a black and white tie. Sunset was wearing a reddish gold off-the-shoulder top with a dark red pencil skirt and heeled ankle strap sandals.

They buzzed them in and just waited. This was nerve-wracking for both Sunset's parents as well as Twilight's whole family. Both girls were praying that this dinner went off without a hitch.

Finally, the Sparkles knocked on the door and Sunfire opened it and welcomed them in. They too had done their best to look nice without going over the top. Twilight's dad was dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt and dark slacks. Her mom was wearing a short cocktail dress similar to Sunfire's however it wasn't strapless and was lilac in color. Shining Armor was wearing a long-sleeved dark purple shirt and maroon slacks. Twilight was wearing a lavender top with a grayish purple pencil skirt and her own heeled sandals.

"Welcome to our humble home, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle. Our daughter Sunset and your daughter Twilight only had good things to say about you all when Twilight was here last week." Sunfire said politely as she ushered them into her home.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Sunfire. You as well, Yin Yang. Thank you so much for having us over. You can call me Velvet and my husband Night Light. This is our son Shining Armor and you have of course met Twilight and of course Spike. Twilight here refused to leave him at home alone. So I hope that's not too much trouble." Velvet apologized.

"It's not a problem, Velvet we anticipated that Spike is here for dinner. I made some special dog food for him along with everything I prepared for us. Please make yourself at home. I'll go see if everything ready and we'll eat soon. So make yourselves at home." Yin Yang suggested as he headed to the kitchen.

Well if Twilight had been impressed by Sunset's home her parents were even more mind-blown by it. Even Shining Armor was impressed and only had compliments. They also brought a gift with them which they gave to Sunfire to find out the gift was a lovely handcrafted picture frame.

"We hope you can put a picture from this important night on it. Since it's your first time really entertaining a friend of your daughter's and her family and this our daughter's first time really being at a friend's house and it's just a very special occasion for both of our families." Velvet explained.

"It's perfect for tonight. Would you mind if I played something while my husband finishes by getting dinner set up? Sunset? Could you and Twilight be dears and go help put the food on the table."

"Yes, Sunfire we can go help Yin Yang with that. C'mon, Twilight."

"Spike? You and Daybreak help us in the dining room and make sure your own small table is set up properly too. C'mon!"

"Okay, Twilight!" as the purple doggy hurried with the pretty kitty close behind.

"Okay, still hearing that dog talk is still taking getting used too. It still freaks me out some." Shining Armor admitted as he watched the girls disappear out of the room.

"It's a little odd, but a life full of magic, Shining Armor. Long before even our daughter came into town, magic is just part of life. Whether here in this world or the world of Equestria. I'm sure Twilight will get you all up-to-speed soon enough. Every other kid at CHS has gotten their families already up-to-speed. So pretty much all of Canterlot knows about what's gone on at CHS since the other Twilight came." Sunfire admitted with a chuckle.

"It's still freaky to think that our daughter had a pony counterpart that is a princess. But still, nice all the same to know." Velvet replied.

"I agree. I knew my daughter was a princess in some way but to know in another world she actually is one? Very nice to know I agree, my love." Night Light agreed with pride.

"Well, how about I play one song and then we should be ready to eat?" Sunfire suggested as she sat down by her piano and closed her eyes and began to play Beethoven Fifth Sympathy perfectly from memory.

"Sounds like your mom really knows how to play, Sunset. Um, your folks don't care too much about that stupid where the forks or spoons thing go right?" Twilight asked as they're carrying the food to the dining room table.

"We like eating some exotic dishes and trying to eat healthily, yes that's true, on the other hand no, we don't care how the table is set. As long as the food's good who cares how the tableware is set? As long as everyone's got a knife, fork and spoon and napkin what else really matters?" Sunset answered back as she put the big bowl of berry salad in the middle of the table whilst Twilight finishing putting the silverware on the table.

"Okay, let's get the rest of the food so your dad doesn't try to juggle too many things. Then we can finish getting Spike and Daybreak's little table set up in the corner."

"My thoughts exactly. He does always try to carry too much at once. He actually broke his wrist once from trying to carry too much at once. So let's hurry, I don't want him to go to the emergency room tonight!"

"Thanks, girls, for all your help." Yin Yang thanked them as they carried the rest of the dinner in. By that time Sunfire had finish playing and everyone walked in and smelled the delightful aromas.

"Something smells delicious. What did you make tonight?" Velvet inquired as they walked in.

"We've some veggie sushi, crab Rangoon, berry blast salad, some spiced fish for dinner. My wife made a family recipe for dessert."

"It is herring and blackberry pot pie. My grandmother made it all the time for me when I was a little girl as her mother and grandmother did for her. It's one of the few family recipes in my family. I hope it's alright with you."

"It sounds like it all will be delightful." Night Light said but Shining Armor then added.

"Um, what are we gonna be drinking?"

"We've some homemade vegetable juice and fruit smoothies. The vegetable juice for dinner then for you kids can have the fruit smoothies for dessert and the four of us will share this one bottle of Pinot Noir wine that Sunset and I picked up this morning." Sunfire informed him.

"We don't usually have much alcohol in this house, but it's a special occasion so we figured one bottle for the adults won't be a bad idea." Sunset explained as everyone took their seats.

The husbands pulled their other's wives chairs out for them and helped set them. Shining Amor pulled out chairs for both his sister and Sunset and Spike and Daybreak pulled their cushion out for the others. Yin Yang and Sunfire had been true to their word to make a good meal for the pets as well.

So the dinner began and everyone took a good amount of all the food and the first to try it was Shining Armor who tried the spiced fish first. He looked a bit uncertain but he smiled happily and then tried the veggie sushi and he nodded approvingly.

Then both Twilight's parents tried the homemade veggie juice and loved it too. So at least the food was good and very soon everyone was eating happily and after about ten minutes of eating they finally started to have a conversation.

The parents talked first as Sunset's parents talked about how their advertising agency was founded and how they did all kinds of advertising that were on TV, Internet and Radio and then Twilight's parents talked about their own work and they all talked a bit about their own high school and college days.

When the topic got to college though is when Shining Armor began to talk about how his first week as a freshman at Golden Dreamstone was going. He was talking about how cool the campus was and just how challenging but exciting both the social aspect and the academic aspect of the school was and that it was just pretty darn amazing. He said he was happy that even though he didn't go straight to college when he graduated from Crystal Prep at 18 and waited till after he turned 19 he was just happy to be accepted into such an awesome and amazing college like this one.

Twilight reminded everyone that it was Fledge's family that built Shining Armor's college and it is very great if she could attend it after she and Sunset finished at CHS.

Sunset asked Twilight how things with Fledge were going and her parents were curious to know how the first date went. So everyone listened as Twilight recounted her date from last Saturday and that she and Fledge were planning their second date to the following weekend.

When asked what they'd in mind Twilight said they'd be going to the Canterlot Field and History Museum which was also attached to an Art Gallery too. So they'd enjoy the fascinating exhibits and artwork of local artists. Then go for a nice walk in the park. That was the plan at least and it sound alright to everyone.

Then Twilight's parents asked Sunset if she had anything exciting coming up and a little more about herself. Sunset told them all about how she'd be very busy for the next few weeks getting serious training in for the Canterlot Equestria Games.

That she was doing a lot for this show. Like there was just presentation she and her horse Solar Flare had to pass for the beauty part and then the jumping and other parts of the Games. However, she was very confident after nearly three years of practice and finally earning a spot in the Games she'd beyond doubt win this hands down.

They then retired to the living room to enjoy the pie and fruit smoothies for Sunset, Twilight, and Shining Armor and two small glasses of Pinot Noir wine for the grownups.

They talked some more and Sunset's parents showed off some more of their natural talents and showed them some photo albums and it was just a good rest of the evening.

Since visitors who didn't have a pass couldn't stay in the building or community past ten since visiting hours were 8 am to 10 pm the Sparkles left at 9:30 and thanks Sunset's parents for a good time and that perhaps they could come to their place for dinner sometime in the future or something to which they agreed.

So all in all both Sunset and Twilight knew that dinner had been a success and that at least their families really liked each other and things were going well. Now Sunset just had to face the rest of their friends at school on Monday and apologize.

Also, her parents and Principal Celestia suggested she start seeing the school therapist Dr. Psyche Byron at least once a week before school and Monday was her first session with her. Needless to say everyone a little nervous the first time they go see a therapist for any reason but Sunset knew this was part of the deal so she could still participate in the Equestrian Games. She was supposed to see the school therapist and she had to tell her friends the truth. On the other hand, she was at least allowed to tell them the truth on her terms as long as she did it sooner rather than later.

So she was dropped off by her mom extra earlier long before anyone else is at the school and reminded her she picks her up after school so she could get the stables for her training time.

Sunset reminded her mom to pick her up at the convenience store two blocks from the school. She was reminded of her promise to tell her friends the truth and Sunset said she would but on her terms and just not today. Though she'd apologize to her friends for her outburst on Friday.

Seeing that this was the best they'd be able to do Sunfire kissed and hugged her daughter goodbye and told her not worry about seeing Dr. Byron for she was also a former classmate and was a very good listener with a very soothing personality and got along well with just about anyone.

Waving goodbye she watched as her mom headed to her job and gave a big sigh. Adjusting her backpack she hurried inside and for the first time ever since attending the school to the school therapist offices. Her office in between Celestia's and Luna's and just around the corner from the teacher's lounge.

Taking a deep breath she knocked once and heard a very young sweet sounding voice say, "Come on in, Sunset Shimmer, I don't bite."

Taking another deep breath Sunset entered the room for the first time and glanced around the room taking it in. The room was an average size for an office and it was nice.

The walls were painted soothing relaxing colors of lavender, pale pink and light blue and the carpet was a very light soothing green color. As you'd expect she had a very nice desk with the normal things on it. The walls had a few things to be expected on them as well. Her certified degree in psychology on the wall, a school calendar, some student made inspirational posters about mental illness and just encouragement for life and also a few paintings that Sunset recognized from her mom's encyclopedia of the history world art.

"I see you're familiar with the work of Monet, Renoir, and Van Gogh. I had the great joy of actually going to see the originals of these three pictures at the Metropolitan Museums of Art in college. Many great works there but these three paintings of which are just reproduction copies made the biggest impression on me," the therapist explained pointing to three replicas paintings.

Sunset immediately recognized the three paintings seeing how her mom had been on that same field trip as Psyche here. The paintings were in the order of the artists' mention were "The Green Wave" "In the Meadow" and finally "First Steps"

"I know a lot about this world's cultural history thanks to my parents here. So yes I'm very familiar with these works as many others." Sunset explained as she now examined the woman in front of her.

Her first impression was that this woman Psyche here was she was a beautiful as the character in Greek mythology whom Cupid fell in love with. She kinda looked like a character from mythology from head-to-toe to be perfectly honest. Just her physical appearance and hairstyle looked like out of a myth. Even her outfit looked a bit like something some mythical character would wear with a modern-day edge and sophistication to it.

Still, both Sunset and Psyche took their respective seats and began their first session. Which like with any therapist wasn't too much of talking about the problem as it was just getting to know each other to build trust and understand who each other was. They'd actually at their next session get around to really talking about Sunset's issues.

After half an hour Sunset left feeling at least it wasn't as bad as she thought it is. Dr. Byron told her they'd be seeing each other every Monday for a half hour before school started and that she wanted Sunset to really be honest with her about her problems as they worked through them to which she agreed.

With that finished Sunset went to find her friends so she could do the next thing that was part of her parents' terms of their agreement. She found them in the band room despite it was only Monday not Tuesday, but didn't think much about it.

"Hey, everyone. How are you doing today? Did you have a good weekend?" she asked in an uncomfortable manner as everyone was giving her some harsh looks that she really felt bad about.

"Our weekends were all very nice and just alright. We all did want to do something with you and Twilight but Twilight said she was busy on Saturday with a family thing and we weren't even sure we should invite you to hang out anyway." Rainbow Dash explained in a very icy tone.

"Yes, we're not sure if we've to deal with the old Sunset Shimmer again and get yelled at and treated like dirt on a good pair of new white heels for something that could possibly offend you for some reason." Rarity also added in her own icy tone.

"You were pretty mean on Friday, Sunset." Fluttershy reminded her to which Applejack added, "You honestly were acting worse than a bull in a bullfight on Friday."

"Yeah, and Gummy wasn't happy to see his new friend be taken away from him just when they're gonna play! He spent all Friday night pouting and gnawing on a rubber band ball."

"He always gnaws on something he can use his gums on since he's got no teeth, Pinkie Pie. Though there wasn't an excuse for me blowing up like that on Friday at all. I'm really sorry for getting that overemotional and overreacting on Friday.

So very sorry I yelled at you, Fluttershy in particular and that I caused a scene pretty much ruining Pet Appreciation Day for the whole school after all the work we did for The Big Help Week. Guess the old Sunset Shimmer ruled her ugly head last Friday.

Still, I'm very sorry for what I did on Friday. Just so you know as punishment Principal Celestia is now making me see the school therapist every Monday before school starts from now on. Which is where I just came from."

"We accept your apology, Sunset. Anyone can have a bad day or overreact and we all have days when we act like well like a bitch, to be honest. Still, it's at least good that you did apologize for your bitchiness on Friday." Applejack said with a reassuring hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna stop being friends because one of us has a bad day for whatever reason, darling. Though it sounds like a harsh punishment to send you to the school shrink. Ohh, those people give me the creeps!"

"Rarity in this day and age therapy is perfectly acceptable and quite useful. Not just for people who have mental illness either. Just having someone to talk too and just vent too who can give you advice just really helps." Twilight swiftly informed the fashion diva.

"Well, even animals sometimes need a pet therapist to work out their own problems. They do have one at the vet's office we all go to, remember? Dr. Fauna's daughter is the pet therapist. You know Fawn is quite good with animals and she really helped me with Angel that one time."

"Case point made, Fluttershy. Speaking of Dr. Fauna and her daughter Fawn I think it's about time we all schedule our pets three-month checkup. We all usually go together to Pethaven and it's important for them to get checked out every three months anyway."

"Well, I would like this new vet to meet Spike and make sure he's good. He's not too happy with his current vet who now that he can talks has said some things not to be repeated on his opinions on the vet. So hopefully this new one you all rave about would be a better fit for him. He's in need of a checkup anyway."

"Well, sugarcube, we'll all make plans to go to Pethaven on the same weekend and make sure all our animals are alright. I think they did all have a good time on Pet Appreciation Day, still, it's a good idea to make sure that they're healthy in all ways that matter."

"Yeah, I don't want to have Tank get sick from something he could've to pick up on his awesome day at our awesome school. So yeah we'll make the call later to get things scheduled and figure out who will be taking us or if we're to take the Pet Bus which at least didn't raise its prices as the normal bus did."

"Pet Bus?"

"The Pet Bus, Twilight is a local bus system that helps people get their animals to the vet if you don't have means to get there yourself and since normal buses won't let animals on them for any reason other than to help those with disabilities. The Pet Bus is actually driven by Dr. Fauna's husband, His name is Lynx and he makes me a bit rough at first glance like a lynx, but he's very cuddly like a teddy bear when you get to know him," Sunset explained.

"That and the bus only cost a dollar per passenger. So that's two dollars for one owner and one pet for a round trip. So that's great for those who don't have a lot of dough to spend on the bus and have more for the vet themselves. Though why someone would use cookie dough for money I don't understand. I mean how would chocolate chip cookies act like the money? They're delicious but not worth much." Pinkie Pie added in puzzlement.

"For the last time, Pinkie Pie calling money 'dough' has nothing to do with baking cookies. It's just a slang term is all for money is all," Rainbow Dash explained for the umpteenth time to Pinkie Pie who still didn't get it.

"Well, I'm sure we all could go together, but for now I'm afraid I won't be around much afterschool for the next couple of weeks. I've got something important that I've got to do and so I won't see you all for a while after school." Sunset informed them and everyone looked at each other than at her.

"You want to tell us where you'll be and what's this big secret you've been keeping? Since Fledge guessed your outburst was brought on by fear and anger. So you wanna tell us what's really going on here, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash spoke in a slightly rude and demanding tone which made Sunset panic.

"If she doesn't wish to tell us where she'll be that's her right, girls. Don't we all deserve some privacy? Plus I still don't know a lot about friendship but I don't think we've to know what one of us is doing and where we're at every waking moment. I'm positive you don't inform everyone in the group of every little thing you do, do you?" Twilight said in Sunset's defense.

"I guess you're right, Twilight. So we all better hightail it too class and just call us later, Sunset?"

"Sure thing, Applejack. Let's get to class," Sunset said as she and Twilight were first to leave the band room but the others hung back for a second and still, we're talking with their eyes. Nodding in silent agreement they confirmed they'd be finding out the truth of what Sunset was hiding today if it killed them.

It was really hard to concentrate on schoolwork that day as for all the Mane Seven. Sunset had many troubling thoughts, Twilight had many thoughts too. But the rest of the group was just thinking how to be sneakier and not get caught this time when trying to track Sunset afterschool.

Well, the final bell rang and everyone hurried to go home. The girls waited by the Wondercolt statue while Fledge and Twilight were sitting on the front steps of the school discussing their plans for their next date. Sunset nearly tripped over them as she was carrying a large duffel bag and it was so heavy she lost her balance but Fledge caught her.

She smiled embarrassingly as he handed her back her duffel and asked her jokily if she'd rocks in it. She replied no it wasn't rocks that were in her bag but she did have quite a lot of personal equipment in there.

"Well, have a good day, Sunset. See you later, Twilight! Helena's waiting for me! So see you all tomorrow! Bye!" he called out as he hurried off to catch his ride.

"Well, I've got to go catch my own ride. See you later, Twilight, I'm supposed to meet Sunfire by the 711 in 15 minutes so I've got to hurry. See you later!" as she hurried away not even seeing her friends who had hidden from view by the statue as she dashed past.

Twilight was just gathering up her things when she saw her new friends looking the way Sunset had just gone and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. So did Spike who jumped out of her backpack and they strolled over to where the girls were counting.

"What may I ask are you five up too? Whatever it is can't be good."

"Ahh! Geez, Twilight, you nearly gave us all heart attacks!"

"Didn't mean to almost give you all heart attacks. Now answer me. What are you five doing?"

"We're gonna follow Sunset Shimmer and find out what this big humongous secret she's been hiding and I've already got great ways to spy on a person since I've got the balloons and masks and all the things we'll need!" Pinkie Pie blurted out as she then went to blowing up balloons.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Thanks a lot, Pinkie Pie! Can you not say something that supposed to be secret? You understand why a surprise party is secret but you don't get when something else is supposed to be secret!" Rarity snapped.

"Yeah, now we're caught even faster than when Helena caught us!"

"It only took according to my watch, girls, all of three minutes and 26 seconds. That is a lot quicker." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Ugh! Either way, we're doing this! Twilight you coming or not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No. I wouldn't invade someone's right to privacy."

"Come on, Twilight! Haven't you been wondering for three days now what is so secret that Sunset would go bananas about Fluttershy asking where she got a cat? This has got to be something extra juicy and big if she's done so much to hide it!"

"If only Gabby Gums hadn't quite written for the school paper. She could always find the right gossip to read about."

"Uh, Rarity? Did you forget Gabby Gums was Sweetie Belle and her friends who nearly ruined everyone's reputation and got a week's detention for it? Gossip isn't a good thing and it's never harmless, remember?" Applejack reminded Rarity sternly.

"Alright, a point made! But still, we're not backing out of this! Now let's go! We're losing the trail!" and before Twilight could do anything to stop them the five of them were off to tail Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh no, Spike! What are we going to do?! Sunset's going to the stables to train and that means her mom is gonna be there! I know Sunset's supposed to tell everyone else the truth, but this isn't the way it should happen! We've got to do something to stop this! Sunset should be able to tell everyone on her terms not because she's being forced to say it! C'mon!" as they took off to try and stop them.

She manages to catch the girls before they got to the 711 where Sunset was inside buying a few things before her mom picked her up. The rest of the girls were nearing the store and would see her come out and see her get into the Honda that Twilight could tell was only two blocks away. It was stopped right now at the red light, but if she didn't act fast the girls see Sunset get into that car.

She then saw some garbage cans, clogged up rain gutters and a few boxes by the hardware store just a little before the 711. Thinking quickly she told Spike what to do.

As the girls neared the 711 they're running past the hardware store when Spike came barreling past barking angrily and took the girls feet out from under them and then he growled at the garbage cans and thankful both a raccoon and possum were eating the garbage there. Spike started to chase them both spilling the garbage everyone and getting most of on Rarity then he jumped on the boxes and chased the possum up to the gutters and it in a panic step in the already weighed down gutters which drenched everyone in a mix of muddy water, leaves and sticks.

Thankfully causing enough of a distraction that Sunset was able to exit the store and get into her mom's car and take off without being seen at all.

Twilight thanked God for helping her think so quickly and she ran up pretending to scold Spike for getting away and causing so much chaos and mess. She also made sure to keep the other girls occupied a few extra minutes as they tried to get cleaned up.

Well, they're all wet, dirty and smelly. But instead of calling it quits Rarity just somehow produce a huge bag of backup clothes and also again produce somehow a dressing screen to shield them while they took ten quick minutes to get changed.

"Now that fashion fops are dealt with where did Sunset go? Anyway, see her before Spike got away from Twilight. Thought he better behaved then that, but I guess dogs will be dogs." Rarity inquired.

"Don't know, Rarity. Though how about we get something to drink first and a snack at the 711? I could use a Powerade to drink and it should help us think."

"Well, I could use some Swiss Cake Rolls myself. A quick snack cake would be nice." Fluttershy admitted.

And maybe we could use the restroom as well? So let's take a quick ten minutes in the 711 and then find out where Sunset went. And Pinkie Pie? Don't buy every kind of snack cake there is in the store? Got it?"

"Yes, Applejack."

"Great! I'll buy us all the best Powerades there are, and Fluttershy you and Pinkie Pie get us some snack cakes and then we all use the bathroom quick and we'll be off!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Come on, Twilight, you've got to come with us now and keep Spike under control this time! I don't have a third set of backup outfits!" Rarity told her in an irritable tone and dragged Twilight against her will into the store.

Well, they got done with the 711 quickly and other then clerk confirming that Sunset had been there and had bought two very large bottles of PurAqua flavored water and two packs of mini muffins he couldn't tell them where she'd gone.

"Okay so she was here and she got something to drink and eat. But two of each? Why?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe she was just extra thirsty and hungry, Dash. Now, how about we try and figure out she went? Because right now it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack blind! Since we didn't see where she went or how she left!" snapped Applejack as she tore open her snack cake pack and started to eat a Hostess Cupcake and a strawberry lemonade flavored Powerade.

The other girls were drinking different Powerades and snack cakes. Rarity had grape flavored Powerade and at some Twinkies. Fluttershy fruit punch flavor and Swiss Cake Rolls, Pinkie Pie guzzled lime flavored and stuffed her mouth at the same time with Zebra Cakes. Rainbow Dash was drinking a mountain berry blast one with a glazed honey bun.

Twilight being force to accept something had just taken a mixed berry flavor and a chocolate chip snack cake. However she still far more concerned about keeping Sunset's secrets. Still, for now, she didn't think she'd have to worry about it as Sunset was now far out of sight and the others had no idea where she went.

It was then things got bad again. Due to very bad timing, Twilight's cellphone went off and she had to answer it. "Hello? Yes, I'm alright, Mom. I'm just hanging with my friends right now. Don't worry weren't doing anything stupid. We just stop at the 711 and just plan to hang out for a few hours.

I'll be home by curfew and yes, I understand that my extra credit report is still very important. I'll get my homework done on time. Don't worry about me. You can just look online to confirm my location with the GPS that I know Dad put in my cell phone after my first date with Fledge.

He may've liked Fledge but he's still a dad and wants to keep tabs on me. So you'll know where I am at all times. Okay, yes I'll be home in time for dinner. Love you, Mom, bye!" as she turned the phone off and put it back in her backpack.

"Twilight you just gave me a brilliant idea! I think I know how we can find Sunset no-matter-where she is! Oh! Even Shadow Spades wouldn't have thought of this! And she's brilliant."

"You want to tell us, Rarity what this brilliant idea of yours is? Let's hope it's not about making your own hair dye again!"

"Okay, so I wasn't good at making homemade hair dye and your hair was green for a week, Applejack, but anyway this is brilliant. If Twilight's cell phone's got a GPS in it, that means so might Sunset's phone! So…"

"We can track her by her phone's GPS! Rarity you're so brilliant I could kiss you right now!"

"Well, don't Rainbow Dash, I'm not that kind of girl. But we do all have Sunset's number so ring it a quick second then hang up and that should activate the GS. So let's do it, girls!"

Before Twilight could stop them they all dialed Sunset's phone for a second. Long enough to get a signal then hung up, but the GPS had been located and also what towers her cell was hitting off of.

"Okay, girls, pulling up a map of Canterlot now and where Sunset's position correlates and bingo! Got where she's heading!" Rarity declared happily.

"So where she's going?! Where is she?! And how are we gonna get there?!"

"Pinkie Pie calm down! We still need to figure out where on the map she is. I'm not familiar with this part of town. Are any of you girls?" Rarity asked to ask they looked at the map and the dot that was Sunset.

"No, I've never been to that part of town either, Rarity," Fluttershy admitted timidly as the girls crowded around Rarity's Smartphone.

"Never been to this part of town myself. It's like a way out of the way of wherever I've gone in Canterlot. Never head in a southeast section of town. Anyone know what's out that way?" Rainbow Dash asked as she starched her head.

"The only thing southeast of town is the Canterlot Stables and a few local farms and that's where we go to sell at the farmers market. It's just a large stretch of farmland and open country out there. Pretty much the agriculture part of Canterlot." Applejack answered when she saw where Sunset was heading.

"Stables? As in horse stables? Like with farms with chickens, pigs, and other smelly livestock? How unclean that sounds!"

"Rarity is honest-to-god down-to-earth folks who make their own living and yes they've beasts of burden which they breed in addition to cultivate a lot of local fruits and vegetables. My family isn't the only family in Canterlot with a plot of land used to grow things, alright?"

"Well, maybe she's going to the stables to feel less homesick. She was born a unicorn pony. Maybe being around horses makes her feel better and a bit more at home. That's my guess," Fluttershy proposed.

"Well, instead of playing guessing games we could catch that bus over on the other side of the street and go there and see what's going on! But we better hurry because the bus looks about ready to shove off!" Pinkie Pie informed them and everyone bolt across the street to catch the bus and luckily had the right amount for the fare.

When the driver asked where they'd be wanting off they said the Canterlot Stables and he said that was gonna take forty-five minutes to get too so just hand on. He'd at least three stops to make before they reached it.

Twilight was really panicking and trying to think of some way to warn Sunset but she couldn't call or text her without the girls knowing and then they'd grill her for what she knew. But unless the bus broke down which didn't happen very often as the buses were very well maintained she was out of luck.

So the best she could do was pray that by the time they got to the stables that Sunset would be home already. The bus ride was uneventful and the only thing the girls all complained about was the lousy music on the radio that made the trip longer as the driver was listening to really old folk's music.

Finally, they disembarked and took a good look around as the bus pulled away before they could ask when the return bus was. But this place was very homey for Applejack and Fluttershy liked it as well. Rarity wasn't happy at all and Rainbow Dash was more into finding Sunset and Pinkie Pie was too distracted by a pair of old donkeys to really pay attention.

Twilight, on the other hand, was scared out of her mind and trying to think of how to get everyone out of her because she could spot far away in the small parking spot Sunfire's Honda so Sunset was here! This was going from bad to worse.

Taking in the sight of the Canterlot Stables was a thing of beauty to behold. There was an enormous extremely emerald green horse pasture that had to be about 2 and a half acres that were enclosed with a horse friendly fence made of both brightly painted wood and woven mesh.

There was a large brightly red colored horse stable on the left side with a horse arena on the right and both were very large. But it well kept and very active and there was a lot of hustle and bustling going on.

From a glance, they'd see that there were a few basic riding lessons taking place in one part of the huge arena but also a lot of teenagers doing some kind of serious training and then there was the sound of horses coming from the stables.

"I suggest we try the stable first. Let's go and walk carefully because there will be plenty of manure when you've got this many horses and I'm guessing that they've got at least over forty here. Follow me and try not to look too out of place." Applejack led the way to the stables which they could already smell a lot of things that made Rarity wish she'd worn something different and brought industrial air freshening spray.

They made their way into the barn and saw indeed quite more horses than expected. Applejack was rattling off what the different breeds were, hold old they were, which a mare was and which a stallion was and so on and so forth.

No-one noticed them at first because of how busy everyone was. Between the stable hands feeding the horses along with the groomers, and vets it was just very chaotic and easy to overlook them.

Then all of a sudden a husky voice called out at them. "Hey! You girls! Stop where you are!" and they hurried the sound of heavy work boots coming their way as they froze.

"Now we're gonna get it and before we can even find Sunset. This is gonna be so not awesome!" Rainbow Dash hissed looking like she was thinking if they should run or not.

"Let's not panic girls and just stay put. We don't want to get into trouble. So no bolting, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy hissed back and everyone also grabbed Pinkie Pie just given the exuberant and hyperactiveness they needed to control her for a few moments to make sure they didn't get in trouble.

Turning they saw a boy in his late teens approach him. He was quite good-looking, to be honest. He was a tall boy that had a great tan along with a great body and longish auburn hair and dark green eyes dressed in faded jeans, an ebony black shirt with a bright red handkerchief, dusty work boots and a hat similar to Applejack.

The girls tried to look innocent and not guilty of any wronging doing and still covering Pinkie Pie's mouth while allowing her to breathe but not speak and they all looked very worried.

"Hey there, didn't mean to scare you girls. Though, I'd like to know what you girls are doing here. You're not a member of the stables since I know every member and whose horses is whose. I've got too as my uncle who owns this place would skin me alive if I didn't know all that. Being serious not joking on that.

So what are you doing here? My name is Butch by the way. Butch Coleman, my Uncle Max Coleman in charge here. So may I ask again if it's not too rude of me what your six are doing in a place you obviously don't belong in or at least not been in before?" the handsome boy asked them politely.

Seeing that he wasn't going to skin them or seemed angry with them but rather just curious they relaxed. Rarity also noticed that this boy seemed to be checking Applejack out with great interest. Seeing that she whispered to her quickly.

"Applejack, you fit in here and this handsome boy seems to like you. So use your country girl charm and get the information we want and make sure we don't get into serious trouble!"

"What?! You kidding me! You want me to flirt?! You nuts?!" she whispered back but couldn't hide the fact she was blushing like an overripe tomato herself.

"Don't have much of a choice, Applejack, so flirt! Or we'll be going to the stockade!" hissed Rainbow Dash urgently.

Groaning Applejack straightens her hat and smiled as flirty as she could manage. "Hey there, Butch. My name is Applejack and these are my best friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle."

He grinned at Applejack showing he'd very white even teeth. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Applejack. Mind if I call you Jackie?"

"Um I prefer my real name, but sure you can call me Jackie if you'd like."

"Okay, Jackie, so you seem like an honest young woman, so mind telling me what you and your friends are doing here?"

"We're trying to find a friend of ours we think might be here. She's worrying all of us a bit and we think she might be here, but none of us have actually been here before. I mean my family's driven past the stables on our way to bring our apples from our apple farm to the market up the road and other tasty apple treats and all, though we've never stopped here."

"Who's your friend and I can tell you if she's here or not?"

"We're looking for a girl by the name of Sunset Shimmer. Heard or seen her?"

"Yeah, everyone knows Sunset at the stables. She's one of the best students ever to come to take lessons here. My older cousin Ruthie was the one to train her for the past three years. It's almost like she was horse herself in another life seeing how she seems to understand them so well like they're one or something.

Though if you're looking for her she's with the others who qualified for the Junior Level Equestrian Games that are coming up fast. She should be with her horse Solar Flare right now in the arena with the others who qualified for the Games. I can show you over there but please don't do anything to startle the horses or distract the riders. We don't want any accidents."

"Show us the way, Butch."

"She doesn't know you're all here right? Since you did say you've been concerned, but she doesn't know you're here?"

"Yes, she has no clue we're here but we won't cause a problem. So could you at least tell us when the bus will be back to take us all home?"

"Well, the next bus doesn't get here, Jackie, till almost seven-thirty. You've got like three hours till the bus comes back. Still, you all need a lift home I can give you all a lift. If you don't mind riding in a pickup truck. Little cramp but will get you home."

"Well see if that's necessary darling. We could always just call our families to come to pick us up." Rarity spoke up as she tried to walk around all the manure.

"Well, hate to say this but we don't have much of a cellphone signal here. We do have a lot of telephones in my Aunt Wendy's office."

"Is your whole family in charge of the stables, Butch?"

"Pretty much, Jackie. The land this place was built on being in our family for five generations and we all take care of it and help any way we can. All my cousins and siblings do some kind of work. I'm just the eldest boy in the family so maintaining the order of the stables and all who come here is my job."

So as he walked them over to where the training was going on he and Applejack were just chatting up a storm and the girls were all thinking the same thing. Look like Applejack was smitten and so was this boy.

Twilight almost forgot as they neared the arena that Sunset still wouldn't want this, but since it was already confirmed she was here what more could she do? Other then make sure Sunset's family didn't make an appearance.

They reached the enclosed arena which had not plenty of people but still a fair amount. Butch showed them some good seats to watch and not be seen and spent some time with them explaining what was going on and what the Games were about and just a brief history of horse shows and facts.

He then pointed out which one was Sunset at the moment training. The girls watched in silent amazement as they saw Sunset and her beautiful Arabian Solar Flare enter the arena.

Butch was still doing some mild commentary as they all watch transfixed as Sunset started to do many of the common events with horse shows like jumping which she did perfectly, but was also doing a few other things they didn't know about. She also seems to want to look good physically.

Butch explained that part of the Games was also about the physical appearance of the rider and their horse and their overall presentation. Though he was right when he said that Sunset was almost one with her horse and they just couldn't believe her talent in this. Even for someone who used to be a pony, she was even more talented than they thought.

Finally, after her practice time ended she was heading back to the barn and again Butch offers to escort the girls around saying he felt for today he should keep an eye on them.

So the girls followed him to the beautiful and clean stall that was Solar Flare. It even had her name on a golden nameplate on the door and Sunset was feeding and giving her extra grooming.

As she was grooming she was sorta half singing half talking to her horse and it was just very nice overall. With her back turned she had no idea the girls were there and Twilight just knew she'd done all she could to keep her promise but wish there was some way out of this for Sunset but there was none.

"Sunset?" called out Butch as they approached.

"Hey, Butch! How are you doing today?" she asked in a friendly manner as she couldn't see the girls yet.

"I'm perfectly fine and you're terrific in fact there are some others who'd like to tell you how impressed they're with your performance today. Jackie? You and your friends can come out now."

"Jackie? I don't know anyone named Jackie… oh my god!" Sunset exclaimed in surprise as her friends came into view. She wanted to vanish right there and then but couldn't.

"Hey, girls….whatcha doing here?" she asked nervously.

"We came to see what in tarnation you're up too." Applejack started to say.

"Yeah, this is quite a shock that's for sure darling."

"This is like a big surprise for us all and I've thrown quite a few surprise parties."

"Your horse is such a beauty. She's lovely and so where you in the arena!"

Twilight didn't say anything but looked guilty.

"Twilight did you tell them this is where I was going to be?!" she accused angrily.

"No! I kept my promise and didn't say anything! I swear!"

"Hold on! What promise? You knew about this, Twilight? Also Sunset she didn't tell us anything we tracked you here by using your cell phone's GPS. But cared to explain what's going on?"

But before Sunset could say anything the worst thing for her to happen happened. At that moment a voice called out to her. "Sunset? Sunset!"

"Oh, please no. Not now…" Sunset whimpered but it was too late as Sunfire walked into view.

"Hello, Butch, nice seeing you today. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything fine, Sunfire. Maintain order over chaos is what I do best. I was busy today showing your daughter's friends around. They're apparently concerned about her wellbeing."

"Oh, so you're Sunset's friends. Nice to finally meet all of you. Sunset did you already tell them or not?"

"I was just about to tell them…Sunfire. They um…caught me by surprise and I was just about to tell them the truth."

"Alright, I'll let you tell them all the whole story. I need to go into the main office for a few minutes. Something happened at work and of course, I can't get a signal here when I need one. So, is it okay, Butch if I go to the office to use the phone right?"

"Yes, Sunfire. You're not the first parent needing to use the landlines as I told Jackie and her friends here we've got just about no signal here."

"Alright then. I'll go take care of this matter and then I guess I can give your friends a lift back home. Since I don't think you want to wait as long as it takes for the next bus. Be back in twenty minutes, honey."

"Sure thing, Sunfire. We'll be waiting," she replied as Sunfire gave her a quick hug and kiss and hurried out to go find out what the trouble at work was.

All this time everyone was struck dumb and slowly the puzzle pieces were forming a clear picture in all their heads. It took a few moments to really take in the whole conversation and all that was going on.

"Butch? Um, why don't you go get my friends something to drink?" Sunset asked numbly to the handsome boy.

"I can do that. I'll be back in a little bit. Um, do you girls want water or we do have some bottles of Sunny-D if you want something tangier?"

"Sunny-D please, Butch."

"Alright, I'll be back with seven Sunny-D's in two shakes of a lamb's tail, Jackie. Just don't go anywhere else till I get back. Okay?"

"We'll stay right here, don't worry."

"Okay be back in ten!" and he took off leaving the girls looking at Sunset who looked like she wanted to die right there and then.

"Go ahead! Yell! Scream! Do whatever you want to me! Just get this over with! I'm already so full of shame and anguish that I just want to die right now. So go ahead do what I know you're gonna do and just get the pain over with!" Sunset with tears in her eyes.

"Why in the world would you think we'd yell or do anything to punish you for something, darling? We just want to know what's going on. Is that beautiful woman your mom?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I know that woman! She is the one who adopted Daybreak! You're the one she was getting her for?" Fluttershy asked stunned.

"By the way, before anything else is said, Sunset, you're beyond freakin' awesome in that arena! I mean that was one of the coolest mind-blowing things I've ever seen and we've seen a lot of freaky things since the other Twilight came here and shook things up!"

"Yeah, this is totally mindboggling! And it looks like you had a lot of fun with how you're laughing with joy when you're training!"

"It was honestly a great thing to watch you on this magnificent beauty here!"

"Thanks, everyone. Well, I guess there no getting around the truth now. Alright. Sunfire Daydreamer is my foster mom. I live with her and her husband Yin Yang in the small gated community of the "Canterlot Palace Gardens" I've lived with them almost from the moment I came to this world.

They're very cool, loving and amazing parents. Twilight can attest to that, can't you?"

"Yes, they're very cool and interesting people and your home with them is equally as cool."

"Wait for a second!" Pinkie Pie said as she somehow produces a cup of water drank it and spewed in shock.

"Home? You've been to Sunset's home, Twilight and meet her parents before now?" Rarity asked in shock to which Twilight nodded.

"Sunset took me to her home the same day Fledge asked me out and I had dinner with her family."

"Not only that both our families just had dinner together on Saturday. That's why Twilight was busy," she sighed took a deep breath and told her friends the exact same story she'd already told Twilight.

When she finished she didn't know what to expect but she did feel better. For a moment no-one spoke and just didn't do much.

Then one by one all the girls could say was they'd only wish that Sunset had just told them this all sooner and that they didn't hate her or condemn her or feel anything bad at all.

By the time both Butch and Sunfire got back things had worked out nicely and it looked like the girls would be back to watch Sunset train some more but this time with her knowledge. So before Sunfire took them all home the girls all went to the office with Butch so he could at least give them membership cards that showed they're friends of a member and that he'd promised to always help them anytime they'd come by.

He said he hoped they all came back soon and Applejack seemed really eager to come back and see him again. So Sunfire listens happily as she drove the girls back to town as the girls all talking a mile a minute and just having a good time.

She dropped everyone off at home and then headed to their house and turned to face her daughter. "So was it really as bad as you thought it is? To tell the truth to all of them? Because based on how you'll gossiping as I was driving you all seemed happy and okay with each other. So you feel better now?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be no. They didn't react the way I thought they would but looks like things are looking up and at least we can all hang out while I train and they can cheer me on when the games actually happen. Right now is just training for the next two months as the games don't really start till three months from now."

"Well, at least you finally told the truth and the world didn't end did it?"

"No it didn't end and I've kept my end of the bargain. So let's get home and tell Yin Yang about it, shall we? By the way, what was the problem that work was trying to get a hold of you? Anyone who's been to the stables knows they've got almost no signal there for cell phone."

"The problem was a few of the new interns accidentally destroyed one of the models we're using to help advertise for an upcoming charity party at the college. I believe your friend Fledge should be able to tell you more about since it was his parents who asked us to help them with this and any future needs in advertising for them."

"Well, you've never failed no-matter-how many mishaps or setbacks to get a job done on time. So I don't think you'll fail in this one either."

"Don't worry, we've backups for a reason. So let's go tell your father what happened today?"

Well, things went well enough for Sunset as her mom told her dad what happened at the stables and it just felt like things would be okay from now on. Most importantly her friends didn't hate her and maybe she'd finally stop hating herself.

It was very late that night when the magical journal became alive. Though very tired in all ways she still opened it too read what was going on in Equestria. She found this time both Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge were writing to her together.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

Well, first off thank you for answering my question about the holidays of humans. It was really delightful to hear all about it. Sounds very indeed cool and fun there with what you celebrate in your world.

I agree with my husband it's nice to know your world has similar holidays as we do. We'd a huge Hearth Warming Eve party here not too long ago and I read my favorite holiday story "A Hearth Warming Tale" to Starlight to help her understand that there more to the holiday then she originally thought.

Though as my wife will also say we had a lot of other things to worry about after the holiday was over. We all went to Manehatten to help Rarity open her third store. Which had just about as many of its own problems as the one in Canterlot?

Not that this time was about an overbearing and controlling manager taking over. We just had problems getting the store ready for the opening because of so many problems we didn't anticipate happening.

It was almost like a zoo of chaos, to be honest. Between the raccoons, the dance club, lack of employees and the landlord crazy daughter and Twilight here not knowing how to really organize in an approved way it was just chaos.

Not to mention it was in a tell-all newspaper review which we didn't want Rarity to really read. But we got all the problems resolves and Fledge added his own touch to make the grand opening of the new store memorable.

I had some of my fairy friends led by my favorite fairy Sabiya do a bit of a light display outside and a few of my naiad did some water ballet outside. So I took care of how the outside of the building looked. It was very fun!

Still, we've had so much going on we've not exactly had a lot of alone time. Which we both wish we had more of. There still are some things we need to do to both my castle to make it equally our home. Like we need to finish making the bedroom perfect. So tomorrow we'll go see what options they have for bedroom curtains.

Twilight can we not just do what I suggested and use the curtains from my parents' bedroom? Why do you get to make so many decisions that we're supposed to make together? We're married and we've to have some compromises here!

Okay, Fledge we'll talk about it more when we're not busy writing to Sunset. No need to drag everypony into our personal business.

Tell that to Spike who I caught the other day using our personal bathroom to clip his toenails. You realize how disgusting that was to clean up?

I'll talk to him about it later, Fledge.

So anyway we both hope you're doing well and that you've more to tell us soon and we hope to have more to say to you as well.

Talk to you again soon.

Your friends Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Fledge Dreamwings."

Closing her journal she had a strange expression of almost pity and amusement. "Daybreak? I don't know much about relationships seeing how I only dated Flash to be more popular so I don't know much about that and I'm not married like Sunfire and Yin Yang are either.

Though I'm willing to bet that Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge are about to have a bit of a marital spat. Judging from the contents of this letter. That would be better than those stupid soap operas! Though there no doubt about it, Daybreak.

I'm pretty sure they're about to have one huge spat. Still, even Sunfire and Yin Yang occasionally have spats, but it's never ended their marriage. So I hope that Twilight and Fledge can work out what I just know is gonna happen! Well, time to sleep. See you in the morning!" as Sunset and her kitten drifted back to sleep and soon were contently smiling and dreaming.


	8. Rainbooms big break

Rainbooms Big Break

It was Saturday night and right now Twilight and Fledge were on their second date and unlike their first date no-one was watching them at all. Not their friends or Helena. They're finally given some privacy and were about as alone as they could get. Though Twilight knew even at this moment her dad was on his laptop watching her through her cell's GPS which was slightly annoying but couldn't be helped.

They're at the Canterlot Museum right now and just enjoying the exhibits and just having some alone time. Though it was true while no-one was watching them Helena had dropped them off and be picking them up at a prearranged time. It sucked when neither of you could drive!

Right now they're in the Hall of Gems. There're so many interesting gems and jewels and facts they could see on each display case. Right they're scoping out two different gems that seemed to reflect them in some way. Twilight was looking at a lavender amethyst in one corner and Fledge was scooping out purple copper ore.

"All these gems would make Rarity go nuts just from how pretty they all are. To just how many dresses for her newest line of "Full Spectrum Fashion" That girl can make any clothes in a snap!"

"I don't doubt if she was on Project Runway she'd not have any problems like the other designers too with either budget or time management. Though if she could impress Tim Gunn or not don't know on that one. But that man is great at his job and they should've just done another Under the Gunn and not gone back to just normal Runway." Fledge commented as they left the Hall of Gems and wandered over to a place that again Rarity feel right at home as it was sorta a history of world fashions.

"Didn't know you watched Project Runway, Fledge."

"My mom really loves it so it's something we watch together. On the other hand, she and I agree that sometimes the judges are freaking idiots if they can't see what is really good and what isn't. Also, neither of us like the fact winners get to come on All-Stars and like four have won again. So not fair! Give those who haven't won a chance! It's gotta be rigged! Since it was so freakin' obvious that season five should've been won by the Hawaii designer Kini and not that previous winner Dom who had the worst collection! Ugh! Stupid! Gotta be rigged!" he moaned bitterly as they actually were looking at ancient Hawaiian clothes at the moment.

"I'll take your word for it since I've not really watched that show. Fashion isn't something I would watch on TV. Though I do own a DVD special edition copy of "A Beautiful Mind" based on John Nash's life. Such a wonderful and brilliant man with mathematics."

"You really gravitate to the science and math stuff, don't you?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a bookworm and have a brilliant brain of my own. So yeah. Though I'm starting to give what my friends like to watch, read and listen to a chance.

Still, at least there is one singer we've all liked from the beginning. Even I've liked her secretly."

"You're talking about Rara aren't you? Since I love her music too. She's real and isn't stuck on one topic for her songs and she's so normal and yet got one of the best voices out there."

"Yes, I do love Rara's music. Still like I said I'm learning more about each of my new friends' personal likes and dislikes. There is an awful lot of things to know about your friends."

"Well as Helena sang a few times in the shower she sings "We should take some time we should get to know. Let me into your heart and let me lift your soul. So please let me into your life and I'll let you into mine so let's get to know each other one day at a time." She's not that bad a singer but she's not gonna be some singing superstar by any means."

"Hmm. Helena seems like a very interesting woman. Care to tell me more about your family? Also what exhibit do you want to look at next? Should we stick to this part of the museum or head over to the art gallery part?"

"To answer the second question first I say yeah let's go over to the art gallery now as we've seen just about all the stuff in this part of the museum. Might as well see that exhibit of local artists. They've got all kinds of art over there, Paintings, carving, sculptures even photography. So lets' go over there."

So holding hands they made their way over to the art gallery as he was telling her more about Helena to which she listens with great interest.

"Helena is a woman of many talents and has her own great cultural heritage. She's actual of Greek descent. So she speaks Greek flawlessly, though to be honest, she can speak quite a few languages. She's a Sagittarius and always had a keen interest in centaurs and is pretty damn talented in archery. She also collects a lot of angels as well. So she's of Greek Orthodox faith and is overall a great and inspiring woman. She also pretty much never treated me like I'm the son of her employers but just as a real friend," Fledge said giving a pretty good description of his only real friend growing up.

"You certainly have quite an interesting family. Based on what you told my parents and brother and me already about your family. You also seemed to be quite an interesting person yourself, Fledge,"

Blushing he smiled and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the art gallery and said, "Thanks, Twilight, but I like to think we're all fascinated with many interesting stories of our own to tell. So let's see what is going on over here," as they walked over to some of the most amazing and dreamy paintings they'd ever seen.

The first one they're drawn too really seem to really grab Fledge's attention. It looked like some magical and highly beautiful crystal forest with a golden floating palace in the rainbow-colored sky.

"That place looks like something out of a fairytale. Surely some kind of prince or princess would live in that golden enchanted sovereignty. I wonder if there is something like that in Equestira. Think you could ask Sunset?" Fledge questioned as he stood transfixed on the painting.

"I'm sure there is some magical place like this somewhere in the other world of Equestira. Sunset's told me a great deal about the land she came from and she also did tell us to remember that there is another you already in Equestira."

"Well it's kinda freaky don't you think?"

"What?"

"That is another world we're both winged unicorns of royalty. I wonder what I'm really like in that other world. Or you're like in that other world."

"I thought you want to get to know me and not someone who may be me in another world but we're still not the same person. I want to know you not just some other version of you who happens to be the only male Alicorn as Sunset calls them."

"Touché, Twilight," he replied with a giggle and she giggled too. Giving a flirty grin and flipping her hair they enjoyed the rest of their night at the museum and enjoyed a quick walk under the moonlight in the park before waiting to be picked up by Helena.

It was getting a bit chilly so he took off his jacket and threw around her and she smiled happily. "You're a true gentleman, Fledge, truly a gentleman."

"My parents made sure I was brought up with proper and good manners. Though that doesn't mean I don't let my room occasionally become a pigsty and do a few unmannerly things."

"I'm sure you do a good job of keeping your room clean enough. Do you even have chores at your house? Speaking of your house what's that like? Where is it? Are you one of those people with all the toys and spoils of being rich? Or do you have some more common and normal things at your place?"

"Why don't you judge that for yourself? You and all your friends? How about all seven of you come over to my place some time next week? I can clear it with my parents and you can make your own judgment if I'm just a spoiled little rich boy or just your everyday average guy who happens to have a slightly bigger allowance than most."

"Well, that sure would be a great thing to do for all eight of us. You do seem to like to hang out with the seven of us more than most of the students at CHS. Though you've become friends with just about everyone at school and have hung out with them when not with me or my girlfriends."

"I enjoy all my friends at school as everyone at school is friends. So yeah I've hung out since starting at CHS with the other guys and gals. So yeah I've mingled and hung out and had fun. Still something wrong with me wanting to be close with your closet friends?"

"No, it's not a problem at all. We all enjoy your company and well if you'd like to have seven girls over to your house that be fine with me and I'm sure everyone else as well. Though don't we all have to get like permission to do that first?"

"I'll let you all know on Monday. Looks like our ride's coming fast. So on a quick scale 1 to 10 how did tonight's date go to you?"

"Let's see educational enlightenment, good two-way conversation, pleasant meteorological conditions and a charismatic, regal and extremely nice young man to keep me company? I'd say that's a ten on a scale of one to ten."

"Thanks, so I guess that means the third date or are we still not an official couple yet till we get to like date five or six? Or whenever we kiss or something? When do we officially become a couple? Not that I'm looking to be called an item right now, but want to know when do you think we'll get to the confirmation of being boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"I think we can both agree we delight in each other's company in addition we've got a mutual attraction plus have good chemistry. All the same, I still think we need a little more time alone together before we really consider ourselves an official couple."

"But you at least want to go on another few dates right?"

"Yes, we can definitely go on a few more dates or just hang out to get to know each other. Though I fail to see how in movies, books and other media when two best friends are a guy and a girl in that cliché of ending up together, how is 'dating' really any different then what they've done for years of 'hanging out?" Can you give me the answer to that?"

"Other than dating you get to lip lock and hold hands? Not much to be honest. But for now we've to behave because our ride is here," he said as Helena pulled up and he opened the car door to let Twilight get in the back.

"You two had a good time I take it?" Helena said as she started to drive to Twilight's home.

"We'd a very good time, Helena. Though I was wondering if it is cool with you if Twilight and her friends came over to our house sometime next week? I'm sure Mom and Dad be cool with it."

"I'm sure all our parents would be cool with it, Helena. Though you'd have to pick us all up and drop us off at home as none of us have even a learner's permit since at CHS you can't get one till your senior year.

Sunset said it had something to do with some kind of event that somehow wound up with the whole east wing destroyed but she said no-one has the full real story or comprehension of how it happened. It's just at CHS students don't learn to drive till they're in their senior year is all."

Well, they took Twilight home and Fledge at least made sure to walk her to the door before saying goodnight and got back into the car. Then they went back home and tried to relax the rest of the evening.

The next morning Fledge woke up early and hurried downstairs to talk to his parents about having the girls come over. He knew while Helena would be going to her church for the morning his parents wouldn't. Not they didn't believe in God they just didn't like almost being mandated to go to a special building to worship him on Sunday when you can talk and praise the Lord anywhere on the planet.

You don't need to go to a specific building to do it. That and Fledge couldn't stand being in church as he'd gone crazy as a child when he'd been forced to attend Sunday School and just couldn't take it! There had been one very unpleasant incident that they family didn't bring up any more of him as a child of how one day of church services he'd almost demolished the inner sanctum as he was going bonkers in the services that were impossibly long.

So he found his parents eating breakfast in their large kitchen/dining. It looked almost like out of an Ikea commercial how good and modern the kitchen was. Right now his mom was having a nice breakfast of French cinnamon toast glazed with light syrup and some scrambled eggs, hash browns and sausage links and a tall glass of orange juice.

His dad had opted for blueberry and strawberry pancakes instead of the toast but everything else was the same. But they're a pleasant breakfast like any normal couple and also had the radio playing some music and just enjoy the sunshine streaming through the sun catchers his mom painted and had all over the house.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Fledge. How did you sleep last night? Did you have any cool dreams to add to your dream journal?" his dad asked him as Fledge sat down and got his own breakfast. He got both the pancakes and toast along with the rest.

"Nothing last night to remember. I know I almost always remember my dreams in the most vivid of details, but I just don't recall last nights."

"Well, Fledge your dreams are so unusual is a good word for them you could probably write a lot of short children stories based on your dreams alone. You've kept a dream journal since you're six years old so you do have them all recorded so you wouldn't forget them. Please pass me a napkin, son," his mom pointed out as he handed her a napkin.

"Well, that's probably true, Mom. We all have our hobbies and personal habits. I mean you like doing all kinds of arts and crafts to relax and Dad does his crosswords and also enjoys whittling as a pastime for himself."

"True enough, son. So how did last night second date with Twilight go? You are clearly already enamored with her I can tell that right here and I could even tell that if you're fifty feet away."

"Dad, you know I suck at measurements! I can't tell you the difference between five feet and what is like twenty feet away! But yeah last night second date went well enough. We had a good time at the museum and the walk through the park went well too."

"Well, glad to hear your at least courting this young lady correctly and you two are taking the time to get know each other and not just doing nothing but kissing and funny business you are too young to be doing anyway."

"Mom! I already told Twilight's friend during the Big Help Week at school that I'm not one of those stupid boys who only cares about what a girl can give me in the bedroom!

I know true love is more than just physical attraction. You've to really know the person's heart and soul. Who they're on the inside and learn every part of them. That it can't just be rush in one look one kiss and you're walking down the aisle!

I know real love isn't like a fairytale romance and it does not just think you're in love and go elope either. Love takes time a very long time in fact as you both and Helena have pointed out already. And yes I really like Twilight, on the other hand, we're still like she said last night far from being an official couple or to even consider ourselves even being boyfriend or girlfriend."

"No need to get worked up, Fledge, every parent gets into their child's business when they get their first taste of love. So don't get too mad at your folks." Helena reminded him as she came into the room looking lovely as ever.

"She speaks the truth, son. So Helena how are you doing today?"

"Very well, Helia. I'm having to get going as there is a bake sale at my church today and I promised to help the church with it. Did you all finish making the baked goods I asked you to make last night?"

"We did make some cupcakes, brownies and also that weird dessert we all saw on "Drop Dead Diva" the pake. Half the cake and half pie. We made three of those. Two for your bake sale and one to share later tonight. Should be really great to try tonight." Helia answered her as he got up to help her load up the car with the baked goods.

"Wonderful! Thank you! So is there any other business we need to discuss before I leave for my church bake sale? Hmm?"

"I don't really think so. We don't have anything to worry about our own charity event at the college right now. We worked out yesterday the final details of how to properly advertise it and all the other snags with Sunfire. So I don't think we've got a problem at the moment with that charity party."

"Well, you two don't have a work issue right now, Mom, but I've got something I need to ask you and need to know before school tomorrow."

"What's that, Fledge? And kindly fold your napkin properly you left them in a disgusting mess yesterday."

Grumbling a bit he quickly folds his napkin properly and then asked his question, "I was wondering if I could invite Twilight and her friends over one day this week after school. So can I?"

His parents blinked in surprise and then his dad replied. "You want seven young girls here? No boys for your first friends over? We're not gonna come back to find you actually threw a party for the whole school and the place is trashed worse than a rock star's hotel room?" he joshed with his son who liked his father's humor most times but not right now.

"No, Dad, you're not gonna come home to that. I know you do have a lot of work at the college getting set up for this Saturday's charity ball. Though I just want to have Twilight and her friends over a good time. If you say yes this one day I may have more kids from school over, but for right now I just want to have Twilight and her girlfriends over. So if it isn't too bad can I have them come over?"

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with you having friends over, Fledge. So they can come over on either Tuesday or Wednesday after they get their own folks permission. On the one condition that Helena is here when they're over."

"Is that more to keep an eye on me? Or because you just don't want something to break, Mom?"

"A bit of both to be an honest son. But you do have our permission to have them over for the afternoon, with Helena watching you all. Deal?"

"Deal, Mom."

"Good, now since we'll be having company over soon we should get the place cleaned up. You can start cleaning up your room and your father and I will do our part to start downstairs and you'll join us when you're done with your room."

"I'll help where I can when I get back from my church, which if I don't leave it like five minutes I'm gonna be late for the bake sale. So see you all around one thirty. Bye!" Helena waved as she excused herself and hurried off to do her own thing.

Well if everyone thought that all rich people do is have someone else do every little thing for them they're wrong. Or if they thought that they used only the most expensive stuff they could buy and all that.

Though for Fledge that day he had to clean his own room just like any other kid and he also did household tasks like any other kid in the world too. He didn't have soft dainty hands because unlike some people who may have a lot of money he really did do things for himself.

The Dreamwings weren't ones to sit on their lazy asses all day and act like they couldn't do anything for themselves. They cleaned their own home, did their own dishes, cooked their own meals and did their own laundry. So Fledge was sure that Twilight and the girls would see that for themselves when they came over.

The next day the girls all met early at the school and just were chatting back and forth by the Wondercolt statue. Just talking about their weekends and what plans they had for the week.

Sunset was telling them more about some of the things she did with her human parents now that she'd finally come clean about her home and family. She also was telling them a lot about her wonderful horse Solar Flare which she'd pretty much raised herself at the stables.

Rarity asked in a teasing manner if that Butch had asked more about Jackie as he called Applejack since they'd been there to which Applejack blushed as red as the apples her family grew.

"Rarity you always one for romance, glamor, and gossip aren't you? Well, Butch did want me to pass along his hopes that you'll come to my next serious training session later this week and yes he's looking forward to seeing the pretty Jackie again.

To tell you the truth, Applejack? I've known Butch since first going to the stables and he's always been a hardworking and down-to-earth sorta guy. Though he does have a thing for blonds, I'll say that much."

"Looks like someone might be doing as you say courting soon? Not just Twilight, either," Rarity teased Applejack who just glared at her and slapped her playfully.

"It would be nice to spend some time with an honest and good guy who doesn't mind getting dirty. Not that you like anyone who wasn't clean and well mannered, Rarity!" Applejack shot back as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Let's not turn this into a big argument, girls. I'm sure one day each of us will be afflicted with a bad case of puppy love." Fluttershy interjected as she tickled Spike's belly at the same time.

"Well, if that does happen, Fluttershy, I'm only going fall for a totally awesome guy who can keep up with me and is just overall cool!" Rainbow Dash replied with a cocky smile.

"I'd just like a guy who is kind and caring, Rainbow Dash. Not everything has to be based on what standers you hold yourself too. I mean opposite do attract too you know," Fluttershy reminds her timidly.

"I would just love a boy who knew how to party and have fun and just be the life of the party! That's the kind of boy I'd like to go out on a date with!" Pinkie Pie stated from the top of the statue where she was sipping a chocolate beverage.

"You so don't need that much sugar and caffeine in you this early in the morning, Pinkie Pie. Though just based on how I've felt on my own two dates, I'd say you just don't know who will spark your fire is all." Twilight remarked thoughtfully as she looked up from her advanced algebra textbook.

"I think it's fair to say that the old saying "There is somebody out there for everyone" is true here as it is in Equestria. Though that doesn't mean you do need a significant other to be happy. Being single is just fine and you don't need a boy or girl whichever you prefer to make you happy. There nothing wrong with being alone." Sunset reminded them all kindly.

"Good enough point, Sunset. So anyway since we brought up the subject of boys and dating I've got a question concerning my second date with Fledge."

"Shoot girlfriend. What did you and Fledge do?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes do tell us, darling. Was there any real romance? You know maybe a kiss?"

"Rarity! For a second time, real life isn't some movie or novel. It's not one look and you're hooked and then you kiss and the next thing you know you're buying a wedding dress and living happily ever after. So get that idea of the fairytale romance out of your head already! Please!" Applejack snapped annoyingly at Rarity.

"Well, a girl can fantasize can't she?"

"Girls! We don't need to fight over a difference of opinion. Rarity sees things one way and you, Applejack sees them another. So remember you're not gonna change the other's mind so just agree to disagree and no need to turn a simple difference of opinions into World War Three! So please drop it like right now!" Fluttershy stated in a much stronger and assertive tone that the girls looked at here funny.

Well, everyone, that is but Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was far more occupied with replenishing her party cannon with cupcake scented confetti her sister Maud had given her over the weekend.

The girls all took a collective sigh and agreed to disagree and not force their own opinions and beliefs on someone else and just agree to disagree. And did see no need to do anything to argue over such petty and stupid things.

So turning all eyes on Twilight they asked her to explain what was going on. She just got done explaining that Fledge wanted them all to come over to his house sometime this week when Fledge himself showed up.

"Hey, Twilight! Hello to rest of the Mane Seven. So how are you all doing today? Is everything okay?"

"We're doing fine, Fledge thanks to Fluttershy who just reminds us not to have squabbled over stupid things that don't even matter. So how are you doing?" Sunset inquired as she pulled some of her hair out of her face.

"Well, I hope that Twilight told you what I asked her to ask you all. So I hope you know what I asked her to ask you."

"You mean about you want to invite us over to what is sure to be a totally awesome super cool house that's got to cost a lot of megabucks? Sure it is cool and awesome for all of us! We'd all love to kick it and have a good time at your crib. So when the soonest we can come over?" Rainbow Dash said for everyone who all nodded in agreement.

"Well how about Wednesday then? So you can actually tell your parents and I can you know to finish getting the house ready? We're cleaning it top to bottom but there still a few things we've got to do to get things ready for guest."

"Whatcha worried about, Fledge? If you're worried we'd break something couldn't you just buy a new one? You've got more than a billion dollars in your bank! It can't be hard to replace things!" Rainbow Dash joshed to which only Fledge frown and looked at her angrily.

"Okay, what did I say or do?"

"Ugh, you just list me as a stereotypical rich boy who can buy anything. No-one likes stereotyping or having someone making assumptions about who they are or what they're liked based on some image of media of how people should be or expected to be based on stupid shit.

You may be a very tomboyish girl who's a great athlete. Yet you're not some stupid jock dolt. You actually work hard in both academics and your athletic pursuits. So do you think Applejack would like just based on how she looks she's a hick or that Rarity is just a diva?

The point I'm trying to make, Rainbow Dash, don't make assumptions or stereotype anyone. No-one likes labels or preconceived ideas of how others think they'll be without even taking the time to know someone. Okay?"

"Okay, you're right, Fledge, sorry, I'm sorry I made a very stupid and offensive joke."

"It's alright. So how about you all come over Wednesday then? Just meet me by this statute and Helena and I will take you to my place and she can take you home later. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan, Fledge, darling. I can only imagine what someone like you house be like. Though as you pointed out we shouldn't imagine that you leave in some castle or palace like home with all those stupid rich toys and things people portray rich folks as having. So don't worry, Fledge." Rarity assured him.

He was smiling please and then they all jumped when Pinkie Pie's party cannon went off unexpectedly and covered them in her new confetti.

"Pinkie Pie!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Sorry! I put too much in of Maud's confetti and had to shot off some! But don't you like the scent of freshly baked and iced cupcakes? It smells so good it is nice to go bake about three dozens of them!" she squealed excitedly.

"Um, why did your sister give you the confetti in the first place, Pinkie Pie? Just out of curiosity?" Fledge inquired as he was trying to the stuff out of his hair and Twilight was helping him. Rarity was helping Applejack and Sunset was helping Fluttershy with the same task.

"It was PSSD" or Pie Sisters Swap Day this past weekend! Every year we pick a random day for all of us to spend the day having fun and bond then we exchange gifts to each other. Maud always gets the best gifts and I've been trying to give her one as good as the one she gives me.

I know she said she be happy with anything given with love but I did do something with both loves and was the perfect gift. "

"Oh, what was this perfect gift of love you gave her?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Well, I was gonna go to a specialty store to buy a rock pouch for her pet rock Boulder, but the store was closed. So I did the next best thing. I went to the Jo-Ann Fabrics crafts store at the mall and bought things to make a pouch. It wasn't a good looking like the one I was aiming to get her. But she loved it nonetheless. So it was what she wanted and I did give it with love."

"Is that why you asked me for that book on how to sew and to borrow an old sewing machine of mine the other day?" Rarity asked to which Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Well, a gift of love is what makes a true gift. A gift most comes from the heart and if it does it doesn't matter if a huge bouquet or a single rose. Not if it's high on a shelf or color or whatever. Just want matters from the start is the gift must come from the heart. So that's what you did. Good for you, Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy said with an applauds that all the girls and Fledge joined in making Pinkie Pie blush as pink as her curly hair.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome, Pinkie. Now we all better get inside the school because if Twilight here is studying advanced mathematics we better quickly quiz each other on some math. You getting your pop quiz sense tingling again?" Sunset asked to which Twilight nodded.

"I'm feeling strongly they're a pop quiz but only in math class. If my feelings right it will be covering algebra, square roots, and geometry. So let's all go quickly to the library before class starts to brush up quickly on those subjects so we all pass okay?"

"Lead on Ms. Einstein! With your large brain, you should be able to help us all pass a surprise math quiz which isn't exactly my forte. Math like my worst class and I need to pass to stay captain of all the sports teams at CHS. So help me please, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash begged her on her knees to which everyone laughed and hurried inside to do a quick study on those mathematics.

Well, the Monday and Tuesday quickly passed by and finally it was Wednesday which was only half a day anyway as the school board had a meeting at one so the kids were out at 11:00 so that gave them more time to hang out at Fledge's home.

He was still more nervous than he was on his first day at CHS as he waited to be picked up and then Helena showed up to bring everyone to his house. He was just hoping this went well and that things just didn't go wrong.

Well, the girls were nervous too and they didn't know exactly where they're going. So they went towards the west of town and soon came to a large plot of land that was just a little ways from a very nice cull-da-sac of very big homes. They turned up a twisting road till they went up a small hill and came to a place that was like a small cliff and a forest around them. It was a very nice little location that was similar to Batman's manor in terms of location. Though the house was much prettier and more cheerful looking than Wayne Manor in Gotham in all those Batman comic books was portrayed.

They did have to pass through a gate but that was to be expected. When they climbed out of the car and took a good look at the house Fledge was very nervous. The house seemed to be a very interesting combo of a few different kinds of homes. There were some elements of a Victorian, a chateau, and a typical manor.

You'd think the combination of those three kinds of the house would end up looking silly or stupid or just wrong. On the other hand, Sunset felt it was like her father Yin Yang's philosophy on how he lived and viewed life. Take the best of each and make it into your own interpretation and she thought it looked cool, amazing, unique and just really charming.

Walking around the outside of the house they saw a two-story garage. They expected when they went inside to see some really big expensive flashy fast cars like Jaguars, Porsches, and Ferraris,

Instead, they found the kinda cars that their own parents owned and drove. Nothing that wasn't too expensive that a normal person wouldn't spend an average amount of time paying for. The second floor of the garage was actually kind of a game room and art studio. One half had some things you find in a game room like a few video games and a pool table. The other side was full of things to do like arts and crafts and things of that nature.

Then went to the backyard. It had a small greenhouse in the far left end corner. There was a nice pool but it wasn't like it was made to look like something on TV. It was an average nice looking pool and there was also a nice garden with a modest koi fish pond. The large deck and patio looked very cool but still not looking overly flashy or showing off a lot of money. Then they went inside through the sliding glass door.

Well as they did expect the inside of the house was very big, spacious and well decorated. It did give the slight feeling of a hotel but there was still a sense of normal everyday average people. Despite the really nice kitchen and huge living room. But overall by the end of the tour of the whole house inside and out, they'd all reached the same conclusion and shared the same opinion.

Basically, they all told them in their own way of talking the same thing. That while he was rich, handsome and almost prince like he was really just an average kid and thought it was obvious his family was a bit better off than most they didn't flaunt it or go out of their way to show it. They pretty much looked like a normal average family with how they decorated and their taste in that as well.

Though there was one thing everyone agreed was a masterpiece and the very jewel of heaven itself. Something they're not expecting. What they're not expecting was something that had been in Fledge's family for over two hundred years and was still in perfect condition.

In the living room under extreme protection but still looking beautiful was a stain glass window. But not just any window. This one was amazed by what the picture inside it depicted.

The frame design was a beautiful flower that looked like a cross between a lily and orchid wrapped around a golden frame. There was very detail and intricately designed half sun and half-moon with the east lit up with the sunrise and the west with early nightfall.

Beneath the half sun and moon was two Alicorns that looked very much like a medieval version of Celestia and Luna. Their horns touch the point where the half sun and moon touched. Resting on their shoulders were their pets the phoenix Philomena and a bird is known as an adarna which put people to sleep.

The ground below them depicted much harmony, beauty, peace, magic, friendship, and dreams. All little bits of that found in both Equestira and in normal Earth culture. Somehow something of all the girls' cutie marks had been found a way into this window.

But it was definitely out a dream and somehow showed the Elements of Harmony and still showed the power of dreams. Sunset was beginning to think somehow that this world had a subconscious psychic link to Equestira to which them might just be what they thought was just imagination but was a very small part of Equestria magic entering their dreams and imagination of the humans.

The girls were still admiring the window while Fledge was explaining how it been in his father's side of the family for many generations and was actually made by a family ancestor. He said it was the one thing the family would actually care about if the house was destroyed other than their own lives is that this window remained intact.

It apparently had a very colorful history of its own having survived numerous horrendous and appalling events both known in the school history books and the family's own personal history. Which actually including surviving both an earthquake and a house fire intact as two events the window lived through. He hinted there were many more amazing events connected to this window but wouldn't elaborate to any further extent of what exactly they were.

Nevertheless, the girls understood what he said next. That as a result of everything the world and family had been through they wanted that window to remain safe forever.

Therefore when the window which had been passed down in the family for so many years finally passed to his father he went out of his way to ensure the Window of Dreams as they'd come to call it would under no circumstances be in any type of endangerment ever again. Which is why it was behind three inches of bulletproof glass in addition to in a specially-designed frame that was tested to survive just about any natural disaster or accident to the house they could think of. That actually included if the house blew up as well!

Everyone was just staring entranced by the window that they didn't hear a car pull up or hear someone come into the house till they heard a woman's voice sounding frantic who was obviously talking on a cell phone by the sound of it.

"You cannot be serious! The charity ball is this Saturday! We don't have time to reschedule this nor can we if we hope to have what we're aiming to raise money for to be built in time. No, I understand that a family member needing a bone marrow transplant is more important than this event. Okay, we'll think of something. Okay, talk to you later. Thanks for informing me have a nice day, bye."

The girls then notice who could only be Fledge's parents walk into the living room. Again taken aback a bit that for what they did and what they're worth they've dressed very averagely.

Helia was dressed in jeans and a bluish-white shirt and his wife Strawberry's long bronze hair was down her back in an in neat French braid and she was dressed in slightly more expensive clothes, but not like a fur coat and diamonds, rather just a very nice rosy russet colored cashmere shirt and a dark green pencil skirt.

"Well, I guess bad luck had to strike sooner or later! Still, I don't know how we're going to fix this in only a few days' time, Helia! Not with everything else we need to do for the charity ball and don't have time to really figure this out!"

"Don't worry so much, my lady, we'll figure this out like we always too. Though I think it is rude if we didn't introduce ourselves to the company in our home?"

"Huh? Oh! Fledge! What are you doing home at one a clock? You didn't skip school did you just to bring these girls here did you?" she asked concerningly.

"No, Mom. We didn't cut class, it was only half a day because of a teacher conference we got out at eleven. Helena and I were just showing Twilight and her friends our humble home. I was finishing the tour with our most prized materialistic possession the Window of Dreams," he explained to his mom in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Sorry, Son. Forgot it was only half a day today. Well, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Strawberry and this is my husband Helia. Nice to meet you all." Strawberry replied politely as she and her husband shook all the girls' hands as Fledge introduce each of them.

"Nice to meet all of you. It's nice to have some company here and it's nice to see that Fledge does have friends. Though it's still surprising he invites seven girls over first and no guys but we get why. Fledge said something the other day that you seven are in his words 'The Source of the Magic that Canterlot High alone really knows" so I'm guessing you've all played some major role in making the school as cool and great as we heard from Principal Celestia it is."

"Well, Mr. Dreamwings there is a lot of magic in this world. Though the Magic of Friendship is more the abundance at CHS. Though we've other magic at the school the Magic of Friendship is by far the strongest!" Sunset informed him proudly to which all the girls nodded and high five.

This almost caused them to pony up but they managed to suppress it for the moment not wanting to freak Fledge's parents out in their own home. Though Helia seemed to notice the faint sparkly glow while his wife was distracted at the moment by her cell didn't.

"Strawberry be a lady and please put the phone away. We do have guests."

"Sorry, Helia, but we need to figure out this pickle and fast! We cannot cancel the charity event and we really need to think what are we going to do and we don't have much time to figure it out! Since Saturday is only three and a half days from now! We need to fix this musical pickle and fast! Or the whole event will be ruined."

"Music? Hmm. If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Dreamwings what kind of musical jam are you folks having?" Rainbow Dash asked with an eager gleam in her pink eyes.

"We're hosting a charity ball at the college my father-in-law founded years ago. Golden Dreamstone this Saturday and we just found out about an hour ago that the band we hired can't make it.

One of the members of the band was just unexpectedly diagnosed with cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant ASAP. So the band is busy trying to find a donor as soon as possible for their bandmate which is very important.

However we are without the musical entertainment for the charity ball and without some kind of music I know that we won't raise the funds needed for the building the new addition to the college,"

"Well, you're in luck then, Mrs. Dreamwings, because we can help you in this time of crises."

"How so?"

"We're the Rainbooms! We're the most awesome and greatest band at CHS and we've saved the world more than once with our music. Not to brag. So you need some music for this shindig we'll be more than happy to bring you the most awesome greatest tunes to rock the rainbows of your world! Won't we girls?"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically in agreement and for a second time, everyone but Twilight barely managed to not pony up. However this time both Fledge's parents notice the magical glow around the girls for a second but thought it was a trick of the light.

"I'm not sure a high school rock band is exactly the kind of music for this kind of an event. It's for charity, not someone's Sweet Sixteen."

"MOM! Do you really have another option right now? They're not kidding that they've got the best band at school and it's a very magical and very amazing musical experience they bring! The Rainbooms are beyond awesome and they'll do fine! Did you want a solution? You got one! You're gonna refuse a band the minute you get one just because it's made up of seven sixteen-year-old girls and not some overpriced classical but bland orchestra?

You're having a charity event at the college. They're roughly the age of the students at the college and I'll guarantee you want the extra checks for the event to build on that special addition to the college? They'll bring it and more! Trust me!"

"Our son has a point, my Lady. We do have a solution here and I've got a feeling these girls will greatly help the party be even better than we've already got planned. So you want out of this pickle or not, Lady?"

"Both your husband and son only speak the truth, Strawberry. I've seen these girls magic first hand. So trust me they'll do fine."

Sighing in defeat she nodded. "Alright, you have the job. I hope you can do this in a time crunch. You'll be needing passes to the party. Try and dress nice but cool too? How about we go over the details in the kitchen? We do have some snacks if you want some."

So the girls all knew what this meant. They'd gotten their big break and that only as Rarity pointed out meant to other things. One was a trip back to Tecna's mom's beauty salon/boutique for both clothes and getting themselves looking fabulous.

The other thing it meant was besides looking fabulous they needed to really bring the most amazing music they'd just promised.

Sunset pointed out something to the girls as they're driven home that they'd overlooked. The fact all of them except Twilight would pony up the minute they played music and that they'd barely not done it at Fledge's home.

Helena told them as she was driving them all home that she felt that his parents would've yes freaked at first but just found it as amazing and cool as everyone else did and said ponying up was exactly what the party needed anyway.

She admitted that Fledge had told her all about it and also said that Helia did mean it when he said they should try and 'spice things up" at the party.

"I know from Fledge that Pinkie Pie is the party planner in your group, on the other hand, I'm sure all seven of you can really improve this mind-numbing black-tie snooze feast and give us something magical and exciting. You all have such colorful personalities and I'm sure you can provide what this party really needs.

Also, you've given me a great idea that I know Helia will love and so will Fledge. I'll have Fledge give everyone at school tomorrow invitations to the charity party. We need some other people there then just boring suits and ties."

Well by the next day everyone at CHS has invited to the charity ball at the college that Saturday which of course made everyone else scramble to get ready and all things that go for a party. But like with the fall formal they came together really quickly and the Rainbooms had no problem getting ready for their part at the party.

Though a few hours before the party Sunset was in her bedroom laying on her bed writing in her journal when she was supposed to be getting dressed for the party. Her new outfit her mom had picked out for the party was laying on her computer chair but Sunset was determined to write this letter quickly before the party.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge

I've been busy the last few days myself but still wondering why no-pony given me a jingle from Equestria in a few days. I cannot say a lot of what's going on since I'm supposed to get ready for a party being hosted at Golden Dreamstone College which the campus pretty much fits the description of what you've said your palace looks like Fledge.

We're going to be the musical entertainment and we're told to spice things up. How far the other girls will go to do that I don't know. I'm getting the feeling that Fledge's dad Helia and Helena have a slightly ulterior motive for wanting us to spice it up.

Like how you mentioned that Princess Celestia invited you and our friends, Twilight to the Grand Galloping Gala to liven it up because it's so dull and boring and I thought you might have mention sometime that she did the same thing by inviting Discord to the last one too.

So I'm thinking we're meant to do more than liven it up. I'm more worried about the ponying up. Still what happens will happen. Now I've got to go. My mom is telling me to hurry and get dressed or we'll be late.

I know I'm gonna look hot in this new outfit. Its cooler then what I wore for that dinner with Sci-Twilight's family! See you later! Bye!"

Well, what the other girls were wearing was pretty much the same outfits they'd worn to the Fall Formal with a few new accessories. Twilight was even wearing the exact same outfit her other self had worn with just a few minor differences.

Sunset's outfit was hot too as she was in a short strapless bright crimson red dress that had a small train of red and gold behind it. It looked a lot like the outfit that had been in the top three of the first challenge of Season 14 of Project Runway done by a guy named Edmond and that guy had been all about sexing up the girls he dressed.

Well, it didn't take the girls long to figure out exactly why Fledge's father and his family's personal assistant had asked them all to find a way to spice up the party. It was way too serious and depressing a bit worse than the Welcoming Crystal Prep party.

It also didn't take the rest of the girls long before they spiced the party up similarly to how their pony selves had done it to the Grand Galloping Gala and just really made the event much more fun and enjoyable.

Between Pinkie Pie and Applejack making the food and decorations better, along with Fluttershy having a lot of furry friends make an appearance, as well as Rarity, really adding her own style and Rainbow Dash adding the much need attitude to the celebration it was much better off.

Twilight, Sunset, and Fledge, of course, added their own spice of things. Twilight did this by finding a way to actually make talking about school work a fun topic, Fledge did it by showing off his mad dance skills and Sunset did it by doing the human equivalent of a fire spell she had been famous for in Equestira.

Though Strawberry at first looked panic and disapproving she was actually smiling and having a good time when the Rainbooms finally started playing. The songs they really have chosen to play their best at that really caused them to pony up was the same song they defeated the Sirens with and their song "Shine like rainbows."

Fledge's parents and some of the other people assumed the girls ponying up was a special effect on Fledge's part. The only one who of course didn't pony up was Twilight who looked visibly frustrated with that as they just really lived up the party.

Still, they'd done a great job at the party and the end results mostly thanks to the girls spicing it up and their cool ponying up they'd helped raised triple the amount that was needed to build the addition to the college that the family had wanted to add.

It wasn't till late Sunday morning almost noon actually when Sunset got a reply to her letter. She'd been sleeping way late because of how long the party from the previous night had lasted and actually fell out of bed and hit her head because her journal had unexpectedly woke her up.

Moaning and groaning she opened the book and read the letter and couldn't help but feel she was a bit psychic because what was written in the reply was exactly what she felt was going to happen based on the last letter.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

We do apologize deeply for not writing back sooner. However, we both were very busy saving my life from the evil Princess Jadis who trapped me in a small Realm of the Nightmare Woods.

What Twilight means to say we had a bit of a marital spat which started with us arguing over the curtains in the bedroom which somehow lead to a magical duel that blew apart the bedroom with all the others including our new housemate Starlight Glimmer looking at us through a burning smoking hole in the bedroom wall and adjacent bathroom.

So I went upstairs to give us some space to calm down and give us some breathing room. I had no idea that just walking away to give us a chance to cool would have such almost dire consequences.

My friends tried to calm me down but I was crying even more dramatically then even Rarity and actually flooded the castle but I was upset, heartbroken and just not thinking clearly and flew out of the castle.

By the time I calm down though I realized I was in a place I didn't recognize and it was like a world you'd only find in your nightmares which turned out to be exactly what it was.

Because Fledge and I had that spat somehow not sure still how that gave our old nemesis Fledge's kingdom's greatest threat the evil diabolical and insane Princess of Nightmares Princes Jadis somehow enough magical energy to temporary stop being a 'shadow' and try to exact revenge on me for 'stealing' Fledge from her!

While Twilight was trapped in a world of nearly unescapable terrors and horrors the other girls came upstairs to where Helena and I thought a herd of elephants had broken the magical elevator that links our castles.

They told me Twilight was in danger and of course we sprang into action to try and find her and I sensed Jadis's dark magic and managed to get into her small prison she was holding Twilight trying to kill her and with the combined powers of the Magic of Friendship and Power of Dreams along with True Love we defeated Princess Jadis for a second time and she was once more banished to back to the shadows of nightmares and Twilight and I kissed and just made up.

She apologized for saying that I was thinking it was my mission to be Equestria self-help guru and I apologized for saying that her love of books was really ruining our relationship.

We both realize that like with the friendship that marriage itself has its own problems to work out and it has to be a compromise and a joint effort and yes also the Elements of Harmony still play a role in marriage as well as friendship.

So we agree we'll have future fights and disagreements however we're not gonna blow apart the castle next time and risk bring Jadis back for the third time.

So I hope you can tell our other selves if we get a bit more serious in your world that all relationships have to be about compromise, listening and just equality and a few other things you need to figure out while you go.

We hope your party last night was a blast.

For now, we must take our leave. We're going to go unwind at the Ponyville Spa. Rarity been trying for ages to get Applejack to go there with her but she's been too busy.

Well, talk to you later.

Love your friends Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge!"

Laughing she shook her head and just smiled. "Well I was at least right that Twilight and Fledge of Equestria were going to have a fight but hopefully if the Twilight and Fledge of this world ever really commit to each other here they won't have to deal with an insane deadly princess bent on killing Twilight just because some guy told her no. The show "Snapped" on Oxygen proves all too well why women commit the sin of murder is for lust as well as mostly greed. Speaking of which it is Sunday and they do have a marathon of that every weekend.

And since its Sunday they'll have a new "Snapped Killer Couples" tonight at eight! I can look up On Demand last night new episode of "Snapped She Made Me Do It" and see what evil woman of this world forced someone else to do their dirty work! Thank you for Xfinity On Demand! C'mon, Daybreak! I feel like watching some Crime time Weekend! Let's go!" and with that Sunset bolted from her bedroom with her kitten in tow to go get caught up on a show that actually she and her human mother really enjoyed!

Soon mother and daughter and pet where enjoying the show and for a moment the rest of the world was forgotten and who knew what was going to happen next? For now, just enjoy the TV!


	9. Starlight Star Bright Will There Be Magic Tonight?

Starlight Star Bright Will There Be Magic Tonight?

It was a little over a fortnight after the charity event that the Mane Seven and Fledge helped spice up. Because of them spicing it up and their magical pony ups they'd raised three times the amount of the money needed to finish building the new addition to Fledge's family college campus. They're currently on their way to the college to see the ceremony to open it not even aware of what exactly they'd helped raise money to build.

However, as Helena drove a very large indigo Subaru the girls were all teeming with excitement and looking forward to going to the college campus for a few different agendas.

Twilight's agenda was really to take in and see what kind of college her BBBFF had been accepted into. She really hadn't taken much in when the family been there for Shining Armor's interview to be accepted into the college since she'd been too distracted with her own research that would eventually lead her to attend CHS to study the Magic of Friendship. So she was keener on learning about this college curriculum and stats than anything else.

Fluttershy was more into seeing the campus grounds with the nature side of things. Fledge had been telling everyone all about his family's college and had informed them all his grandparents had made sure the campus had a lot of natural beauty as well with a lot of unusual trees and flowers. So that what Fluttershy want to see.

Rainbow Dash's main interest was checking out all the things connected to sports and other physical competition. So for her what she was most eager to check out was what kind of athletic amenities this place had to offer. For she'd seen some pictures in the pamphlet Twilight had shown them, however seeing a photograph is one thing, it's a whole another thing to actually be there physically and enjoying it.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie didn't seem to have anything obvious they wanted to really check out. Though knowing Pinkie Pie she sees what kind of party college students usual throw and get a heads up for when she got there to make it ten times better. As for Applejack? She just seemed actually keen on the whole overall college itself.

As for Sunset she was just hoping to take it all in and both write and draw in great detail to Prince Fledge to tell him what his family had built her and find out if this college which was described to be like a golden palace with a small little kingdom that was the campus was like the golden floating palace back in Equestria. She'd been working hard to better her artistic skills thanks to her mom Sunfire so she'd be able to do that picture in the magical journal.

What Rarity was after became obvious as they pulled into the college parking lot and got out. Her radiant bright blue eyes were locked on one thing and one thing only and it wasn't the clothes. She was ogling the boys her mind was only on one thing apparently. Finding a boy to dream a romantic fantasy about.

As a child Rarity was always one to love fairytale romances and play princess and tea parties. Which may explain why she still clings to some of it when it came to dating or how she thought Twilight and Fledge should court each other. It looked like Rarity was still hoping her own Cinderella story would happen and some handsome dashing guy would ride up on a white horse and it is happily ever after.

Applejack sighed in mild disgust as they climbed out of the car and easily could see what was on Rarity's mind. She liked Disney Princesses as much as the next girl. But she didn't really care for the ones who sat around and didn't really do anything to really take control of their own lives and save themselves.

While Rarity may've loved Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora, Applejack was keener on the one Disney Princess that really proved that one can take fate into their own hands and a princess didn't just have to be married off and that be the end of it. So her personal favorite Disney Princess was Merida.

Though at the moment which of the Disney Princesses were each of the Mane Seven's favorites was neither here or there. They're here both for the grand tour and then getting to go see the opening of this new facility that they'd helped raise money to finish building.

Though just one look at this college really did steal your breath away. It was true it wasn't well-known like Harvard, Yale or Princeton, but as both Twilight and Fledge pointed out that hadn't stop Golden Dreamstone for having its own good reputation of producing quite a lot of great students of its own and that countless students had gone on to make monumental impacts on the world and change it for the better! So it was a pretty darn good school all things considered.

Fledge was telling them as they started walking into the main courtyard that his dad Helia had a saying when it came to what this college meant. According to Fledge, his father said the dream of this college was this. "Dreams and aspirations are an important part of life and you're not complete without them. So every dreamer should know that no dream is too big or small and no dream is beyond the dreamers' abilities to achieve. They merely had to want it bad enough and be prepared to make the hard journey to achieve it!"

Sunset paused a moment from trying to memorize the layout of the land around them to mention all that Fledge did in this world was truly like what his Alicorn pony counterpart did as the Prince of Dreams in Equestria.

She went on to explain what each Princess's title and the job was. Since Princess Celestia was the old and wisest being alive over 1000 years and not even look it and she raised the sun, one could say she was the Princess of the Day and Hope. For each day the sun rose brought new hope and each day you learn to be wiser then the day before.

Princess Luna as the Princess of the Night and Moon. She was the one who's the job to raise the moon cast the light into the darkness to banish fears that the night preys upon and also brought her own wisdom into life as well. As for her when came to dreams. The dreams she had power over were the ones you had when you slumber which was different then the dreams Prince Fledge protected.

Princess Cadence was the Protector of the Crystal Empire and also the Princess of Love as that what she was truly talented in and every heart needed love and she ensures that it lived on in everypony's heart and soul.

They all understood what Princess Twilight's talent and the job were and why it was important to ensure friendship was protected and taught because like everything else in life whether it be in Equestria or the world they lived it nothing was guaranteed and that includes anything these Princesses stood for and protected.

As for what was Prince Fledge's responsibility? He was the Prince of Dreams, but that didn't mean the dreams you'd when you slept. It meant the beautiful dreams of your heart. The dreams that you sought to achieve and gave you a purpose and goal in life and that when one dream is achieving another would take its place.

For all the other Princesses' duties and jobs, all came to play when it came to dreams. The Sun brought hope that the new day would lead you one step closer to your dream. The Moon cast the light of hope into the night to assure you it was safe to dream at night and keeping your hearts dream alive too. Furthermore, no dream in life was worth having or complete without having both love and friendship with people in your life to share it with.

So Prince Fledge had a very important job and as he only lived, existed, and had magic as long as ponykind's faith in their dreams was strong it was very important he fulfilled his duties to the fullest.

She did also add that she'd no idea what special duty Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's new daughter Princess Flurry Heart would one day fulfill but if she was born an Alicorn then fate must have quite an extraordinary destiny for her to fulfill when she grew up.

She was also certain that one day Flurry Heart would come to exist in this world as well as every other pony in Equestria existed as a human so that surely meant one day that Flurry Heart would exist in this world as well.

Though Twilight said that wasn't likely to happen till Shining Armor finished college and that Dean Cadence was willing to date him after getting over a former student being into her.

Fledge just said he personally believed and felt true love existed in all worlds and if someone was meant to be a soul mates to someone it didn't matter the time, location or even species, love would find a way and what was meant to be would always happen forever and always!

Sunset felt on the inside he was right, yet again didn't reveal that in Equestria that Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge were already married. Nor did she reveal the fact that Twilight knew for sure that if she was ever to become a mother herself one day her child would for sure without a doubt be an Alicorn too.

Though they all put aside the talk of Equestria and royalty for the time being and instead just started to take in the sights and exciting prospects plus amenities this college had to offer. It was also obvious as they walked and talked throughout the tour of the college that they'd all hoped one day to be accepted into it themselves to achieve their own individual dreams.

Things were going quite well as everyone was busy trying to keep up and behave as there was still some classes going on today. They may've not had any school today due to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna having an emergency school board meeting over what they students didn't know but they all enjoyed having a three day weekend.

However, the college was in full swing so there was a lot of hustling and bustling and it was just a lot of chaotic energy and sensory overload as they walked through the college.

Fledge was just taking them to see how the school dorms looked by taking a shortcut through one of the corridors when something unexpected happened. Rarity wasn't paying any attention at all where she was going as she was still ogling every boy she saw looking for her dream boy.

She got distracted when she saw a few students going one way down the hall trying to glance to see the boys and didn't see till the door to the classroom on her right swung opening hitting her full in the face.

"OWW! That hurt!" she cried out in pain as she held her face in her hands and winced tears of pain from the impact. The others turned and hurried down the hallway to see what happened to Rarity who was still in pain, then they saw someone looking like they're trying to help and apologize to her at the same time for smacking the door into her face.

At first, Rarity didn't have any idea what whoever was apologizing was saying as they're speaking in French. Though they caught on fast that she didn't speak French and changed to English, but didn't lose the accent.

"I'm so sorry, my lovely lady! I didn't mean to hit you with the door! A thousand apologies! I swear I'd never hurt you or anyone on purpose! I feel most aghast and horrible for hurting anyone! Especially as beautiful a lady as yourself! Please forgive me!" the voice said.

"It's quite alright, I should've been paying attention to where I was going. So an apology is accepted…" it was then Rarity stopped wincing in pain and her eyes became locked on the person the voice belong too and he was looking at her too.

It was a very handsome young man. He was wearing a black beret and a long sleeved very dark purple shirt and cargo pants and black leather boots. His dark red hair was styled with a blown back suave look and his eyes were a mesmerizing ocean blue. Overall the whole package looked very good!

Well, you can imagine Rarity was blushing a fierce red as the boy looked her over and he seemed really concerned if he'd actually hurt her more than causing her a moment of pain.

"Sorry again, Cherie, for hitting you. Though you look alright, are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine…thank you for checking me out to make sure I was. My name is Rarity. What's yours?" she stuttered as she seemed lost in his ocean blue eyes. He seemed lost in her own blue eyes.

"My name is Suave Debonair. I'm new to this country. I came all the way from France to attend this college. It's was quite an undertaking to go halfway around the world just to attend college. But you must go where the dream takes you I guess. Are you new here too?"

"Actually she with us, Suave. She attends the same high school I'm now attending myself and I'm giving them a tour around the college before the opening of the new building this afternoon by my parents. You okay, Rarity?" Fledge asked after explaining to the college freshman who Rarity was.

"Yes, I'm alright. A little embarrassed, but no-one died of embarrassment as far as I've known," she said with a giggle.

"Nice to know you're okay, Rarity. Well, sorry for bothering you, Suave. We'll be going. I was just about to show my friends here the dorms."

"No, bother, Fledge. It's nice to know you've got some friends yourself since everyone who attends this school all knows how your mother can be overprotective. That's common knowledge here since your parents are on the school board among their many other duties."

"Yeah, I know anyone who's seen me here in the past with my parents knows my mom just can't stop being paranoid. Ugh! Well, these are my friends or at least some of them.

Though at CHS everyone pretty much friends with everyone else. But these seven girls are the most magical and they'll teach you the most you need to know about friendship! So you've met Rarity, this is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle."

"Pleased to meet all your acquaintances. Well enjoy the rest of the tour and maybe in two years, you'll all be here as well. It's a wonderful school and quite a lot of fun and just very enjoyable! For more reasons than silly parties. We have a great time learning and being social at the same time.

Well most of us. I know one other freshman who had quite a hard time with the social part of the school. She doesn't have any trouble with the academic side. She's like the best student so far in this year freshman class and practically lives in the library most days! Her name is Moon Dancer and funnily enough, looks a lot like you, Twilight just different coloring and she wears glasses."

"Well, hopefully, the upcoming get-together will help her fit in, that and if more people just talk to her. I know the college is having a gathering next Saturday as my brother Shining Armor spoke about it last night. He said it's just a normal social party for the freshmen students to get together and mingle. So hopefully he and perhaps you can befriend this girl Moon Dancer." Twilight suggested kindly.

"I think I will. Well, can't be late for my next class, I've to dawdle enough. Nice meeting all of you, especially you, Rarity. Um here's my cell number and email address. Perhaps we can hang out or chat sometime in the future?"

"Sure, I'd love to get to know you better. Talk to you later!"

"Well, see you all later! Have a nice day and talk to you later! Au Revoir!" and the charming French youth sprinted off to his next class.

"Rarity you okay?" Applejack asked as she waved a hand in front of Rarity and got no reaction as she seemed to be frozen in place and just looking dazed. Now it looked like Rarity found herself being a smitten kitten. Like she finally found a boy to fulfill her fairytale romance fantasy.

Sunset just rolled her eyes and smiled. Looked like all the girls were finding the Magic of True Love as well. They really did understand the Magic of Friendship. But the Magic of True Love? That was something new they all had to learn. Still, once they manage to break the love spell on Rarity which actually took Spike drooling on her boots to wake her up they were able to carry on with things.

Near the end of the day when it was actually almost dusk did Fledge say it was time to go to the opening of the new building which he hadn't told anyone what they're building on campus or why they'd been waiting to almost nightfall to open it?

But they went to the far back of the campus where there was a lot of space and then they saw the obvious reason why this building wasn't being opened till nightfall. It was an observatory and since those were built to study the stars and planets it's not like you could use one too much in the daylight!

"That building is freaking awesome! I mean it's so big and that gotta be like the biggest telescope in the whole state at least! What else is going on in the inside? Can you see every awesome thing from the Milky Way and beyond with that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked as she admired the huge telescope sticking out.

"Well it is the biggest telescope in the state, you're right about that, Rainbow Dash. It's got all the normal things you'd find in both a planetarium and normal research observatory. Like there many things to research all fields like celesta events, astronomy, as well as some meteorology. Sorry, nothing for oceanography or volcanology.

Though we also have a lot of interesting exhibits of the history of space and things that go into it. Like pieces of old satellites that have fallen, meteorites, things of that nature and again there is a room inside for an indoor star show to explain most of the history of the stars and what we do know of the universe." Fledge was explaining.

"What are you naming this building as everything on a campus gotta have a name? So what's this new observatory called?" Applejack inquired as they got nearer.

"We're calling it the Galileo's Nightlight Observatory. Since he studied so many different things and is known as "The Father of Observational Astronomy." Though he did do quite a lot of other things."

"Actually according to one of Sunfire's encyclopedias she's got many different topics, astronomy being one of them it turns out that Galileo didn't invent the telescope despite popular belief. It was a Dutch glasses maker named Hans Lippershey who made the telescope though Galileo did improve on the design to make a better one that helped with astronomy better than the one Hans invented.

Another surprising fact? We only can detect 5% of matter in the universe. The rest is invisible and is either dark matter or dark energy." Sunset informed them.

"Wow, you pretty smart, Sunset. I've never been one to take much of interested in the stars, though like Galileo I do have an interest in physics." Twilight spoke up.

"Not surprising given your so brainy yourself, darling. That pendant you made that caused so much trouble had to be a lot of both science and mathematical work on your part. Still, the fact that it could contain our magic was strange enough!"

"Well, that was a piece of cake for me."

"Cake! Is there a cake at this nighttime party?!" Pinkie Pie squealed and she was about to shoot off her party cannon when someone from behind them spoke in a tad annoyed and disapproving voice.

"Excuse me, but this is a college campus not some little kiddies birthday party. We're serious about our education here and we don't need foolish antics of people who cannot grow up to mess things up! So if you'd like to show this fine establishment some respect I lose the stupid toy like now."

Turning around they say two college freshmen behind them. One was a girl with purple hair with a greenish stripe. She was dressed in a light cerise knit top with matching sleek chinos and leather loafers. She had what be her cutie mark on the top.

The other was a ginger-haired boy with a small goatee and glasses dressed in a greenish blue jacket covered with stars. He'd on a yellowish-orange shirt with what would be his cutie mark on it and khakis. He had more than his fair share of books in his arms and the girl took some from him before he toppled forward from carrying too many.

"Thanks, Starlight."

"Not a problem, Sunburst. Now what are you juveniles doing at a college where those of both maturity and intelligence are supposed to be?" the girl Starlight inquired in a haughty tone.

"Hey! It's that supposed to be an insult just because Pinkie Pie likes to show her enthusiasm for life in a lively manner? You really want to mouth off right now, girlfriend?" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily as she got in front of the college girl.

Luckily before things explode Fledge came over to defuse the situation. "Hello, Starlight Glimmer. I see you and your best friend Sunburst are here to see the grand opening of the new observatory that these girls helped so greatly in the building.

I know as the two the top students of the freshman class would be very eager to see the opening of this building. Especially since you both graduated from high school two years earlier and that's why you two are the youngest in the freshman class.

Since you really weren't that long ago in high school yourselves?"

"Hello, Fledge. You always made a point to come and see who was interviewing to hopefully be accepted into this prestige university. It was very nice of you to give our whole group who applied such a nice and inspirational speech on hopes and dreams when we're just getting ready to be interviewed that day.

Especially when you're so worried about attending CHS a week later. So if these are some of the other students from that high school, I'll say this to you lovely young ladies.

You're very lucky to have a guy like Fledge at your school. He's truly a gifted young man in many ways and just knows the right words to say to inspire you to shoot for the stars. I doubt that Starlight or I would've even been able to be calm and do the interview if he hadn't calmed us both down and helped us relax.

So you're lucky to know him! This world is very lucky to have people like the Dreamwings to make the world a happier place and hopefully, all our dreams will come true.

I just hope I can accomplish my dream of becoming a physicist and just find ways to use the wonder of knowledge to do something really great and really change this world for the better!

You at least helped me get into this school to hopefully take the first step to make that happen! So thanks, Fledge."

"Welcome, Sunburst. Though you and your girlfriend here both had the amazing potential to make it all on your own. I just helped give you the reassurance you needed and confidence to do it.

So maybe, Starlight you could apologize to my friends here? I know you see getting into college when you're barely seventeen as quite an achievement and it is. Though it's not an excuse no matter how smart you are to be of poor manners. So please apologize to my friends?" he requested and the girl looked shamefully and turned and said.

"Sorry for being rude, I just feel like sometimes I really have to act a lot older since most of the students here are a lot older than me and my boyfriend Sunburst here.

We were the best students in our high school and getting to graduate two years early and then get accepted here? It's a wonderful dream come true but it does come with a lot of pressure and sometimes you feel you've got to act a bit more mature then the rest so they don't think you're a stupid little kid." Starlight explained as she apologized.

"We accept your apology, Starlight, but to be honest? Being yourself and not caring how others may think of you is more important than trying to be someone else idea of who you should be.

Be yourself, be an individual and not a clone copy of everyone and just be you and don't give a crap what the others think. Now we'd all better head to see this new fancy dome over yonder open up and just see what the heavens after to offer tonight, shall we all?" Applejack suggested to which all agreed and the girls, Fledge and two freshmen followed them.

The opening went well as Fledge's parents were also gifted in the art of public speaking and his dad definitely had the right amount of charisma to draw your attention. They even had fireworks go off when they cut the red ribbon, though the fireworks weren't planned and it turned out that Pinkie Pie had supplied both the fireworks and got to shoot off her party cannons to really make it memorable.

Well, the girls, Fledge and the other members of the college started to really explore the observatory and they found out some interesting facts as they explored. A number of the facts came from the display exhibits within the new building, on the other hand, it was really Sunburst who explained in more detail and after a while Starlight also elaborate a bit more when the others didn't get what he was saying.

They explained that part of their own studies did consist of astrophysics. As they both yearned to become top scientists one day and truly make a difference in the world. Therefore they're studying numerous subjects to hopefully prepare them for a future in one of the many scientific fields and there were many to choose from. So they'd like to study as many as possible to hopefully achieve their dreams or at least their career dreams.

It looked like they'd to learn the Magic of True Love too just by looking at how they so complimented each other and were able to finish the other sentences as they told the girls more on the subject of the stars.

Like for example the energy released from the sun's core every second was the equivalent of 100 billion nukes and takes thousands of years to make it through the many layers of the sun itself.

Or that black holes literally do suck in everything including light but a special kind of radiation known as Hawking radiation can slip away and if you ever did get sucked into a black hole the gravity of one would pull you more at your feet thereby spaghettified or stretching you out!

Also when they're looking at 3D holographic models of the planets they learned that while Mercury is the closest planet to the sun it isn't the hottest because it lacks almost any atmosphere and actual temperature on the dark side of the planet could be as low as -280 Fahrenheit

Surprisingly Venus has a very thick atmosphere which is why it's so hot as the thicker the atmosphere the more heat that gets trapped and also the strange fact that one day on Venus lasted 243 Earth day longs long and a year on Venus only lasted 224.7 days and it spun backward slowly on its axis!

Also, when you look at the stars you're actually seeing how they looked in the past because the further away something away is the longer it took in time to reach our viewpoint. So really if you looked at the sun you're actually seeing how it looked 8.5 minutes ago as it takes that long for the sunlight just to reach Earth!

"Well, the stars are very pretty that much is for sure. They look so lovely and beautiful through this telescope. It's a nice night for stargazing." Fluttershy mused as they took their turn with the powerful new telescope.

"If you want to see some really cool astronomical phenomenon and great weather to watch it on you should watch the skies this Saturday," Sunburst informed her after he got done taking some notes.

"Why would this Saturday be a good night to stargaze, darling?" Rarity asked curiously as she gazed upon the diamonds of the skies above.

"There will be a very great and visible meteor shower this weekend and also a rare comet is a rumor to appear as well. And the weather will be perfect to view it all. That's why we hoped they get this building done before then so we can view it at its best!

Did you know that meteors are actually usually no bigger in size than a normal pebble and only really the biggest is the size of a softball?

Or the color it gives off in the sky depends on what type of composition it's made up of? There are three kinds of meteorites. Stony made up of rock, metallic if it has iron or mixture when it's got both rock and iron in it.

Some of the most famous meteorites are the Hoba, Willamette, Hodges, and the Allende. You can get more information on them over there at the interactive computer on the other side of the building." Starlight explained in a very eager voice.

"The comet rumored to be visible is so rare that it was only seen once before and that was nearly 95 years ago so it isn't even quite for sure it exists but we do hope to document as part of our studies here at the college."

"So this cosmic snowball you two are hoping to get some glory by confirming it actually exist I take it?" Rainbow Dash asked to which the college freshmen nodded.

"Well, it's getting late and we need to get home. We do have school tomorrow even if our weekend was three days. So nice to meet you both and thanks for telling us so much about the stars. But we've got to go! See you later!" Twilight said politely as the girls and Fledge left to find Helena who'd be taking them home.

"It was so divinely wonderful to be here for the opening of this spectacular and wonderful building to watch the heavens above. Not to mention the day was more prosperous in more than one way," Rarity murmured dreamily as she looked at the note that French boy had given her with his number.

"It was super fantastic and such a great little nighttime party that was for sure! Whee!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily as she skipped really high.

"You might want to calm down some, Pinkie Pie, we need to be able to sleep so we can go to school tomorrow and that means we need a good night's sleep. Still, it was a very nice adventure today, I'll agree to that." Sunset concurred as she memorized the last detail for her sketch later

"It was just awesome being here at this college which we'll all really take by storm and really give it the kind of awesome coolness that is us when we come here ourselves! That's a promise!" Rainbow Dash vowed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I think it is nice if we all could go to school here one day so we could stay friends forever. Since none of us attend the same school until we all came to Canterlot High. I sure wouldn't want to graduate and then be torn apart by going so far away we lose touch and stop being friends." Fluttershy voiced in a scared tone.

"I'm sure no matter where we go in this life after high school or where we all end up going for college, Fluttershy we'll remain friends for life. I'm sure of that fact. I'm still new to this friendship thing myself, but I don't think true friends ever drift apart no matter what happens. That I'm at least sure of." Twilight replied with confidence.

"I'm pretty sure, Twilight is correct in that assessment, besides I don't think any of you seven would have a hard time being accepted into my family college if you did chose to come here. We do accept a lot of people and I'm sure if you all really wanted to come here after we all get our diploma at CHS then we all end up here if that's what you desire." Fledge assured them as he yawned once and flipped his long hair over his shoulder.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, I know we're all plum tuckered out and all, but I've got an idea for some fun and it is a great chance for all of us to hang out." Applejack started to say and everyone looked at her.

"What's your idea, Applejack, dear?"

"Well, Rarity, seeing how we all got a kick out of tonight's stargazing display and if what that girl Starlight said is true that the weather is perfect this Saturday I suggest we all get together at my apple farm this Saturday for a barbecue and then watch this celestial phenomenon show from my place. As I don't think we'll get a better place to watch it from. So how about that? Sound like an idea?"

"Sounds perfect! Let's do it!" and everyone high fived and all the girls except Twilight ponied up.

It seemed they were ponying up even more not just when they showed their truest self and exemplified their personal element but when they showed the truest forms of friendship. So their personal magic was still growing and changing.

Though Twilight still looked a bit bummed she still hadn't transformed and was wondering if she would ever pony up herself. She was touched by magic and she just felt she should be able to pony up like her princess self did but she hadn't and it was bothering her. Still, she smiled and they got in the car and hurried home.

School went by fast that week and it wasn't long before the whole town of Canterlot knew about this upcoming meteor shower and the school was willing to give anyone who wanted to give a report on it extra credit in science class.

Whether this was supposed to be more of an incentive to watch this amazing natural phenomenon or just to raise test scores or a bit of both was unclear. Though it looked like all the students were making plans to go find someplace to watch the star show and also get extra credit at the same time.

Finally, Saturday rolled around and everyone was raring to go and head to Applejack's to start with cookout then do some stargazing. However, they made one unexpected stop before going to Applejack.

Sunset had wanted to bring a few of her mom's encyclopedias and borrow her best digital camera to help document the shower. Also, her mom wanted to help drive them over to Applejack's because she had a lot of extra goodies for the cookout as well as a few other things to make the evening memorable.

So for the first time ever, all the other girls were at Sunset's apartment and while her parents entertained her friends for a few moments she quickly wrote a quick letter Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge about her plans for the evening.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

I hope you'd a good time at the Ponyville spa to relax and unwind after having that terrible spat of yours. Things are going well on this side of things. As I mentioned in an earlier letter which you've yet to reply so we went to the college Fledge's family built and Twilight's brother attends on Monday.

I believe I we met some people you're very familiar with. As one mentioned to be a very studious girl by a guy who caught Rarity's eye was Moon Dancer which I know you mentioned Twilight you went out of your way to make up to her for being a bad friend.

I'll admit I really admire you doing that, Twilight. Seeing how far you've come as a person and really seeing what you use to be to who you are now and how you knew you had to make it right.

I also met your housemate's human counterpart and her best friend who here is also her boyfriend. So yeah met Starlight and Sunburst. Starlight came off a bit of a stuck-up know-it-all and Sunburst was nice but soft-spoken.

Though once Fledge made her apologize both Starlight and Sunburst were much nicer and the ones to really inform us about tonight's meteor shower which I'm on the way to Applejack's to watch.

We're having a cookout first then we'll watch the show. Also for extra credit, we'll be writing a report and documenting tonight's events and even though I'm an A+ student as of course your human self is as well, Twilight a little extra credit never hurts.

Well, must be going. I'm hoping my parents haven't embarrassed me with everyone else here. You never knew with parents. No matter how cool and fun they can be at times you never known when they could embarrass you.

And while no-one died of embarrassment you can come awfully close and also for the youths of this world image can be everything also if your social life does manage to get ruined in some way you're pretty much dead because at our age a social life is everything!

Gotta go my mom is calling me saying she's ready to take us over to Sweet Apple Acres.

So see you both later and have a pleasant evening where you guys are and I'll let you know if any magic happens here tonight. With the stars out there will be a lot of wishing to go on. So who knows what magic may happen?

As they say here "Starlight, star bright the first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight!"

I don't know what the other girls will be wishing for tonight.

My wish?

My wish is simply to have a good time and just live in the moment of love, family, and friendship. Gotta go!

Bye!"

Well Sunset hugged her dad goodbye as her mom took her and her friends over to Applejack's and it looked like her parents had impressed all her friends and it seemed they did want all the girls to either come over for a sleepover in the future or at least dinner to which they all said they'd think about it and wait till Sunset at least said okay.

They got to Applejack's home quickly and Sunfire was nice enough to help unload all the food and other amenities they'd need for the night including a pretty powerful telescope that one of her co-workers was letting them borrow for the night.

The girls thanked Sunfire for all her help and she agreed she come pick them up later and drive them all home after the show was over. Then while everyone had their backs turned she and Sunset hugged each other tightly and whispered: "I love you and have a good time" to each other and she kissed her forehead before leaving them.

The only one who saw this was Twilight who didn't say anything. She just grabbed Sunset's arm and they hurried over to where Big Mac and Applejack were already starting the cookout and Apple Bloom was inside with Granny Smith and her friends making things from these weird apple the family called "Zap Apples"

Well needless to say the girls were having quite a little party going on. They played some volleyball which of course Rainbow Dash accidentally cheated at by ponying up unexpectedly to really spike the ball.

As they at the great food that even Fledge helped prepare they listen to some music from a Rara CD and then they started to have a little dancing going on. Which everyone was having fun and Twilight and Fledge really enjoyed as they had their first dance together. The music went back and forth from pop and energetic to a few slow and romantic songs.

It was about this time it was finally getting dark and the shower wasn't going to happen till about 8:38 so they had time to just gaze up at the moon and stars themselves.

Sunset said according to her mom's book on astronomy there were 88 official constellations, and that largest constellation by area was Hydra which takes up 3.16% of the sky and the smallest one by area was the Crux that only took up 0.17%

That the word 'constellation' comes from the Latin word meaning "Set of Stars". Also depending on the time of the year determined what constellations were visible as they traveled like the sun east to west and that even though mini constellations called asterism are visible they are not counted as true ones."

She went on to read some more interesting facts about the weather of the other planets and some facts about their moons and was just about to explain why they bothered to make a fuss and change Pluto's status from a planet to a dwarf one when the show began!

Everyone became silent as what seemed like thousands of shooting stars fell from the skies above and they saw different colors and remembered what Starlight had said back at the college on Monday about what determined the color of a shooting star.

And while everyone was spellbound by the dazzling star show they still managed to collect and record what they all needed for the group report on this weekend astronomical phenomenon.

Then it became obvious everyone was making wishes on all the stars falling. Again Sunset had no idea what almost all the other girls were wishing for on their stars, though she'd some idea based on how well she knew her friends. Though she at least had a strong inkling as to what Fledge and Twilight were wishing.

For a moment it looked like all eyes were locked on the heavens and then very slowly Fledge's copper eyes and Twilight's lilac eyes fell upon each other and they could feel their heartbeats speed up and yet still beat in sync with the other's.

They'd been holding hands this whole time but now they're looking right at each other and they held the other's face in their hands. Then very slowly they eased their way to the other and finally at the exact moment they kissed for the first time an explosion in the sky that was very similar to what happened when Twilight of Equestria became a princess happened and then as they continued to kiss something else happened.

While everyone was spellbound by the stars they did see for a split second them kissing and looked overjoyed at the kiss for happening and then the streaking across the sky was that comet and they all looked up and felt honored to see this blazing beauty streak across the sky and it was just perfect.

They all managed to get both a video and digital pictures of the comet and falling stars and they also got a picture of Fledge and Twilight's first kiss to commemorate the occasion.

Much later that night they're all back at their homes and dreaming away after such a magical night and hoping all those wishes they'd made came true. For Twilight and Fledge, their first kiss seemed to cement the fact that they're now officially a couple and did really feel sparks fly with each other!

Sunset was sleeping soundly and dreaming happily when something flashing caused her to wake up at 3:00 in the morning. Grumbling a little she turned and saw she'd gotten a response from Princess Twilight.

"I know that Equestria and the Human World are two separate worlds and all but we've got to figure out what the time zone difference is so I can get a full night's sleep!" she muttered annoyingly as she opened her journal and read the following.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

We do again apologize for not getting back to you sooner, but as we're sure you understand we all get busy and for us? Life in Equestria is never dull long and as the Princess of Friendship and Prince of Dreams, we get very busy! So we do apologize for not getting back to you sooner!

Though I'll admit to you, Sunset we're not making ourselves have more work than we need to do or at least we don't try too.

Rarity finally got Applejack to go to the spa and while there Applejack figured out they were giving themselves more problems than they need. So she fixed the spa and we all helped her solve the same problem on the farm so she could unwind with Rarity and surprisingly Rainbow Dash at the spa. So that's one problem fixed.

We had another problem that we had to help aid Fluttershy with. Her little brother Zephyr Breeze who too put it politely was a lazy bum who wouldn't even try to do anything.

He was given simple jobs and still didn't do anything. From dying Rarity's fabrics to washing Twilight's windows and he even messed up helping me in my palace gardens. All I asked him to do was take the gardening tools back to the shed and bring me some flowerpots and he didn't even do that.

Fluttershy eventually helped him face his extreme fear of failure. I think this phobia is called Atychiphobia. We'll have to recheck the dictionary but I believe that's the word I looked up to put a name too it.

So he's now trying which is a relief to Fluttershy and her parents. Though Rainbow Dash still wants to zap him in the flank since he's so deluded in thinking she likes him! Ugh! Rainbow Dash even told me she was going to zap him in the flank if he ever tried to flirt with her again! I've known Rainbow Dash long enough that when she says she's going to do something she'll do it!

My wife does know her friends very well as I know the creatures I lived with for so long. Though I'd like to think Helena knows me better than anyone else.

Hey!

You didn't let me finish, Twilight, I was gonna say Helena knows me better than anyone else except my beloved and beautiful wife.

Okay, that's better! Well, we can't say much more because we've got a lot of work to do with the Starlight of this world. We're going to try start getting the Cutie Map to work again since I'm sure there are many more friendship missions for us to do and I feel strongly that it won't just be me and my five best friends. I'm beyond certain that also that Fledge will be called to help solve a friendship problem sometime in the future.

I know you didn't see my cutie mark when I first showed up because I was still being protected by my parents magic and we had yet to fully recombine the Golden Sovereignty back with the rest of Equestria so some magic was out of whack till everything was back in magical aliment and equilibrium.

Also, it did come back after I kicked Starlight in the face when she tried to steal yours and your friends' cutie marks.

Yes, I remember just before she zapped us with a very powerful magical blast you literally kicked her in the face sending her flying and screamed at her "No-pony steals my wife's cutie mark!"

That was one of the few moments I've ever seen you angry but it did show me just how far the depths of your love for me is.

Well, my special talent is protecting dreamers and their dreams and my dreams include you, Twilight. So having my special talent really come back when everything else was once again normal helped a great deal and now my mark is on my flank once more.

I love you, Fledge Dreamwings.

I love you too, Twilight Sparkle.

Well hope you're doing well otherwise and we'll speak again really soon, Sunset, For now, we got to get to work on the Cutie Map! So see you later!

Love your friends, Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge!"

Smiling contently she closed the journal and hugged it tightly. "Love is a magic all its own and there is a lot to still learn about all kinds of magic. Still looks like that wish of true love and a romantic night transcended this world and went back to Equestira cause I can tell they're most likely kissing in Twilight's palace right now like they're kissing by starlight only a few hours ago! Love is so grand!"

With that, she put the magical journal back on her nightstand and hugged the Alicorn doll of herself tighter and began to dream happy loving dreams of her own.

It had been one magical night for sure!


	10. My Little Girl

My Little Girl

It was a very nice sunny day outside and waiting outside her house a little nervously was Twilight. She had Spike in a small carrier and he was moaning and groaning about being shut in a small box. Still, she told him to shush as she'd just received a call on her cell from the Pet Bus driver Lynx that he'd be there in exactly ten minutes so be ready for pick up.

The girls were all going to get their pets 3-month check-ups at Pethaven and it is Twilight's first time there with Spike. Like she told the other girls now that Spike could talk he hadn't had the kindest things to save about his previous vet so she hoped the one that everyone at CHS took their pets too would be better suited to him.

The girls had given her the number of the Pet Bus and she'd scheduled the ride. They called her the night before to tell her when they pick her up and gave her another call as they approached. At least it was only two dollars for a roundtrip.

Finally, she saw a small bus coming down the street. It wasn't like a huge school bus; about half the size and it was definitely a unique looking means of transportation. Each side was painted to symbolize a different group of animals. Mammals decorated the front, the right side was adorned with birds, the back end was covered with fish, the left side was crawling reptiles, the top was swamped with amphibians, and the tires and windows had images of invertebrates stuck on them.

The bus stopped in front of her house and the doors opened and she got her first look at Lynx Fauna. He did bear a strong resemblance to the wildcat his name was taken from but his eyes were warm and friendly.

You would expect a gruff and rough sounding voice coming from his mouth. But it was surprisingly softer and a bit more dignified like he was not just a mere bus driver that he'd been like a king or at least a lord in some other life.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Welcome about the Canterlot Pethaven Pet Bus. Watch your step please," he said to her kindly as she smiled and got on the bus. She paid him her two dollar fare and took a moment to look around the interior that was just as colorful and neat as the outside. The ceiling had some kind of moving light pictures of different animals and the sides were lined with neon blue glowing tubes of fizzy bubbles. The seats were large and bright colors with secure seat belts and the music was great too. She saw many of classmates alongside the rest of her best friends and her new official boyfriend who had saved her a seat next to him to which she hurried to sit down in.

Lynx waited five minutes till Twilight had buckled herself in and made sure Spike was also safe in the locking mechanism on the floor. "Everyone buckled in all safe and secure? Both human and animal?"

"Yes! Everyone is secured and ready for the next pick up, Lynx! Don't worry we're all safe and you can shove off now!" Tecna called out to him from her seat where next Sunset.

Again there were many classmates from Flash Sentry to the green haired hippie boy Sandalwood and even Trixie and Photo Finish were all seated on the bus. It was like half the school was going to the vet's today!

So the bus started steadily onward to Pethaven as Twilight was actually the last pick up of that Saturday morning. Everyone both owners and pets seemed to be happy and enjoying themselves.

After about twenty minutes the bus pulled up to a very unique looking vet office. Twilight gazed out her window and took a good look and did think it looked more like a pampered pet hotel then a vet's office.

In fact, it had been once many years ago an abandoned hotel. When Dr. Fauna and her family came to Canterlot they'd purchased the timeworn decaying building, and through both an abundance of charity along with many supportive volunteers from all over Canterlot, they had transformed it into the finest veterinary office you could ever envision.

It did run almost completely on charity donations and most of the staff was volunteers with of course some trained and certified people working as well. So it was almost non-profit, on the other hand, everyone did still get a modest salary, however, the supplies and food and other things were all charity donations.

Still one by one they disembarked with their pets off the bus and he reminded them all he'd be back at two-thirty to pick them all up to take them home. It was now about a quarter past eleven and with how many kids had brought their pets it would probably take till pick up time to get them all seen.

When Twilight and Spike walked into Pethaven for the first time they knew this was really the best place for any animal to come. That was the one thing undeniably clear just from going through the front doors.

Super friendly people all around you and a very soothing calming atmosphere and things just felt fun and cool. So Twilight was just thinking she was glad she was bringing Spike here now and not the old vet anymore.

While most of their classmates and their pets went before them the Mane Seven and Fledge took their pets to a small playroom to romp about till they're called to be seen.

This time Daybreak wouldn't be snatched away and she was having a gloriously fun time playing with her owner's best friends. This went on for some time and then the animals all cried at the same time. Only Spike was able to tell them that they're parched and a bit hungry from all the playing.

Fluttershy volunteered to go to the snack room and bring them back food and fresh water and Twilight decided to go with her. They're just coming to the snack room when someone yelled "Watch Out!" and Fluttershy threw her arms up to protect herself from the avalanche of dog food bags falling on top of her. Then she felt at the last second someone grab her and pull her out of harm's way at the last second.

Twilight had managed to jump out of the way and was trying to regain her wits when she saw two people she didn't know. One was the young boy who'd saved Fluttershy from becoming dog food herself, the other was a young woman in a short orange dress who was in her early twenties hurrying towards them looking very worried.

"Is everyone okay?! I heard a very loud crash all the way in my office! I was just getting ready to start a therapy session with a new patient. A cat named Chester whose been having some issues with a new pet in the family and I heard and felt what seemed to be an earthquake! What happened? Rusty can you tell me?" the woman asked fearfully as she tugged at long braided light brown hair and her amber eyes flashing with worry.

"We had a small accident when some dog food being transport to the storeroom fell off the back of my scooter's wagon, Fawn. I just managed to get this poor girl out of the way before she got crushed. Her friend managed to jump out of the way. Sorry for causing all this." Rusty answered Fawn as he looked apologetically at Fluttershy.

Fawn looked at the girl Rusty had saved and exclaimed loudly, "Fluttershy?! You okay?!"

Fluttershy was slowly opening her eyes and felt safe and warm. "I'm alright thanks to this boy. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," he replied as he helped her up. Though when their hands touched both felt a strange feeling rushing through them. For a moment they just gazed at each other while mildly blushing and Twilight only smiled knowingly.

Another one of her friends had just fallen under the magic spell of true love. Fluttershy was looking at Rusty the same way she looked at Fledge. And just with her, it was a sudden intensity of new feelings one never knew they possessed. She was sure that was also how Applejack felt about Butch at the Stables and how Rarity felt about the French college boy who seemed to have swept her off her feet. Looks like all her friends one-by-one were succumbing to the spell of love!

Right now Fluttershy was talking softly with Rusty who seemed to be very rusty looking in appearance. His shaggy hair was like the color of his name and he was dressed in very earthy tones with his clothes being covered with a thin layer of dust along with big earthy brown eyes.

Still after about fifteen minutes of talking Twilight felt they needed to get back to the playroom. So clearing her throat rather loudly and coughing once snapped Fluttershy out of her love spell.

"Oh, umm, I've to get going, Rusty. So will I see you next time I'm here or at the Canterlot Animal Shelter?" she asked in a timid but hopeful voice.

"Yeah, you'll see me there. I work here Friday through Monday and then every other day I work at the animal shelter. So we should cross paths again. So nice to meet you, Fluttershy! Take care and here are the snacks you wanted for your guys' pets."

"Thank you, Rusty, you're very kind. Come on, Twilight we better get back to the rest of the girls and Fledge."

"Yeah we should," they just made it five feet when Rusty called out to them again.

"Hey, Fluttershy! Wait up! You dropped something!" turning around she saw he had her butterfly barrette and he clumsily put it back in her light pink hair and they both smiled shyly at each other.

"So see you Tuesday then? I'll be mucking out the new dogs' kennels from four to five."

"I'll be there giving the puppies flea baths and giving them meds to prevent fleas and ticks two rooms over on Tuesday. So can't wait to see you, Rusty."

"Sure! It's been a great thing to hang out there. It is almost like a date even if we're both helping the animals out. So I've got to get the rest of this dog food to the storage room then I've also got to clean the kennels here. So call me, okay?" he said as he gave her his cell number and she nodded and gave him her number.

Then he gave her one more big beaming smile before he departed to finish his job. Fluttershy looked as if her heart was about to flutter out of her chest as she was holding that slip of paper close to her heart as Twilight carried the food and water back to the playroom for her.

"Tell me, Twilight, is this feeling rushing through me like what you felt when you saw Fledge for the first time?"

"What exactly are you feeling?"

"Well I just met a cute stranger and I feel like I'm right at the moment about to take a long strange journey with no real destination in mind. Like I'm seeing dreamlike visions in my mind all peaceful and very lovely.

Because no-one told me and I surely didn't know that I'd encounter that boy just now and I feel like my heart is starting to do plenty of unexpected things. Like its racing like a raging river and these emotions, I'm feeling I've never felt beforehand. I feel as light as a feather like I don't even need to pony up and get wings to fly.

I feel dizzy like I've just spent all night dancing at the same time I also feel like I could burst with just joy and happiness and even just sing and not even care about my usual stage fright.

I'm just happy and yet it's a happiness I have never felt before. Like it's the beginning of a never-ending perfect dream.

Does any of that make sense to you?"

"Sounds like you are falling in love to me. I'm starting to think sooner rather than later all seven of us will be in love and perhaps we'll have boyfriends before the school year is up!

I mean Fledge and I have pretty much decided we want to be a couple, we also know from all the time we've spent at the Stables supporting and watching Sunset train for the Equestrian Games that Applejack and Butch are really falling for each other.

We also saw that Rarity fell under the spell of love rather quickly with her prince when we're the college not long ago. Plus we have all heard her going on and on practicing French so she can speak to her new beau in his native tongue.

Now it looks like you've just become smitten and from just seeing how you both went gaga over one another however subtly and he gave you his number I'd say you're in love. So out of the Seven of us girls, four of us are really in love."

"Well, I guess there is more than one form of magic. We all know the Magic of Friendship so well and we embodied it so well that we're ponying up more and more. Still the Magic of Love? That's something new to all of us."

Both girls were blushing when Rainbow Dash stuck her head of the playroom and asked a bit rudely, "What's been taking you this long to get some snacks for our pets? You've been gone like half an hour! What did you do become snails and crawl on your bellies?"

"Rainbow Dash! No need to be rude! And they were only gone 18 minutes if you looked at the clock. No need to be that impatient. Geez!" Applejack reprimand Rainbow Dash from the corner in which she sat.

"Yeah, Dash, I'm sure they had a good reason to be a little longer than we thought they be. By the way, do you guys know what made that horrible crashing sound? Daybreak was so scared she hid in my jacket for the last ten minutes." Sunset asked as she was still trying to calm down her little baby as pets are like your best friends and babies rolled into one.

"That what was keeping us. Some huge bags of dog food fell of this boy named Rusty's small wagon to attach to his scooter he was using to get it to the storage room. He saved Fluttershy here from becoming flat as a pancake and then we had to wait till things were alright and we came back." Twilight explained.

The girls and Fledge all saw Fluttershy was still looking love-struck and holding a piece of paper to her heart and sighing in a dreamy fashion.

"Looks like Fluttershy just got bit by the love bug! Ohh! Isn't love so grand? Next to friendship and dreams what's more magical then true love? I ask thee to tell me what more magical then that?" Rarity asked the room at large as she closed her eyes and thought about her own sweetheart.

"Love and dreams are important, yes, Rarity, though I guess the last important thing of life is family. That too isn't a surefire guarantee to have in life either. So I'd say family, friends love and dreams are like the most important things in life and none should ever be taken for granted." Fledge stated strongly as he was brushing Sabiya's fur where he sat.

"Ha! Love! Who needs a boyfriend to be happy? I'm perfectly fine and awesome without going gaga over some silly boy! Like I need anyone to make myself feel more awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with a laugh as she flipped her rainbow hair but the rest of the group glared at her.

"Just you wait till the day love finds you, Rainbow Dash. It will happen when you least expected and when you feel what we're all feeling you won't be acting so proud and like it ain't important. It's gonna be like so powerful it will knock you right out of your socks!" Applejack shot back at her to which Rainbow Dash looked unconvinced.

Luckily before an argument on the subject could break out a young woman in a lab coat with bottle green curly hair came in to say it was there turn with Dr. Fauna. So they picked up their pets and went to the back exam rooms and the kind older woman came in and one by one checked out their pets.

Spike did really seem to like Dr. Fauna over his old vet and she wasn't even shocked when he forgot he shouldn't talk and said he liked her. She merely said she knew about the magical things happening at CHS as did most of the town so it wasn't a surprise.

Also, she revealed to Twilight as she finished updating Spike's rabies vaccination something that caught her a bit off guard. It seemed shortly after Fluttershy had been exposed to Equestrian magic and had come here to help her presence seemed to have the unintentional side effect of magically bestowing the power of speech to any animal she was in close proximity too.

So she wasn't surprised to hear Spike be able to talk, only slightly taken aback by the fact unlike the other animals here he was permanently able to talk. Twilight explained how that happened and said him getting zapped by Fluttershy's magic while it was being drained from her seemed to have stayed in his body.

She thanked the vet and said she couldn't wait to come back again and Dr. Fauna assured her any sort of problem call and make an appointment they're open every day of the week and only seriously bad weather would shut them down for the day.

Everyone felt good and was glad that they didn't have to pay too much for getting their pets checked out given this place was almost entirely non-profit. They only each ended up paying 15 dollars and gave each a dollar donation to the charity jar. With also the promising of donating supplies in the future and Fledge promised his parents would make a very charitable donation themselves in the future.

Then it was just getting back on the bus with their classmates and heading home all with the note to just observe their pet's behavior and health for the rest of the weekend to make sure they had no adverse effects from their visit.

Everyone had a lot to talk about on the bus ride home and it looked like this was indeed the best vet's office ever made! So all in all a good productive Saturday.

Still, the weekend is only two days long and well it does seem 48 hours really isn't a lot of time when the weekdays were five days long and that was 120 hours long with 36 and half hours spent in school a week.

Twilight had actually done the math and explained the precise number of hours of school time too her friends when they got to school Monday. Like many other kids, they'd been grumbling about how lousy it was to only have 48 hours free a week and they wonder how much of the weekday was spent in school.

The girls all ended up having a good laugh at that and did talk a little more on the subject of young love and boys in general to which Rainbow Dash still seemed to brush off as not important.

As she was saying this however Sunset and Twilight noticed some of the other jocks kicking around a soccer ball and one of them kept looking at Rainbow Dash. It wasn't the first time this boy had been seen giving Rainbow Dash a quick glance or at least Sunset knew that one, Twilight still hadn't been at CHS long enough to know everyone.

She certainly hadn't met all the Wondercolt athletes that were for sure or at least not spoke to all of them. She at least seemed to know almost the whole student body faces but just not all their names yet.

It was when one of the star athletes was gazing lovingly in Rainbow Dash's direction that he missed his friends kicking the ball at him and it went wildly past him and right at the back of Rainbow Dash's head.

"Look out, Rainbow Dash!" the boy cried out urgently and she reacted with super fast reflexes and turned around fast enough and managed to catch the ball that a goalie would've missed nine out of ten times.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief as the boy came rushing over to get the ball from Rainbow Dash and to make sure she was alright.

"Wow! Good catch, Rainbow Dash! You're so fast! No wonder you're the captain of just about every team at school! You okay though?" the boy asked. He was wearing a Wondercolt jacket and his navy blue hair looked like it was always windswept.

"Don't worry so much about me, Soarin'. Just make sure you watch where the ball is going when we do have our next school soccer match. I may the best striker that this school ever had on the team, but we wouldn't be nearly as good if you weren't the best forward next to myself of course! See you later at practice, we've got to go get our books from our lockers before homeroom. See yeah!" she replied as she juggled the ball at the same time before kicking it lightly into his hands.

Rainbow Dash didn't even realize that Soarin' was still gazing at her as she the girls hurried into the school to their lockers. Though Fledge who was a little late being dropped off sure noticed.

He had witnessed everything and he knew that look he'd worn himself when he'd met Twilight. So he went over to Soarin' and touched his shoulder making him jump a bit.

"Wow! You sure can jump high into the sky when you're startled can't you?" Fledge commented with a laugh as he helped Soarin' up of the ground and dusted him off.

"Hey, Fledge! How are you doing? Finally going to hang a bit with the guys and not with your girlfriend's girlfriends?" he asked in a mildly sarcastic tone.

"Well, I admit I've been around a lot of estragons lately and could probably use a dose of testosterone for a few days. So yeah I guess today it be okay to chill with the boys. Even if Twilight and I are now officially a couple doesn't mean we've to be joined at the hip and be together every single second."

"So does that mean you want to hang with the rest of the jocks today? Or at least have lunch with the sports teams today?"

"Well, if it means you still want to talk to me about how you want to get Rainbow Dash's attention I will."

Soarin' blushed intensely from that and muttered with his green eyes gazing at the ground, "Is it that obvious I like her? Since she doesn't seem to know."

"Yeah, I can tell from a mile away that you've got a serious case of currently unrequited love. How long have you been crushing on Dash?"

"Since about the sixth grade. So that's five years now? Since we first met at Cloudsdale Jr. High. We met in our very first gym class on the first day of sixth grade. We're playing indoor soccer ironically and she helped our team win that day, the thing was she let me score the goal that won that game since she was blocked and she just well quite beautiful and very cool girl.

So yeah I've had a serious crush on her for five years now. I just wish she notices me in the way I want to be noticed and not just as another member of the school sports teams," he confessed as both he and Fledge walked down the hall to their own lockers during this time.

"Well, Soarin' I've learned a lot in a short time about love and dating and I'll say this. It has a mind of its own and takes things at its own pace. Still, you have to do a small part to help it. If you want Dash to notice you in a more romantic light you're gonna have to do something to show it.

I mean like they say "God helps those who help themselves" and since love is like the greatest gift the good Lord above gave his children we have to do some of the work ourselves to get it going.

You can't just stand by and expect everything to happen for itself. You need to put some effort into it."

Sighing he struggled to open his locker to which Fledge helped him get open and they continued to talk about the subject of young love and dating when on their way to homeroom Principal Celestia's voice was heard over the PA system telling all the students to head to the gym for a special assembly. Shrugging they headed quickly to the gym and took some seats in the third row.

The Mane Seven was in the second row and three chairs to the left of where Fledge sat with Soarin' on his left and another boy who he wasn't well acquainted with, who looked kinda like a male Pinkie Pie with the same super curly hair and party spirit, on his right.

The students didn't know why they'd been called to the gym because they hadn't had a prior warning to know about this assembly. Still, everyone was curious to know what was going on.

Standing on the stage was their beautiful kindhearted principal with her lovely little sister who was a bit sterner. They seemed to be happy about something but what the students had no idea.

"Good morning, CHS. I hope you all had a pleasant weekend. Now to the point of this assembly. As you all recall we had recently had a school boarding meeting and we talked about many things, most which I won't bore you all with.

But one thing the school board and my sister and I all agreed on are that this school needs a few more special events than the typical seasonal dances or normal events. So we've come up with a special event for the female student body. Luna, could you be a dear and tell them what we have in mind for the girls?"

"Gladly, big sister," as she took the mike from her big sister and addressed the students who were looking at her with rapt attention and interest.

"We've many more events planned out for the rest of the school year, however, the first one is aimed at the females of the student body, but don't fret boys. You'll still get to help.

We are having the first ever Canterlot High Father Daughter Dance next Saturday. On that night all you ladies will have a special date with your fathers and have a nice dance and hopefully fun and make some special memories with the men who loved you first."

The girls were all gossiping happily and seemed excited about this with the boys wondering what they had to do. They got their answers as Vice Principal Luna explained that the boys would be helping set up for the dance and making it perfect for the girls.

Vice Principal Luna did say she already had some of the boys' jobs for the preparations for the dance-ready and that the person to be in charge of this party committed since Pinkie Pie would be busy getting ready for the dance with her father, was another person on the school party planning committed.

This turned out to be the boy sitting on Fledge's right who stood up and took a bow when Luna said his name, Cheese Sandwich who would be in charge of the party planning and then to his own shock Luna said he'd be second in command to which left Fledge flabbergasted.

After a few more minutes of explaining what this upcoming dance entailed and that they needed a few people to ask their parents if they'd like to help chaperone the dance as they needed extra helpers, the students were released and of course, all the girls were talking excitingly about this upcoming dance!

Even Sunset was looking forward to it and seemed ready to let the rest of the students know she did have a home and a family. Since she really did love her foster dad and if her friends found him so cool it was about time the rest of the kids at CHS found out just how cool her parents were.

When the students were released from the gym everyone was gossiping happily about this dance. Almost immediately all the girls were already pestering Tecna if this meant her mom Beauty Mark would have a special at her store, for helping them all find the right formal outfit plus the beauty treatment needed for such an important dance. Once the Mane Seven got the girls to back off enough to give Tecna some room to breathe and think, the sexy cool young teenager informed her fellow females, she'd have to ask her mom first about it, though she felt that be a sure thing for all of them!

The boys, on the other hand, were busy thinking about what was expected of them to make this a very special night for the girls and their dads. That also meant as soon as the bell rang for the last period they'd have to get started that instant on getting things rolling.

Still, even though this party is overseen by Cheese Sandwich rather than Pinkie Pie there was no doubt that this boy had just as much zealous and explosive manic energy needed to get this thing started!

So when it was lunch time the females were in one half of the cafeteria and boys on the other half talking about all these things. The Mane Seven was really happy and excited, even Applejack was cool with going as even though her parents were gone she knew that Big Mac would still take her and Apple Bloom no problem. So they're still all talking about things needed to be done and of course Rarity was already given fashion advice and beauty tips.

Things were looking up well and when Sunset got home after school let out she was already so thrilled about this dance she wasn't even concerned about the idea anymore of what they school would think of meeting her parents.

She came home threw her backpack down on the living room floor and was looking around for her parents. But when she entered the apartment all at first she found was Daybreak.

When she went to the kitchen to feed her kitten she saw a note taped to the double door fridge. However, almost no-one else is able to read it as it was obviously written by her father as he wrote it in Japanese.

Taking it off the fridge and kicking the door shut after getting things to make herself a raspberry smoothie, she read aloud. Though it was written in Japanese and she was reading those words aloud, she knew the language well enough to know what it said in English.

Basically translate the note said, "Dear Daughter, your mom and I had an emergency at work. Make yourself healthy leftovers for dinner and do your homework. Be back at ten at the latest, love Dad."

Sighing she went to finish making her raspberry smoothie and get her homework to do first. So having her smoothie along with a small veggie tray for a snack she first did her homework, though she did wish her parents were there to check to make sure it was done right.

After finishing her schoolwork she looked in the fridge to see what healthy leftovers they had that she could wipe up into a good dinner. She ended up making herself a berry salad with homemade veggie juice with some strawberries added for an extra kick.

Looking at the kitchen clock she smiled. This actually was clock her mother had made. The frame had been made from the wood of the family's birth trees that could be found in the Celtic Zodiac.

So one part was made of her mom's birth tree which was ash because her birthday was March 11th. People who had ash as their birth tree were natural born free thinkers, imaginative, intuitive and very artistic which fit Sunfire to a T. Also it did say that a good partner for them if you were thinking of the Celtic Zodiac, was Willow or reed.

But her father birth tree was ivy that fit him to a T. His birthday was October 14th. And people who were born of the tree ivy were highly intelligent, very giving and compassionate souls who are noted to be charming and charismatic and able to hold their own in any social situation and preserver through all life troubles. But they also did attract people who were born of either Oak or Ash. So that did mean her parents were matched on that at least.

The final part of the outside of the clock was made from her own birth tree. Hazel as her birthday in the human world was August 14th. Hazel meant she was highly intelligent, organized and efficient. With an excellent memory when it came to facts of knowledge and also had an eye for details.

So the outside of the clock was made from their Celtic Zodiac for word. In place of the numbers was the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac done in the order it went. Which was rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, pig?

So Rat was the number '12" and then going clockwise would be the other Zodiac animals.

The hands had been carved with the normal zodiac symbols with the first half being the hour hand, the second half being minute hand and just a leftover chopstick being the second hand.

So they called it their Family Zodiac Clock. Which again was just something her parents did with her shortly after they took her in as a means to bond and it was cool and one of a kind that was for sure.

She saw right now it was about nine twenty and she should at least get a shower in and hope her parents got home soon. So she quickly took her shower and got ready for bed.

Still, she waited a while for them to come home. She kept her eyes on her alarm clock and finally when it was about five minutes after ten she sighed and decided she might as well go to sleep.

No sooner had she turned off the lights and laid her sweet head on the pillow to rest she heard her parents come home. Throwing off the covers she hurried to go hug them.

They still were getting used to Sunset's change in behavior. They had done a lot to reign her in when she first came and had laid down the rules but still, this transformation was still new to them sometimes.

Right now she hugged them like she hadn't seen them in years instead of them only being gone for work. Wondering if something bad had happened they asked her what was on her mind.

Sunset wiped her tears away and pulled the small flyer that had been handed out at the assembly that morning and gave it to her parents to look at. They looked happy about the dance but did ask the question if she was alright with her father taking her to the dance to which she said she was. That she was ready for the school to know she wasn't homeless and without a family.

Seeing that Sunset was now more willing to let others know the truth outside her personal friends called for a late night dessert. So homemade ice cream was made and they talked about some of the other things going to happen soon.

By the next day, all of the Mane Seven had agreed to go shopping for dresses and book a pampering beauty treatment before the dance at Tecna's mom's beauty salon/boutique.

Tecna had told all the girls via email that her mom was more than willing to give all the girls a free beauty treatment and that all formal wear would be 55% off for the dance! As well as free smoothies and frozen yogurt for all who came to Beauty Mark's place to shop.

So it was decided they go with their moms to shop after school on Thursday as Tecna pointed out in her email her mom needed at least 48 to get things ready in her shop for the massive crowd coming.

So that at least gave the girls time to plan and Tecna' mom time to get ready. It also gave the boys a few days to get their heads together and start to get things ready to set up for the dance, as well as confirm which parents had agreed to chaperone the dance.

In the end, it was most of the Mane Seven's moms who had agreed to help chaperone. So that was both Sunset and Twilight's moms who would be joined by Pinkie Pie's mom Cloudy Quartz and Fluttershy's mom Blossom Shy.

All the girls' fathers were busy getting their best suits ready. Fledge's father had offered to help his son's girlfriend and her friends' dads some extra help. Fledge's dad may dress very casually but he did keep up-to-date with the latest trends and had a friend who ran a men's clothing store.

So whilst the girls were with their moms which also included Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mom Cookie Crumbles and Rainbow Dash's mom Rainbowshine going the Beauty Mark Boutique/Salon

This was gonna be awkward for everyone because even if their daughters and Fledge were very tightknit none of their parents had just had some alone time to get to know each as well as their kids knew each other.

So the moms were waiting for their daughters to finish school on Thursday and getting ready to go to the boutique. Fledge's mother had offered to come to help them out for two reasons. One she actually owned a car big enough to fit this many people at once and two she wanted to get to know the mothers of her son's closest friends as well. Also just to have more contact in general with more people at CHS.

The other moms had no problem and did agree they did need a big enough car to fit seven teenage girls along with eight grown ladies with still room in the trunk for the dresses and accessories they're to buy.

Also, a second huge van was going to be used by Fledge's father who was first dropping off supplies to help with the dance and Helena had offered to help with the dance preparations which Celestia and Luna had agreed that the boys could use some adult supervision all the same.

So right now Fledge, his dad and Helena were dropping off things in the gym while the moms just waited outside for their daughters to come out. Everyone was hurrying to get outside but then when they did a headcount they realized they're missing Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash is the fastest offer to go track her down and get her.

It wasn't exactly hard to find Pinkie Pie who couldn't seem to grasp the concept that this was one party she wasn't supposed to help plan. Rainbow Dash found her exactly where she thought she is. In the gym where she and Cheese Sandwich were obviously talking about party plans and seemingly hitting it off as a couple as well.

"Pinkie Pie! C'mon! We've to get going! Our moms are waiting and you already know we're not supposed to be helping with the preparations for the dance! We're supposed to be just leaving that to the boys! So come on!" Rainbow Dash remarked in a mildly irritated tone as she started to drag Pinkie Pie away which honestly felt like she was dragging a fifty-pound weight.

They nearly made it to the door with Pinkie's boots leaving visible marks on the gym floor when a sudden shout caught Rainbow Dash's attention. Someone was falling off a ladder that wasn't being held down and was going to crash any second.

Without thinking about it her lightning reflex kicked in and she ponied up and faster than the eye could see she saved the guy who'd been falling and put him on the ground.

"Wow! Thanks, Rainbow Dash! I would've been a pancake if not for you! Thanks!" Soarin' told her in a grateful tone as he hugged her tightly and suddenly she felt her own heart quicken and actually fluttered a few inches off the ground from being hugged.

"You're….well….well…welcome, Soarin'! Happy to help a friend in need. Gotta go now and get my dress for the dance! Umm see yeah...ow!" she exclaimed as she been backing away she stepped on a broom and had it smack her in the face.

"You okay, Rainbow?" Soarin' asked concerningly and Rainbow Dash moaned out she was fine but couldn't help but blush and see Soarin' like she was seeing him for the first time.

Then it was Pinkie Pie's turn to start dragging her away and out the door. Though as they hurried to get to the van parked outside it looked like now everyone but Sunset had someone they were in love with.

By this time Fledge's father had finished with his son and was ready to go pick up all the dads. So that meant he needed to pick up Nigh Light, Yin Yang, Igneous Pie, Rarity's dad Hondo Flanks, Rainbow Dash's dad Rainbow Blaze and the last one was Nimbus Shy.

Things of course shopping with their moms was fun and cool and just good bonding time. Most girls did enjoy shopping maybe not always with their moms but this was a special occasion.

Tecna and her mom Beauty Mark were super busy helping out everyone they could and Tecna's computer programs was thrown into overdrive trying to keep up with the demands and needs of all the girls and their moms at the story but business was definitely booming that night and the end result was everyone was happy.

Even the dads with Fledge's dad's help found very nice formal wear and he even took them to get some dance lessons so they wouldn't be dancing on all their daughters' toes at the actual dance.

It was the night before the dance that Sunset had any time to write a letter to Princess Twilight. Choosing her words carefully she began to write her letter.

"Dear Princess Twilight and to you as well Prince Fledge,

Things for the past two weeks at CHS have been like an out-of-control whirlwind of dresses, party planning, and hair and makeup.

We're having a Father-Daughter Dance at school tomorrow night. These means are dads are our dates and we go with them to a formal event. You know a black-tie affair?

We are all wearing more formal dresses then what you wore with everyone to the Fall Formal. Almost prom like dresses to be honest. Like we at a debutante ball or at least a real royal ball.

But they're more formal and not edgy or goofy looking. My dress is a reddish-pink strapless dress with a sash around the middle that has a bit of it hanging off the side. There is a small brooch like a gem to just cover up my cleavage. I'm also wearing a pink choker with pink stones plus matching bracelets and earrings.

So I know I'll look very beautiful since again my mom got a good eye and keen fashion sense. Speaking of my mom and my dad for that matter I'm ready.

I'm ready for all of CHS to meet them and I can let go of the past and start anew. So tomorrow all of CHS will meet my parents as Sunfire is chaperoning and Yin Yang is my date.

Little nervous to be honest though given the situation who wouldn't be? Still, I just hope this will be a magical unforgettable night. I also hope those dancing lessons that Fledge's father Helia gave to all our dads pay off since I don't want my feet to step on all night.

Though all the girls did a get a few dance lessons at school from the local dance teacher. Her name is Hoofer Steps. She's a skilled dance teacher I'll tell you that much.

She also happens to teach Apple Bloom who took up dancing as a hobby though Applejack thinks the real reasons is because of a boy named Tender Taps is in the class and she's got a crush on him and vice versa.

It's a bit laughable if you think about it since it seems like everyone else in the group has started to find out about the Magic of True Love.

You both know that your other selves are a couple here. Now it looks like the guy in charge of the stables where my horse is housed Butch and Applejack are dating. Though he affectionately calls her "Jackie"

Rarity is already having a blossoming relationship with that French college boy named Suave Debonair and they already seemed to be having a lot of lovey-dovey romantic ideas for the two of them!

Also, it should be noted that Fluttershy met her ideal match at Pethaven the vet office we all use. A very down-to-earth sweet well-mannered boy by the name of Rusty Crust and they've been having their own grand time.

Pinkie Pie even though she's not supposed to be planning this dance is clearly having a thing going on between her and the guy in charge Cheese Sandwich.

Also despite Rainbow Dash swearing she'd never fall in love and didn't need a boy she starting to see a fellow jock in a new light.

So everyone but myself is in love. I'm truthfully still not really looking for love but that's the thing about love. It finds you and when you least expected it too.

Still must get my beauty sleep now so I can have a wonderful night tomorrow with my amazing dad.

So talk to you later.

Love Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset? Honey? We've to get going or we won't make it too the dance on time. You know your father's been looking forward to this since it was announced. So you ready or not?" Sunfire inquired as she stuck her head into her daughter's bedroom.

"I'm almost ready, Sunfire. Don't worry, I'll be ready in ten minutes and we can get going."

"Okay, then I'll go finish getting my own formal wear on and we can leave."

"Okay, Sunfire."

Sure enough in ten minutes the family was ready and heading to the school for the dance. Sunfire and her husband had expected for Sunset to revert to her unwillingness to reveal her family to the school. To their surprise, it looked like Sunset had gotten over the last of her guilt and shame and was ready to start anew.

The dance started at seven and would go till ten. Finding a parking space was a little harder but they quickly found one and Sunset hurried out of the Honda and rushed to her friends all dressed up in proper formal dresses and they all talked excitedly and like with Sunset all their fathers too had given them a corsage to wear.

No-one looked embarrassed or worried and even Applejack was just fine that it was her brother taking her and their little sister to the dance since her parents were gone. So at least she wasn't sulking about it.

They got in a long line with their father's holding them in the way one might associate with walking down the aisle as they walked into the school to the gymnasium.

They gave their names and got pictures taken and Sunset made sure she was the last one. It was then when they all got into the gym and there was everyone else introducing their dads to the other girls that she took a deep breath and then went with her friends to the first gaggle of girls and their dads and introduced hers.

Slowly one by one everyone was shocked to meet Sunset Shimmer's parents but she bored it well even when some gave her the looks she was expecting but that was quickly resolved.

Then Principal Celestia announced it was time for the dance to begin and to enjoy themselves that night. So the first dance to open the dance was a waltz which at least everyone had been practicing and everyone pulled it off perfectly.

After the first dance was over then things got kicked up a notch and soon more modern dancing and music was going on and it was just an enjoyable night and everyone was just dancing up a storm and having a great time.

They did have a few more formal dances and there was even one slow dance but the final dance was to do whatever you wanted and it was just wonderful.

The Mane Seven asked their dads to pose in a photo with them and that made the night perfect. It was truly a magical night.

Sunset was very tired by the end of the night and instead of sitting in the passenger seat on the drive home Yin Yang sat in the backseat with his daughter while she rests her head on his lap and he even carried her to bed.

Both parents kissed their daughter goodnight and whispered they loved her.

Sunset was just dreaming happily throughout the night with the fresh memories prancing around in her mind and when she woke the next morning she was still in a good mood.

It was then she noticed that she had actually slept through the reply message from Princess Twilight.

She opened her magical journal and read what Princess Twilight had to say.

"Dear, Sunset Shimmer,

My husband and I are very happy to hear you were going to have such a special night with your dad. Even if it's technically your foster father.

But as my husband has also pointed out only stupid idiots care about a stupid technicality, to begin with.

A parent is a parent regardless if they're blood, adoptive, step, or foster like a sibling regardless of being either adopted, step, foster or whatever!

Family is family and what matters at the end of the day is that they love you for you and care for you and that's all that really matters. Nothing else matters except again too stupid idiots.

Family and friends are what matter and what really matters is the feelings they give you and if your heart has a reason to beat and it also gives you a reason to wake up each day and live.

So my husband is very wise in that aspect. He knows what true family is and he also knows just because you have a child of your own or a siblings doesn't really make you a parent or a sibling.

That must come from something much deeper something more personal. And not everyone really has what it takes to be a real parent or a sibling. Even if you're by blood or birth it doesn't mean you're a true one in the ways that do matter.

Speaking of all this family talk Shining Armor sent me a few letters about how he's trying to adjust to being a father himself which is a lot more work then he thought it is.

Though at least thanks to Sunburst Flurry Heart's magic is at least under control. Starlight has been keeping in touch with Sunburst whose been telling her about his new responsibilities and at least their friendship is strong and true.

I've been seeing more of my friends here spending a lot of time with their families and I've been keeping in touch with my own. All the same, it's been making me think more and more about maybe having a family of my own with Fledge sooner rather than later.

I know we should wait till we're really ready and truly understand what having a foal means. Just as one should look past the fantasy of the wedding and really understand what being married really means the same goes for having a child.

Nevertheless, I'm feeling it will be sooner rather than later when Fledge and I decide we are ready to at least try to have a baby.

Though again we need to really understand what that really means first and work out a few other things before we really make the decision to start trying.

Well, that's where I leave you for now. Fledge and I must leave soon before anypony notice we're gone. We plan to have a romantic weekend far away from Ponyville and just talk about this subject away from prying eyes and ears.

Good luck with whatever happens next to you and the rest of our friends at CHS and I hope you tell your parents you love them. It's nice to show it but sometimes it just needs to be said aloud as well.

So see you later, love your friend Princess Twilight Sparkle.

P.S. Fledge told me he wants to try and send you some nice dreams to have if you get stressed out. So if you need good dreams just ask and he'll send some nice ones for you to enjoy."

Shutting the magical book and hugging it close to her heart she smiled and felt full of love, joy, and friendship. Then she quietly crept to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast and served it to her parents in bed and said the words "I love you," to them.

They said they loved her as their daughter, yet Sunset still wasn't ready to call them Mom or Dad. But the three of them curled up together in bed and shared the wonderful breakfast together and also Daybreak joined them and for a moment their family was having the perfect moment of family love and that was all that really mattered at the end of the day.


	11. The Best Night Ever!

Best Night Ever!

"She was walking leisurely down the familiar path heading to Canterlot City Park. It was a late summer day in fact as she glanced she saw the magnificent sun was starting to set. It was as beautiful and as magical as she was on the inside.

She paused a moment to truly take in the details of her surroundings. The beautifully painted skies, the gentle soothing breeze, and the beautiful midsized town that was her home. Home sweet home.

The peaceful tranquility in addition to the beauty of Canterlot was enough for her heart. Though she felt still she was lacking something that would make her life truly perfect and make her complete. Something she had yet to find and yet so desperately needed all the same, yet she had no idea what she was searching for nor how to find something she didn't know what she truly was seeking in the first place.

What was it she sought so much and yet had no clue at the same time what she was lacking and needing? A mysterious quest that was already mysterious, to begin with without a clear starting point or even what the quest was for.

She then heard laughter and joy coming from the nearby park across the street. She saw something happening at the biggest gazebo at the park but was unsure what it was.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath she looked both ways and saw the street was deserted. She took three steps slowly from the sidewalk and then heard a loud sound she didn't recognize.

Then she fell into pitch blackness as undreamed-of agony coursed rapidly and intensely throughout her body and she no longer could see anything, nothing except blackness as well as perceiving very faintly sounds as if she was almost deaf.

She only felt inexpressible pain for a moment while simultaneously being able to smell the strong odor of blood and taste in her mouth as well.

The last thing she heard was a familiar sound yet she still didn't know what it was in truth. It was a slow beating sound that suddenly stops and then she could no longer perceive anything of any kind and she fell into the abyss even blacker then one could think black could be."

"No, no, NO! Ahh!"

"Sunset! Wake up, sweetheart! Sweetheart, wake up!"

"Ahh!" Sunset woke up from her nightmare and started to sob loudly and uncontrollably as her mom instinctively hugged her and rocked the teenage girl who was seemingly beyond her ability to console.

"Shush, it is okay, Sunset. It's alright, it's gonna be okay, sweetheart, shush." Sunfire did her best to comfort her as if she was a six-year-old child and not a sixteen-year-old woman. Cradling her tightly as she just sat on her bed doing her best to help Sunset who just couldn't stop crying.

"Sunfire?" called a voice from the bedroom door as Yin Yang looked in and had his question answered before he could even ask it as he saw what his wife was doing for their daughter.

He gazed his indigo eyes into his wife's royal blue ones and both shared a wordless conversation and he nodded slightly and went to the kitchen.

"Which nightmare was it this time? The first one, the second one or third one?" Sunfire asked gently as she slowly dried Sunset's tears from her aqua eyes.

Sunset hiccupped a few times before finally seemingly able to calm down, though she was still clearly shaken and upset. Taking a deep breath she managed to croak out in a whisper at first the answer to her mother's inquiry.

"The first one. The one with me going to the park and then pain, blood, and blackness," she said in a low voice but then she exclaimed loudly and passionately more on this subject which just based on her tone and words was a reoccurring problem.

"I cannot take these nightmares much longer! I just cannot take it anymore! This has been going on for over a fortnight! Princess Twilight promised her husband Prince Fledge would be sending me nice dreams and instead, all I'm getting is perpetual nightmares of blood, pain, and death!

If it's not this nightmare, then it the second nightmare of me feeling a rush of adrenaline and then even more agonizing pain and blackness. Like I go from being my happiest and then just dying a slow and excruciatingly painful death!

If those two dreams weren't bad enough then there the last dream! The last dream of death of me consumed by even more darkness, whitish blue light and the most intensely burning fire made of colors that have no names, topped off with that faint creepy voice that I cannot clearly understand what is being said!" she screamed loudly and looked still shaken and then she demanded angrily at her mom who she knew didn't know the answers but took the brunt of her anger full words.

"Why am I dreaming of death for so long? Where are the beautiful dreams I was promised and begged for? Princess Twilight told me in a quick note that her husband Prince Fledge has been sending them to me and yet I'm not receiving them at all!

I cannot take much longer my mind is under attack and consumed by death!" she finished with now tears of anger as she just collapsed into her mother's arms from all this screaming and tears dead tired and worn out from it all.

Sunfire was at a loss to explain why her daughter was suffering from these relentless recurring nightmares. On the other hand, she did comprehend it was taking a dangerous toll on her daughter's mental health.

The school therapist Dr. Byron who Sunset had been seeing for over two months now had expressed her deep concerns to her and husband a week ago about just how fragile it seemed Sunset's mental health seemed to become.

She had had the normal mood swings and times of mild depression that every single teenage girl experiences throughout the course of adolescence. However, now her depression was noted to be getting progressively worse and also her moodiness and anger issues were coming back and getting slightly worse than they were original.

Sunfire and Yin Yang hadn't told Sunset yet that Dr. Byron had strongly suggested she seek better consoling then she could provide to her. They'd been debating of making an appointment with the woman Dr. Angela B. Destine who Dr. Byron had recommended.

They'd done a great deal of research on this woman and Dr. Destine was a well-respected and exceptional child and teenage psychologist who had helped many troubled children become the best they could be. She even had written a few books and had done some seminars and given lectures. So she did appear to have a very exceptional background as well as excellent credentials.

Still, it's not an easy decision to make if they really wanted to send Sunset to this lady or not. Yes, she had been a bad kid in the past no denying that fact. Although she had managed to turn much of her life around on her own, and they'd originally sent her to the school therapist as a way to talk about her secret feelings. Now it scared them to think something much worse might be going on.

At the moment there was no time to talk about it. Sunset having another nightmare had made her very late for school so she didn't really have time for a proper healthy breakfast if she didn't want to be given a tardy slip.

So her father quickly made her a breakfast smoothie and vegan muffin before they hurried to the car to drive her quickly to school. Still, Sunset was still visible not doing well they could see that when they glanced at the backseat.

They managed to miss every red light except the last one before the school and it was there that they notice a big banner was being hung from the cross-section lights where they were stopped.

It was announced that the coming weekend would the opening to the weeklong traveling carnival staying in Canterlot that week. That seemed to brighten everyone's moods a little.

"It would be great to go the carnival wouldn't it, sweetheart? You can do both with your friends one night and then we can go together as a family another night as it's here from one Saturday to the next.

Maybe that will take your mind off those awful dreams."

"I would like to go to the carnival with both you and Sunfire yes. Though I'm sure my friends would most likely like to go the first night just being with each other. Though yeah you and Sunfire and I could go together it be nice."

"Watashi no saiai no musume to kii te ureshiku omoimasu. Watashitachi kazoku ya ketsugo o suru koto ga dekita toki, watashi wa sore o aishimasu." (I am glad to hear that my beloved daughter. I love it when we can be a family and bond.)

"Watashi wa, son'nani onmyo o, anata to no Sunfire o aishi, kokode wa watashinojinsei de anata o motte iru koto wa hijo ni rakkida to omoimasu." (I love you and Sunfire so much, Yin Yang and feel very lucky to have you in my life here.)

"We are here at the school, sweetheart. If you want we'll pick you up after school. Is that okay?" Sunfire asked quickly to which Sunset nodded as she quickly unbuckled and threw open the car door.

"Yes, its fine, now gotta jet or I'll be late for class and I don't need a tardy slip. Gotta go!" as she made it two steps before her father called out to her.

"Wait, Sunset! I packed you a healthy nutritious lunch, so please don't forget that! Here you go, Sunset. Hope it makes you feel better," her father held out an insulated lunch sack from his car window to which Sunset snatched it up quickly and blew them each a kiss and called out as she hurried into the school.

"Futari tomo aishiteruyo! Anata wa hokago o sansho shite kudasai. Yoichinchiwo!" (I love you both! Have a good day and see you after school!).

They watched their daughter hurry into the school and lingered for a moment before heading to their offices of Daydreamer's Messages and Advertising which is what their business was called.

As they drove in silence for a minute they finally started talking back and forth both in English and Japanese which almost immediately developed into an extremely heated and passionate conversation both a bit of a debate and arguing with a few different tongues thrown in.

Every once in a while in this peculiar animated discussion when Sunfire got beyond mad and would say a curse word she uttered it Chinese, and as soon as she did that her husband exclaimed in surprise in Korean.

So to anyone else who would have been listening would most likely have no idea what they're were talking about with so many languages mishmashes together in this discussion. Though if you paid attention to their tones and body language you could get a pretty good guess what they were talking about.

They're talking about of course Sunset and if they should or should not schedule that therapy appointment with Dr. Destine, as well as what other challenges they were facing as a family among other things. However, it was mostly their daughter they're talking about in this intense and polyglot conversation.

When they got to their place of work a very nice three and a half story brilliantly painted building and parked in their personal parking space they're still arguing. It actually startled their staff when they walked in who knew from working there so long when they were talking like this they must be really worried.

As you would probably only argue in a foreign language if you didn't want people in public to know what you're saying because most likely most people wouldn't have a clue what they're saying.

Three staff members bravely approached them. The one in the lead was their chief of security Richard Harrison, who looked at first very mild-mannered and just a weakling with his slightly skinny build and how his gold-rimmed glasses kept getting tangled in his chestnut hair, however, he was by far the best person in terms of security you could ask for.

Nothing bad ever happened on his watch and well again just don't judge a book by his cover for he may be physically unimpressive but he knew how to take down a guy three times his size and he had more brains than anyone else in the building.

The other two with him at the moment was their secretary an attractive petite brunet Mary Nelson who was actually Rich's girlfriend and finally their personal assistant Candice Lydia who was also petite but with lots of raven black ringlets and deep blue eyes.

These three actually all lived together and Sunfire and Yin Yang knew their employees well since they had built personal relationships with all who worked with them. They thought to be more like friends and family rather than bosses made the work environment a much happier and more productive place to be. So they knew everything about all their staff members as if they were one big happy family.

"Excuse me, Sunfire? Yin Yang is everything alright? You are both usually more chipper then this when you walk into work and you never fail to greet everyone with a smile when you come in the door either," Rich spoke in a soft voice he was one who never spoke loudly.

"Richard does have a point, Ms. Daydreamer, I know you've many worries with all the upcoming meetings and things of that nature, though under no circumstances in the last 16 years since you established this business, shortly after you graduated from college have you ever been this upset for any reason." Mary pointed out nervously as she fiddled with the tablet she was holding her left hand apprehensively.

"So if it's not too intruding and so it doesn't affect the rest of the work day it might be prudent to at least get off your chest was is bothering you so. And do it in English so we all understand. Since we cannot speak as many languages as you. We aren't polyglot like you two are," Candice suggested calmly to her bosses who seemed to finally become aware they were at work and did need to calm down themselves.

"By the way how many languages can you both actually speak?" Mary inquired before they could answer the original question.

"Anata no kenen watashi no yūjin o arigatogozaimashita. Sore wa haruka ni takaku hyoka sa rete, arigatogozaimashita." (Thank you for your concerns, my friends. It is much appreciated, thank you.)

Sunfire shook her head and turned to her husband who had just spoken Japanese yet again and turned to face him and then slipped into Chinese herself. It was becoming apparent whenever she was mad or annoyed she voiced her feelings in Chinese and right now she was clearly annoyed and voiced it too her husband as well.

"Xingyang, tamen yaoqiu women yong yingyu du tamen shuohua. Bu xuanyao woman keyi tanlun ba ge huo geng duo yuyan. Suoyi qing wo xin'ai de jiang yingwen, xianzai hai hao ma? Qing?" (Yin Yang, they asked us to speak to them in English. Not show off we can speak eight or more languages. So please my beloved, speak in English for now okay? Please?)

Yin Yang nodded in agreement and again spoke not in English, for it seemed for him a habit to speak foreign languages for the different moods or situations he was in. It seemed he spoke Japanese when he was in a good mood and when he was in the opposite mood of terror, sorrow and apprehension he'd speak Korean as he was currently.

"Nae sagwa neun paieo neun, I neun uliga jag-eob eiss-eo yeong-eo e chungsil habnida. Geulaeseo uli neun uliga uliga jigjang-e eobs-eul ttae uliui ttae e daehae geogjeong hu uliui halu e eod-eul su gwichanhge mueos eul malhae boja?" (My apologies, Sunfire, I'll stick to English as long as we're at work. So let's tell them what is bothering us so we may get on with our day and then worry about our daughter when we're not at work?

"We're sorry for the confusion, my friends. We're just really concerned about our daughter Sunset right now. She's suffering terrible nightmares and its starting to affect other aspects of her life." Sunfire started to elucidate and her husband finished elucidating their co-workers.

"We're concerned deeply about her mental health and how she's doing on the inside especially as the school therapist is strongly suggesting she see some more qualified than a high school shrink to deal with what is starting to become something much worse in her opinion."

"Well no wonder you were having that crazy auguring in god knows how many tongues. Still is there anything we can all do to help you with this burden?" Richard asked in a caring tone.

"Not much any of you all do expect two things, I'm afraid," Yin Yang started to say in a breaking voice as he and Sunfire hugged each other and cried.

"I guess all you wish for all who work here to do is one at least at work make work as easy as possible for you," Mary guessed the first one correctly.

"And two you'll just want all who also work here to pray for your precious daughter Sunset Shimmer to get the help she needs and that things do not get worse. Is that what you wish of us all to do?" Candice guessed the next answer.

Both Sunfire and Yin Yang nodded and faster than even the internet the whole building knew that their bosses were having a slight family crisis so they vowed to make sure work was easy as possible for them and that they all pray for Sunset Shimmer.

So at least for Sunset's parents' work would be there to give the family the support it needed but would the rest of her friends be there to support her?

Right now all of the girls and Fledge were all in the same math class taking a midterm physic test. Everyone was struggling well except Twilight who was able to finish it long before anyone else.

She was glancing around and since she was seated right next to Sunset she saw that Sunset looked already defeated which surprised her for a good reason. Since she knew Sunset was one of CHS best students, not to mention based on her good grades, plus what the girls had all been talking about the other day, when they'd been in the trophy room with her showing them pictures of her parents as students and their achievements, Twilight was sure she'd be on the CHS Honor Roll Students along with her for next month ceremony.

Though right now Sunset looked like she was half dead like she hadn't been sleeping well, it also wasn't just dark circles under her eyes but they were also bloodshot indicating she had been crying a lot too.

Still, they all managed to finish the exam and once the bell released them they headed off to lunch, though no-one seemed to notice at all that Sunset was dragging her feet no-one that is but Twilight.

Full of concern for her friend she deliberately lagged behind whilst the other girls were preoccupied chitchatting about things like Rarity's homeopathic beauty products and facial masks, or Pinkie Pie's new ideas for crazy ice cream concoctions, or just them all talking about the boys they liked.

So no-one notices them not entering the cafeteria when the other went to go get their food. Twilight pulled Sunset aside and looked at the poor girl and asked her straight out what the problem was.

At first, Sunset was still so out of it she spoke in a mishmash of several languages and not just the ones Twilight knew she spoke at home, she swore she heard some things that sound a bit like Spanish or maybe Latin and maybe a word or two of Greek.

"Sunset Shimmer? Are you okay? Hey you okay?!" she asked worryingly and finally, Sunset snapped back to reality and quit mumbling the way she was.

"Oh, sorry, Twilight. I've not been sleeping well lately. It's getting worse and I'm sure you heard how some people think my old bitchy self is coming back."

"Well, I have noticed the past few days you have been pretty snappish and had a few minor outbursts. I thought you might just be PMSing but that's not the case is it?"

"No, I won't have my next period till either the 19th or 21st of this month and that still a week and a half off. I've been having really bad nightmares and its starting to take a bad toll on me."

"Nightmares? Like what so bad about this nightmares that it's affecting you so badly you are going back to who you use to be? I'm confused," Twilight stated in pure confusion.

"If you had nothing but dreams of dying again and again and you didn't know why you would not be Little Miss Sunshine either. All I have been able to dream about for over a fortnight is dreams of death. And every time I have one of these three dreams it picks away at my sanity and soul a little more. I'm starting to feel like I'm just going to die from these dreams of death since I'm sure they'll find a way to kill me in the end if they don't start going away."

Twilight looked very afraid and was chewing a nail and tugging at her hair then asked, "You don't think you're starting to develop Cotard's Syndrome, do you? It's also known as…"

"Walking Corpse Syndrome. Yeah, I saw the Untold Stories of the ER season ten episode to feature that. But I don't know if I'm developing the delusion that I'm already dead. I'm just saying that I would have concern for my own mental state if these dreams don't start going away.

Sunfire and Yin Yang are reaching a breaking point because of how fragile my mind seems to become. I know they don't think I know this, but I do know they are thinking about sending me to a new psychologist because the school's one doesn't think she can help me."

"How do you know that?"

"Eavesdropping isn't a good thing to do, though it also a pure accident when someone accidentally sends you an email to the wrong address. So when I saw what kind of email it was I snuck into my parents' home office and hacked into their computer and found out plenty. They have no clue and I rather them not know I did that."

"They are concerned about you because they love you, Sunset. Is that wrong?"

"It's the fear that gripping us that I might be becoming mentally ill that is what really terrifying all three of us, Twilight," she said with a sigh as she gazed her aqua eyes dejectedly to the floor looking at her reflection in a puddle under the water fountain nearby.

Looking back with even sadder eyes at Twilight she finished explaining. "We don't have mental illness in Equestria as ponies don't have the same brain chemistry as humans do. So it scares the hell out of me I might have something happening to me that I would not have if I had stayed in Equestria.

I know exactly what my parents are going to do when they pick me up after school. We'll all go to the mall and go shopping at "Dreamy Dreams Fashion Bouquet" then we'll go to "Hidden Treasures" which is the secondhand thrift store in the mall, finally we'll end it by going the "Magical Heaven Sweet Treats" it's a sweet shop that serves all kinds of sweet and treats. They are my favorite stores in the mall so they got this planned out to make me happy before we get to the sweet shop to talk about sending me to another psychologist. Not really looking forward to the end of a trip meant to cheer me up."

"Sunset is there anything I can do to help you out…"

"Twilight! Sunset! What's the hold-up? We've been wondering where you two were? We all about to have lunch together and talk about this upcoming weekend. So what's the holdup?" called out Fledge as he came out of the cafeteria to get them.

"Fledge! You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Twilight scolded her boyfriend who laughed and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Twi, but we were wondering what happened to you. You know lunch hour only from 11:50 to 12:30 and it's already 12:05 so you if you do not want to pass out from hunger we better go eat now."

"I brought my lunch today, my dad made it for me. So I hope Twilight can get through the line quickly to get her lunch."

"Well, I already got her a plate full of great food so she doesn't have to worry about that. So let's go!"

When the girls and Fledge joined the rest of the Mane Seven at their normal table they found all the girls had been talking excitedly about the upcoming carnival and how it was gonna be the best night ever.

They all talked about it a little bit further and then Fledge made his suggestion they make it sort of a 'group date night" which everyone else found a great idea. So they could all go as a group with their respective love interests which they had all been seeing since meeting them.

Sunset felt out of place she didn't have anyone special to go with but Fledge suggest she ask a guy friend if he'd like to join them as it didn't have to be a date just a male friend.

Sunset thought about it for a moment and admit she had a guy friend named Solar Wind. He was also a member of the Canterlot Stables and would also be competing alongside her in the upcoming Equestria Games. He was a nice enough guy and probably like to join them.

The other girls all asked for a bit more detail on him, just the basics. As if they were trying to figure out if Sunset liked the boy more than a friend. They all looked eager to find out the last member of their group was gonna find out about the magic of love, however they soon became disappointed when Sunset started to describe the boy and how she did it.

She told them he was a 15 year old boy who went to a Catholic school where his aunt was actually a nun there, that his parents worked for the biggest Catholic Church in Canterlot and that he also owned a small female dog that was a Chiweenie, or half Chihuahua and half Dachshund named Coco, who could when walking her knock you off your feet even if she was only barely seven pounds.

Sunset gave no indication she had a romantic interest in the boy only that they had been in the same riding class for a long time and enjoyed training together and that their horses were friends. Still, it was agreed they all go to the carnival together and enjoy everything it had to offer to say they all get on the Ferris wheel last so they had prime seats to watch the fireworks.

No-one notices that Twilight didn't look exactly thrilled about having to ride the Ferris Wheel-like maybe it scared her a bit, but they all had to hurry to their next class and just talk about it some other time.

When school let out Sunset saw her parents were already waiting for her but she didn't go to them immediately. She spent a few moments lingering at the entrance talking some more with Twilight. Twilight confirmed that Ferris Wheels scared her and Sunset promise to call her later that night to tell her more about what was gonna happen to her.

Then she waved goodbye to her friends before running to get into her parents' car. Everything else happened exactly as she predicted it would. They took exactly the trip to the mall she knew they would and it was when they're at the sweet shop that her parents thought they were dropping a bomb on her she knew this was coming.

She knew they were trying to bring it up nonchalantly as they had been asking her about school, friends and if she had plans for the weekend. Therefore she knew they were trying to keep her in a good mood before dropping the bomb on her that they were seriously considering scheduling at least one appointment to at least meet Dr. Destine.

She was quiet for a few moments just looking down at the large bowl of chocolate dip and absentmindedly playing with the huge strawberry meant to be dipped into it.

"Sunset? You okay, sweetheart?" her mom asked her as she touched her right hand and her dad her left.

Sighing she nodded and replied back softly so no-one but her parents could hear her. "I know you both care about me like I'm your own flesh and blood even if I'll never be your real daughter I also know I have caused you both a lot of grief, and this new thing that I might actually be developing some mild form of mental illness is scaring you as much as me. Therefore if you truly believe this is the best thing for me is to see this lady I'll do it."

"Don't be ashamed of going to see a therapist, Sunset. Lots of people go see someone and they don't have a mental illness. Talking just helps a lot and we rather be safe than sorry is all, honey." Yin Yang informed her kindly to which Sunset looked at both her parents gratefully.

"Besides, Sunset, you are our real daughter. Whether we gave birth to you or any other stupid technicality that only idiots think matter. We love you and care for you and at the end of the day that what matters. Any fool can have a kid and people may have a person who is related to them from the same parents.

Neither of those however truly make someone a parent or a sibling, Sunset. Being a real family and a real parent or having a brother and sister? It all comes from something deeper in the heart and soul and that what truly matters. Not whose blood flows through your veins, but who gives your heart a reason to beat and who gives your soul a reason to live and thrive.

Only really stupid foolishly blind deaf and close-minded people who cannot see what truly matters in life care about technicalities. Now let's get home so the last member of our family Daybreak isn't left out in the cold? Shall we?"

Feeling better Sunset smiled and nodded and the family left the mall to head home.

Later that night Sunset was feeling much better. She had just finished having a video chat with all her friends about the group date at the carnival that Saturday. All the other girls had asked their lovers out and they all agreed and Sunset said she had sent Solar Wind an email and he had replied he likes to join her but not as a date, date. Also, they had talked about how Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash had already warned their little sisters who had wanted to go on their own 'dates' with Tender Taps who turned out to be a triplet. He had two brothers named Tenor and Take Off who had all wanted a date with CMC.

Well, of course, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash had been against it and said they could only go with the boys to the carnival as part of a large group of friends and were not to be alone at any moment with the boys. So the CMC had all grumbled about it but agreed in the end.

Closing her laptop and putting it back on her desk she was about to go to sleep when she felt she should write to Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge. So she took her journal out and thinking carefully began to write her letter.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

Things for the last few weeks have been as I told you in a quick letter still going poorly when I'm asleep. I still do not know why I keep dreaming of death or why it secretly feels like I'm living these moments and not just dreaming about them.

I can't help but get sort of a Déjà vu feeling with my first nightmare. As if I already lived it and I'm just stuck forever in time reliving this moment. Though how can I be reliving a memory of something that never happened to me?

Yet that how that dream and the others really feel like. As if they are not mere dreams but memories as if I'm living them the moment they are taking place but I still don't get that even.

I do realize magic works differently here then Equestira and there seems to be some underlying psychic link between both worlds, yet to be fully understood or explained to any of our satisfaction.

I can't help but feel something is happening to me or will happen to me. I don't know I just got a gut feeling something very bad is coming though I have no clue what.

Still, I have to try and focus on other matters for the time being. For one thing this Saturday we are all going to a carnival as a group date. Everyone else has, of course, real dates and I only asked a fellow riding classmate to join us just so I would not be the odd girl out. Still, I should focus on having a good time with my friends and then getting to go back with my parents.

At least the second thing going to happen soon will not occur till after the carnival has left.

We did end up scheduling an appointment to have me have a session with this well-known and respected child psychologist named Dr. Angela B. Destine. But that not till the end of the month so I have some time to get ready.

I really hope you can try and send me some happier dreams and I hope this time they make it through.

Well, must get some sleep. See you both later.

Love Sunset Shimmer."

Closing the book she turned off her light for a second, then switched it back on and grabbed something from a drawer and plugged into the wall by her bed. It was a nightlight in shape of her cutie mark. Maybe this would banish at least for tonight those cursed dreams.

The rest of the week went well and it looked like the big group date would go well as well. There was a lot of planning and things to be done for the date. For example, Rarity made all the girls wear her specially made a facial mask to really deep clean their faces the night before. They also all tried to get something new from Tecna's mom salon to wear on their date.

Rarity had traded her homemade beauty products to Tecna and her mom so the girls could get in exchange some free manicures and new accessories. It wasn't a bad trade as Tecna told them as she really needed help with her clogged pores and wanted to get rid of some minor acne anyway and felt Rarity's products were twenty times better than those overpriced ache treatments sold on the TV.

So the girls were stunning and a bit sexy when the boys met them at the carnival. All the boys had a single red rose with them which they all gave their respective girls. Well except for Sunset and Solar Wind who gave her a yellow one as a sign of friendship.

Before they went in Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash reminded their sisters to behave and that they had them on their cell phones so they know if any funny business was going on.

The CMC still hated being treated like little kids, however, whether they realize it or not too many young teens got caught up in the idea of love and wanting to find some type of fulfillment with anyone they could to make them feel loved. Yet that often led to very poor choices and decisions and really as a kid you don't really think things through. Also more often than not you don't really take the time to get to know someone before you think you're in love. So they really were only looking out for their sisters even if they didn't like it.

Still, everyone was having a great time between the thrill rides, games, food and just a little bit of romance it was a grand time by all. The boys all tried to do something to impress their girls, though it was Rainbow Dash who actually won Soarin' a prize, not the other way around.

They all did something special. Applejack and Butch both tried to see who was stronger by the strong bell, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich won a pie eating contest, Fluttershy and Rusty loved being at the small petting zoo, Rarity and Sauvé Debonair had their picture done by one of those cartoon artists, Rainbow Dash went on winning prizes for Soarin' and Twilight and Fledge enjoy the rides and loved it a lot when they got to smash into everyone on the bumper cars.

Sunset and Solar Wind merely enjoyed each other company and talked about how things were going in their training for the upcoming Equestrian Games as they would soon start and this went on for almost three months once the Games started and they just enjoyed talking about that while eating funnel cake and cotton candy.

They all did manage to get on the huge brightly lit Ferris Wheel and looked up at the crystal clear sky which was being dazzled with diamond stars and a full moon. Though Twilight was very nervous getting on the Ferris wheel with Fledge's help she managed to quell her fear.

They were all watching from the perfect seats as the fireworks started. It soon became obvious not even Disneyland, World or even the best Fourth of July shows combined could top just how amazing this firework show was.

Though there was more than one kind of fireworks that night as all the girls except Sunset ended up kissing their dates very passionately during the show and it looked like all of them as they say in Shakespeare kissed by the book or simply they were all seriously good kissers!

For a short time after the carnival Sunset had forgotten most of her troubled thoughts and the nightmares ceased for a few nights. It was actually till the night before she was to go see the new doctor that she ended up getting a reply from Princess Twilight and her husband.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

We are truly sorry for your suffering from this evil spell of nightmares. We were suspecting for a short time that somehow Princess Jadis was somehow using dark magic to stop us from sending you your promised beautiful dreams.

Though we have come to the conclusion that is not the case. Whatever is causing your relentless nightmares is not coming from Equestria or any magic from this world as far as we can tell.

We are still attempting like you to truly understand how these two worlds intertwines and how some things are the same in both worlds or how magic works in either world. It's quite a mysterious mystery but it's one we shall all keep trying to solve when we have the time.

We did consult the other Princesses on this matter and they could not offer much more than a few other theories and we just must continue to hypothesis what the real connection between our two worlds is.

Though if you could find out by asking my other self at least Princess Cadence did want to know more about her other self as I really only encountered Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's human counterparts and you did say that Princess Cadence was in the other world just with my other self's old school.

So if you could ask the other Twilight if she's got any more information on this Dean Cadence this world one would be very happy to know that.

We still like to know how the romance between me and Twilight is going at CHS and anything else you can tell us would be welcomed. No matter how small or silly we want to know all you have to share.

So we will pray for you and if you could pray for us that would be wonderful. For now, we must go. We have some other matters to deal with. For example, I promised to go to the Ponyville Nursery Ward and bless the newborn foals there and gather their first dream magic. I also am to give a speech at the schoolhouse next week on some of the histories of my kingdom for the young ones.

As for me and the rest of my friends? We still are seeing if the map sends us on more missions and continue to help Starlight learn more about friendship.

We also have to actually do a bit of spring cleaning as it were since both Twilight's castle and my floating place have gotten very dirty.

So we're making a group effort to do. So next weekend all our friends will help clean my castle and the following weekend we all go upstairs to help Fledge and Helena clean Fledge's palace.

That's all we can offer right now to you, Sunset. Keep in touch and if you really need us just drop a line.

See you later, sincerely yours, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Fledge Dreamwings."

Sunset hugged the magical book to her heart and felt better then she had in a long time. Feeling at least tomorrow therapy appointment would go well and that she had true friends in this world and Equestira she felt much happier and with those happy thoughts in her mind, she knew she would not have those nightmares tonight.

Soon she was in a contented sleep and things were going to be okay the next day for sure.


	12. The CHS Open House

The CHS Open House

Right now Sunset Shimmer was lying flat on her bed totally absorbed in rereading one of her favorite book, "The Moon Key by J.R. Stampfl." She had found it completely by random chance when her mom had taken her to a Salvation Army store and she had thought the cover was interesting and bought it for just a quarter.

The book was so amazingly addictive and such a great story at least in Sunset's opinion, that she fell in love with it and loved it so much she reread it three times in a row after finishing it the first time.

She was just getting the chapter where the main character Wendy Hilton was trying to transform herself for the Blue Moon Halloween Ball. She was just getting to the part where Wendy entered the surprise location that LATCH had chosen to have this ball which was fitting for her transformation into Cleopatra by showing up at the Temple of Dendur in the Egyptian Wing at the Metropolitan Museum of Art when there came a loud knock on her bedroom door.

"Sunset?"

"Uh? Oh! Hi, Sunfire! What's up?" she asked looking up from her book surprised to see her mom.

"I love it that you like to read and educate your mind and aren't just one those lazy kids who just play X-Box all day, still we have a lot of shopping to do today if we are going to be ready for tonight. So time to get going to the store."

"Tonight? What are you…OH MY GOD! I forgot!" she yelled as she slapped her forehead for being a dolt.

"No need to feel bad, sweetheart, everybody forgets something even important events get forgotten. So don't feel dumb you forgot that tonight you are hosting your first slumber party.

We did get all the approved paperwork and guest passes straighten out and taken care of with the head of the housing and people in charge of our small community. So your friends will be able to stay here tonight and well into Sunday tomorrow before they have got to go home.

Still, we need to stock up on things like food and other necessities for the party so let's get going before the stores get too crowded."

"Alright! Give me a second to mark my place in my book! There! Let's go! Um, where is Yin Yang? I thought he wants to help since you both were so thrilled when I took Dr. Destine's advice and decided to throw this sleepover party."

"Your father is getting things ready for the upcoming tax season. He likes to stay ahead of the game when it comes to taxes, not just at work but our own personal ones. He doesn't like the IRS any more than anyone else and we so do not need them on our backs.

We so do not need them taking away from our savings or the other things we've been setting aside for. Which includes both your trust fund and college money. Therefore your dad will be super busy with that for most of the day, but he'll be back in time to help get ready for the party before the girls get here at five, don't fret about that, honey," Sunfire explained as they got into their car and buckled up.

Sunset seemed to remember something as she buckled up and then recalled what she was thinking about based on her mom's words.

"I once saw a clip on YouTube where the Joker said he's crazy enough to take on Batman but would not want to take on the IRS. Which seems funny I guess that he rather take on a rich playboy running around in a mask and cape but not take on the IRS.

Though personally, the better clip was the next one down when Harley Quinn beat the shit out of the douchebag for trying to replace her. Now I love a moment of woman empowerment and seeing someone get their long overdue just desserts!"

Both mother and daughter laughed their heads off over that and were in a good mood the whole time they got what they needed for Sunset's first slumber party from a variety of stores.

They manage to get all they wanted and more, but with how much stuff they got maybe they should have used those coupons that those seemingly nuts at time people on the TLC show "Extreme Couponing" did. Not that they're a fan of the show but sometimes you flip through channels and watch something for a few seconds to check it out.

Though personally for Sunset and her parents? Most of those shows on TLC seemed to have ruined a lot of lives by making people's lives public at least in their opinion so some reality shows were a bad idea and it was no wonder so many couples had ended in divorce or other ways their lives had been ruined because they been thrust into a world where people put them on pedestal and then became shocked over things that happened based on the reality show they were in.

Sunfire and Yin Yang had really taught Sunset something important since she had come to live with them. One thing was NO-ONE some athlete, actor, or anyone even the President of the USA should be put on a pedestal.

You had to remember that every single person is human and to put someone on the pedestal was what really ruined their lives when people became shocked when something that really could happen to anyone is so unbelievable to some.

The other thing they had taught her is everyone no matter how good they may have been in the past or how well you know someone is exempt from commenting evil. She understood that one better based on watching "Snapped" with her folks.

Even the most kindhearted folks are fully capable of making the choice to commit the most awful of sinful crimes and that's murder. EVERYONE IS CAPABLE OF THAT AND IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE JUST FOOLING YOURSELF!

So one doesn't put anyone on a pedestal and two don't think someone could never commit an act of evil because EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET CAN MAKE THAT CHOICE AND DO IT. NO ONE IS IMMUNED FROM IT AND IT ONLY TAKES ONE CHOICE AND YOU WILL DO IT.

Sunset really understood just based on herself that there was good and evil in all of us and how one bad choice can make or break you. So she had been paying a lot more attention to her parents' lessons since Princess Twilight had come the first time to this world.

Still, for now, life lessons and what matter on the inside of a person aside they had a party to get ready for. To help them with getting things ready they'd popped into their vast entertainment center CD player all the Rascal Flatts CDs they owned and while Sunset, Sunfire, and Daybreak worked to get ready for the party their favorite songs made the mood much happier and more fun to get things done.

At least, Yin Yang, last night had finished getting the guest room where the girls would be sleeping already. So he didn't have to do that when he got home at three-thirty still carrying a lot of folders to do more tax preparations for. Though he had picked up a couple of boxes of sherbet with three huge two gallons of assorted flavors of Hawaiian Punch to help make a great big bowl of punch for the girls. He was then sent to finish making that whereas Sunfire finished making homemade pizzas in the oven. Which left Sunset trying to finish planning things like what games to play and trying to figure out what DVDs that her friends might like to watch.

Sunset had huge butterflies in her stomach as she glanced at the family zodiac clock when it showed her that her friends were due to arrive any moment. She never felt this nervous and though she knew her friends found her folks cool she still wants things to be perfect.

The separate wall phone by the front door rang to let them know that the girls were wanting to come in. So they punched the code numbers in and they knew the door downstairs unlocked.

Still seeing Sunset was about to go insane her parents took her aside for a few minutes and assured her everything was going to go fine and that no matter what things would work out just fine.

The girls knocked on the door and taking a deep breath Sunset let them in.

"Hey girls, Welcome to my home I hope we have a great time for tonight's party and that you enjoy tomorrow community activities as well. Let me help get you guys to settle in the guest room. It's this way."

"We're not all sleeping in your bedroom?" Rainbow Dash asked confused as she readjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Um, my room too small to fit us all. So you can all stay in the guest room which is pretty big. Yin Yang just cleaned it up yesterday and put fresh sheets on the bed. So it's a nice spacious room."

"Does this place come with a way for me to get outside if I need to go?" spoke a voice from Twilight's bag with Spike poking his snout out to look around.

"Spike! This is a girl's slumber party! What are you doing here? And you better not mess up this nice apartment if you are gonna stay. I'm sure Sunset's parents be more than a little steamed!" Rarity berated the dog who jumped out and stretched himself out.

Twilight looked a bit guilty and sighed. "Sorry, Sunset, but he refused to be left home alone. He said he would find one way or another to come and I just couldn't lock him up. It seems even crueler now that he can talk so the thought of caging him is almost unbearable."

"It is fine, Twilight, in fact, we suspected he party crash so we already okayed him to stay the weekend as well and Yin Yang promise to take him outside later to join the other people who own dogs so we don't have to spoil our girl time. Also, Sunfire made him his own special bed to spend the night in. Here we are. The guest room what do you think? I actually helped decorate this one," as she opened the door and showed it to them.

Last time Twilight has been here she hadn't really taken the time to take in the details of the room. So as she and everyone else took a look around they really started looked it over.

The walls had been painted with very realistic murals. With the, of course, the sunrise on the right wall and on the left the sunset. The front and back wall had been painted to show off different kinds of things of the night a full moon on one end and the new moon on the other.

Above them was a large light that was half sun and half-moon with the rest of the ceiling made to look the heavens above with stars painted in the true formations they learned about before they saw that mentor shower.

The carpet was made to really embody the Northern Lights as was the bedspread on the king-sized bed. There were a large lovely looking vanity, closet, wardrobe and a few squishy chairs.

"So what do you think? We thought a celestial theme makes for a good way to make guest calm and relax. Also, the ceiling does sparkle and twinkle like the real stars outside. So you guys like?" You also should notice the small water foundation we set up over there. So does this get your guys stamp of approval?" she asked nervously.

The girls were all quiet for a few minutes then all broke out in smiles and everyone but Twilight again ponied up and squealed delightfully it was perfect and they have tons of fun tonight!

Seeing her friends' approval and being so happy caused Sunset to pony up in response and that meant everything was great. Still Twilight tried to hide the fact she still didn't understand why she still couldn't pony up herself.

She just figured since being touched by Equestrian Magic and being friends with these girls so blessed by it she would've by now ponied up herself. She felt she had learned a lot about the subject of friendship, but still no ponytail, no ears, and no wings. She was starting to wonder if she ever is able to pony up.

Sunset left the girls for a few minutes to go get settled in the guest room and to see if things were ready in the dining room for their first activity. She then heard a noise towards her bedroom and went to see what it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daybreak! Didn't meant shut you in by accident!" when she realized she had accidentally trapped her kitten in her room. By then the other girls had finished getting settled and she felt she might as well show them her bedroom.

The girls were impressed by it as well. Twilight had already seen it didn't say much but her eyes fell upon Sunset's bookcase and she thought she take a closer look at her reading material because if she didn't pay attention to the guest room she probably didn't really take a good look at some of Sunset's reading taste.

Sunset saw Twilight by her bookcase and then explained to her about some of her taste in books. She told her she had exactly 210 books on her bookcase and that some of the series she had collected included the "Eragon" "The Last Dragon Chronicles" "Fablehaven" "Chronicles of Narnia" and "Harry Potter"

She then pointed out some her favorite authors and their works for example were books by Cornelia Funke who had written books like "The Thief Lord and Inkheart" She also liked Gail Carson Levine famous for her book "Ella Enchanted" Other writers she liked and had many books of were the Newbery Honor author of the enteral great book "The Egypt Game" by Zilpha Keatley Snyder and the popular late British best-selling author Eva Ibbotson. Her favorite book of hers was "Island of the Aunts"

Some of her other personal favorite books were the famous book "Island of the Blue Dolphins" by Scott O Dell, the magical mystery book called "Whispering to Witches" by Anna Dale and another Newberry book called "A Single Shard" by Linda Sue Park.

So clearly Sunset loved young adult novels that had adventure, fantasy, magic, love, and friendship. Furthermore she also obviously loved many Newbery Award-Winning Authors who had the heart in their work and had still realistic personal growth for people and characters.

Before Twilight and Sunset could talk more about her book collection they heard Sunfire call them all to the dining room for homemade pizza and to play the game Sunset had chosen.

The girls were surprised to see there was a board game on the table that had their pizza and fruit punch awaiting them. The soon saw this was evidently a "Harry Potter" themed board game given what the board looked like.

Sunset explain she gotten the game when she had gone garage sailing with her parents and it had only cost fifty cents. But it was basically a "Harry Potter" version of the classic "Clue" game.

Basically, you had to move around the board and try to make it to a room then make a guess of who cast what spell and where and then try to make it to Fluffy on the third floor and try and guess the right answer. If you got the answer right you won. If not you were out of the game.

You also had to avoid a very pesky ghost who could knock you back to the starting point and also hope to get the Hogwarts crest to get the special cards to need to open the secret passageways and get to the third floor and help you solve the mystery. Also if you got lucky enough to get the Invisibility cloak you didn't have to worry about the ghost because that made you immune to him.

At first Rainbow Dash and Rarity didn't look so thrilled playing a board game and Pinkie Pie was a bit too busy at first eating three slices of pizza to pay attention but as it was Sunset's home and her party they began to play.

It was actually a lot of fun and it was no surprise that Twilight one being one of logic and reason who wouldn't be hard for her to win a game of deduction. She moved the purple Sorting Hat piece to the top floor and made her guess by stating

"I say it was Draco Malfoy who cast the Petrificus Totalus Spell in Transfiguration Class!" and she turned out to be right!

Everyone admits they had a good time playing the game and now felt it was time to veg out and watch a movie. So they went to see what kind of movies Sunset owned.

She pointed to one large case part of the entertainment center. All the DVDs wherein alphabetical order. They saw a lot of movies but couldn't tell which were the ones were Sunset's and which were her parents. They saw she had quite a few animated TV series on DVD and also movie series as well.

She had a lot of movies made from Disney and DreamWorks and a few other companies. She did point out a few of her personal favorite movies. Like "Fools Rush In" was her favorite romantic comedy, favorite comedy was "Dr. Doolittle" favorite love story was "The Princess Bride" favorite fantasy adventure was "Stardust" favorite God-themed one was "Courageous" and she had just about every single Hayao Miyazaki film ever made.

The movie the finally ended up choosing to watch was the Miyazaki film "From Up on Poppy Hill" and they ended up watching with the Japanese being spoken but with English subtitles as no-one but Sunset herself knew Japanese well enough to make do without the subtitles.

After the film ended the girls went back to the guest room where they just gossiped and did each other hair and nails. The gossip dealt with things like school, families, the Rainbooms, their boyfriends, and how it was actually getting closer for the Equestrian Games to begin. These Games that Sunset and Solar Flare be participating in would last a full three months and she was eager to see if she could win as she had been putting in so much training and the girls had stood right by her.

Finally, Sunfire came in about a quarter to eleven and told them it was time for bed. They did not need to be up all night even if it was a sleepover. So Sunset let her friends get into their sleeping bags and they all allowed Twilight to take the bed and then they said goodnight and Sunset went back to her room and soon they were all sound asleep.

The girls had an awesome time the next day joining in some of the community activities that went on in the small park area of the gated community and overall it was a great weekend and they were a bit sad to see it end. Still, they talk more about it at school the next day.

Sunset felt better because it looked like things were going well for her as she told her parents that night after her friends had gone home. It was like things were going well for her. She had the best friends anyone could ask for, she had an A+ average at school, and her therapy treatments were going well, she had great parents and a very loving pet and best of all the Equestrian Games would start soon and she gets a chance at personal glory! So things were looking up! Things got even better the next day at school for Sunset.

Sunset and her friends were all gathered around the Wondercolt statue just still talking about how the slumber party went and also talking more about their boyfriends, or at least Fledge and Twilight was a confirmed couple and though all the girls had been kissed at the carnival they did not feel they were official couples quite yet. So one confirmed couple and the rest were semi-couples.

Still just talking about what they liked to do for future dates and other romantic escapades that they all were hoping to have was filling them up with a lot of hormones that were getting ready to send them over the moon!

In fact, everyone but Sunset and Twilight had ponied up just talking about how in love they were and all that they hoped the Magic of True Love was just as powerful and enchanting as the Magic of Friendship when someone was able to bring them back down to earth.

"Wow! This is so cool to watch and be great for my web show! I still can't get over how cool you all look when you pony up! This is great!" cried out a familiar voice and everyone turned and ponied down and saw Tecna Mark was filming them with a small teal digital video camera.

"Hey, Tecna! What's up? How've tricks been?" Twilight called out cheerfully as Tecna put down the camera and hurried over to them. She looked absolutely elated by catching the girls ponying up.

"Hello, girls! I hope you had a fun and fabulous weekend! It must have been fun if you all ponied up!"

"We had a sleepover party at Sunset's place, darling. Did you capture my natural beauty with that camera? I don't have any zits right? Don't need to be recorded if I do! Oh boy!" Rarity exclaimed in a panic as she took out a compact to check her face.

Applejack just shook her head and muttered in slight disgusted but a loud whisper, "The world is not gonna end if you have you picture taken or you're filmed just because of a zit! We all get them so people need to stop thinking it's a life or death thing! It ain't that big a deal for crying out loud! We all get them so just quite overreacting to something so stupid! Geez, Louise!"

"You wear cowboy boots and a cowboy hat all the time? Do you even care about how you look, Applejack?" Rarity snapped back crossly as she closed her compact.

"I don't judge others on how they look. Yes, there is nothing wrong with looking your best and being presentable. But people make the biggest fuss over stupid things that are really not a big deal at all.

Again, Rarity, every person on this planet will have a little bit of acne at one time or another. It ain't that big deal it happens to everyone. So no need to fuss about it. Just like I think it's beyond stupid and ridicules that people waste valuable time, energy and resources trying to look younger or have hair on your head.

It's not that big deal if you are bald and we all age anyway so why try to change that fact of reality? We all get older and age so really we waste billions of dollars trying to look like we are still spring chicks?

We could use all that money on things that actually matter like finding cures to diseases like AIDS and cancer, or save the environment so plants and animals don't go extinct, or clean up this one and only planet we get to live on!

We don't need all those stupid ass garbage products to look younger or have hair on your head! It's what matters on the inside anyway and again we all freakin' age! So we don't need to look like we still in our twenties!

Accept life as it is and quit wasting money that could be put to actual good use instead of trying to find the Fountain of Youth in a glass bottle when things that actually matter is the planet and people on it not if you don't have a stupid wrinkle or a freaking stupid zit!

We don't need all those garbage we waste money on! Just like we don't need a cell phone with a bazillion functions that we really don't need or make I-pods that hold more music or whatever we are wasting time and energy and money on!

The world needs to get its fucking priorities straight and forget about a lot of stupid pieces of paper and a few pieces of metal and actually focus on what really matters!

We only get one life to live and one planet to live on and once that's all gone we are all gone!

So if you have a zit big whoop! We have people dying left and right from hunger and cancer and we have sludge in the ocean killing wildlife and other things destroying the only home we will ever get!

It's not like we can all get up and move to another planet once this one been destroyed past the point of saving! We only get this one planet!

So quit worrying about shit that isn't at all important and you and the rest of the human race can get its greedy fat heads out of their big fat asses and get our priorities in the right order on what actually matters in life!" Applejack finished passionately and was breathing hard as everyone absorbed her truth.

Tecna actually caught the whole speech on video and was impressed because she herself had been wanting to say the exact same thing for years as well! So she was impressed that Applejack just flat out said what needed to be said.

"I love how honest you are Applejack! And the fact that more people need to wake up and realize what actually matters in life and not the stupid shit we think matters when it doesn't!"

"Well thanks for agreeing with me, Tecna."

"Welcome."

"So, Tecna? Why are you filming us anyway? And what's this about a web show?" Sunset inquired curiously to the savvy hot young teenager.

"I've decided to start doing a web show on what's going on at CHS and its students and of course showing off all the kinds of magic here. Not just you guys ponying up either.

I think we realize magic by now comes in many forms and I want to shred the veil that modern day media showcases as what the 'real world' is like. I blame most of the problems we have in life due to movies, games, and TV portraying reality in a light that is far from the truth.

My parents and I all agree that some things in life have gotten worse because of modern day media which how we have so many shitty problems that could have been avoided if the modern day media didn't spread messages like… give me a second.

Ok, like for example how the modern day media ruins life and portrays reality into something it should not be?

There is a lot of TV shows, movies, etc. that have young teenagers having sex. That what has led to more teenagers thinking they need to lose their virginity as soon as possible and that's how we ended up with more teen pregnancies! Because kids are being influenced to think they need to go screw the first person they can find or they are not normal! Never even bothering to really think of the consequence of it!

Or that being skinny is the only way to actually be a worthwhile person when in fact most people are overweight and yet thanks again to the media it's like being fat makes you less of a person and being skinny is the only way to be sexy or worth something.

Also no offense to any of you or anyone on Earth, but that it also says it's wrong to be single and that you can't be happy without a boyfriend or girlfriend. People can be happy and never go on a date or have sex.

Also its time the world also got over that it wrong to fall in love with the same sex. Love is a gift and we should be allowed to give our hearts to anyone. For all that does matter when it comes to love is finding someone who makes you happy, safe and gives you a reason to live.

All that other shit that it's against God? We as humans have made up a lot of bullshit and we let our own fears of not understanding the simple truth of life and call it to sin.

Love is not a sin so yeah you can be happy without a significant other but there is nothing wrong with being with whoever makes you happy and any other shit people think matters? Doesn't!

Also, yes people are sometimes born in the wrong body! I have a cousin who is a transgender and I don't think them as a freak or that it's a mental disorder. Life is a beautiful and complex thing and well the point of me doing this new web show of mine is to show reality as it truly is and not how it's portrayed.

I want the real issues that actually matter be shown. Because the only way we will make the world and the human race better is education and learning to accept others for who they are and not trying to mold ourselves to be someone else idea of normal when there is no normal and we should be true to ourselves.

You guys pony up a lot when you are true to your most distinct trait, right? But you also pony up when you are truly filled with true friendship or the real Magic of Life.

So I'm doing this web show because I want the real world to truly be seen and not sugarcoat and made into a fairytale. I want to really show what really goes on and what really matters!

So I'm calling my web show "The Real World Unenchanted" and I'm hoping you do not mind me filming you guys every once in a while and that Sunset if it's okay with you first I mean, I'd also love to film you when you compete in the upcoming Equestrian Games."

"Sounds like an awesome idea to do this web show to me, Tecna." Rainbow Dash blurted out and the other girls all nodded and murmured agreements.

Sunset smiled and replied, "I think it be very cool you want to film me competing. So yeah you have my permission! Thanks!"

"Great! Well if you guys could come up with a musical number so I could have a wicked cool opening for my web show which will be updated every Friday at 4:30 that be great!"

"We'll do everything we can to help you out, Tecna. Won't we girls?" asked Twilight and everyone not only pony up again from agreeing with it but Pinkie Pie shot off three party cannons to show her support!

"That's great! Thanks! Maybe you could all swing by my place later this week and we can work on a soundtrack for my web show and also my mom like a few CDs of your songs to play at her boutique, oh and those homemade beauty products you made Rarity? Selling like hotcakes. Think you could come up with a few more we could use for some gift baskets for a door prize and charity drawl we'll be having soon?"

"No problem, my darling Tecna. We will all be happy to help you or anyone at CHS in any way possible to spread the Magic of Friendship!" Rarity informed her happily as she slightly ponied up from this.

By this time everyone was walking down the main hallway to get to their lockers.

"Great! We'll get to jet over to my locker and hope that this new lock works better than the last. I've got the worst luck with locker locks. They keep breaking on me! See you later! Bye!" as Tecna turned the corner and hurried to where her locker was.

"Oh boy how awesome is gonna be that we are gonna not only be on a web show but make the soundtrack for it? We'll go viral for sure and achieve instant fame in less than ten minutes! Oh yeah, this is so kicking awesome!" Rainbow Dash squealed as she ponies up again and Applejack and Sunset had to yank her back down to the ground,

"Better to keep our feet on the ground and not pony up so much, Dash. At least not for a while." Applejack warned her as Rainbow Dash calmed down and opened her locker and nodded.

"Yeah, Applejack, whatever you say."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash why is there a picture in your locker of Soarin' and he's not wearing a shirt?" inquired a curious bubbly Pinkie Pie which caused Rainbow Dash to blush redder then a fire truck and she slammed her locker shut.

"Um…Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy whispered softly to the exuberant young girl.

"Yeah, Fluttershy?"

"You should not be looking into someone's locker or into anyone private stuff ever. It's not nice and it's invading their right to privacy. So don't steal a peek into anyone else locker okay?"

"Alright, so I should not ask why you have a hand-drawn heart-shaped picture of you and Rusty in your locker either?"

Now Fluttershy was blushing and then all girls glared annoyingly at Pinkie Pie who did seem to genuinely not understand that she was both embarrassing her friends and invading their privacy at the same time.

Though before they really could make her get that Vice Principal Luna's voice came over the PA telling the students to report to the gym ASAP.

So all the girls quickly closed their lockers and everyone made double sure that Pinkie Pie didn't' see that all of them with the exception of Sunset, of course, had some kind of picture of their boyfriends in their locker door along with however else they decorated their lockers.

They quickly hurried to the gym and took their seats in the bleachers and wonder what this assembly was about. They soon found out as did the rest of the school as the beautiful Principal Celestia walked as if she was still a princess across the stage and just glowed with the radiance one would expect royalty have.

"Good morning students of CHS, I hope you all had a good weekend. I like to think life has many challenges and having a lot of different experiences both here at school and outside of it will truly prepare you all for the day when you all have to make very hard but wonderful choices that will play a part in your future lives beyond this school.

But for now, let's show why we are proud of our school and how everything about Canterlot High School has played a part in shaping you into who you are right now and how you have also shaped the future of this school by what you are doing in the present.

To do this my sister and I are delighted to inform you all that we will be having an Open House this Friday Night! Luna if you could tell us some more about it? Please?"

"Gladly my sister. We would love it if all you showcase both your school pride and who you are at the same time. So we wish for each student to do some kind of exhibit to show who they are and also all of you make some kind of contribution to show how being a Wondercolt has helped you become who you are and how what you do here now will shape your future after you left.

For those who might not realize this, I and my sister before becoming Principal and Vice Principal of CHS attended it ourselves. More than likely a few of your own parents attended the school when we're students.

Which is why we want to honor the past, celebrate the new and find out who you all are right now and who you'll become when you leave," Luna explained excitedly and everyone was looking pretty happy about it.

"So to help you with part of getting the school ready for the open house we'll have a few of the teachers help you get ideas by looking at the yearbook section of the library and you can check out the trophy room as well.

Though perhaps the best people to help you all would most likely be your own parents for many of you are the children of CHS alumni and so let's give both the old students, the current ones and the ones yet to come to a grand open house!

To help prepare for the open house all afternoon classes for this week are canceled. So let's go have some fun and make this the best open house ever!"

This resulted in everyone cheering and already starting to plan how each of them would meet this challenge. Most of the Mane Seven seemed to know already what they wanted to do and already also thinking they might go ask if they could perform at the open house as they needed music.

Only two out of the seven weren't sure how to deal with this. Sunset and Twilight weren't sure for two different reasons. Twilight was obviously because she hadn't been a student long, Sunset just felt unsure and uneasy given her past and just feeling mixed up already on the inside.

So while the other girls hurried to find a private place to go plan Sunset and Twilight hung back for a few moments in the gym both knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"So what do you think I should do, Sunset? I've only been going to CHS for a few months and well expressing myself is something I'm still learning to do. If not for you and all our friends and of course Fledge I will be alone in what I thought was best for me. In an independent study program alone with only soulless books for company.

Dean Cadence was right when she said it was important for me to make friends, but it wasn't till what happened at the end of the Friendship Games I realized how important having people in your life was."

"Yeah, I didn't realize it either that power is only an illusion and life is meaningless if you don't have people to fill it with. Oh speaking of Dean Cadence your other self wanted to know more about her as in Equestira Dean Cadence is the Princess of Love, Ruler of the Crystal Empire and mother to newborn Princess Flurry Heart.

So your other self Princess Twilight like to know about this world Cadence so she may relay it to the Princess one who liked to know more about who she is in this world."

"Well, I'm still in contact with Dean Cadence if you wondering that. She wanted to keep in touch when I transferred here. So she calls me every other week to check on how I'm progressing here. Truthfully I think my brother tries to listen in because he likes her so much.

So I guess if my brother is her husband in Equestria and father of her child maybe one day that will happen here as well?"

"Could be? Who knows for sure? I'm just not sure what I should do for my own personal project. I want to do something special and I want to make my parents really happy.

They still have some anxiety even though my therapy session with Dr. Destine seems to be helping some. I just wish she and her office wasn't so I don't know the business like. I mean the lady wears a navy blue businesswoman suit and I just wish she was a bit more laidback and little more playful and fun. But I can't say how this lady is too look or do her job.

I just feel if you're gonna be a doctor or therapist you should have some fun and be somewhat a friend with who you are treating and not see it as a job but some time to have fun.

Treating patients as people and caring about them as a person and not just a client or patient really makes a difference or at least in my opinion it does."

"Well, I guess you are right still…"

"Hey, why you two lollygagging again? Everyone else left ten minutes ago. We may not have classes for this afternoon doesn't mean we can miss the first period also," Fledge spoke from the gym doorway.

"Fledge! Are we that late? Is the teacher mad us for being late?"

"She's not mad, mad, she just wanted me to come to get you two, as she figured a few students forgot in the excitement of the assembly that we still had a class for the morning at least. So I was one of the students ask to find the ones who hadn't shown up yet. So let's book it!"

"Gotcha!" as they took off running to their classes though as they were running Sunset's journal fell out of her backpack and Twilight managed to catch it, however, Sunset had already gone to her class on the other side of the building.

Therefore returning it would have to wait till that afternoon. Twilight did take a few seconds when she had finished her schoolwork in school-wide study hall before lunch to examine this peculiar book. She was still wanting to understand magic somewhat better and was wondering just how this book was able to talk to another world version of herself.

Flipping it open to her surprise she didn't see any writing on any of the pages, they were all blank. Which was odd since she knew Sunset wrote in this so much. So where all the letters she had written before she had come to CHS and after she started to attend it.

She spent at least fifteen minutes trying to figure it out when the bell rang for lunch. So she resigned herself to not understanding it at the moment and went to return the book to Sunset who was grateful to have it back as she was wondering what happened too it as it had not been in the Lost and Found box in Celestia's office.

Twilight watched like a hawk whilst the other girls found an empty classroom and began brainstorming and talking excitedly what they were going to do and wondering if they should invite their boyfriends who didn't attend the school to the Open House.

While everyone else was talking and planning Sunset was sitting in a corner by herself seemingly writing in the journal. Twilight was wondering what she was writing about.

Sunset letter was the following.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

I was afraid for a little bit today that I'd never spoken to you guys again as the journal went missing for a short bit. Turned out it just fell out of my backpack when I was running to class after this assembly telling us we are having an open house this Friday. But the other Twilight found it and returned it to me.

I think I'd be lost if I didn't have you both still to talk too. I'm happy and thrilled to have many friends here at CHS and I really love my parents and I love my kitten Daybreak so much. Still, I don't want to lose you both either.

My session with the new therapist is going as well as one can expect I did as she suggested and had a great sleepover this past weekend. And things here are only going to get better for a lot of people.

We are going to be internet stars or at least help with a web show that fellow student Tecna Mark is doing called "The Real World Unenchanted." I'll try to explain later what exactly a web show is but now is not the time.

We have to plan out what we are doing for the open house and I have to think of something to do for it myself. Not sure what exactly I'm going to end up doing but I want it to be something special.

Oh before I forget Twilight told me she still in contact with this world's Cadence as this world one still cares deeply about her and wants to make sure she's okay and doing well.

Well gotta go now. Gotta go think of something. Talk to you later.

Love your friend Sunset Shimmer."

She had just put the book back in the bag when she realized the other Twilight was watching her write her letter. She felt a moment of uncomfortableness and then moved her to come over.

"Is there something you liked to know? Since you were watching me write my letter and you did find my journal. So I gotta ask are you trying to still figure out how magic works?" she asked causational in a hushed tone so the others would not hear them.

"Yes, neither of us or any of us really understand how magic works in this world, and part of me is wondering if I'll ever pony up. I just feel since I was touched by magic and have learned so much about friendship I should have pony up by now.

Still, I guess I'm also curious about how this book works. I'll be honest I looked at it and the pages were blank. But if you write in it as often as you do how come they are blank?" she inquired in a quiet voice.

"Well, I can at least explain why the pages are blank or at least appear to be blank to you. When Princess Celestia gave me this book she put a charm on it so if someone found it they could not read any of it so they would not find out what was not any of their business to know in the first place.

So there are tons of writing in here, Twilight, it's just invisible to everyone else eyes except mine is all. So unlike how we still have to explain to Pinkie Pie why not to look into our lockers no-one else will be able to read what I write is all."

Blinking in surprise she played with hair a moment and smiled sheepishly, "Well, I guess being as smart as I am, I should have at least figured unlike diaries of this world there would be a magical spell to keep things private so it's not blabbed to the world like what happens in this world.

I guess that means only you can read the reply as well?"

"Well, to be honest, yeah I think that's how it works on this end. But I think it's also somewhat two other factors that come into play. As the other book was originally Princess Celestia's though ownership passed to Princess Twilight when she got the book.

So I think it also matters who technically own the book as both Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge in Equestira write in this to me. So I guess it depends on ownership who can read the reply or who can reply.

Still, I have a feeling if you, for example, wrote something it would be read by the other you and perhaps if you wrote the letter you could read the reply. Again magic works strangely in this world as it does in Equestira."

Twilight hung her head looking a bit sad, "I see," was all she said, this bothered Sunset a lot.

Taking Twilight's hand into hers as they both touched the book at the same time she whispered to her. "I'm giving you permission to do something if anything ever happens to me and someone needs to contact Equestria."

"Huh?"

"In the event, something happens to me or anything bad occurs I give you full permission to use my journal. Also if something seriously bad happens or if I ever go back to Equestira I bequest the book to you so we can always remain in contact. I promise you that right now. That I Sunset Shimmer promise you Twilight Sparkle that in the event something happens to me you can use the book or if I chose to leave the book will be yours."

"Wow. I'm honored and I accept, Sunset," so both girls hugged at this moment not noticing the book was glittering and glowing a usual color. The glitter was Twilight's coloring and the glowing was Sunset's but by the time they came out of the hug, the book was back to normal.

This gave both Twilight and Sunset the perfect idea to do their exhibit together to show how they both grown and how each had helped the other and soon other ideas were coming to the whole group.

The week went by really fast and soon it was Friday Night and everyone had gotten school thoroughly cleaned up and cleaned up themselves as well. So the place was impeccable and so where the students.

The parents and friends of everyone had such a good time enjoying each student personal presentations, the group ones and how the school banded together to put together a special tribute to the whole school and all who were part of its family.

This came in the form of both a movie helped by Tecna's new camera and web show but also a concert as well showing off all kinds of musical numbers with the Rainbooms performing a special song that was called "We Love CHS" that was singing about how CHS was more than just a high school it was also a part of them like a home where family and friends were forever.

Again as the Rainbooms performed the music, which they got some extra dancing help from Fledge. He'd gotten the rest of the girls' boyfriends to be backup dancers to the point they were doing gymnastic moves throughout the crowd, all the girls except Twilight ponied up.

So it was a great ending to the Open House which both Photo Finish got for the yearbook and Tecna was going to use for an episode of her new web show. So one way or another everyone would remember this night.

The girls and their boyfriends had agreed to stay late and help with clean up so it was almost like a date for everyone else. Still, Sunset was the only one without a sweetheart. So when she was taking the trash out back to the dumpster she was alone when her journal lit up telling her she gotten a reply letter.

Hurrying over to read it under the light of the street lamps she read the letter.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

Hello from everypony in Equestria, well to be more accurate it's just me and my husband but a lot of ponies have asked us to extend their greetings to you for them. Even Princess Celestia wanted to say hi and ask how you are doing.

Things, for now, are calm and uneventful in Equestria but there is a reason we wanted to tell you others are asking about you. Fledge can you explain it for me, please?

Okay, I'll try my love. It seems when we went to this strange meeting for only royals which is the Princesses and myself something is going on that the rest of Equestria doesn't know about.

It was only the four princesses and myself. Princess Cadence had left Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire to look after Princess Flurry Heart with whom Sunburst is already trying to teach her some basic magic.

Still, we were summoned to talk about a strange surge of magical energy that seems to coincide with your last letter. It was like when that letter came here there was a huge flux of magical energy even more powerful then Flurry Heart's was before we got that under control.

It only lasts a few moments but another strange thing was everypony cutie marks light up for those few moments of a magical energy power surge. The brightest were our closest friends but the ones that really went off like a supernova in brightness were my own and Twilight's was so bright it lit up the night as bright as day.

So we don't know what's going on but something is going on. We think it's connected to you and something going on, on your end of things.

My mentor Princess Celestia says for a moment that power surge was more powerful then all six of Equestria Alicorns magic put together! That's pretty darn powerful!

So for now just be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary and we will do the same. For now it time we get some sleep. We have a lot more to do and we don't know if we will get it all done. So for now goodnight.

Love your friends Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge."

Sunset closed her magic book slowly and was starting to wonder what could she have done that might have set off such a magical power flux in Equestria. She didn't have much time to think as Twilight came dragging a huge bag of garbage outside and looked like she needed help.

So she put her journal back in her bag and helped heave the super heavy twenty-pound bag of garbage into the dumpster and then the two girls hurried back inside to help finish with clean up both laughing and smiling as their friendship was growing stronger between them.


	13. G.N.O

G.N.O.

It was a little after three in the afternoon on Friday and it was also the start of a three-day long weekend for the students of Canterlot High due to a teacher's conference so everyone was doing something fun to enjoy three long days off.

Sunset was home alone though just laying on her bed looking a bit depressed, to be honest since none of her friends were even in town for this three day weekend. Everyone one else in the group was off spending the three day weekend with their boyfriends and she was the odd one out as she didn't have one.

She had expected yesterday when school was letting out and she was waiting for her parents to pick her up so she could get in one last training session before the Equestira Games started next weekend that they all come and watch her train. She had been very disappointed to find out everyone was heading home to pack for their three day weekend.

She found each of her friends' boyfriends had planned something special for some fun, romantic and exciting alone time for each of the girls. The girls had been telling her so euphorically about it yesterday that no one seemed to notice how upset and sadden Sunset was hearing this.

Fledge was taking Twilight to his family's lake house by this beautiful lake known as Goldwater since when the sunset on this most amazing lake it looked like liquid gold. It was in an extremely gorgeously stunning landscape so that be extra beautiful and fun.

Rarity's boyfriend Sauvé Debonair was taking her to a Renaissance Fair about two hundred miles away which she had already designed the perfect period costumes for them to wear and had been practicing for days now on how to act to fit perfectly in with the time period of the Fair.

Applejack was going on a horseback riding/camping trip with Butch to really rough it the old fashion way and get to enjoy her own trip deep in the woods devoid of any modern conveniences.

Rusty was taking Fluttershy to the biggest zoo/amusement park in a neighboring city known as the Hanging Gardens to delight in a weekend of animals plus amusement park rides. He got in for free as his uncle worked there so he had a pass to get in anytime he wanted no charge and was allowed to bring one guest with him at any given time.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were going to a Goof off Party Convention where the best party planners of America got together and tried to come up with the wicked party ideas while partying themselves.

Lastly, Soarin' and Rainbow Dash were gonna go watch a daredevil stunt show and also get to go skydiving as well. Which both were eager to try and if the shoots didn't open Rainbow Dash could pony up and save them from falling to their doom.

So Sunset resigned herself to a lonely weekend on her own which wasn't exactly making her happy. She did go to the school that morning where everyone was meeting before their rides came to take them all to their own destinations.

She wished them good luck and to have fun while they're gone and all of them did pony up except Twilight of course. Applejack and Rainbow Dash left first, followed by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, then Rarity left leaving Twilight and Sunset alone.

Twilight wasn't worried about Fledge being a little late since it was Helena who is taking them to the lake house and he had said Helena had a few errands to do before picking her up.

So she did notice at the moment that Sunset was upset. So she took her hand and squeezed it. "You gonna be okay on your own this weekend, Sunset? I mean I know you haven't been touched by the Magic of Love yet but you sure you're gonna be alright with all of us going for the weekend?"

"It's only three days and you all deserve alone time with your boyfriends and there is nothing wrong with being single or being alone for a couple of days. I'm sure I'll find something to do," she replied really quickly then sighed and Twilight gave her a look.

"Okay, I'm a little bummed that I have not found love yet and I know again there is nothing wrong being without a boyfriend, but I am a teeny bit jealous you all have someone special in your lives and I have no-one. I just wonder why I am the only one without out one is all."

"Well, I'm sure when the time is right you'll find who you are meant to be with as they say there is someone out there for everyone and we know with both love and magic it's got a mind of its own and takes its own time and pace. So don't worry I'm sure sooner or later you'll find someone special. Oh gotta go there my ride! See you on Monday! Bye!" as she waved from the car a long time and Sunset had waved till Twilight had vanished.

So right now she was remembering all that from this morning and it still hurt her as she curled up on her bed not wanting to talk or do anything. She just looked awfully depressed.

Her parents were a little bit worried about their daughter seeing her so gloomy and wished they could do something to cheer her up. They tried to get her to join them for some fun family activities but Sunset just stayed curled up in a ball in her room not wanting to see anyone.

"It's a bit concerning don't you think, Sunfire? She's been doing so much better and at least those nightmares have started to go away though we still know she has them at least once a week. But I hate to see her so bummed,"

"I know, Yin Yang. I know, but unless you have the magical ability to use a machine to conjure up the perfect match for a date I don't think it's gonna help. She's merely a normal teenage girl who's just sad that her friends all are enjoying a whirlwind weekend of romance and she's just got no-one special in her life yet."

"Well I don't know about a magical machine where you just answer questions and a guy magical appears before you. Don't have that machine which isn't any more likely to be invented then the real-time machine.

Still, we could at least take her someplace where she might find a boy to interest her. If she's really saddened by the fact that she's got no love life we could at least take her to a place where there are some boys just to cheer her up."

Sunfire gave her husband a look and asked him with a cocked eyebrow, "Okay where in your mind do you think we are gonna find a lot of hot single boys that might catch Sunset's eye then? Hmm? Because I'm betting her friends aren't the only girls in all of Canterlot who are spending this long weekend alone with their boyfriends."

Well if you do recall, my love, our advertising agency is holding a company barbecue in the park this afternoon and well into the night. So all our coworkers will be there with their families along with some of their out of town relatives and friends.

So I figured we are going anyway to it since we are head of the company. So at least that's something that should cheer Sunset up and she would at least have some fun and might find a boy there for her. It would at least give her something fun to do at any rate."

Sunfire smacked herself in the head for a moment and mumbled a few curse words in Chinese then spoke to her husband in English.

"I did fail to recall about our company's barbecue being today, it just honestly slipped my mind with all the other things we have been dealing with as a family, so I completely forgot about it. Thanks for remembering, Yin Yang, so let's get going so we won't be late! We are the bosses and we should not be late for our own party.

I do agree this should cheer Sunset up some, I rather not see our daughter mope around and be depressed all weekend from being alone. I'll go tell her what we are doing and we can leave in twenty minutes so that should give us all time to change for the barbecue. We still have those mega extra chocolate brownies you made for the barbecue right?"

"Oh, course I made like 3 dozen brownies just for this party. Considering how big the crowd will be I hope it's enough especially if we got a bunch of kids at this party. So let's go tell Sunset and quickly get ready and be out the door at least in twenty-five minutes at the latest." Yin Yang answered his wife who smiled and hurried down the hall to their daughter's room.

Sunset was still curled up on her bed looking exceptionally depressed. Sensing this would lead to another nightmare if they didn't intervene Sunfire added a lot of urgency to her voice as she called out from the doorway.

"Honey?"

Sunset rolled over and looked at her parents in surprise. "Yes? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing like that honey, don't worry you're not in trouble, though we will be if we don't leave within the next half hour. As it may have slipped your mind as it did ours this afternoon and into the evening is our company barbecue.

So you have about 15 minutes to get cleaned up and I suggest you change your clothes so we can hurry to the park before we are late for our own party. It would be highly embarrassing if the owners of the company didn't show up at their own party would it not?" Sunfire told her which left her in a fit of giggles.

"Wow! I totally forgot about the company picnic being tonight myself! Oh! It was just so hard to think about anything other than the fact all my friends are away with their boyfriends this weekend and I have stuck alone!

But don't worry, Sunfire! I'll be cleaned up and dressed in 15 minutes and make sure Daybreak will be okay when we are gone! Don't worry!"

"Okay well your father and I will be in our room changing our clothes too and we did just get that kitty condo/playhouse for Daybreak to play in. You can leave her to have fun in that while we are gone."

"Great idea! Let's hurry we cannot be late!"

So everyone was piling into their Honda within the half an hour. Each was wearing a different outfit then their normal clothes. Yin Yang was wearing a cotton bluish-violet t-shirt and black shorts, Sunfire sported what would be called athleisure wear, and Sunset herself was dressed in a vibrant cyclamen pink top that showed off her midriff with matching capris that had her cutie mark on the right leg and French rose pink sneakers. She also had cyclamen pink fingerless biker gloves and an arm bracelet on her right arm.

They got to the park in time as people were just arriving and helping set up near the huge gazebo. Sunset stalled a few minutes not that her parents noticed as they had to hurry over and apologize to their workers for almost forgetting about the party, to begin with.

Somehow being at this spot was very hard for Sunset and she knew why. It was because one of her nightmares that still hadn't gone away completely took place at this exact location. She could tell where she was standing by the entrance to the park with the gazebo insight that her dream self had died just about 23 feet away from that gazebo. She could feel that in her bones and she obviously didn't want that dream to come true.

So she hurried away from the foreboding spot and hurried over the gazebo trying to get away from her fear. She just reached the gazebo and only had a minute to glance around at everyone.

She was familiar with almost all her parents' workers but she didn't recognize many of the kids at the party. When she'd been at her parent's holiday parties at work she had been one of the few teenagers there since there no way someone under 14 is at the party given what was usually served and little kids needed to sleep at night. So she had a good idea given how the kids looked who they most likely were related too but no she didn't really know any of the kids.

The younger children were either playing with chalk or playing on the playground equipment with of course a few adults watching them. She could see in the distance by the baseball diamond a lot of kids going that way.

While she was looking at all this and catching her breath still from her scare she was suddenly plowed into from behind and knocked down the ground hard by someone rushing rudely past. Whoever knocked her over didn't turn around to see if she was alright or even apologize so she just was in the mud for a few minutes.

"Sorry about that, let me help you up. My sister can be so clueless about the world around her sometimes," spoke a kindly voice as she felt strong arms help her up and clean some of the mud off her face.

It was then Sunset's aqua green eyes were looking into the marine blue eyes of the person who helped her up. It was a boy she had never seen before and yet at the same time she felt she had seen him before but didn't recall where.

He was at least 6'2 and he had wavy burnt orange hair with streaks of that shade of purple one saw when the sun was rising into the morning sky. He was dress in a black denim jacket with a bright orange-red shirt with black jeans that had a stripe of red down the side and nice sneakers.

She felt herself blushing for a second and getting weak in the knees and shook it off when she noticed something glittering on the ground. She bent down and picked it up and saw it was a necklace with some kind of sun charm on it. It looked kinda what the sun god of the South American Inca Tribe Inti looked like.

"Is this yours?" she asked as she held it up and he smiled and she placed it back around his neck and he smiled at her once more.

"Thanks, can't lose this. I got it when my family actually took a trip to see the ancient ruins of South American tribes when I was like 8. I'm seventeen now so that was nine years ago but I still remember every detail of that trip as if was only yesterday."

"Well that sounds like an amazing adventure to take when you're so young, though I do hope you all made sure you didn't take an unwanted souvenir home from that trip like a parasite or something of that nature," she said with a chuckle which the boy joined her in.

"No, we made triple sure we did everything we possibly could to protect ourselves from all that and that meant really getting tested for over three months once we got home to make sure we were healthy."

"Good to know, I've seen the show "Monster Inside Me" enough times and I know you never know what you could pick up and it's just better to be safe than sorry. Oh, where are my manners? Hi, I'm Sunset, Sunset Shimmer. Who may I ask are you?"

"My name is Sunrise Aglow and I already know your name Sunset."

"How? Um is it because of your parents who work for mine? Who are your parents anyway?"

"My parents' names are Stellar and Fireball and they maintain and run the computers at your parents' workplace. They also sometimes write new software to be used in the jobs your parents are given.

But actually, we both go to CHS. I'm in the same year as you actually but we just aren't in any of the same classes is all. I'm very busy most of the time doing all I can to help anyone I can. So I've seen you before but I guess we never actually were properly introduced."

"Oh," Sunset blushed and seemed uncomfortable and Sunrise just laughed it off. "It's okay even if all the students are CHS are friends I'm sure there are still a few people you don't know too well.

No reason to feel bad. Though I again at least apologize for my older sister Sunshine for knocking you over."

"Thanks for apologizing for her, is she at CHS too?"

"No, she's in her sophomore year at Golden Dreamstone College. She's one of the top athletes at the college. My sister Sunshine "Sunny" Blaze is one very driven ambitious young woman.

She's been training for any sort of competition since about the time she could walk, and she can be both very stubborn and headstrong. She also has a strong tendency to come off as rude, sarcastic and flirty all at the same time.

She doesn't like anything at all that would be consider feminine so you'll never see her in any girly clothes or makeup, even her mode of transportation isn't girly as she rides a Suzuki, not one of those chick convertibles you think a girl would like. That's her over there the one with short boyish hair similar to mine in color only like a bit reversed," he said pointing at a very tall fit young woman who could've been 19 or 20.

She was dressed in a brick red T-shirt and cutoff jean shorts with good running shoes and Sunset thought she might have a tattoo of something on her right ankle.

"Well, she does look like someone who is good at any Olympic sport in either summer or winter, to be honest. I just hope she isn't all muscle and no brains. Since you do need some brains to get through college."

Laughing his head off Sunrise almost bust a gut before regaining his composure. "She's not exactly an A+ student but she at least has a B- average. Still, she's got to be one of the bossiest sisters ever!"

"I wouldn't know what that's like I don't have any brothers or sisters."

He was just about to talk to her some more when his sister yelled loudly at him. "SUNRISE! GET YOUR STUPID BUTT OVER HERE NOW! WE CAN'T START THE GAME IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE AND CAPTAIN YOUR TEAM! NOW GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

He got a look of disgust and aggravation on his face before he yelled back. "WE'RE COMING, SUNNY! DON'T GET YOUR SHORTS TIED IN A KNOT! GEEZ! THE GAME CAN WAIT for TEN LOUSY MINUTES BEFORE WE HAVE TO PLAY! GEEZ!"

Sunshine didn't like this answer and glared daggers at her younger brother and started to tap her foot impatiently on the pitcher's mound.

"I've got to go, Sunset," he started to walk away then stopped and turned to face her again. "You don't by chance play softball, do you? My sister wants her and her college friends to see if they can beat the high school kids in a game and we are actually a player short. So would you like to come to play?"

Grinning wickedly she flipped her hair over her shoulder and said to him. "They're not a pitch I've failed to hit and I can throw a ball farther and faster than even Rainbow Dash. Let's go!"

The game was a very heated and serious game and they didn't get to play a full nine-inning mostly because they could only play till the food was done the cooking and then they have to go eat.

So even if Sunshine Blaze was a super ultra-athlete Sunset never failed to hit the ball out of the park no matter how she tried to strike her out and it looked like Sunrise was just as good. So by the time, the food was done being prepared and the game was over the high school students had been declared the victors.

Sunshine seemed to be a good sport but clearly still didn't like losing as it was obvious she demanded perfection for herself and didn't settle for anything less than that.

Sunset and Sunrise found a small table a little ways from the majority of the crowd and just started talking more to each other as they ate the food. Though he did ask her before he ate his brownie if it had nuts.

She said no and asked why that mattered and he said he had a nut allergy and just had to check. So they talked a great deal about themselves and found they had much in common.

They both had the same taste in books, movies, TV shows, and music. They both owned a cat, his being a black and white cat named Lily who he had gotten at the same shelter Sunfire had gotten Daybreak for Sunset.

The way he described himself he was a very hardworking, very giving and kindhearted soul. That he would give the shirt off his back for anyone and that he didn't really like those who were lazy or bullies and those who simply didn't try to live up to their fullest potential.

He also was very good with his hands and cars in general because he worked part-time at a mechanic garage to help save money for college. Not to mention he'd built his own scooter and that he really enjoyed sometimes just going on a ride on it with nowhere in mind just to see the world around him.

He also likes his sister was a very gifted athlete excelling at swimming and had run a few 5k races and did well in those. He also would do yoga as a way to deal with his stress.

Some of his personal favorite things were his favorite colors were sunset orange and scarlet and he enjoyed eating Chinese food and veggie pizza and things he didn't care for was he was afraid of small spaces, snakes and the sight of blood.

Just overall it was a pleasant two-way conversation for both Sunset and Sunrise as they just had a good time talking to each other and found it was very easy to talk to the other. It was obvious they enjoyed the other's company and had a great time for the rest of the party. They even shared one dance together as the party was ending.

Being the gentleman and loving guy he was he stayed late to help with the clean-up which gave them some more time to hang out and talk and eventually make some plans to meet sometime in the near future and just go for a ride on his scooter and see where they ended up.

He was just walking her back to her parents' car to wait for her folks when she suddenly became white as a sheet and started trembling.

"Are you okay, Sunset? What's wrong? Should I get your parents? You're not sick or something are you?" he asked in a slight panic as he helped her sit down on the ground where she seemed to be hyperventilating and still looking like she had just seen the Grim Reaper coming for her.

"No, it's not that it's…oh you would not understand if I told you. You just laugh."

"We've been talking all night long and have I laughed at you unless it was a funny comment? Have I not been a very respectful guy? You think I'm gonna judge you on something that is bothering you?"

Looking at him and playing with her hair a moment she looked at him once more and spoke of what was bothering that only Twilight was aware of. "I don't think you'll laugh as Twilight didn't but still. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Take it one step at a time and just explain it slowly."

Sighing she whispered softly so only Sunrise would hear her. "I've been having a lot of nightmares recently. Three terrible ghastly deadly nightmares to be exact. All of them have me dying in some way. It's terrifying as well as morbid and it was affecting me severely and still is, to be honest.

My parents got as concerned as did the school psychiatrist, as a result, they sent me to see a different psychologist. Her name is Dr. Angela B. Destine. Therapy has been helping but the nightmares still come just not as often and one nightmare the first nightmare takes place in this location. I find myself walking towards the park and then I feel nothing but indescribable agony and I slowly breathe my last breath and I know I'm dying as I fall into a soundless blacker then black world.

The other two have to deal with me on my horse and then me in an abyss with fire and light.

I know I've made mistakes in the past and I'm trying to still make myself a better person but these dreams still won't go away and it's still scaring me to death! Why can't I stop dreaming of death?

That's what's scaring me. Is that I think I'm gonna die soon and possibly I'm foreseeing my own demise and it's not a pleasant way to die if there is one," she finished telling him the truth.

He didn't laugh or anything he just looked very concerned and hugged her tightly which surprised her and spoke to her gently. "I don't think anyone gonna let you die, not your friends and I won't let you die either. Don't worry you've got a lot of people watching over you and we all make sure nothing gonna kill you."

"Thank you, Sunrise. Thank you for listening. Well here come my parents so I guess I'll see you at school sometime?"

"You know it, see you later, Sunset, it was very nice to finally get to know you some. See you later," he said as he kissed her hand goodbye and hurried to go to where his own parents were waiting for him.

Sunset was blushing big time and had a very goofy grin on her face and she was lost in her own daydream that her parents had to wake her up from but they saw at least she seemed to have found someone to make her heart beat a little faster and silently thanked the Lord above that she had found someone to like.

Sunset's good mood lasted the rest of the weekend from talking with Sunrise and she just felt wonderful and delighted she finally was discovering the Magic of Love. It was just as powerful as the Magic of Friendship but as she and the rest of the Mane Seven were all learning Magic itself came in a variety of forms and each form had its own powerful magic unique to it but it seemed when you put it all together? That was some serious magic maybe even greater than Alicorn magic even!

So she was skipping about and humming a gay little love song the rest of the weekend and even when her parents dropped her off at school she was still in a lovesick induced natural high.

She even told them that as they dropped her off. They said, "Sayonara, koibito, gakko no nochi anata o sansho shite kudasai! Anata o aishitemasu!" (Goodbye, sweetheart, see you after school! Love you!)

She was so high on cloud nine she replied back happily, "Watashi wa anata o aishi, watashi wa sekai o aishi, watashi wa ni aru to ureshidesu! Watashi wa ai no sodaina kiseki ni yotte ndesu yo!" (I love you, and I love the world and I'm so happy to be in love! I'm drunk on the grand miracle of love!)

They all laughed and she watched her parents drive away and just felt her heart beating super fast that she didn't hear at first her friends hurrying over to meet her but they all soon were in group hug that ended up sort of a dog pile when Pinkie Pie got too keyed up and everyone fell to the ground laughing.

All the girls were so overeager to tell their tale of romance that they didn't know who should go first, as a result, they ended up all talking at once and no-one was quite catching everything the other girls were saying. They picked up bits and pieces on the other hand not one of them got any of the other girls' full story.

However, it wasn't till they saw Sunset blushing so euphorically as she gazed towards the school parking lot where a dashing and gorgeous boy was getting off a very cool looking scooter and he waved at her and she waved back that they all settled down.

Sunset just let out a romantic longing sigh and that when the girls realized finally Sunset Shimmer had been touched by the Magic of Love and begged her to tell them all the details on the who, what and where.

Though that had to wait till lunchtime because the first bell had just rung. So all the girls sat together talking more about their love stories and they noticed that all the boys who at least went to the school were all sitting together obviously talking to each other about this past weekend.

Still, as Sunset finished telling her romantic anecdote she still manages to say it was great to be in love, on the other hand, it is nice if they had some alone time themselves.

That's when Rarity declared that they make sure that it was a girls-only weekend of fun and adventure. No boys, no magic no nothing. Just each other and just having fun being normal teenage girls once more.

Though as Twilight pointed out there was nothing normal about any of them since her other self had come through the portal and turned everything at CHS upside-down.

Rainbow Dash also added with her mouth full of food that normal was vastly overrated and things were much cooler and way more awesome with how close they had become and all the fun they had had since Princess Twilight had come to Canterlot High.

Still, Applejack reminded them while all that was true they still did need a weekend for them just to be somewhat normal average sixteen-year-old girls. As she pointed out their junior year was getting closer every day of ending and then next year they be seniors and who knew what happened after they finally got their diplomas?

Fluttershy did speak up that she was a tad worried that they drift apart after graduation and all Pinkie Pie was concerned about was throwing their group graduation party for the following year as well as their college-bound party.

For a moment all of them forgot all about romance, magic and pretty much everything else in the world and about the school. It just really dawned on all of them that the school year was coming to end much sooner than any of them would really like and who did really know what would happen this time next year?

Because they all knew that next year be full of worries such as SATs, finally learning to drive, college acceptance letters, prom, and just really ultimately planning what the next step for all of them was.

It kind made them all stop and think and even Pinkie Pie did realize that even though thanks to Princess Twilight they had rekindled their friendships they still might have to part ways so they really did need this weekend alone to really have some fun and also just to digest what was going to happen next school year.

So after all really absorbing that they agreed that they get together after school at Sunset's place and just plan out what they could do to make this G.N.O or at least G.W.O as it was for Girls Weekend Out the best it could be. With that lunch ended and everyone had to hightail it to their next class.

When the last school bell rang all the girls hurried out to the Wondercolt statute and were busy making phone calls on their cells.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight had all told their boyfriends just a moment ago while everyone was getting things from their lockers that they were gonna be busy this weekend.

Soarin' Cheese Sandwich and Fledge were very understanding as were Suave Debonair, Butch, and Rusty when Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy called them up to inform them they were all busy this week and this weekend being with each other.

Sunset didn't immediately join her friends but was instead of having a talk in the school parking lot with Sunrise who was more than understanding that their own first real date was gonna be on hold till at least next week. He assured her he understood that she needed to be with her friends and that he was cool with it.

Still, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he put on his helmet and left to go to Monkey Wrench Auto Repair Garage where he worked. He said he calls her later and that he hoped she had a good time.

Sunset just sighed with ecstasy as she watched him drive off on his tangerine and red-violet colored scooter. She knew she has a lot to tell Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge soon and she just felt much better.

Then she heard Twilight call over to her to tell her that her parents had come to take them back to her place to discuss plans for this G.N.O. So she blazed quickly over to them and hopped into her parents' car and they went back to her place.

Ever since she had let her friends into her secret life Sunset had been much happier and now that she was carrying such a burden fighting to keep a secret she was able to breathe.

The girls all hung out in the living room and Sunfire served homemade smoothies and gave them each a leftover brownie from the picnic. Yin Yang had made more than enough so there were plenty of leftovers.

So put on some music and with the song "When we're together" sung by Mark Harris playing the girls began talking about what they wanted to do this weekend.

"So we need to think of some totally wickedly awesome things to do for fun! It won't match the extreme awesomeness of that stunt show me and Soarin' were at this past weekend but we should have at least near that level of thrilling excitement with whatever we end up doing!" Rainbow Dash stated as she took too big a bite of the brownie and exclaimed. "Wow! This is beyond chocolaty delicious! Is there anything your dad can't make taste like a bite of heaven, Sunset?"

Sunset looked at her annoyingly and replied "Reinbodassu, arigatozaimasu. Anata no hitokuchi, sono shitsurei to hanashi o shinaide kudasai!"

Everyone kinda stared at Sunset and glanced at each other still having no idea what she just said at all.

"Um, darling, I know this is your home and you are used to speaking more than one language while you are with your parents and all, but if I may remind you, none of us understand a word of Japanese which you seem to speak most frequently when you're with your parents. So could you be a dear and keep it in English?" Rarity requested kindly and Sunset looked aghast.

"Sorry, you've got a point, Rarity. I'm just so used to speaking like this here. My parents like I told Twilight before they speak several languages and even know some sign language. So like them, I'm a polyglot or I can speak many tongues.

Yin Yang talks when he's really happy in Japanese and when he's down or worried he'll speak Korean and Sunfire only speaks Chinese when she's really upset and furious.

As a result, I'm just very used to when I'm at home talking in those languages and not just English. Since I had to learn it to speak with my parents. But I just said Thank you, Rainbow Dash, Please don't talk with your mouthful, it's rude!"

"Okay, are we gonna need to start carrying around a Japanese to English dictionary to help translate what you're saying when we are at your house? And sorry about talking with my mouth full."

"Shazai wa ukeire rarenai watashi wa ima kara eigo de sore o iji shinaideshou. Moshiwakearimasenga watashi wa tokidoki ayamatte shikujiru baai keredomo."

"HUH?!"

"Apology accepted and no I'll keep it in English from now on. Sorry though if I slip up accidentally from time to time."

With the conversation now remaining in English, the girls quickly got back on track and started to plan this upcoming weekend. Each of them decided they would pick an activity that was of personal interest to them and then they do it as a group.

They talked till it almost dinner time and though the girls wish to stay for dinner they had to get home because if they didn't get to their own homes and do their homework and chores things this week this whole weekend they had been planning for the last three hours wouldn't happen as they all be grounded.

Yin Yang volunteer to take the girls home this time as Sunfire's feet were killing her and she needed to give them a good soaking. The girls all said goodbye and Yin Yang took them home leaving Sunset and her mom alone.

"You certainly seem happier lately then you've been for a while, sweetheart. I knew to tell your friends about us and your home was the right thing to do, oh that feels good," she sighed as Sunset finished filling the small bucket with hot water and Epsom salt. "Thank you, Sunset you are such a good daughter."

"Welcome and you're right of course about that, Sunfire, and I do feel somewhat freer and a lot happier. Again its strange how we all think we know what we want and need and how they are two totally different things altogether.

Twilight thought she just wanted to gain knowledge and just be free to pursue more intellectual challenges and I just sought after power and control. Turns out neither of us needed those things. They were merely misguided wants but what we both really needed?

The answer is so simple and it was right there in front of us the whole time. You need things for your heart and soul things that have no materialistic value but what really matters most in life and will matter in eternity. I was so blind and stupid before and now I can see the truth and I really understand what really matters in life.

Love, family, friendship, dreams, trust, faith, hope, we need them all and too many people take them all for granted but they are not guaranteed here in this world or Equestria and yet they are need to live. Because without any of them? You're alone and just living a deathlike existence. You live when your life is full of others and when your alone that is a fate I no longer wish on anyway. Not after all I learned and will keep learning each day."

"I'm glad you have become so wise and that you do see this enlightenment. That's all wonderful. Still knowing you have learned a lot and still have much to learn makes you all the wiser.

You have many qualities of a good leader and you have learned a lot. You once told me what makes someone become a Princess in Equestria. That you have to show true leadership and do some kind of great good deeds.

I'll say this to you now, Sunset. I don't doubt if you took what you learned and ever chose to go back to Equestria you be a princess just as the other Twilight is."

Sunset looked very conflicted hearing that. She was blushing and smiling but also looking rather unnerved by that compliment.

"Um…thanks…Sunfire…um, I've got um…homework to do! I better get started on it. Enjoy your soak! C'mon on, Daybreak!" with that she dashed to her bedroom and shut the door.

Daybreak gave her a curious look and seemed to be asking in her own cute way what was bothering Sunset now. Sunset didn't go do her homework. She went over to her bed and held the Alicorn doll Sunfire had made of her as a Welcome to the Family gift.

She held it close to her heart and cried a few tears. Daybreak jumped into her lap and licked her and she cuddled her. She seemed to be asking why Sunset was upset now.

"Oh, Daybreak, I never thought I feel this way. I've had a lot of inner conflicts and feelings. A lot's been going on in my heart and soul and I still haven't even told my therapist any of this. Still, how does someone explain what I am feeling right now to anyone? I wish someone understood," she told her kitten who still did not have a clue what was bothering her best friend. Still sensing she knew who might be able to help she jumped on top of Sunset's head and then landed on her journal and began to meow and tap the journal.

"Well I guess Twilight might understand can't hurt to talk to her and Fledge," she said as she picked up her journal and started to write a letter.

"Dear Twilight and Fledge,

I'm in desperate need of your wisdom and guidance as well as just a listening ear.

Things have been going well for me here super in fact. I finally found a boy I really love, his name is Sunrise Aglow and unlike when I dated Flash Sentry to just become more popular I really do have real feelings for Sunrise and I can't wait till we go on our first official date, he such an amazing guy, I'll give you the all 411 on him a little later, I promise. I'm pretty darn sure that I'm feeling how you two felt when you met for the first time and just knew in your heart of hearts that you were meant to be.

So yes I'm in love and happy about that. I'm also doing really well at school since I'm actually an honor student and one of the brightest people at CHS with one of the best G.P.A at the whole school so I'm guessing getting into a good college would not be hard.

I'm thrilled that the weekend after next is the start of the Equestrian Games that I've been training so hard for and that everyone is here to support me and watch me and even Tecna Mark is filming as a subplot part of her new web show "The Real World Unenchanted" which after the few episodes she's posted are quite good.

It's been a breakout hit with the whole student body at school as well as just about everyone in Canterlot and a hell of a lot of people online. It went viral like three minutes after the first episode was posted! That's like instantaneous popularity!

She's dealt with the real issues like for example last week episode is just how much blood money is really made each day when the people of this world commit slow suicide when they chose to let poison willingly into their bodies.

They got some really bad stuff here called cigarettes, alcohol and a lot of nasty drugs and like she said its five dollars to buy a pack of smokes, but is that five dollars what your life really means to you?

Five dollars spent that means an extremely good chance at losing your lungs, your vocal cords, liver, heart, and so many other body parts that you end up on a transplant list that is so damn long it's pretty much impossible to get an organ on time!

That five dollars for toxic substances which will all ultimately leave six feet under and a company is making blood money because you killed yourself slowly with poison willingly and your dead and they have five more bucks in their pockets?

So if life is so meaningless I guess spending five bucks is what life is worth to some people. Their life is worth a lousy five dollars! Five dollars for a stupid toxin to feel good for a few minutes and yet shorten your life drastically and risk dying with each time you use any of it!

Giving into temptation once it's a zillion time harder to resist a second time and more often then not you'll get hooked no problem! So do yourself and the world a favor and don't give into temptation in the first place and keep your body healthy and don't make it easier for the Grim Reaper to take your soul after you end up worm food!

Sorry about all the ranting my friends, there are so many conflicting issues in this world that have nothing to do with magic or friendship problems and that's one of them along with a hundred other things that I may or may not tell you about at a later time.

Though let's get back to the problem at hand, my problem which that is my issue right now. My human mom Sunfire? She just made a comment that she thinks I've got all the makings of a Princess and that she believes I could be one if I returned to Equestira.

A short while ago I might have been really over the moon about that and be so thrilled at the idea I could be an Alicorn and be beautiful and powerful and all that. Though that's not how I honestly felt a moment ago.

I don't know why but it made me joyful yet depressed at the same time hearing that. I thought I will be on a natural high and be just feel extreme euphoria hearing that I could be a Princess. On the other hand despite the fact that I did feel that for a moment I also felt highly disheartened and like conflicted with a barrage of a zillion other emotions.

I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it's almost like the thought of going back to Equestria would actually kill me. I mentioned to you all about my nightmares nevertheless even with how those morbid and horrific death nightmares are they don't compare to what is waging war within my heart and soul at the moment. I feel like if I ever left this world behind I…I can't even put into words what I'm feeling and I don't know how to explain it at all!

Please, I'm begging you both here, please tell me what am I supposed to do? Why am I feeling like this? What is going on? I really need both your help! Help me! Please!

I have to go now. I've got a ton of homework to do and likewise, I have some chores needed to be done this week so I'm free to spend the weekend with all the girls. We are planning a G.N.O or Girls night out though to be more accurate it's a Girls Weekend Out.

Love you both and I'll talk to you later. I'm so good at math and science and all that but right now I'm feeling so conflicted and confused I don't think I can even do any of my homework without my parents' help.

See you later, Sunset Shimmer."

Closing the journal and hugging it close to her heart and crying a few more tears she put it back on her nightstand then did grab her homework and went to ask her parents for help with it.

Sunset's conflicted emotions and feelings continued for the rest of the week. The other girls were too busy planning out the weekend to notice well everyone but Twilight who could see something was clearly bothering her.

She really picked it up during the lunch when they had their boyfriends who attended the school talking on Friday and even though it was clear Sunset was happy to have Sunrise sitting next to her and they'd been talking happily Twilight saw through the façade that Sunset was putting up.

So she confronted her about it after everyone else hurried home to finish what needed to be done to get ready for their planned weekend. Sunset knew her friends weren't being clueless and maybe could sense she was upset though at the same time they were just really caught up in the whirlwinds of their own lives to really have enough time to focus on it.

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer spill it. You've been looking like you are about to cry at any moment and I can tell and so can everyone else that your biting at the bit about something. What's going on?

Are you anxious about the Games starting next week? Are your nightmares getting worse once more? Are you scared about going on your first real date with Sunrise? You having trouble with your parents? Is there something at school bothering you? What is eating you up to this badly? Please," she begged to take her hand into her own and making her look at her with her lilac eyes pleading for the answer that bore into Sunset's aqua green ones.

"Please I am your friend and you can tell me what is going on? We are about to have a weekend of fun and there no room for feeling glum during that. So please what is plaguing your heart and soul so badly?"

Sunset looked at Twilight with tears glistening in her eyes and collapsed into her arms and just cried and it looked like she didn't want to stop crying. Twilight who was still new to this friendship thing and never had someone crying like this before still knew what to do. She hugged her tightly and just spoke to her soothingly as she whispered it be alright.

Sunset finally stops crying and through the hiccups and sobs was able to get out her inner conflict feelings. Though it was extremely hard for Twilight to understand it all with how she was saying it she managed to get the gist of it and just hugged her again.

Then she walked Sunset home and they talked more about these confusing feelings and she felt better by the time she got home and said she was gonna be okay for the weekend of fun and she told the other girls about her feelings the following Monday so not to spoil the weekend. She was feeling so much better from Twilight's act of friendship that Sunset ponied up from it though Twilight still didn't.

Saying goodbye the two girls then part ways.

The girls met up early the next morning to start their weekend of fun which meant getting breakfast first together. Applejack had chosen IHOP which was having a special today and everyone order their favorite pancakes that came with hash browns, eggs done in their choice and small sausage links. Along with a free milkshake.

After they ate their breakfast it was time to start on their weekend of fun. First up was Applejack's activity which was going to the Farmer's Market and helping out there and getting to help with the food and get some of the best tastings to produce.

Then they spent a couple of hours at a skate park which Twilight was having the most trouble with her skates but Rainbow Dash killed it on a skateboard and Sunset pulled off some amazing bike stunts.

Then they had a picnic made from the food they had gotten at the Farmer's Market along with some extra stuff they had all brought with them. Then the girls went to a nearby state park to enjoy the nature around them which was Fluttershy's choice.

Dinner that night was a moonlight tea party with some stargazing which was partly Rarity's idea who made it even funnier by asking them to help paint some of their surroundings in the dark from where they were having the tea party which was by a lighthouse and the caretaker gave them permission to use the observation deck to paint special sunset and moonlight scenes.

That was Saturday so that meant Sunday was Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Sunset's activities. And knowing Pinkie Pie it was sure to be something related to a party and fun.

Her activity turned out to be going to a new indoor amusement park that had an arcade attached to it. They enjoyed all the into rides and had a great time doing that and then finished their time thereby having a Dance-Off on the Dance Machine and finally it was down to Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer and it looked like Pinkie would win but she got too excited and messed up the last move so Sunset won.

They got a free lunch at the indoor amusement park because they won a raffle that they had entered when they walked in along with free passes for the rest of the year to the indoor amusement park.

Then it was Twilight's turn and she had chosen to go the Museum and they all got to see exhibits to their personal liking and she saved the newest exhibit which talked about famous friendships throughout history that changed the world for last.

Sunset's activity was last and she had done a lot thinking of what she wanted to do for her activity and had finally decided what she wanted to. She took them to a special spot that had meaning to her.

They didn't understand why at first they seemed to be wandering around in yet another labyrinth of back alleyways or taking a bit of a scary path into the woods so close to nightfall.

Finally, they reached where Sunset had wanted to share. They're on a small hill with a small cliff not too terribly high but you had such an amazing view from this point. You could see all of Canterlot to just beyond it and towards the woods and farmlands and then you could see the most amazing sunset ever seen and have a great view of the stars and moon.

When asked how she knew about this secret spot she explained this was where her parents came for their Saturday night dates when they were their age. They had given her permission to share it with the rest of them.

The girls agreed their weekend of fun had been great and it was an excellent bonding experience and things seemed to be perfect.

So all seemed to ready to fall into content sleep everyone but Sunset who while happy and feeling a bit better was still conflicted. Just when she thought she would fall asleep her journal started to glow.

She opened it and read the reply to her desperate plea for help.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

We are both very sorry for not getting back to you sooner. We've been very busy with our own problems as well as the problems of our friends. We also weren't sure how to respond to your last letter.

Therefore we hope you don't mind but we confided with Princess Celestia about it seeing how you use to be her student and we thought she might know something.

That's was Twilight's thinking anyway, I just thought since Princess Celestia is the oldest and wisest pony in Equestria not to mention the fact she's also very motherly that she might have some good advice because I was coming up short with what I could offer.

We all talked about it and sounds to us you finally feel at peace and really love your life in the Human World and that you have come to truly regard it as home. It also from what Princess Celestia said it seems you have truly come to truly love your parents and do not wish to abandon them or make them childless once more by leaving.

It's part of your past feelings and original thoughts now clashing with what reality has come to be in the Human World. You have lived there long enough that it's as much as part of you as your previous life in Equestria was.

So you are caught between the two worlds and the two people inside you. Who and what you used to be to what and who you are now.

You may never truly know for sure which is your true home or form but as Princess Celestia, as told us to tell you we are the sum of many parts and every part makes up who were are. From those we consider family, the friends we make, people who don't like us, the good times and bad times, everything no matter how big or small it all adds up, in the end, to truly make us who we are.

So you have many parts to you and right now they are conflicted but sooner or later you'll figure out who you really are for it matters not if you have hooves or hands. It all comes down to what is in your heart and soul and eventually you'll figure out who you truly are and where you truly belong.

Till then you have all your friends in the world where you live now and all of those who care about you in Equestria backing you up. So we are always here to help you.

Still, we can only offer support and occasional advice for there was one thing Princess Celestia made crystal clear to both of us she wanted us to tell.

She said the quest we all take in life is to discover who we really are and where we really belong is a journey that must be taken by oneself. That it's ultimately up to you to go on this quest and find out on your own who and what you are and where your true home is.

No-one can truly help you with this they can only offer you their love and support but other than that you must make this journey on your own and it will not be easy for finding out who you are is one of most challenge things there is in any world. Yet we all spend many years seeking the answer to this quest but if we ever reach the true end?

That neither me, my husband or even Princess Celestia can answer. For it's different for each of us. The goal is the same but the journey is for each person is for them and them alone.

I know my wife and I are talking very profoundly and most of this is most likely to not make much sense right now and go over your head as its doing to us right now. Still, have faith and trust yourself and let your heart be your guide and sooner or later you'll figure out who you are and where you belong.

All of us can offer you love, support, and a little guidance but you'll have to find the answers you seek on your own. Till then we'll be standing by. Till we write again this is Prince Fledge and Princess Twilight saying goodbye for now."

Well, that really was totally the answer she had wanted and it was making little sense and was clearly going over her own head. She understood very little and she knew Princess Celestia was all about helping those discover things on their own and she worked behind the scenes through indirect means. Still realizing if she wanted the answers to her own questionable feelings and finding out who she truly was that was going to have to come from within.

Still, for now, she didn't know what to do, but there was one thing she did know for sure she had to do. So she scooped up Daybreak and went to her parents' bedroom and they were still awake going over work documents and they could see what Sunset wanted without her even speaking. So they let her climb into bed between them and they all slept together that night.

So many things were going on and much different magic's were at play at the moment but right now all that matter to Sunset Shimmer was getting a good night sleep and feeling her mother's soothing touch and her father's strong arms holding her safely through the night.


	14. Family Fun Time

Family Fun Time

It was a bit of a madhouse that bright and brilliant early Saturday morning at the Canterlot Stables. The whole Colman family and all the people who worked there were putting the final touches and making sure everything was up to code for it was finally time.

It was finally time for the 25th annual Canterlot Equestrian Games! It was finally time for the long anticipate Games to see if Sunset Shimmer could win after months more like years of training.

The Games didn't start till about 11 a clock which is why they had to make sure everything was ready for the eight competitors by ten. So everyone was working overtime to get ready.

The only ones here beside the stable staff and the riders and few family members were, of course, the Mane Six and their boyfriends. They had all volunteered when Applejack's boyfriend had asked if they could help out to make things run smoother.

His girlfriend Jackie had replied they be happier than a pig in a muddy pond to help out where they could. Surprisingly their boyfriends agreed to help too as they saw it, it was both a great chance to hang out with their girlfriends and do some really good deeds at the same time.

So the girls and their lovers were doing all they could to help out anywhere they could while it was mostly Butch and Applejack overseeing the competition arena was up to code.

The other girls were doing what they could. Fluttershy and Rusty were busy with the groomers and vets making sure all the horses were healthy and feeling emotionally okay to compete. They were aided in this task by Dr. Fauna from Pethaven who was pretty much trained to help any kind of animal and extra vets were needed anyway before the horses could compete.

Rainbow Dash, Soarin', Twilight, Fledge, and Sunrise were all helping out in stands and parking lot making them look good and set up properly so there would not be so much chaos and mayhem.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich were helping get the concession stand filled up with a large number of goodies and treats for everyone.

While Rarity and Suave Debonair helped with both decorations and also helped make sure everyone looked fabulous and get the people with long hair in the proper hair bun the rules required them to have. Since a lot of people had a hard time doing a bun by themselves, Sunset is one of them.

So it wasn't exactly what one might think a date would be since there was nothing romantic about a lot of horse manure and sweating. On the other hand, it was still a way for them all to have a fun time hanging out and being together. Any time they could spend together was fine and perfect for all of them. For more time, they spent together greatly helped improve their relationships with each other.

In view of the fact that doing anything together greatly helped them learn more about each other, furthermore doing numerous different activities helped them see different sides to each other which in turn also greatly aided them in getting past the initial physical attraction moment, then little by little start to learn about the other's heart and soul. So they could do things like just have a normal conversation or just have simple fun without it always having to be something super romantic or loving that they could be friends without having to be a couple every single moment.

Therefore right now what all the girls and their loves were doing? It was the right thing that would make the relationship move passed just simple infatuation and blossom into a true romance one that could really last forever and not just be a stupid meaningless fling. So take the time to get to know someone and see inside them and not just the outside.

Right now Applejack was walking around the perimeter of the training arena reading off the checklist and asking Butch if everything matched what the list said it needed to be.

"Okay, Butchy my boy, let's go over this here list one more time to make sure everything is hunky dory before we go see how the others are making out. Ready?"

"Ready, Jackie, fire away!"

"Alright, you better be better at math then me at this but is the arena 100 by 200 feet in diameter?"

"Yep, Jackie, the smaller training arena is a lot smaller since it doesn't have as many people in it at once. On the other hand, my sweet, we made sure we had the correct size for the competition arena, so since my family got more than its fair share of eggheads who designed and built it. So that a check yes!"

"Alright, correct size check. Next is the proper fencing in order? Fences must be of either wood, metal or plastic and have visible barriers to the horses. Rails and gates must be sold metal not made from aluminum and the fences have got to be at least three to four feet high? Are all those requirements met?"

"Yep to all of it everything was made to those standards, so that's all done in the approved manner. We've got plenty of fresh dirt and the roof can open or close and that was done also correctly and the seats are all up to code from what I can tell."

"Okay, then I think it's safe to say that this here arena is more than up to snuff. You seem to have done the approved and beyond from what you said and you can do a quick double check on the walkie to make sure it's all correct? We need to be absolutely sure."

"Right you are, Jackie," he said as he grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and spoke into it. "Ruthie? This is Butch over."

"Yeah, cuz? What do you want?"

"Jackie said we need to be extra sure everything fits the requirements and is done up to code so just making sure what you all said it double checked. Is all this," taking the clipboard for a moment and reading it fast to her, "Is this all correct? That everything's done to those specific requirements, cuz?"

"We checked and rechecked till our hands bled and we had headaches so yes all those numbers are correct. You can tell your sweetheart that we can honestly say things are done more then to satisfaction. So it's all good."

"Great to hear, Ruthie. Thanks."

"No prob, cuz, now why don't you make your way to the concession stand where those party crazed curly haired sugar high teenagers are and make sure that they are running it well and not destroying the place?

I'll go check to see how the parking lot is coming along and we'll meet in the stands before we go to the barn to check things out with the horse and riders? That sound alright to you?"

"Yes, that sounds like a plan to us, Ruthie girl. See you in about twenty. Jackie and I are heading to the refreshment stand now. See you in a bit. Over."

"Ten-four over."

"Well, at least things for the arena are alright, I just hope Pinkie Pie didn't go too overboard with all the goodies she wanted to make for this competition. It was beyond amazing how many treats she whipped up in one night just for the blood drive we had as part of the Big Help Week some months back at school

The truth of the matter was, Butch that she made not only way too many treats we could not even finish them the next day during Pet Appreciation Day, but we also end giving the many leftovers to the homeless shelter and that feed them a whole three days!

So it's not that she can't do a big order overnight it's just she tends to make five times what is needed is the problem," she explained with a nervous chuckle.

"What about her boyfriend? How much does he succeed the quota?"

"Don't know him well enough to know that answer I'm afraid, but he and Pinkie Pie are the best party planners ever born, not to mention they have more manic energy then even the Energizer Bunny ever had! He would run out of power long before either Pinkie Pie or Cheese Sandwich and that's honest to god fact! So let's go see what they are up too. Race you there!" as she took off and he sped after her.

"Wow! You are about as fast as a horse at times! You've got some seriously strong legs, Jackie!" he panted heavily when he caught up to her at the concession stand.

"I've worked every day doing hard labor on my family farm since I could walk. So I'm very physically fit and very strong. Did I not prove that to you when we went to the carnival and I rang the bell and you could not get it halfway up the thing?" she reminded him with a gleam to her green eyes.

"No need to rub it in that you're stronger than me! I've worked my butt off every day to working here at the Stables. You're just stronger than me I guess. Besides, it is good to see strong women like you as we don't have nearly enough of them!

I have seen and met a lot of girls over my eighteen years of life and very few girls are like you, Jackie, you are strong-willed, honest and could care less if you are gussied up dolly or you got manure on your boots! That's why I like you so much because you're just down-to-earth, hardworking, honest and just have that country girl charm," Butch told her in a matter-of-fact tone which caused Applejack to blush redder then the apples on her clothes.

Smiling shyly and trying to stop blushing she just tugged at her ponytail for a moment before managing to stammer out. "Well, I guess that why we get along so well with what we have in common.

We both like a good day's hard work and doing things for ourselves and just have somewhat similar upbringings. Also, we love the country lifestyle and not caring about stupid materialistic rubbish, so yeah we have got that in common and I love all those things about you too, Butch."

Now he was blushing redder then his bandana and was smiling awkwardly but pulled it together and looked around a bit before turning back to Applejack and saying. "You got that right, Jackie. Now, where is your hyperactive friend?" still looking around trying to spot what should be easy to spot Pinkie Pie's bright pink hair.

"Not sure, but give it a few seconds and she'll pop up. One. Two. Three."

"HIYA! HOW ARE YOU DOING BUTCH?! YOU WANT TO TRY THESE MYSTERY FLAVOR CUPCAKES ME AND CHEESE SANDWICH JUST FINISHED MAKING?!" as Pinkie Pie seemed to literally appear of out thin air right in front of Butch who screamed as he fell over from the shock.

"What?! Where did you come from? How?!"

"I would not bother hoping for an answer, Butch. How she does it is no more explainable then her Pinkie Sense. But we did get things well-stocked and a number of delightful treats for the whole event.

Applejack? Can you and Butch help me carry in the last of the coolers with the drinks we mixed together for the show?" Cheese Sandwich asked after he got Butch off the ground and tried to lift the heavy cooler he was holding.

"No problem! Let's finish getting this set up and then check on Sunrise, Twilight, Fledge, Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. Wasn't Sunrise going to go help Twilight and Fledge get the parking lot set up properly?"

"Last I saw there were finishing up with that, yes, and Rainbow Dash was using her pony wings to help get the stands with Soarin' help ready and super clean. Pinkie Pie here as you can see for yourself been ponied up for the last twenty minutes!"

Well, things in the arena and the surrounding area were going well. And it wasn't only Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash ponied up. By the time everyone met up to give last minute words of encouragement to Sunset every one of the girls except Twilight, of course, was ponied up from both their actions of true friendship and it seemed acts of true love also caused them to pony up as well.

"I'll never fully understand how this miraculous transformation occurs, though it does seem to make," Sauvé began in English before finishing in French to the boys around him while gazing amorously at his princess. "Rarte si belle aucune fille a la maison en France se compare a sa beaute rayonnante de son ame genrous. De plus meme ses baisers sont tres genrous mes amis."

"Huh?!" the boys all said at once and he blushed faintly pink and repeated what he said in English for the boys spoke no more French then any of the girls knew any of the many tongues Sunset spoke with her parents at home.

"I said Rarity is so beautiful no girl back home in France compares to her radiant beauty of her generous soul. Plus even her kisses are very generous my friends."

"I'm thinking we better brush up on learning a few words of your native tongue just to be fair and kind, Suave. It's not exactly nice or fair that only Rarity bothered to learn some French, so maybe you could teach us a few words so if this does happen again we don't make you uncomfortable or anything?" Fledge started to say and Sunrise finished.

"It would also make us look less like insensitive idiots. I mean Sunset and I still haven't gone on our first official date yet or anything, but I've been trying to learn to speak a few words of Japanese since my parents told me her own parents speak that quite frequently. So it's only right if we know a bit of your native tongue."

"I'll gladly to give you all lessons sometime in the near future and tell you more about my lovely home back in France when we get the chance."

"Did you come from Paris, Debonair? Like the city of lights and romance and all that?" Soaring inquired curiously to which the teenager shook his head.

"No, Soarin' I didn't come from Paris, I'm afraid, I mean there are other cities in France besides that one you know, though alas no I'm not from the most well-known city of all of France.

I'm actually from the city of Marseille, it's on the Mediterranean Coast and it's a port city and the second largest after Paris. Incredibly beautiful landscapes and a good amount of leisure industry. I'll tell you all more about it when I give you some French lessons, okay?"

"Deal!" the boys all agreed on and did a group high five just as their girlfriends did the same and then the girls all ponied down and now it looked like things were finally ready to happen.

"Well, darlings we best be getting to those prime seats that Applejack said you got for us, Butch. Sunset gotta finish getting ready for her debut as a horse rider and we better get to those seats before the flooding crowd comes."

"Yes, we should since the whole school is coming to watch and we don't need to all get trampled by them. I know Angel doesn't want to be caught up in that chaos, do you Angel?" Fluttershy asked her bunny as he nuzzled her face.

"All of CHS is coming to watch me compete?!" Sunset squeaked out in sheer terror and almost fell over till Sunrise caught her helped her stay steady. She smiled graciously at him and he smiled kindheartedly back at her.

"Well, yeah, Sunset, you didn't think the whole school becoming? This has only been the most talked about a thing for the past week at school and anyway you knew Tecna be filming you as part of a subplot for her web show. You gonna be able to handle the pressure?" Rainbow Dash asked her worryingly.

"I'll do fine," gulping, "I hope."

"Well don't worry, Sunset! We are all here to support you! Nevertheless, we better get to our seats and fast. See you later and good luck! C'mon!" Twilight said in a much more assertive tone that she did not possess only a few months ago.

Sunrise gave Sunset a passionate kiss on the lips for good luck before following everyone to the stands. She stood trying to stay steady and hope the power of love and friendship would keep her from embarrassing herself and Solar Flare just nuzzled her.

"Okay, girl we can do this! We can!" Sunset was talking to both herself and her horse hoping to put her nerves to rest and bring up her own self-confidence.

Whilst Sunset and the other seven competitors were finishing getting ready in the barn the stands were filling up very rapidly and yes everyone from the students of CHS to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had come to watch.

There were also a few surprise people who came to watch. One of them was someone whom Twilight had invited. She's invited Dean Cadence to come and see her friend compete.

Cadence had gladly accepted as she was still keeping in touch with Twilight to make sure she was safe, happy and doing well. She also brought with her, her own surprise guest. It was a highly gorgeous woman that seemed to have many mixed characteristics in both physical appearance and clothing of the Twilight and her new friends.

Dean Cadence introduces the charismatic and eye-catching lady as Ms. Destiny Harmony who was now the new Principal of Crystal Prep. This stunned Twilight greatly who asked what had had happened to Principal Cinch.

Cadence informed Twilight, her friends, their lovers and Celestia and Luna that after the events of the Friendship Games, and once Twilight was safely at CHS that her parents as well as pretty much all the parents of all the CPA students, had filed a lawsuit against Principal Cinch for her actions that nearly lead to many terrible things, from the end of the world and almost the end of Twilight's own life.

So she was at first only suspended then following a full investigation by the school board in addition to local law enforcement agency who were told the truth of what happened from the students.

Also in light of the fact that since by now pretty much all of Canterlot knew about the Magic going on at CHS they had not been laughed at or thought as delusions at all.

All of the statements and testimony from the Shadowbolts combined had been more than enough damming evidence that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Cinch was really a danger to children as she wasn't above blackmail, coercion, child endangerment and was also almost able to commit murder.

Consequently, with all that against her from all the parents and students, she was in a court of law terminated from her job, prohibited from working in any type of school system ever again in addition to was never to be intentionally near children or on the grounds of Crystal Prep ever again.

If she did any of those things she is looking at some seriously long time in state prison and she almost been caught doing just that the day after her sentence was given. Nevertheless, she got away just before the police had shown up on the other hand now the school was under double the watch guard to make certain she did not encroach upon the terms of her sentence for a second time.

Subsequently Ms. Harmony who had been sort of student in training in learning how to be a principal who had worked under Cinch had succeeded her and was setting out to reform Crystal Prep and it ways, by teaching the students to be the best people they could be rather than being the best in a dishonorable way that had been carried on far too long.

Everyone who went to CHS and Twilight herself screamed happily with glee to hear that news that justice had finally been served and that things would get better at Crystal Prep.

With that, all settled and everyone beyond happy they all manage to get seated and get ready to see what they had come to see. The level of excitement was even greater then Pinkie Pie at her zenith of manic energy.

Finally, everyone was seated and the band music began playing over the loudspeakers and the MC a lovely woman with dark red hair and big brown eyes wearing a horseshoe necklace walked into the center of the arena and the spotlight has gazed upon her.

"Hello, Canterlot! Glad everyone could make it here today for these exciting Games. I'm your Master of Ceremonies Lucky Horseshoe, and I'm here to welcome you all to the 25th annual Canterlot Equestrian Games!" to which everyone burst out screaming and applauding.

Ms. Horseshoe gave them a few moments to settle down before explaining what was going on. "Thank you, we are more than thrilled with the level of energy and excitement.

Let's me explain how these games work. The Games will be taken place over a series of three months. We will have them on the weekend as all our competitors are high school students.

The first-month event will consist of dressage which will showcase the beauty and athleticism of the horse and show us how well rider and horse work together to pull of stunning performance routines.

The second month will be showjumping which is a bit self-explanatory and probably more well-known.

Finally, the last event in the last month is called Eventing which combines dressage, showjumping, and a race through an obstacle course.

The riders will compete for three weeks in each event and then their final scores will be totally up by our amazing judges. The person with the best overall score after the end of the three events will be the winner of the Equestrian Games.

As we have four girls and four boys competing the girls will all compete on Saturday and the boys on Sunday and the final weekend they shall all compete together for two days.

We ask you again to do nothing to startle the horses as we don't want any accidents here. So please review carefully the safety guidelines in your program pamphlets.

Now before we start let me introduce our four judges. We have Mr. Reins," as a distinguished older man in a gray suit stood up. "Ms. Beauty," as a young very beautiful woman looking like a true Southern Bell stood up, "Mr. Thoroughbred", a thirtyish guy with thinning red hair stood up, "and finally Ms. Bridal" a woman with tan skin and dark hair pulled into a ponytail stood up last, "will be judging the Games."

"Now let us begin. We shall first introduce all eight of our competitors and then began with the girls and then do the boys tomorrow.

So lets me first introduce our first competitor Ms. Millie "Midnight" Sunspots riding her stallion Nightmare!" like a girl wearing riding clothes that were midnight blue like both her own eyes and hair riding a powerful blackish blue horse came bounding into the arena.

Midnight did show off a bit on Nightmare and it was assumed all the riders would strut their stuff a little as they were introduced.

"Next we have Cookie Swirl riding her stallion Chocolate Chip!" as a girl with short light pink hair dressed in the very pale pink outfit on a horse that looked like he was a chocolate chip cookie came bounding out to do their own strutting.

The next girl out was a girl named Red Velvet who did have the coloring of that flavor of cake and her outfit matched her name and she rode a mare named Cupcake that seemed to be colored like a vanilla flavored cupcake with sprinkles on it.

Finally, Sunset was called into the arena and she got the loudest cheer of any of the riders so far. She was wearing a magenta and gold riding outfit with her cutie mark on the jacket and helmet.

Next was the boys. Solar Wind was on a very dark stallion named Eclipse, followed by a spikey silver-haired boy named North Star with riding a mare name Morning Star who was the colors of the dawn. The next boy was named Choco Surprise who was very dark skinned with even darker hair riding stallion named Dark Chocolate who was just as equally as dark. The last competitor was a boy with curly reddish blond hair named Caramel Éclair on a creamed colored mare named Creamy.

All the riders' outfits seemed to emphasize their personal coloring and like Sunset had what would have been their cutie marks in Equestria on their helmets and jackets.

Now that everyone had been introduced and got over their nerves it was time to find out which order each would be competing in. As it was Saturday only the girls would go today.

Then the order was announced. It would be Midnight, Red Velvet, Cookie and then lastly Sunset. The next day would be North Star, Caramel Éclair, Solar Wind and Choco Surprise.

So the Games finally started and they watched as Midnight entered the arena before the judges and waited. Then the clock started and some music tailored to her was played and soon she started doing extremely well.

She and Nightmare did their very complex routine almost flawlessly which they had to do both different test and moves. But they stumbled a bit when it came to doing a piaffe perfectly as Nightmare went slightly backward which cost them points and they also missed a few steps in doing their flying charges, though overall she was highly skilled and did amazingly well.

The other girls did a fair job as well, nevertheless neither had done nowhere near as well as Midnight had done. Finally, it was Sunset's turn and she took a deep breath and burst into the arena and just let herself focus on nothing but the arena. She blocked out everyone and everything else.

She just let her mind for split second wander back to when she herself had four legs and hooves and the joy she felt just running on the Equestria grass under the sun that Celestia raised each day.

The clock started and it looked at the moment that Sunset Shimmer was truly one with her horse as if she was back to being a pony and doing this all herself and not Solar Flare.

Midnight had been the best so far and yet she clearly being outperformed by Sunset who did everything so flawlessly there was no mistaking that Sunset Shimmer wasn't just good at horseback riding she was like a goddess with just how well she performed.

Everyone gave her congratulations after the girls' turns were over and they still could not wait to see the boys go and could not wait to see the next ten weekends of this and everyone but Twilight, of course, ponied up after the first day ended.

Sunset herself was ponied up but reminded them they still had many weeks to go before they were even close to winning and of course the boys still had to have their turn.

Still, everyone was really proud and happy for her and said she had done a beyond amazing job!

The next day it looked like the best boys were North Star and Solar Wind but again this would take several more weekends to play out and just doing well once did not mean they could repeat it a second time. So clearly just after the first weekend nothing was for sure and it was way too early to place bets for who wins it.

Still, after getting over the first weekend of competing Sunset felt she could relax some but if she hoped the school would be relaxing she was sadly mistaken. The whole school was still buzzing and talking to her and she was overwhelmed with attention and people. Something she would not have had at the beginning of school year when she had turned into a raging she-demon after putting on Princess Twilight's crown.

It actually took all the other girls except Twilight again ponying up to help Sunset get away from the mob wants her.

The found refuge in an old classroom not being used at the moment and she sank to the ground out of breath. "Thank you, girls. I never expect to get this much attention, especially again when I was such a bitch at the beginning of this school year and became the she-demon to prove it!

Now everyone wants to talk to me and overwhelm me with attention all this! It's quite overwhelming!"

"Well, you were beyond awesome on Saturday, Sunset."

"The honest to god truth was you were clearly the best no doubt about it!"

"You never looked as happy and free as you did when you and Solar Flare become one being and did all those amazing tricks and feats. It was the most amazing thing I have ever witness an animal doing!"

"We totally need to throw a party!"

"Darling you are a shoe-in to win that gold trophy! I'm already busy designing a fabulously divine dress for when you do make your claim to fame and bring home that dazzling trophy! Oh! You are gonna be stunning!"

"Girls isn't the expression "don't count your chickens before they hatch?" Sunset was beyond great yes, but like she said it was only the first weekend. There still nine more weekends to go and that's an awful lot to go through and to see if she can still do that well. So let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?" Twilight pointed out sensibly to Sunset's relief.

"Thank you, Twilight. I'm more than happy you all believe in me as does the whole school. But we need to take this one weekend at a time and see how it plays out but I can tell you all now the one for me to truly beat is Midnight. We've been rivals since our first riding lessons together. So she's the one I'm aiming to beat the most."

The girls talked for a little bit longer then heard on the PA system that everyone was being called to the gym. Wondering what was going on they hurried to the gym and were shocked to see Fledge and his parents were standing on the stage next to Celestia and Luna.

"What's going on here? Twilight what's up with your boyfriend and his 'rents being here at school?" Rainbow Dash asked to a confused Twilight who shook her head in equal confusion.

What was going on that as another new activity for the school students was an idea that Fledge's parents had suggested to Principal Celestia who agreed? So she informed the students from Wednesday to Friday the students and their families would be participating in the "Friends and Family Social" which would have a variety of different events going on at school for the purpose of having fun, bonding and making memories all while getting to know their fellow students' families.

It sounded like it is a fun time and it was just another great thing to bond over. Still, after the assembly was over and the students were sent to have a free period Sunset did a bit of a disappearing act. While everyone else was heading to the library she hightailed it to the other end of the building to an old janitor closet that wasn't really used much anymore.

She just needed to get away from it all for a few moments and collect her thoughts. So going into the small room she curled up where someone had left some old cushions from the teacher's lounge old sofa and took out her journal and began to write.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

It's been some of the craziest past three days of my life. The Canterlot Equestrian Games finally started and everyone was beyond blown away by my skills and I have to admit I even impressed myself.

I don't know if its slightly cheating in a way since I was born a unicorn pony but I understand horses so well since I was a pony before. Still, it was thrilling and just a great rush of adrenaline and I'm eager to see how the rest of the competition progresses.

Though I wish the whole school would calm down some. Everyone is so thrilled after my first day in the Games, but they are acting as I have already won and we still got like eight weeks left for the Games to play out so anything can happen in the timeframe!

Right now it is nice to just try and chill with this event called "The Friends and Family Social" that Fledge's parents came up with. Once again some part of Equestria is seeping into this world.

I know this is gonna be the Human World equivalent of the Sisterhooves Social that happens back in Equestria. I don't have any brothers or sisters of my own and I was more focused on becoming a powerful unicorn back when I became a student of Princess Celestia. Though I still knew about it I just didn't care for it.

It's amazing how far I have come as a person and how much I have learned to care about. How much I've come to care about so many people, our friends, my sorta boyfriend Sunrise and my parents.

I don't take any it for granted anymore as so many others in both worlds take so much for granted. All the same, I just hope Sunrise and Yin Yang and I do well at this world's Social.

I love them so much and I have said it but I don't know if I can say what they have waited so long to hear from me. Still, things are crazy enough as it is.

Now I have to get going. If I don't get to the library where the others are I'm risking big trouble.

Talk to you later bye.

Love Sunset Shimmer!"

She slipped her journal back into her backpack and took off quickly to the library but she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone who was just coming out of the room before the library.

"SORRY!" screamed Sunset and then looked horrified she had just run over Principal Celestia! "So sorry! Here I'll get those for you! Sorry!" she apologized profusely and frantic but Celestia took her hand and just smiled kindly at her.

"Calm down, Sunset. You don't need to be so worked up. Everyone has been run over once in their lives, it's alright! Why are you so frazzled?"

"Umm…partly the Equestrian Games, partly the idea of the Social and just partly every other part of my life. I'm feeling very overwhelmed and just…" she let it hang.

"Well, I can understand how having the whole school overly prematurely pumped up about the Games can overwhelm you some. Still just have fun, Sunset. Just enjoy yourself and I'm sure after the Games play out a little more the rest of the students will settle down some.

As for Social? I'm sure you'll have a good time with your parents as everyone else will. There no winning or losing with the Social, we are just doing it for fun and to have a great time.

So just take some deep breaths and relax some. Now I have to go meet my sister Luna and the other teachers in the lounge to finalize what we are doing for the Social so you just go enjoy your friends' company. See you later Ms. Shimmer," and with that, the kind, wise and beautiful woman walked down the hallway and hugged her own little sister and Sunset just smiled.

Taking Principal Celestia's advice Sunset just tried to chill out and she and her friends just tried to pick out the right clothes to compete in the Social in. The girls' particularly Rarity was stunned what was in Sunset's closet when they were helping her pick an outfit.

They saw so many different outfits from her two New Year's dresses to this really beautiful upper-class black and white gown for high society, to other different skirts, pants, jackets and just tons of outfits then they had ever seen her in.

She finally chose a white mini t-shirt with her cutie mark on it with just a little of her midriff exposed and some very trendy shorts and great high-top sneakers and the other girls had similar clothes though of course Rarity's had to be super stylish not just functional.

The day of the start of the three days Social was almost in not just as charged with excitement as the Games had been during the weekend. Still, things started to get underway and soon everyone was laughing, being silly and just having a fun time.

They did everything under the sun you could think one would do at an event like this one. They played music and sang karaoke, they did track and field events, had a talent show, did tons of arts and crafts, enjoyed a water balloon fight, a fierce game of capture the flag followed by a riddle fun treasure hunt, took pleasure in dancing, baking, having picnics!

So it was three days of great fun and enjoyment for one and all and things only got better two weeks later when the first event of the Games was done and scores after three weekends were total up.

The bottom four for the dressage were 1. Cookie 2. Choco 3. Red Velvet and 4 place was Caramel.

The top four starting in fourth place was Solar Wind, 3rd place was North Star. 2nd place was Midnight and in FIRST WAS SUNSET! SHE WAS IN THE LEAD AND EVERYONE WAS BEYOND HAPPY OVER IT.

So Sunset placed first in dressage and was leading in overall scores but close behind was her rival Midnight who wasn't about to go down without a fight!

That meant the next month event showjumping would start and it remained to be seen if Sunset could still hold her lead.

Her friends were helping her get Solar Flare calmed down and things back in place with their boyfriends help after the final scores were revealed. She had just gotten done getting help grooming Solar Flare from Sunrise when she noticed out of the corner of her eye her bag was glowing.

Excusing herself for a moment she took her journal out and found a quiet secluded spot to read her letter from Princess Twilight.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

We hope you are having a lot of fun with your games, for my husband and I, we didn't have nearly as much fun as you probably had or as much fun as Rainbow Dash had at the Daring Do Convention.

Our presences were needed in at a Friendship summit in Griffinstone and that was frankly very boring and uneventful compared to what happened to Rainbow Dash and this guy she met at the convention.

Yeah, she told us she met a guy named Quibble Pants and it starts off okay and then they had a difference of opinion on the Daring Do books and then it took forever for the numbskull to realize he'd been thrown into a real Daring Do adventure.

All I can say in my own opinion on him saying that Daring Do later books are unrealistic? Hello! We are walking, talking, flying magic wielding ponies in an enchanted world all our own and you're really gonna squabble that something is unrealistic?

I mean both Twilight and I are happy that Rainbow Dash and this guy could come to the agreement to agree to disagree but really? In Equestira of all places, you think anything here really can truly be fictitious?

Hello! I was thought to be nothing more than just a fictional character and I'm flesh and blood! So really!

Yeah, Fledge and truly truth can be a whole lot stranger than fiction to be honest whether you want to believe or not. I've read and seen more than enough to know that's a fact!

So anyhow that's what we're dealing with on this side of the portal and the summit was a success as well.

We hope you did well with your own ambitious goals and just have some fun! Do tell us how you are doing in your own competition ASAP. Talk to you again real soon!

Love Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge!"

Smiling she closed her book and felt better then got startled when she heard an unexpected noise. Twilight had tripped over a feed bucket and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Twilight you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sunset. Everyone getting ready to go home and close up the stables for the night. Your parents sent me to find you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me a minute to put the last of my gear away then go tell Mom and Dad," she started say then blushed and hastily corrected herself by saying "I mean go tell Sunfire and Yin Yang I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" she finished while flushing crimson and ran off to put away her gear.

Twilight didn't bring up the fact as she and Sunset left the barn that Sunset had almost really wanted to call Sunfire and Yin Yang Mom and Dad. Though she smiled to see Sunset was really understanding the Magic of Family as much as Twilight was learning about both Magic of Friend and all of them were learning about the Magic of Love.

It seemed with the full moon shining down brightly on all of Canterlot that night never had so many magic come together and one thing was clear all three of them could only get stronger and who knew what might happen when all those magic came together as one?


	15. The Buried Secrets of Canterlot

The Buried Secrets of Canterlot

The crowd was all waiting with bated breath as Sunset Shimmer on her horse Solar Flare were jumping the jumps in the arena. It was the second month of the Equestrian Games and it was the second weekend in fact of the showjumping portion.

Just based on what was seen during the first-month events and the placement in the scores it really looked like it was gonna come down between Sunset and her rival at the Stables Midnight.

Based on what Sunset's friends had observed and also what Applejack's boyfriend Butch explained to them was these two had been rivals since their first riding lesson nearly three years ago.

Midnight came from a very prominent and wealthy Korean family. Her parents actually worked for the city of Canterlot in very high and vitally important positions. Her mother Artume was the Assistant D.A. and her father Mandanu was one of the highest-ranking councilmen in the local government. So it wasn't just her horse with a great pedigree.

The more the girls had learned about Midnight the less likable she seemed. When they had asked what school she went too as Twilight knew she didn't get to Crystal Prep nor was she a student at CHS they got a surprise and more confusion.

For Midnight went to a school they had never heard of, it was a private girls school called Lady Chrysalis's Girls Academy. When told about more about it made her seem even worse.

Lady Chrysalis's was very similar to Crystal Prep have they had a lot of emphasis on reputation and very high expectations for all the students there. It was also very selective in who was allowed to attend it, as everyone one of the girls there seemed to come from very influential families. Even their school uniforms of black and teal seem to make it seem even far more sinister and not the best place for nice girls to be found.

From what they learned about this Midnight girl she was the top student in all areas of her school curriculum and prized highly by Headmistress Chrysalis like her own personal student.

Therefore based on all this information and what kind of behavior she had displayed so far, it would seem she was basically a very snotty, arrogant, and overly-competitive young woman. With extremely unlikable personality traits such as being quite malicious as well as sarcastic when she spoke, plus it was clear she was driven to accomplish her goals at all cost, seemingly being the kind of person who likes to be the best at everything and did not take kindly to being outshined, as she was looking very angry as she watched Sunset having her turn doing her jumps.

Sunset finished flawlessly and the huge crowd gave a standing ovation and her furious rage, jealousy, and arrogance were becoming even clearer. As Sunset was heading to back to the small stables used during the shows while Ms. Horseshoe was telling it was time for intermission Midnight did something really despicable.

As Sunset was taking a breather with her friends Midnight came behind her and shoved her face first into the mud and laughed in a snide manner.

"Oh, Sunset? I'd have to say that is so not your color. Ha!"

"Hey, girl! No need for that kind of behavior! You better apologize like right now!" fumed Applejack furiously at the dark-haired girl as Rainbow Dash also looked ready to wallop Midnight.

"Really? Me apologize? Yeah, right! If anyone should apologize it should be Miss Little Cheater here! No way is anyone that good without cheating! You have got to be cheating, Sunset!

Even when we started taking riding lessons nearly three years ago you seemed to already know everything there was to know and I don't know what ability you have to make things go so perfectly but you'll be sorry!"

"Now really, darling! There is no need for that kind of disreputable behavior or blatant vulgar boorishness! Just because someone is better at something then you yourself are at doesn't make them a cheater! Also at least Sunset isn't being a bad sport over any of this, so she's got the proper manners too, which you so sorely obviously lack my dear. Sunset may be a lot of things but a cheater? No, she is not!" Rarity defended Sunset whose hair was coming out of its bun and her clothes were badly stained.

"I know she's cheating and I'll find a way to prove it! C'mon, Nightmare let's get you rehydrated before we do the second half of today's jumps! Ebony! Opal! Get your butts over here and tend to my horse now!" snapped the rude girl as two teenage girls who cowered at her took her horse to take care of him and she glared hatefully at Sunset and her friends once more then left their sight.

"She is so unpleasant! The way she's acting, I've never been so peeved over anything, not even my own little brother's laziness gets me as peeved as that little cretin does! You so don't deserve any of this, Sunset!" Fluttershy remarked with anger flushing her pale cheeks as she did her best to keep Solar Flare calm who was also upset by the girl's less than stellar behavior.

"Yeah, she is for sure one bad egg and a serious party pooper! She so would not make the list to any decent party in town! Not unless she bought her way in, she is on the A list for the rudest meanest party though!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she blew a raspberry at the girl.

"What exactly makes her hate you so much, Sunset?" Twilight asked curiously as she wrung out a washcloth and cleaned Sunset's face while Rarity got out a spare clean outfit and magically produce again her dressing screen so Sunset could change.

Sunset sighed and went behind the screen to quickly change and five minutes later while Rarity got her hair back in a bun she offered what she could. "I'm not entirely sure the reason behind all the animosity, I mean it seems a lot of people hate you for no good reason at all, though I do remember how it all started.

It was at our first riding lesson which I still remember perfectly as if it were yesterday. We were all asked to go around a circle to get a feel for the horse and she decided to show-off and pulled off a few tricks to which everyone was showering her with praise and attention and Ruthie was trying to stop her and get her to behave but she would not stop showboating.

All seven of us since everyone competing in these Games were in the same riding class, we all were impressed alright, then something bad happened and it was both bad as in not good and also embarrassing."

"What happened to the little prissy loudmouth bragger? What brought her down a peg or two? Since something obviously did base on her un-awesome actions right now."

"Well, her horse Nightmare got startled by something when he got near me and Solar Flare. Never found out what freaked him out but he reared up just enough that she fell off and into a big fresh mud puddle and her horse was freaking out.

I reacted instinctively and went off to catch him before anyone got hurt. I succeeded in catching him and calming him down while inadvertently showing off some of my own skills at the same time and everyone was more impressed by me then her and when I tried to help her up she yelled at me, blaming me for her embarrassment and saying she would never rest till I paid for humiliating her.

Ever since then she's done her best to outshine me and do whatever she can torment me. Whether we are exchanging insults or a few not so nice pranks on me. Though one thing been crystal clear since that first class and that's she's got some unwarranted vendetta against me for absolutely no reason!

So that's all I know," Sunset conclude the origin of this bitter rivalry.

"Wow, now she's even more obnoxious and not just because of what Butch and the other riders told us about her. I mean we have become pretty darn friendly with the other riders.

I mean the other kids all go to Canterlot Catholic School as Solar Wind does, but only you go to CHS and that right little monster goes to that girl's school which we never even heard of!

She's one bad apple that's for sure!" Applejack stated truthfully the shared opinion of all of them.

"Bad apple or being a bitch aside Applejack, she's the one I need to beat to really win this. All eight of us are quite good and that's fact, but Midnight and I aren't in the top two for nothing.

Anyhow you all better get back to your seats. Intermission will be over in ten minutes and then we'll be doing the second half of today's jumping. So need to focus. See you later!" as they hugged and ponied up for a split second before they hurried off back to their seats.

The rest of the day passed quickly and things were looking better but it was clear when everyone was leaving for the day that Midnight wasn't happy at all. Sunset didn't even care as she was used to it when Midnight made another thinly veiled threat to her because she'd done it so much.

However, there was one thing she and Twilight had seen that they hadn't told anyone about after that weekend had finished. While all the other girls were outside with their boyfriends just talking about the games and enjoying the sunset, she and Twilight had realized that they had accidently left her journal in the stable where Solar Flare was kept.

While everyone was preoccupied they had slipped back in unnoticed by anyone and gotten the book back, but then hidden in the stale as they could hear very angry voices yelling coming from three stalls down to the left of them.

The voices were extremely enraged more like furious and it also sounded like someone was being ruthlessly and passionately verbally castigated in that stall.

Twilight didn't recognize the words, on the other hand, could unmistakably understand the tone and Sunset knew it was Korean being spoken as it was the language her father spoke when he was worried or depressed so she knew it.

However, she wasn't able to get all of it since it was spoken so fast and furiously it wasn't coming out completely clear. Though from what she was able to get it was obvious the two people speaking were very disappointed in whoever they were speaking too and that this dishonorable and disgraceful behavior would not be tolerated and if the person they were speaking too thought the failure was acceptable they were dead wrong.

That was the only thing she was able to get. They just ducked down further so not to be seen when whoever been screaming was now marching past them and with whoever they'd been yelling at.

It turned out to be Midnight because even though she had been rude and mean this whole time she simply seemed meek and weak as she just said in English softly in a very defeated tone of voice as they passed the stall.

"I will not fail for a second time, Mother, Father. I'll win don't worry," though it was clear she was not very confident in that statement and they could even hear her shed a single teardrop from the sound of things.

They waited ten more minutes before leaving themselves looking at each other in total shock and utter stunned silence. As they slowly left barn they thought it was best to this incident to themselves and not tell the others about it.

On the other hand, they couldn't help but feel perhaps they had judged the book by its cover and not for the context of the pages when it came to Midnight based on what they had just unintentionally overheard and seen.

With that disturbing incident stuck on her mind and all her other worries and concerns with everything else in her life, everything seemed to become more intense and almost too much for her to handle.

It truly wasn't a surprise all the emotional and mental distress she was under was making her slightly nervous and it certainly wasn't helping her nightmares any, for she was still having them even if not as frequently.

Though they always seemed to get worse after she had spent the day competing in the Games meaning her weekend slumber wasn't at all peaceful, which had been making Mondays very hard to deal with at school.

That particular weekend she slept so poorly she wanted to have her parents let stay home to sleep instead of going to school, which they were tempted to do, but in the end, she had to go to school and just try and stay awake.

When Sunset got to school that morning everyone else was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and in good spirits. Whilst the other girls were gossiping enthusiastically on the side of the Wondercolt statute that faced the school, Twilight slipped unnoticed to the backside where Sunset was collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Helping her up they moved to a nearby magnolia tree to talk whereas their friends who still didn't notice their absence continued to converse about their own little fusses and more importantly about their latest romantic escapades.

Even Spike was too busy with them to take notice that Twilight wasn't there for he was talking elatedly about his own crush on Tecna's dog Ember, who he'd played with recently at the dog park and said she was a lot of fun to be with and not to mention highly attractive in other ways.

Twilight and Sunset giggled a bit from their hiding spot and just sighed for a moment thinking about Fledge and Sunrise before getting frank with each other. Even being young and in love, there were other matters that needed to be discussed and even under the spell of the Magic of True Love it didn't have to rule everything they did or thought about.

"I know you told me months ago there is no logic or reason when it comes to love, and we all sooner or later lose our minds when we find it. While I'm thrilled that all of us are falling in love and seem to be going about it the right way, nevertheless we can go a few days without thinking of the boys right?" Twilight inquired as she tucked the hair that had fallen into her face behind her left ear.

"Yes, we can go a few days without thinking of the boys, Twilight, I think we've let the spell from the Magic of Love overtake us a bit too much. I do believe we are going about it the right way of you know taking the time to really get to know our boyfriends so we can move past the stupid teenage infatuation fling stage and it becomes more genuine and real.

Also at least our boyfriends having been hanging out getting to know each other as well. So at least we are all friends and can hang out and have a good time and it does not have to be a date.

Still, a few days without lovesickness infecting our brain cells would be alright with me. I have more than enough already tainting my brain I don't need more contagions of any kind up there," she expressed wearily as she tapped the side of her head.

"Are your nightmares still coming back?"

"They've gotten worse since the Games started. For 48 hours I'm a force to deal with these morbid nightmares that seemed to come every weekend with a more vengeful attitude then the weekend before!

I have enough things on my mind as frankly, we all do. The school year is almost up and we have had enough trouble caused by me that many things have been delayed. Like school, pictures are late this year because of all the problems I started! So we will be getting them taking two and a half weeks from now.

Don't worry about them being ready for the yearbook on time. Photo Finish is named that for nothing. If she's got a camera she can do anything and do it faster than you can blink!"

"I've not been around very long but I have been around long enough to know we all have things we aren't proud of and we all have moments where we do things we wish we could undo but just have to live with them. Even if it's too our everlasting regret.

Still a lot of good happened because of you even if your actions had first been less than desirable, you set off a chain of events that ultimately brought Canterlot High together and helped saved my life. Everything happens for a reason.

Still, we have many good things in our lives and some bad but let's just focus on the good shall we?"

"You are beyond book smart, Twilight, and I thought your boyfriend was profoundly wise."

Twilight blushed the same color as her pink hair stripe and smiled knowingly with a twinkle to her lilac eyes before she replied coyly. "Well, he does give good advice that's for sure. Still, anything I can do to take your mind off these nightmares?"

Shaking her head dejectedly she answers back, "I don't think you can, for the only thing I can surmise is they won't go away unless either they come true or I figure out what they mean.

Yet those nightmares aren't the only thing I've been thinking about since last night I mean."

"You mean Midnight, right? I guess we really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I'm not an expert and I don't know what was being said but just from the tone, I think we both got the gist. She's under extreme pressure from her parents and she most likely isn't as nasty as she gives the impression to be."

"Well, I know from my dad that in many cultures from that part of the world that parents do place many extreme demands on their children and many times they seem too high. Plus I think it goes without saying if those expectations are not met or succeeded, it looks like you get what apparently Midnight was getting a lot of belittlement and not really any love of any kind.

That's really got to suck and not make you feel at all good on the inside, so now I really understand Midnight a lot better and what our rivalry is really about. She's just wanting her parents to love and affection so badly something that you should not have to fight to get but just be given regardless of anything.

My parents love me despite everything I ever did when I was still the world most rotten and nasty bitch. They had the power to kick me out and really leave me homeless, but they just loved me despite it all and just kept trying to reach me. So I never had to fight to earn their love. I had to do a lot to make up for my previous bad behavior but I didn't have to do anything just to be told they loved me!

Though it looks like Midnight has to be beyond perfect to just be given even a margin of affection, which is so wrong and just messed up. Now I really just wish I could help her is all. I've learned how friendship can save so many lives and I wish to save hers now."

"Well, I believe everything we saw and heard and what you just said is important for both of us and the rest of the world. For it serves as a reminder unless you really know someone doesn't judge them on face value unless you see them when they are alone and not having to have one image made known.

Also, friendship and all the Elements of Harmony really can save someone's life. We are both proof of that since it was because of them we didn't get ourselves killed when we became as you call it 'raging she-demons' and just died! So yeah friendship can make a big enough difference it can save you from dying one way or another. We both understand that better than anyone else!"

"Point taken that's a lesson we both really know well and understand better anyone else here in this world. Now we better get back to the girls and get to homeroom and worry about helping others out a little later."

The girls rejoined their friends and after hiding Spike in her backpack they hurried to get their things from their lockers and to homeroom. Though they never made it to homeroom thought because at that moment an announcement on the PA system said they need to go to the gym.

Wondering what on Earth this time the assembly would be about as that was what all the kids were talking about as they hurried to the gym. Many were scrambling to pick up items they had just taken from their lockers and were dropping in their haste to get to the gym.

They just thought about all the recent times they'd been in this gym and wonder what the heck was this one about? So far this year they had had one about the Big Help Week, Father-Daughter Dance, Open House and most recently the Social. So what the heck was this one gonna be about? Just how many more surprises did the school have in mind for everyone?

It looked like Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna could tell the students were both curious and a little unsure what was coming. Still, they soon put everyone's minds at rest and simply explained that they were just informing the student body they would all be going on a field trip today to learn the history of Canterlot.

Explaining they felt it was time to know more about both the personal history of Canterlot and themselves they would just be spending the day going to different historical locations and would like the students to each to write a report on some personal part of Canterlot history and how it tied into their own.

As they pointed out one cannot have a future if you don't remember the past. So to have any future you need to learn from the lessons of the past and apply them to the present to shape a better future according to how you lived in the here and now. As no-one would ever know the future itself it was still essentially important to learn from the past.

Well everyone loves a field trip and even if they had to do a homework assignment for later that week at least they get out of class for a while and perhaps everyone would learn some things that they didn't know! History was full of surprises and how that fit into their own personal histories? Let the story unfold!

As a result of one and all rapidly put their things back in their lockers and headed out to get on the buses waiting to take them all to the first of many different locations to talk about the history of Canterlot.

The girls were talking amongst themselves at the back of the bus while Fledge was sitting with the rest of the boyfriends who went to CHS were in the front. Each group was talking about how they could make a great visual presentation to give for this report once they had enough facts.

Their first stop was not far from Tecna's mom's salon actually as her salon wasn't the only older building in the area. The area where Beauty Mark's was had many different older buildings and they were about to learn a lot of colorful stories about its history.

In fact, their first building was a little shocking as it was an old abandoned church. This thing was so old and decrepit they were a little unsure if they even go into it. They ended up going inside after all and began learning how this was, in fact, the first church built in Canterlot over two hundred years ago and it was one of the few places that there was some harmony despite the vastly social and racial differences of a totally different era so long ago.

It was a place of charity and compassion for the people who founded this took all comers from all walks of life regardless of any of the stupid things most people thought were important when they were not. Rich or poor, any color of skin, no matter what faith they belonged to all were welcomed here.

They gave to all who needed them from offering food and shelter to the homeless and downtrodden, to teach anyone how to read or write, to give them a sense of belonging and hope. All in the name of love and friendship.

Even if the church had been over and over again vandalized and on one occasion even had had a small fire set to it when a service had been happening, in effort to burn this place of harmony down, they kept it open to help all people for the common goal of being one race of humans and that we all needed each other and that the lesson to learn in all of us was to be kind to those around us!

Next location was another nearby old building which was a courthouse and learning how many people of course been convicted of crimes that were not their fault or that some felt that not the right sentence of justice had been carried out.

Learning about some of the darker trials one would not associate with the Canterlot of today with, but this courthouse had seen all of the most terrible heinous crimes one could think of. Everything from child abusers to rape and even murder had all had one time or another be brought before a judge and jury in this old courthouse.

Though if they had done their job right or if true justice was ever served was up to debate as they were given a lecture on some of these darker moments in Canterlot's history.

Little did they all know that even darker secrets of the past would soon reveal themselves to these students, though these secrets would shock them even more then what they had already learned. Also, one person would get a shock so big they be left wondering something that no-one else would ever be left wondering.

Other locations they went too included a bed and breakfast, an old sanatorium, various nature locations, and a small number of timeworn houses and in conclusion, they drove past a very isolated as well as a disregarded cemetery.

After absorbing so much of all these parts of the unknown past it all seemed to be screaming to be told and find out more. So all the students divided into different groups determined to uncover more buried secrets and give the best presentations at the end of the week to bring the past to life and make sure things were not forgotten.

The Rainbooms had already for part of their presentation to do a musical number as part of it. Their boyfriends had planned to do dances inspired by the events and they were gonna combine them together for one of the kind preforms of history.

So each group was doing tons of research and practice to get ready for everything on Friday and the whole thing was gonna be part of an upcoming episode of Tecna's web show which was still getting as a bazillion hits with each episode she uploaded.

Therefore everyone was quite busy and just really didn't have much time to think as they were doing so much for this school assignment. They learned a lot of shocking things and all of it would make for a very lively and awesome performance.

Though it was what Sunset and Twilight uncovered that not only shocked them it would shock all of Canterlot to the core.

It was Thursday morning and the students of CHS had been allowed to for week to doing their homework outside of school as long as they told Celestia and Luna where they'd be doing research for their projects and at least check in for homeroom and be back at 1:40 to come back at work the remainder of the day at the school itself on their projects.

So it was now 9:36 and Sunset and Twilight were in the basement of the local library trying to find some last minute research for the project while the rest of the girls were back at school practicing and designing things for the project.

Flipping through many old newspapers hoping to find something that would make their project stand out and be truly unique they had taken to going through as many newspaper archives as they could find and even Spike was helping out best he could.

"There sure is a lot of newspapers not in the computer system, I mean I've run all I keywords I could think of through the computer search engine, hoping to find something truly significant to help us out. Nevertheless, it would seem the computer search was at least fruitless for I didn't discover something whatsoever that really jumps out to give us that little something to make our project really stand out, I'm afraid," Sunset admitted in defeat as she finished going through the computer.

Taking a break for a moment from research she decided to write a quick letter to Princess Twilight which she been meaning to do for quite some time. So taking out her journal for a moment she quickly wrote a letter.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

Cannot talk long as Twilight, Spike and I are busy at the library trying to uncover something for a school-wide homework assignment. We are supposed to be finding out the history of this world Canterlot and how it relates to us now in the present.

I can't help but feel we need something big and important to really make sure we get an A+ on this assignment and history can be so fascinating. I can't wait to see if we find out something no-one else ever knew about. Oh gotta go, Sci-Twilight is calling me over to help her now. See you later,

Love Sunset Shimmer"

Sighing in defeat she pushed herself away from the desk and walked over to Twilight who was heaving a large book full of old newspapers that Spike had just fetched for her onto the table.

"Thank you, Spike, have a doggy treat for all your hard work," as she gave him a few treats to nibble on.

"Thanks, Twilight! These are so worth it for carrying that dusty cobwebbed covered book to you in my mouth. That particular one is very odd if you ask me," he said as scarfed down his treats.

"Why do you say that Spike?" inquired Twilight curiously to him without looking at the book yet.

"Well, Twilight just look at it! All these other books in this room are at least dusted and looked like they have been handled before. That one looked like it's never seen the light of day and was forgotten as if wasn't even here. Look how grubby it is and how stiff it is as if it's never been opened even! More treats please?"

"Here some my mom made, Spike and he's got a point, Twilight, this one definitely different from all the others."

"Well, let's see why. There got to be a reason as it's not even that old. It's only from a little over three years ago," as it took both of them to get the stiff book to open and saw the yellowed pages of "The Canterlot News Chronicles"

They started looking in January at the newspapers with the most attention, but it wasn't till they got to August that they discovered something that changed literally everything.

It was a very small article so small if not for Twilight's attention to detail they would've missed it altogether. She stopped Sunset from turning the page and looked like she just lost all the blood in her face as she was examining the article.

Whatever this tiny article was about it scared her so bad she tried to sit down but fell to the ground because she missed the seat and didn't even seem to notice she was sitting on a cold floor. She just looked like she had seen the Ghost of Christmas Past and Yet to Come at the same time.

"You okay, Twilight? Why do you look like you have seen a ghost? Are you okay? Talk to me! Twilight!" screamed Sunset and Spike at the same time and finally, she snapped out of her dumbness and spoke softly.

"I have just seen a ghost or something like one. I also know why you've had at least one of your nightmares. You did live one of them and died in the manner of that one."

"What are you talking about, Twilight?"

"Look at the tiny article on page 354 on the bottom left corner dated August 12th three years ago," was all she was able to say.

Not sure what to expect but first helped Twilight into a chair Sunset turned the book to look at the article in question and almost felt she her heart would stop and she almost fainted to the floor too.

It wasn't a very big article though it should have been A LOT BIGGER! Though why it was so small and easily overlooked was a crime in and of itself.

The small title was called "Teenage Victim of Hit and Run Dies"

"Today 7:17 pm the victim of a hit and run near Canterlot Park died. The victim who was unknown to everyone at the time was, at last, identify as Sunset Shimmer.

She was apparently heading to the Park to meet up with the rest of the students from the various middle schools about to become this year freshman class at Canterlot High.

Despite heading to the Park for the Freshman Class Welcome Party no-one was able to identify her at the scene. What little was able to be found about Ms. Shimmer is that she was another unfortunate lost soul of the foster care system whom from what police uncovered was bounced around so many times since the age of two never was in one place long ever.

With no known family and sadly none of the foster families she'd been with over these past 12 years came forth to identify her and was only learned by checking foster care records was she at all identify or she may have been classified as a Jane Doe for all time.

The driver of the hit and run 19-year-old Declan Trager was coming back from a party where he'd drunk himself to oblivion and he didn't even have a license, to begin with. He's been taken into custody and will face his trial on September 14th.

There will be a funeral service held for Ms. Shimmer on August 14th though it likely given the facts of trying to identify her and the lack of any real knowledge of this girl no-one will likely come to the service."

Now Sunset felt truly dead on the inside. Now she realized she had died and what that first nightmare meant. It was the REAL HUMAN Sunset Shimmer's last moments alive! Quickly flipping to the date of the funeral there was no mention of it and she just knew in her gut no-one in this world had mourned her death or her other self's death.

No friends no family. No-one even cared enough to remember her or about her other self's death! No-one had ever in all the time she had lived in this world mentioned anything about a barely 14-year-old girl dying. No-one mention a hit and run and given all the evidence and the size of the article and just everything else it looked like no-one even cared enough to remember it had happened or was worth talking about at all.

She grew really enraged and for a moment it looked like the she-demon had returned. Sunset snatched up the book and moved so quickly to the Xerox and copied the article and then ran it through a nearby laminate machine before stuffing the article into her wallet. Then she went to find the maps on the computer and found quickly what she was looking for and printed it out.

All this time neither Twilight nor Spike even breathed or moved but they knew exactly what this was all about and knew this was something that needed to be told the rest of Canterlot.

No-one deserved to be forgotten and no-one deserved what the real Human Sunset Shimmer had gotten. To be passed around so much that no-one even cares enough to come to identify your body or even come to your own funeral. To die alone and that no-one even bothered to remember it! She is incensed too!

Still, they left the library and hurried back to the school and told the girls they had something very important to do right now and they could care less if they got caught leaving school early.

The other girls had no idea what riled up Sunset Shimmer so much but they knew it wasn't good. Fledge knew it was something very important though he got Helena to pick them up and all the girls and all their boyfriends all got picked up and then headed to that desolate forgotten cemetery they had passed on Monday.

The others didn't know what they were doing at a cemetery of all places and especially when they should still be at school but they kept following Sunset who seemed to know where they were going.

All the girls were clutching their boyfriends tightly and they kept going till they, at last, came to a very lonely spot far from the other graves a spot unlike the others who were clearly still at least well-kept and visited on some occasions they had found the one grave that was so overgrown by weeds looked like never been visited at all. It was by a burned and half-dead oak tree.

Sunset was yanking up the weeds with such ferocity no-one had ever seen her even when she'd been a bitch this angry. Finally the last of the weeds had been removed and she kicked the rest of the debris away and that's when everyone else but Twilight gasped at what the old cheaply made headstone said.

It didn't even give a date of birth or death! Nor a proper message of farewell at all! It just said in horribly done like someone just was paid to do it quickly for like 15 bucks that how cheap and uncared about this headstone was. No-one had really cared about making this headstone or who had been buried here at all. Given all the things around this!

All it said was "Sunset Shimmer" and even that was so badly written it was almost not legible at all. There was nothing at all to it and now everyone got what this was about.

Everyone didn't speak for a moment as Sunset was crying and finally, Rarity was the first to speak. "This is a terrible injustice! To see this much impertinence and decimation! If this is what I think it is, darling are you trying to say this is the true Sunset's grave and that no-one gave a damn at all about her?!"

Sunset took out the article from her wallet and now everyone even Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were beyond incensed by this all. Determined to make this somewhat right all 16 of them set to work.

They worked to nearly dusk but finally, they had made the grave look cared for a not just 'oh someone died and we just need a headstone!" Everyone somehow produced something and Helena had made a lot of calls and by the time dusk was here it was like half of Canterlot and most of CHS was here.

Even though cemetery rules are only allowed there from sunup to sundown no-one even cared about that. The rules were broken that night as the first Sunset Shimmer was finally given some acknowledgment and was finally shown that someone did give a damn she had died and that she would be now remembered and that the other Sunset Shimmer would make sure to keep her alive.

It was such a nice rededication and memorial service that everyone but Twilight, of course, ponied up and somehow that magic really seemed to make the gravesite look more magical and somehow it brought the tree back to life and grow to be healthy.

The next day they did give presentations but nothing anyone did even when the girls and their boyfriends perform compared to last night moonlight service.

At least now there was one nightmare that Sunset didn't have to deal with anymore. However, did that mean if one nightmare had come true that mean the others would too? Was the old Sunset Shimmer trying to warn her about danger yet to come to her? Since she had obviously sent the first nightmare as part of a plan to make sure she was finally remembered.

It was unsettling and really was freaking all the girls out and made them really worried about what was really going on.

Sunset actually read to her friends the short reply letter from Princess Twilight because she didn't want to be without her friends.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

Fledge and I are excited to hear your working on a history project, you know how I love books and learning about any subjects. And history is quite fascinating and one of the most magical things to learn about.

I had a very hard time with all our friends teaching the History of the Wonderbolts to Rainbow Dash, but finally figured out how she learned.

Though I'll say this Fledge just came back from watching the Applewood Derby and he was in his own words fairly disgusted with how Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity completely took over from what their sisters wanted to do in the Derby and did it all themselves and try to relive their 'glory day'

Fledge has given everypony he could advise before, but he practically spat it at everypony involved that this was for the fillies to have fun and to remember again they were meant to help not do it.

Never seen him look that angry since Starlight stole our cutie marks.

Right now he's busy calming down in a bubble bath after enjoying watching the CMC do the race the way they wanted.

So that's what's going on here in Ponyville. Still must go for now. Got do a ton of stuff around here and it seems there never enough hours in the day to do it all!

Hope you and all our friends at CHS are fine and good luck with your horse riding competition and we are all eager to hear if you win or not.

Lots of love from all your friend here in Equestria!

Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"Wow, it's still freaky to know we all exist in both Equestria and here! But to know I needed Twilight's help to study for a test? Wow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in wonder.

"Well, we all knew we exist in both worlds but it is even more interesting if we all knew what was going on in Equestria ourselves. I'd like to know what I'm like in Equestria and if I'm less timid there," spoke Fluttershy.

"It is nice for all of us darling to know those answers."

"Yeah like a big party for sure!"

"I reckon it be nice to know a bit of what we are like in the other world."

"Or know more about this Prince version of my boyfriend is like."

"Well, how about you all tell me what you want to know and say and I'll write a special letter here and now to Princess Twilight and tell her you are all asking and wanting to know?" Sunset asked with her pen poised.

"Sure!" and that's how they ended that Friday all writing one giant letter to Equestria and it seemed things were going to go well for quite some time!


	16. Star struck at CHS

Star-struck at CHS

The way the Mane Seven were hyperventilating you think they had all died and gone to heaven, but they hadn't died, though they were at least as close to Rarity's version of heaven as they could be.

Right now they were at a very special designer boutique and looking at all the famous designer brands from every famous person you could ever think that ever judged a runway challenge in Project Runway's history, not to mention all the companies whoever supplied the accessories and beauty products for the famous reality show was found at this store as well!

It was called "The Project Runway Forever Fashions Boutique" Sunfire was busy talking to the proprietor of the shop about going over the copyright issues and making sure everything was in order for her to finish helping advertising the first of soon to be one of many international boutiques that were meant to keep the show running and make all the die-hard fans happy.

Since there was the annoying thing that Heidi Klum always said at the end 'I see a lot of girls wearing your clothes" what she really meant only people who had megabucks and lived in big name cites with both the cash and reasons to wear the clothes.

Let's face it, an average normal person isn't going to be able to go to a store like Lord and Taylor and buy something for $500 bucks and then have any real reason to wear it. What's a normal person gonna need to wear a very tight fitting red leather dress for in any case?

SO TO ACTUALLY REALLY MAKE THOSE WORDS RING WITH TRUTH AND REALLY SELL TO ANYONE NO MATTER WHERE THEY WERE OR BUDGET, ANYBODY TYPE JUST REALLY MAKE IT REALLY FOR EVERYONE, THIS STORE HAD BEEN CREATED!

Since really you really want to make a buck? Sell to everyone, not just those who have like 15 credit cards or as skinny as sticks! So right now all those fashions from the show were there in this store but they were also redesigned some to make the real one affordable and two really could be worn by anyone and for any day, night or reason and also thirdly for any body type! Since lets REALLY SEE MILLIONS OF GIRLS WEAR THESE CLOTHES AND REALLY MAKE THAT STATEMENT TRUE AND NOT A HALF ASS ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE WEARING THIS STUFF!

So really? Even if Rarity was the fashion diva about to become the next big name in fashion what girl can resist the adrenaline rush when you've got a zillion cool clothes and accessories at your fingertips and you can really go to town and maybe actually BUY IT?!

Even Applejack was going crazy over all the outfits and accessories at her fingertips just waiting for the picking! The girls were almost drooling and about to have heart attacks the way they looked!

Sunfire finally came out of the backroom with the shop manager a woman named Sassy Saddles who looked like she was of London Punk Style. They had obviously been talking up a storm and Sunset could tell by the way the vein in her mom's left temple was throbbing that getting this woman to shut up long enough to finish the deal was hard enough.

She wouldn't be surprised if her mom had even yelled at Sassy basically to say "Women keyi qing zhuoyan yu zai zheli wancheng women de shengyi?

Haishi wo cong ziman shang ba wazi zai ni de zul suoyi women keyi zai zheli wancheng shijian, qin'ai de? N?"

Which meant in Chinese the language Sunfire used when she was mad, frustrated or annoyed, "Can we please focus on finishing our business deal here? Or do I have to literally put a sock in your mouth so we may finish on time here, dear? Hmm?"

Looking at her mother she knew her mom had said exactly that and that Sassy had had no clue what her mom had said by the words but by the tone got the message just fine.

"So is everything all taken care of, Sunfire? Are we finally free to shop till we drop and help Sassy here figure out how best to market?" Sunset asked eagerly.

Her mom nodded and told her daughter and her friends that they had free reign of the store and that they could have whatever they wanted and not pay. As part of this deal with Sassy along with the people who did both Project Runway and all whoever was on the show as this was to help really promote it all this one shopping trip was on the house and then they do the big advertising to promote these shops worldwide.

Though she had said all that in Chinese and Sunset basically turned to her friends and translated to their blank faces what her mom just said in one simple short sentence. "We can have anything we desire and it's free, so let's shop till we drop ladies!" which of course caused everyone but Twilight to pony up and they were off shopping till their hearts' content.

They were not just shopping for pure pleasure, they also were finally going to have their belated school pictures taken on Monday and so they were also shopping to get the most stylish and freaking awesome clothes and looks for they say a picture worth a thousand words!

Rarity was of coursing having the hardest time containing herself as it looked like if she could she take the whole store home with her! But they all knew there were some limits on what they could have so some self-control was needed. On the other hand, surprisingly it wasn't just Rarity needing to have some self-control since all the girls were having as equally a hard time containing themselves and not wanting to get the whole store for free!

Still, a free shopping spree what girl doesn't wish for that? To be able to literally get anything you want at a famous name brand store and not have to pay a dime for any of it?

Also, all the accessories were theirs for the taking along with hair and makeup as well! So they spent like nearly four hours before they all had their fill and gave Sassy Saddles a lot of good advice and things to make the real grand opening in two weeks perfect!

The girls were barely able to fit in Sunfire's Honda with the amount of bags they had with them. Rarity had to have at least ten bags total but they somehow managed after about twenty minutes to figure it all out.

So now as Sunfire was driving them all home the girls weren't just talking about their pictures now. They were also talking about the placing for the second event of the Equestria Games.

Though it was from the previous weekend as the Games had been postponed for the next two weekends. One reason was there had been some minor damage to some of the structures and arena that needed to be fixed first, and secondly, there were some bad storms coming this way, therefore to ensure everyone safety they'd to wait till they passed before they could move onto event three.

Still, everyone was delighted with the scores from the show jumping portion of the Games. The bottom four were in this order. Going from an eighth-place up. 8th was Solar Wind, 7th Caramel, 6th Choco 5th North Star then the top four starting at fourth place was Cookie, 3rd Red Velvet 2nd Midnight and placing first again was Sunset!

She was leading after two events with Midnight close behind. Now it came down to the last event Eventing to see who would take the Canterlot Equestrian Games crown!

It was very exciting and everyone was totally anticipating seeing Sunset in the winner circle and the girls were already planning a huge party to celebrate when Sunset did win, even if all their boyfriends, Twilight and Sunset reminded them it was still too soon to say she had this in the bag. Not that anyone was listening!

They were just getting into town when it started to storm and it was one hell of a tempest! The girls were actually all afraid that Sunfire would not be able to get them home safely with how fast the rain was falling along with the high winds and lightning.

Still, Sunfire managed to get everyone and their clothes home safe and sound. Then she got herself and her daughter home in one piece. They hurried up to their apartment where they found both Yin Yang and Daybreak freaked out of their minds when they finally came through the door and both were smothering them with hugs making it hard to breathe.

Clearly from how her father spoke and just looking at the weather channel he had on they were lucky to get home in one piece. Since it was clearly being stated in big bold red warning letters that everyone was strongly recommended to stay inside except for a true emergency with how bad the roads were and just how the hellish meteorological conditions were at the moment and they're only gonna get worse till finally clearing up by Monday morning.

Sunset didn't seem from first glance to be one who has fears of storms. After all, she had done and where she had come from something like thunderstorm shouldn't really freak her out right? Wrong!

Sunset always got a little panicky when the weather started to go a little bit south. She also always completely lost her head at the mere mention of the dreaded "T" word or she was deathly afraid of tornados to the point she freaked out so bad if she even heard the word it took a lot to assure her she would be safe and they make sure she be safe.

So yeah storms did freak Sunset out big time. So it was not surprising at all to her parents that right now she was going through her cell phone very fast sending out a massive text message to assure her mind that beyond a shadow of a doubt that all her friends were safe and sound. So all her friends who still hadn't guessed that storms freaked out Sunset this badly reassured her they were safe as were their loved ones. She even called up her boyfriend Sunrise and he talks to her for twenty minutes before she finally was assured he was not in life-threatening danger.

He was at least able to deduce she had a fear of storms just from them spending time together and how close they'd become. Though truthfully they still hadn't had an official date, date yet. They had hung out quite a bit at school and when he came to watch the Games so it wasn't like they hadn't spent time together.

On the other hand, they still hadn't had a date where it was just the two of them alone. Still, they did talk about a storm almost every other night so they really did know each well. It was just with everything going on they just hadn't a chance for any alone time.

Though Sunrise had promised that they would have a real date before the final weekend in the Games just the two of them and he was one to keep his promises at all cost.

Finally, he said she was going to be fine and that he couldn't wait to see what she looked like for pictures on Monday she finally calm down. Saying I love you to each other she finally hung up and looked like she had a piece of mind.

Once she was calm down some she and her parents played a few hands of rummy which was the only card game they played since it was the only one any of them were decent at.

So they just played rummy while listening to a CD from Sunfire's collection in the player. It was the music of the best musical trio in her opinion. Piano, flute, and violin altogether. She always played this when it was storming since it calms down Sunset just like her father always made chocolate strawberry cheesecake when Sunset was afraid to calm her down.

They knew their daughter well enough to know what scared her and what they needed to do to keep her calm and help her not be too freaked out. Sunset was happy that her parents didn't think she was silly or childish because of storms.

As her parents had pointed out fear had no age limit and everyone had something that freaked them out and also there was nothing wrong with being concerned about those you care about if you truly needed to know they are okay.

It was wonderful how understanding and loving Sunfire and Yin Yang were and it was also wonderful they never treated Sunset anything less than their daughter and she was still grateful they had one never kicked her out and two never given up on her either.

Though as amazing as her parents were Sunset did recall there had been times in the past when they had reached their limits and had punished her, not that her friends had seen any of that when she'd brought them over.

Still, it had occurred many times when she first moved in back when she was a bitch and they had done what good parents do. Just because they were very loving and kindhearted parents didn't mean that they were gonna excuse any misbehavior.

They were human and made mistakes and had flaws or their own, but at least they did their jobs of being parents the right way since good parents do set limits, rules and do not reward bad behavior and teach their children how to be good, loving responsible young men and women. That they teach them right from wrong and how to try for themselves and not become bitchy, lazy, selfish, ungrateful spoiled brats.

In the end Sunset felt lucky to have her wonderful family and that she also had friends as that was one thing the girls all talked about over a Skype conversation on Sunday as they were all in their rooms trying to find perfect outfits for tomorrow and we're doing a live chat on the computer since they couldn't go to the others houses because of the weather.

The wonders of the magic of technology! They just gossiped and talked about everything from how they should look in their photos, talking about their families, their boyfriends and just other little things that were of personal interested.

They naturally all ponied up from this extremely enthusiastic as well as greatly friendship charged conversation, however Twilight still wasn't able to do it, although she was preoccupied when it happened, as at that moment Spike was trying to gnaw on a pair of shoes from the store and she had to stop him from ruining them that everyone just laughed at that.

Finally, Monday morning came and the storms had passed. There was plenty of damage to the city of Canterlot, luckily no-one had died or been seriously injured by the storms so that was a blessing.

It looked like everyone was at school two and a half hours before it opened to make sure they all looked perfect for their photos. It looked like everyone had gone out of their way to be super chic and cool for their pictures.

The girls were all admiring their outfits and Rarity was double checking their makeup when Helena dropped off Fledge. He got out of the car and waved goodbye to her and he looked a bit nervous.

"Fledge! Over here! We are over here!" called out Twilight excitedly eager to show him her outfit.

He looked up elated and hurried over to his girlfriend and she leaped into his arms and they went into a movie style kiss which was romantic though Rarity mumbled now Twilight was smudging the lipstick she had spent ten minutes putting on her.

Finally, they broke apart and he looked at the other girls' cool outfits and smiled his princely smile and said, "You are all the prettiest and most charming young ladies I have ever met and you would all still look like models if you were dressed in rags! You are all very hot and sexy!"

To which all the girls blushed happily at and Twilight just hugged him tightly and they went back to kissing for a moment. When they broke apart the girls all looked at what Fledge was wearing.

It wasn't exactly the chicest of fashions, to be honest. He was dressed in a very good brand of jeans that was true. But his shirt? It looked honestly like his mother had picked it out as it just wasn't what they thought he chose.

Rainbow Dash even said sarcastically that his mommy must have chosen his picture day outfit for him if he was wearing that shirt. She was laughing at it till she saw Fledge looking hurt and it dawned on her that her sarcasm wasn't funny since it was clear his mother had picked out this outfit.

"Oh, sorry, Fledge, I didn't mean to insult your mother, it's a good shirt…" she stumbled to apologize but he held up a hand.

"Yes, it was hurtful and insulting to both me and my mom to joke like that. On the other hand, I would not choose on my own to dress in this particular shirt. I had another one in mind, but to make my mom happy I let her pick the shirt and how my hair and everything was to be done.

I know I'm not a six-year-old boy but you all know it was a miracle that she even let me attend CHS, so to make her happy and not try and pull me out of school I let her have some say on something."

"Well, we all watch what we say from now one and not make stupid jokes that aren't funny. No offense, Rainbow Dash but you tend to either do pranks or jokes that aren't funny to anyone but you, to begin with!

I've not been around as long as everyone else but I have heard from a number of people that you have a strong tendency to get "prank fever" and not care if one enjoys it or not."

"Well, no-one is perfect, Twilight, and I guess sometimes I do need to be reminded of what is actually fun and what isn't funny at all. Do you think Soarin' gonna think I'm downright sexy though?"

"I'm sure he'll think you're a bombshell, Dash. I did talk to him and the rest of the guys on a Skype conversation over the weekend with us all talking about how to look our coolest for the pictures.

Even if Butch and Sauvé Debonair and Rusty don't attend CHS we were talking about how the rest of us want to look. I mean Sauvé in college and Butch and Rusty go to that small country schoolhouse for the kids that live in the farming area of Canterlot. Still, we've had a blast getting to know each other that for sure!

I've been having a lot of fun and a good time with all the guys and all my other friends at CHS. Still, I feel just lucky to have you all as friends too and it because of all of you I even met the only one who could possibly be my soul mate," he replied as he looked lovingly into Twilight eyes who blushed crimson.

"Well, I say fate had many things come to play to help all of us become friends and for all of us to find the ones who might turn out to be our soul mates, Fledge. Though I will be forever grateful for my life being saved, have all you six as my best friends and that you and I met.

That I'm all grateful for!"

"We are all grateful and exceedingly happy for all the magic that has crossed our path and for all the wonderful things that have happened to all of us, Twilight. There are sure to be many more wonderful surprises and delights ahead for us.

I will agree with the fact it's wonderful to know not only are we all friends, but I'm sure I speak for one and all of us that it's even more of a delightfully charming and divine thing that all our soul mates are just as close as friends as well?

Romance and the miracles that only true love can bring! It is so wonderful when it's not just a make-believe fairy tale do you not all agree? That we can all hope one day marry our princes and dance off into our happily ever after?

Oh, storybook love and magic! Oh, it's what I dreamed of since I was a little girl and I am more than thrilled to live it and not just dream it!" Rarity spoke in an amorous tone full of ecstasy and bliss.

"Yeah, Rarity, we all are happy to be friends and in love and maybe once in a thousand lifetimes just once we may all have our fairytale endings. Still, I say Merida was the coolest since she didn't just sit around and let someone else tell her what to do. Sure she turned her mother into a bear and had to reverse the curse but she just didn't let herself be married off like she was just some brainless unfeeling doll.

I mean I know you love Cinderella and all Rarity, but she really didn't do a whole did she to really make a lot of her dreams come true? I mean the Prince fell for her looks and married because of a shoe fitting and all."

"Well, Applejack that may be true she did get married because of an accessory but she still kindhearted, patient and willing to forgive and forget as she did make amends at least with Anastasia."

"Well, Rarity maybe your one for ball gowns and glass slippers, but at least the real coolest Disney Princess saved her whole country when they all thought women were beyond second class! That's why Mulan is the most awesome and coolest Disney Princess!"

"But why is she even consider a Disney Princess, Rainbow Dash? She wasn't born into royalty nor did she marry royalty, so why is she consider a Disney Princess? It makes no sense. At least Snow White who was so kind to the critters of the forest and she did cook and clean for the dwarfs was a princess from birth and she was very sweet." Fluttershy pointed out the facts about her favorite Princess.

"Those girls were all nice and all but no-one knew how to party as Rapunzel did! She unknowingly shows up for her own party not even knowing it and she was so much fun loving and really danced up a storm with Flynn Rider!" Pinkie Pie interjected as she shot of a party cannon to show her party spirit.

"That may be true to some degree, Pinkie, however, it's still very impractical to live with seventy feet of hair no matter how magical it was. You would have to also have super strength to be able to walk or do anything with that much hair weighing you down.

I prefer the beautiful but intellectual Belle. She was smart, beautiful and could see the beauty within. Plus she dealt with Gaston pretty darn well and knew he was just a jerk who only cared about her looks and not her!"

"Doesn't surprise me, Twilight your favorite Disney Princess is Belle or any of your guys' favorite Disney Princess since each one is the one the best reflects yourself.

If you are dying to know my favorite I adore Jasmine. She's gorgeous, audacious and also wants real love in her life and her just an overall cool girl who can handle herself and isn't about to be left behind if the old "Aladdin" TV series is any indication.

My mom Sunfire got the whole thing on DVD for me and my personal favorite episode is called "Eye of the Beholder" when the wicked cat woman villain Mirage transformed Jasmine into a naga in an attempt win a bet with Fasir if love was all powerful.

Even when it appeared that she had won Aladdin chose to become a naga too and then they were turned back to normal.

I could watch that episode till I break the DVD player and still not get enough of it!" Sunset exclaimed and all the girls laughed and giggled how they had gone from talking about school pictures and their soul mates to talking about their favorite Disney Princesses.

Still, it was amazing how conversation just had a mind of their own and went in a million directions and just enjoy it!

They all were laughing and so happy and yet another pony up for everyone but Twilight happened. Still, they managed to pony downed and remember they had to go get their pictures taken and the other girls who soul mates were at the school were eager to get compliments from their soul mates before their pictures were taken. That and maybe also steal a kiss beforehand. So the other girls hurried inside either to find their boyfriends or at least call them to show them on their phones what they looked like.

Twilight, Fledge, and Sunset walked calmly in as Sunset who was also eager to find out what Sunrise thought of her outfit was able to control herself a bit better. So she spent a few minutes chatting with Twilight and Fledge as they made their way to their lockers.

On the way to their lockers, it was clear that the weekend storms had caused damage not to just to Canterlot but also the high school as well. They had to make a slight detour to their lockers because there was a big sign saying "Danger and Damage" apparently part of the roof had collapsed and a small section of the floor near their lockers had been severely damaged by the water that had poured in.

Seeing that made Fledge admit that the only thing his family worried about again when it stormed as it did over the weekend was if their stain glass window survived. Twilight also confessed the storm had freaked her out a bit too and made it hard to sleep. This led to Sunset confessing that she did have a fear of storms as well.

They got to their lockers and were all still talking when Sunset noticed something taped to her locker. It was a single beautiful shade of red rose with a heart-shaped note attached to it.

She took the rose and read the card and realized it was a haiku love poem written in Japanese and it was from Sunrise! She was touched by the beauty and romance and the fact he'd done something special just for her. Since she knew from her father doing a good haiku isn't something easily done! Nor is writing it in the Japanese language!

Feeling very happy and loving having a red rose on top of it caused her to pony up and just feel very happy full of both of love and friendship. She only was able to pony down when Sunrise came up from behind her and whispered to her in her left ear.

"San setto wa, ochitsuite kudasai? Watashitachi wa karera ga satsuei-tori ni koto ga dekiru yo ni kozan ni. Dakara watashi no ai o chinsei shite kudasai tsugi no nenkan de anata no sutekina kao mitai to omotte ochitsuite kudasai?" (Sunset, please calm down? I want to see your lovely face in the yearbook next to mine. So please calm down my love so we can go get them taken?)

She calms down and leaped into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth and whispered back to him "Watashi wa anata no mawari ni aru toki ni ochitsuka itsumo yo, Hinode! Okurimono o arigato! Anata no ai no haiku uta wa watashinochichi wa hokori ni narudarou!" (I am always calm around you, Sunrise! Thank you for the gifts! Your love haiku would make my dad proud!)

"Well we can obviously see you two are happy and in love just as we are, but we have to go get our pictures taken like now! So let's hurry and get those photos done! Never liked picture day at Crystal Prep and I want this photo to be my best ever! Now that I'm beautiful and confident!"

"Twilight you were always beautiful, you may have lacked self-confidence, but trust me when I say you were always beautiful! But let's go! You two coming?"

"Yes!" and the four of them hurried to the gym where the pictures were being taken and you had to love the backdrop for the pictures! It was the Tree of Harmony with a glittering rainbow around it!

The pictures went well and all seem to go great and be right with the world. The girls and their boyfriends were holding hands and heading to class. They were just passing Celestia's office when the door opened and they heard the kindhearted voice of Principal Celestia call out to them.

"Girls? Mind if I borrow you seven for a moment? You as well, Fledge? I have something I like to get your opinions on and it won't take more than a few moments. Don't worry you won't get into trouble for being late for class. In here please?"

The girls and Fledge gathered in Celestia's office and saw that both she and her sister were there and they looked serious and that made the girls wonder if they had done something wrong. Even Fledge looked worried that he might be getting detention but that was soon put to rest.

"I'm sorry if my sister and I are making you all a bit uncomfortable. None of you are in any trouble. We were actually hoping the eight of you could help us with a school problem," Luna explained partly to the frighten teens.

"School problem? What exactly do you need help with? And why ask us for it?" Twilight inquired timidly as she clutched Fledge's hand tightly.

"You girls have helped save the day and united the school in the past and not to mention saved the world and have done many miracles. So who better to ask about needing fundraising ideas from?" Celestia replied.

"Fundraising?!" they all looked at each other oddly and back at their principal and vice principal.

"You must have noticed that the school was somewhat damaged because of this past weekend's storms. We just don't have room in the budget right now to get the damaged parts fixed. We thought you might have ideas about how to get the money to fix the school since we can't endanger our students is all." Luna explained.

"Well it was tricky getting to our lockers because of the roof caving in, and I'm guessing they're more than that with damage to the school. Am I correct, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna?" Sunset asked and they nodded.

"Yes there is more damaged then that to the school, however with how state funds are and both the state and school board budget problems we don't have any money to spare to fix it. So we thought you all could come up with an idea to get the money we need to repair the school. So any ideas?" Celestia inquired.

At first, the girls were clueless then Applejack looking a bit nervous came forward and spoke.

"I might be able to help the school get the money to fix itself. I happen to get an email last night from my childhood friend who I spent every summer with at Camp Friendship.

You see she needs a bit of a vacation from her life and was coming to stay at my farm for two weeks. She's very into charity work and has done quite a bit of it and is always ready to give to a good cause. And she really understands the Magic of Friendship as well.

So I could ask her when I pick her up at the train station after school if she'd like to offer her assistance in helping get the school fixed."

"Who's this friend of yours who could help us, Applejack?" Celesta asked.

"Um her real name is Coloratura but she prefers her nickname Rara. You might know her as Countess Coloratura? The famous teen pop star? We've been friends since were like five years old since we met at Camp Friendship. She'd be more than happy to help us I guarantee it!"

"RARA?! RARA IS COMING TO STAY AT YOUR HOUSE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US APPLEJACK?!"

"She didn't want to announce to the whole wide world she needed a short break from stardom! So yeah I'm picking her up after school on the four clock train."

"Well if you could ask her if she wants to help that very much appreciates Applejack. Let us know tomorrow morning if she can help. You eight better get to class. Thanks for your help. Off you go." Celestia and Luna said and the girls and Fledge hurried off to class.

But all eight of them were at that train station waiting for the four clock train to show up and when it did they waited for Rara to come off. They had seen some of her stage costumes but knew from Applejack she wasn't a demanding diva or some stuck up person. She was a very kindhearted giving soul and very down-to-earth.

They did not recognize her when she got off the train though. Her long black hair was with the teal highlights was done in a long braid and she wore a simple black t-shirt with a black miniskirt with a bit of sheer added to the bottom and leggings and flats. She also wore a pair of sunglasses.

"A.J.! There you are! How good it is to see you!" as the girl ran over to them with her suitcase rolling behind her. The girls hugged each other tightly and started to sing a song that was their song.

"This world the wonderful world I love is a land of harmony! One day the true flag of mankind will wave from high above! When this world we love will truly be a land of friends where humankind can live in harmony and united. For this world full of promise, hope, love and true friendship that will never end is my home!"

"Oh, Rara, it's been so long! Well, I know your plum tuckered out but I still like you to meet my friends and ask you a favor?"

"Anything A.J. but how about we go get something to eat? I'm feeling a strong craving for some good hamburgers and chocolate shakes!"

"I know a good place to get some grub so let's go and we can all talk on the way there."

Well, Rara was more than thrilled to meet Applejack's best friends and also Fledge and hear about all the other girls' boyfriends. She also loved it that they treated her just like a normal girl and wanted to be her friend and didn't care she was a famous star.

She also said she be more than happy to do a benefit concert for the school and love it if the Rainbooms played too and loved it when Fledge said he could get all the boyfriends to be dancers.

It seemed the boyfriends all did things together when not with the girls to bond and have fun and the thing Fledge had been teaching was dancing and was more the positive he could come up with a great choreograph dance for the boys to perform and everyone just was so happy and thrilled with this that they naturally ponied up except Twilight.

Rara wasn't surprised at all since Applejack had sent her a video in an email showing this to her and she said it was freaking cool and she loved it! So it was decided and they couldn't wait to have a concert!

Everyone decided to rehearse at Applejack's as Rara was still looking for a minor break from stardom and the farm was a good place to unwind and have fun. So all the girls were practicing songs and playing while Fledge was teaching the dance moves.

They also asked Rara first but she was more than happy to give Tecna an interview for her web show which she was an avid fan of and said she be more than happy to have the concert on the show as well.

So they practice really hard and wrote a few new songs and Rarity made new outfits for everyone even their boyfriends got some sexy garments and Tecna's mom also was willing to make a contribution to the school, in addition, to help everyone get ready for their big concert free of charge.

It was no surprise that endorphins and adrenaline were running high and so was a lot of love and friendship and more than a few ponying ups! Even with the immense chaotic energy filling them up, the kind of insane manic energy that back in Equestria Discord thrived on Sunset still manage to write a letter to Twilight.

It was a few hours before the concert was to happen at the school and pretty much all of Canterlot was turning up for the concert. It had sold out like in half an hour and it wasn't just the Rara either.

Many local businesses inspired by Tecna's mom generous contribution were also doing their part to raise money to help fix up the school so it was a full-blown charity event and it was making everyone more than a little crazy!

Sunset had just finished putting on her new sexy and chic concert outfit that made her feel both sexy, beautiful, powerful and just eager to perform! Rarity had really outdone herself even more then when she made a zillion outfits for the Friendship Games.

Taking a moment to breathe she flipped open her journal and quickly wrote down in it a quick letter.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

How are things in Equestria going? We've had nonstop chaotic fun and excitement for the last two weeks.

My mom manages to swing a deal with this local shop and I and all our friends got to shop till we dropped! It's like every teenager girl dream to literally be able to go to the store and have practically anything they want for free!

The Games have been on hold for two weeks because of both weather and structural damage which kind also led to why we've been going so crazy here Discord be happier then a kid in a candy store.

The really scary storms we had damaged a lot of property including Canterlot High and because of how rotten the economy is and how the evil of money is once again rearing its ugly head there was no money in the school budget to fix the damage to the school.

Luckily Applejack's friend Rara who I think you might have said is also a singing pop star in Equestria is visiting and she's agreed to do a charity concert and half the town of Canterlot is doing something to raise money for the school.

The Rainbooms are performing along with Rara and all our boyfriends under Fledge's genius chorographic mind are doing the concert! I can't wait! And Tecna's doing a live web show of the concert tonight!

So this is all highly fun and cool and my boyfriend Sunrise been also sending me haiku love pomes! They are so sweet and romantic! The roses aren't a bad touch either!

Well got to go my parents are calling me and I've got to go! See you later! Love you both! Bye!"

She slammed the journal shut and put it in a safe location before speeding off to go perform. It was like tonight could not get any more perfect!

The celebration was in full swing and everyone was having a super great time and they would most likely have more money than they really needed by the end of the night.

They were surely gonna make a lot of extra money just from their concert alone. The boys were making everyone going crazy in the skintight sexy outfits Rarity had made them and Fledge was a very good teacher of dance and his routines were show-stopping!

The girls and Rara were doing a great job as well with tons of songs they came up with and some of Rara's famous tunes. Then something happened that nearly ruined everything.

It was getting close to the grand final when an unexpected strong wind blew and everyone was knocked off their feet from it and then the sound of something like crashing was heard and if the girls hadn't ponied up and used their magic more than a few people including Rara be looking at a long stay in the hospital. But thankfully they still manage to save the day and show ended well.

Still, it was obvious while Twilight had helped get some people out of danger she had done it merely as a human and still hadn't ponied up. She was getting really fed up wondering if she ever ponies up.

Since she secretly felt she had learned a lot about friendship, had been touched by magic and felt she had done all she needed to do to pony up but still could not and she was wondering if that was a sign she wasn't really meant to belong with her friends or not special if she could not do it.

She did really wanted to tell her friends this but at the same time felt she should keep these feelings to herself. Though her friends need not be told what was on her mind. They knew her well enough and they had a strong enough bond they could tell what was on her mind without her saying a word.

So they all assured her everything happens when it is supposed to and not a moment sooner. When the right time came along when the right motivation came she would pony up and it does indeed suck big time being patient every so often. On the other hand, they knew in their hearts one day she pony up and the just told her to wait a little longer it would happen and not to worry.

Twilight seems to take comfort in her friends' confidence and even her boyfriend told her he knew it would happen at the right time, when that was they did not know but it would happen.

That Sunday they took Rara back to the train so she could go back to her tour but they all promised to stay in touch and visit again and she thanked them for a good time and help save her life when the lights had almost come down on her.

So they all hugged and yet again everyone but Twilight ponied up. But she didn't get mad this time. The girls and their boyfriend watched Rara's train leave and headed back outside to spend the rest of the time they had that day enjoying each other company.

It was when they were heading to the park to enjoy a small picnic party that Sunrise mentioned to Sunset that he thought he heard something buzzing in her backpack.

She pulled out her journal and sure enough, there was the reply letter from Twilight. Everyone gathered around as she read aloud what Twilight had written back.

"Dear Sunset Shimmer,

Sounds like you've had quite the whirlwind of exciting adventures going on. Sorry to hear your Games were temporary postpone. We all know here in Equestria how much you want to win and we are hoping by the powers of Celestia you do win these Games.

Things haven't exactly been a wonderful game here or at least not all of it. It was certainly not a fun game when Rainbow Dash got Prank Fever and was pranking everyone in Ponyville and no-pony except Pinkie Pie found it funny.

She even pranked Fledge by messing with the tapestries his mother made and he has in his memorial room to honor his fallen parents. He was right to kick her right in the face for how unfunny that was.

We played a prank on her to teach her a lesson by giving her a double dose of her medicine. Pinkie came up with us all acting like cookie crazy pony zombies and that scared Rainbow Dash straight.

Then things were even crazier when I went to visit my niece and there was changeling scare in the Crystal Empire and it was surprising Spike who taught the lesson about not judging others and that anyone can change by helping us get to know Thorax.

Though Fledge surprised us all by saying he knew from the start Thorax was a changeling just based on his dream magic energy, but felt it was a lesson only Spike could really teach.

Speaking of Spike, um Fledge why don't you handle that one? I'm still a bit disturbed by it.

Why are you so disturbed about a guy's night of roleplaying? You and the girls and Celestia went on that goodwill tour to Yakyakistan and you said I should stay behind and just hang out with guys for a change.

Not to mention you wanted me to keep Discord who Fluttershy told Spike and Big Mac to keep a company from using his chaos magic in check.

I admit I was a bit not so keen at first at the idea of playing a roleplaying board game but it turned out to be fun in the end when you combined Discord's magic and my own to bring the game to life.

Though you looked both shocked and embarrassed when you came home and saw us all playing it in reality. Did I not look good as Mage Morpheus? I was better looking than Spike's character that's for sure.

It was also amusing how the other girls joined in. First Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie then everyone else joined in and if I hadn't pulled you in with my magic you would have missed all the fun!

Rarity may have liked being a princess, Fluttershy a fairy and Applejack a woodsman, but how come I ended up being a really bad mistrial with an out of tune mandolin? Why wasn't I some powerful Mage as well? I'm more then smart enough!

Point was to become someone else Twilight! And also the guys and I thought it is amusing to see you in that outfit.

Fledge!

Chill out and relax, Twilight! Have some fun and be silly! You can be way too uptight at times!

Alright, Fledge.

We hope you and everyone at CHS are doing well and that things are going to continue to go well and again we are all rooting for you, Sunset to win those Games.

Till we speak again my fair maiden, may the winds favor thee and thou have but a grand old time with the trust of treasured friends!

Fledge!

Have some fun, Twilight!

Okay, I'll try.

Goodbye for now from your friends Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge!"

Everyone looked at each other with curious looks as Sunset closed her journal and then one by one the same thought came to mind.

"I can so totally make more than enough outfits for us to have a roleplaying game week this whole week after school! Just give me tonight and by morning we'll all be the best fantasy characters!

I'll even make outfits for our pets to join in!" Rarity exclaimed excitedly.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go start making plans to have some role-playing fun! You boys want to join in?" Sunset asked the boys at large and they all answered with a passionate kiss which caused all the girls but Twilight to pony up but it was clear there were some costumes and role-playing the rest of that week till the next Equestria Games event!

Life was fun and sometimes fantasy was even better especially when you had friends!


	17. Tragic Sunset

Tragic Sunset

Sunset had her arms wrapped tightly around Sunrise's waist as the wind blew her scarlet and golden locks wildly as they zipped down the deserted country road. She had the biggest grin ever etched upon her beautiful features and was hugging him a bit tighter then needed, not out of fear, but just to feel him closer to her.

He turned his head for a split second and his marine blue eyes sparkled like the ocean on a perfect summer day and those eyes were reflecting as much love as the aqua green eyes they were gazing into.

"Hang on tight, Sunset! We're going through some curves up ahead and we need to handle them just right." Sunrise told her though it came out muffled through his helmet.

She replied through her in her own muffled helmet where some of her long hair was sticking out of, "I trust you with my life, Sunrise and I have more than enough faith in your ability to build your own scooter to beyond perfection! You got the best grade ever in metal shop!"

"Nice to have a vote of confidence nevertheless we still need to be careful so lean in a little to the left and let's book it!" as they hit the curves and zoom zoomed!

They kept zooming down that lonesome country road passing through the most attractive sceneries till they turned off the road down a small dirt trail into the woods and kept going till at last reaching their destination.

It was a small secluded forest lake. It was a charming tranquil lonely forgotten place, yet still, perfect if you wanted a romantic getaway without going too far from Canterlot.

The lake and meadow found in this forest clearing neither had an official name they were simply instead called by the locals Lake Parime and the Nysa's meadow. Both names came from different mythologies. The lake was named after the mystical lake of the same name supposedly near the site of El Dorado and Nysa's meadow was named after the beautiful valley full of nymphs from Greek Mythology.

Sunset took off her helmet and she just looked like a goddess the way the sunlight glistened on her silhouette and how her fiery hair blew so dramatically, she was so breathtaking and beautiful it was more than enough to turn any guy on and making him really want to get it on.

Sunrise had to exercise a lot of self-discipline and not to go crazy and give into his primal instincts and do something that might have been fun for the moment but could have seriously bad consequences later.

Plus even if he did give into the temptation of what his basic instincts were screaming for him to do with Sunset he'd have to answer to her daddy for deflowering his minor daughter, so even thinking about it was out of the question.

Even though honestly a majority of guys would undoubtedly act upon those impulsive desires and not care about a dad who might break both your legs in four different places and also could disembowel you with his bare hands for having sex with his teenage daughter!

As a result, he wasn't that stupid he does it. So did he have a strong desire like a vast majority of adolescents who dated wanting to have sex? Yeah, that was true. Was he dumb enough to act on it? NO! He was smart enough to control it no matter how hard it was he managed it. Barely but he managed it.

Sunset at the moment was oblivious that her boyfriend was fighting with his basic instincts to have a more intimate moment with her as she had her back to him so she couldn't see him at the moment so she wasn't looking at the battle you could clearly see going on in his eyes.

She was just super happy to have this lovely Friday afternoon for them to have their first alone date before her finally competing in the last month of Equestria Games. She was beyond burned out and had had enough stress and just want to relax and have some fun and take a moment to truly enjoy her first real date.

Letting out a long sigh she breathed in the revitalizing air and the even more invigorating rays of the sun bathed her body with its life-giving energy. With a huge smile and twinkle to her aqua eyes, she sighed deeply once more and closed her eyes while letting her leather jacket fall to the ground.

Stretching for a moment and grinning even more widely she got a running start and started to execute a small number of handsprings then managed to use a log as a vault to fly into the air do a few spins and land flawlessly.

"I feel so alive and free! I have not felt this good in a long time! Like I'm finally free as a bird and there is no stress or strife. That the outside world does not exist and right now we are the only two people in this world. Just you and I.

No school, no parents, none of my friends here at the moment and no crazy magic to ruin this moment! Just you and I having a late picnic in the woods. Just you and I and no-one else! I'm so elated! I could totally fly! Oh my!" she giggled madly as she ponied up and floated for a few moments before she calms down and blushed.

"Sorry, Sunrise, we still don't really comprehend exactly how magic works in the Human World or why it likewise gives the impression to be continuously changing in how it manifests itself. We can still all pony up when we show our elements, on the other hand, we have also been ponying up when we have strong moments of friendship. More recently it's becoming increasingly apparent that it seems moments of truest love set it off too.

I'm guessing it's because there are so many different types of' unexplored kinds of magic yet to be fully explored in this world. It's all very fascinating when you really stop to think about it even if it does go over one's head quickly.

Um, Sunrise, you okay? You're looking a bit funny. Is something wrong?" Sunset asked concerningly as she saw that Sunrise had a strange look she couldn't quite put into words on his face. Other than looking like he was fighting with himself, thought about what?

He shook his head to clear it and smiled kindly at her and spoke kindly in replying to her concerned inquire. "I'm fine, Sunset, really I am, um can I get some help getting our picnic unloaded so we can have this date?"

"Alright, my dad made sure to pack us a lot of great food for our picnic date. I still can't believe our luck that the canceled this afternoon's classes so we got to come here early. I mean we were planning to come here after school, but we got here much earlier since they let us out earlier. Wonder why?" she pondered aloud as she got the picnic basket they had tied down on the tangerine and red-violet scooter untied and began to set up their picnic.

"I think I know the answer and you can thank Pinkie Pie for giving us the extra time."

"Pinkie Pie? What she do?"

"You recall the fire alarm went off about 1:15? And we were released from the school about twenty minutes later?" he asked to which she nodded as they worked together to set up their picnic.

"We were in home EC together and we're busy baking and such and she got distracted and in a domino effect, one thing led to another and well the room ended up in both smoke, cake batter, and a hell of a lot of frosting by the end of it. Consequently, that's why we got out early.

Don't have all the clues as to what distracted her, but knowing Pinkie it doesn't take much to make her loses her focus does it?"

Laughing madly she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Pinkie can be quite scatterbrained, though I can only think right now three things that might be on her mind distracting her," Sunset said she started to count on her fingers.

"She's either still too wrapped up on the idea of planning a victory party for me for winning the Equestrian Games, which she's been planning before the Games started, she could be thinking about her next date with Cheese Sandwich or the last thing could be as simply she was daydreaming with too many ideas in her head she simply lost all sense of reality! Or there is one more possibility that she might have a family thing going on, but it's got to be one of those things."

"Well, she does bring at least laughter with her wherever she goes as she is that element. Um, what kind of picnic food is this? I've never seen food like this?" he questioned as he took out some strange boxes and lifted them to see the food he'd never seen before.

He was intimated by the chopsticks and the rest of the serving dishes all clearly from Japanese culture. Sunset simply smiled and picked up the box and began to explain.

"Since we're on a picnic my dad thought it is nice to have a Hanami or a Cherry Blossom Viewing style picnic like they do every year in Japan. He's always wanted to go to Japan just to attend one in person and see those beautiful cherry blossom trees.

But the brief history of the Cherry Blossom Viewing Picnic is this," Is the first recorded mentioned of it Japanese history is in their ancient chronicles Kojiki records dated back to the year 712 A.D.

The story goes on about an emperor and empress were on different boats and a cherry blossom petal landed in his cup and soon became a symbol of prosperity for the imperial family and then soon after people would go to the mountains to worship the gods among the beauty of the cherry blossoms and hopefully predict good fortune to come in the near future and they bring these boxes known as sagejubako aka bentos.

So we have these bentos or picnic boxes and they are filled with the traditional food one would have at a picnic to view the blooming of the cherry blossom. All made fresh and perfectly by my dad," she began to point to each item to tell him what it was.

"This is kasutera kamaboko a type of rolled egg. Kamaboko is a type of fish paste loaf made from quite a long list of items, we also have very safe sushi. For dessert, we have grilled rice balls and ohitashi or wild vegetables. So what do you think?" she asked eagerly as she handled the chopsticks like a pro and popped a piece of sushi into her mouth and smiled with pleasure.

"Hmm. My dad is the best cook ever! No-one not here in this world or Equestria could cook like him! He's so gifted with math, cooking and he can speak almost any language you throw at him given the chance!" Sunset declared proudly.

Sunrise struggled to use the chopsticks but could not do it and he chuckled nervously. He hadn't let Sunset know that learning to do those love haiku poems had been very hard because of the few things he didn't really excel at was learning other languages and had to admit he had used Google quite a bit to help him write the poems.

Still, he wanted to make Sunset happy so he had learned a few things but he was nowhere near as good as she seemed to think he was at this. Still, he tried a few more times to eat the food with the chopsticks.

He also decided to drink this strange green drink which Sunset said was called "Aojiru" and was made from kale greens, barley grass and green tea leaves and while it had a bitter taste was supposed to be very healthy and increase longevity.

It, however, didn't take Sunset long to realize that he was having trouble and she began to show him how to do it and admit she hadn't learned all this stuff overnight either but it was through learning a lot her parents' interests she learned about herself and they became a real family.

She even started to feed him pieces of the picnic directly into his mouth and then he managed to pop a few rice balls into her mouth. The passion was heating up between them as they finished the picnic and took a short walk around the small lake and skipped a few stones which she beat him at.

Then they watched the sunset together and holding hands the whole time and as the last of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and the moon was rising into the midnight blue heavens and diamond stars came out to play she whispered to him the words.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishitemasu, Hinode Kagayaite!" (I love you, Sunrise Aglow!)

"Watashi wa, anata o aishitemasu, Nichibotsu Shima!" (I love you, Sunset Shimmer!)

Then they just started to kiss and they just kept kissing till they could no longer breathe and even then it was like they were so intoxicated on the love they felt for each other they rather die from this intoxication then come back up for air. However, in the end, they chose to break apart from their lip-locking so they could live to see another day and do it again.

As they gathered up their things they noticed a strange flower blooming in the moonlight because these were moonflowers and they only bloomed in the moonlight as soon as sunlight touched them they closed.

Being a total romantic he picked the biggest and prettiest of these white blossoms and put it into Sunset's hair and she melted into pile of gooey happiness and she plucked a pink one as some were white the others pink and put the pink one the collar of his shirt and they became enveloped in one more super romantic passionate kiss before they knew they better get home before both of them got their hides skinned.

Still, it had been just the perfect date and it made Sunset feel very calm and relaxed and better about the next three weeks seeing if she could win the Equestrian Games. Sunrise got her home safe and sound and more importantly on time, and she reassured her parents they did not do anything more physical then kiss.

Still, Sunset was beyond happy and if anyone could feel any happier she liked to see them top how she felt at that moment has been on a date with a boy she truly cared about who cared about her and this wasn't like how she was using Flash to become popular. She was truly falling hopelessly, helplessly and breathlessly in love and it looked like all the Mane Seven girls could say they really knew both the magic and power of Friendship and True Love! And it was very powerful indeed!

But how powerful was it? They would soon find out just how powerful all the different magic of the worlds would turn out to be.

It looks as if the various different magics were continuing to manifest in numerous different ways the more the girls learned about the three primary magics that united them all together in their most powerful and most potent form. The Magic of Friendship, True Love and Family all combined were a greater power than anything ever conceived ever in either Equestria or Earth!

It appeared all of them were all intensely feeling all three of these powerful magic because they all with the exception of for Twilight yet again woke up to an extremely bizarre manifestation of their growing magic.

Sunset woke up first and she felt so euphoric as if she under no circumstances ever feel despair or negative emotions again. She was just bursting at the seams with positive emotions in addition to such ecstasy that she felt she'd never touch the ground ever again! That's how good she was feeling!

It took about 30 seconds for her to realize she wasn't touching the bed even! She really woke up and realized she was hovering in her ponied up form with a brilliant glittering magical aura surrounding her body not to mention she was at least a full four feet above her bed!

She actually said a few words that she knew she would not say normally for her mom may not use soap on her but would find a way to chastise her for using foul language the way she did!

It actually did bring her parents in and they were about to give her a verbal scolding; however, as soon as they opened her door they're stunned into dumbness seeing their daughter floating in midair.

They had gotten used to quite a lot of things to do with the magic that their daughter had brought to this world. Nevertheless in view of the fact that no-one could seem to figure out how it really worked; or why it was constantly changing in how it manifest one could never really be truly prepared for what types of side-effects they'd be faced with!

This was certainly one they did not foresee happening that was for sure. They knew she had gotten wings of both fire and light on two different occasions but never had they seen her levitating like this!

As a result, both her parents exclaimed their shock both in Chinese and Japanese respectfully and after about ten minutes of just staring at her floating she kind of looked at them and said.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but you gonna help me figure out how to touch the ground again?! I can't stay up in the air forever! And I can't figure out how to pony down! So are you help me get down or not?!" she exclaimed in a panic.

"Okay, relax, sweetheart! We'll figure this out! Just calm down and take a few deep breaths! That should help some," her dad said first as Sunset took a few deep breaths to calm down however it still didn't help her to come down.

Her mom seemed to be thinking hard then looked up at her daughter thoughtfully and asked a question, "Um, Sunset, sweetie? Do you happen to remember what you were dreaming about or feeling when you were dreaming?"

"I was dreaming about all the good things happening in my life. How everything is as near perfect as perfect can be and I felt really happy when I woke up. Like feeling so happy I could fly. But I don't get why I'm literally in the air because of it! Ahh!" as she went a little higher as she finished speaking.

"Well, we still don't understand how Equestrian Magic works in the human world, but I'm at least hypothesizing one theory that at least seems to have some facts backing it up."

"What's your hypothesis, Sunfire? I'd like to hear it fast!" as she was now hitching up her pajama pants as they were starting to slip off her from her shooting up in the air a moment ago.

Her dad decided it was safer at the moment to turn around in case one her pajama pants did slip off before they figured out how to get her down. And also he didn't trust how what his face would look like or what he might say when his wife offered up her theory. So it was better just to keep looking away till they could figure out how to get Sunset down.

Her mom just gazed amusingly with her royal blue eyes into her daughter's aqua green ones and explained in a matter-of-fact tone her theory. "I strongly believe, Sunset that when you or your friends experience strong emotions either tied to your Elements of Harmony or moments of truest friendship or otherwise intense passion brought on by love you pony up.

Therefore my conclusion is and I'm certain I'm right about this is each and every time you and your friends are experiencing intense positive emotions it triggers your magic. Like it's responding to your adrenal glands almost, a reflex or just a natural response to the heighten endorphin levels in your brain."

"You think part of the way magic works is on a biological function?" Sunset asked in a flabbergasted tone to her mother who simply smiled and nodded.

"I really believe part of how magic works here is on some biological level with your natural body chemistry. Just look at the facts and think about it for a moment sweetheart.

You have been transforming more and more frequently have you not? Especially at moments when you are having to heighten periods of happiness brought on by positive emotions and experiences and just overall feelings of being euphoric? So it's not that far-fetched is it, sweetie?

I'm pretty sure all you need to do to touch the ground once more is simply to let the euphoria die down some and then let the dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin and norepinephrine levels drop back down to normal. So give it a few moments and you should be able to float back down."

Taking a few more deep breaths and a few moments later it did feel like the raging hormones and endorphin levels were going back to normal and she touched down and her mom caught her in her arms.

"Thanks for catching me."

"It's nothing sweetie. You might want to check with your friends though and at least see if my theory holds water. I'm sure it makes Twilight more than euphoric herself to see if some of the reason magic happens is based on it reacting to your endorphins levels. Whenever you are excited or something."

Now let's get ready for breakfast because you sweetheart have to compete today in the final month event of Eventing and your father and I really do want to see you win these games!"

"Sure thing. Make me the healthiest breakfast you can and I'll check with my friends to find out if any of them woke up four feet above their beds and then we can try and put your theory to the test! I never really thought if magic did have some biological ties but I guess it's really possible.

I mean when I was a unicorn it was part of my own biology and it's a fact the more you feel the more energy is put into your magical spells. So I guess it's really is possible that on some level here the more energy we feel the more we trigger our own magic. Or at least that's one of the most plausible theories we have had!"

"Just make sure you don't get so excited you fly off your horse in the competition, Sunset. We don't need Solar Flare spooked or to see you get hurt."

"I understand, Yin Yang and I get it some self-control is needed. I'll be at the breakfast table in twenty minutes tops I just need to really run this by my friends!"

So while her parents fixed the biggest and healthiest breakfast they could Sunset was having an emergency video chat with her friends who were all actually trying to get ahold of each other for the same reason as Sunset.

Even if it was only 6:45 a.m. all of them with the exception of Twilight, of course, had woken up to find themselves levitating directly four feet above their beds. Twilight hadn't woken up levitating however she had had been having an intuitive feeling and a dream of it before waking up so that was something.

Unlike Sunset, though everyone else had come crashing down on their beds even Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy since for some reason their wings would not let them go down. So when they finally ponied down they all came crashing onto the bed.

Of course, their families had all demanded angrily at them what the hell was the reason for causing such a big commotion that early in the morning.

Not knowing what to say or how to tell their parents the truth the girls had told half-truths that they had fallen out of bed and also gotten tangled in the sheets and made more of a mess trying to get untangled. Well everyone that is but Pinkie Pie had said that.

She had said the truth but her parents didn't really believe it or even react to her excitedly telling them she had been floating. Her parents were the very somber grim selves they hadn't said anything other than to clean up her room and get ready of all those leftover donut crumbs before they had a pests problem again.

They all revealed all of them had had dreams full of great euphoria and they all admitted to feeling full only good positive feelings and just overall being happier than normal. So Sunset then presented them with her mom's theory on why they seemed to be ponying up more often and what might be one causes of their magic changing.

They all agreed it was possible but then all the girls well Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack asked if this was a response to heightened levels of happy brain chemicals causing them to pony up how did that explain Pinkie Pie who seemed to be on a permanent happy trip high?

Sunset was at a lost at first but Twilight being one of science said the theory still held a lot of facts and a lot of water. It just meant what was a normal level of happy chemicals for most of them was simply not the same as what was normal for Pinkie Pie.

Therefore for her, it just meant she needed a much higher dose then what was her normal levels to trigger the magic yet it was still a very good theory since normal was different for everyone.

Because when they all stopped and really thought about it for a good ten minutes it seemed to make perfect sense if they all pony up when they did have to heighten serotonin levels it was backed up by a lot of facts.

Therefore by the time, the video chat was over and everyone was hurrying do get breakfast they all seven agreed with Sunset's mom's theory. It was also backed up by music transforming them too because the music did stimulate some pleasure senses in the brain and they were all happier and having fun playing their music together as well, so it all fit in a nutshell really.

They did not have much more time to think about it because they all had to get to the stables for the Games. It was the final month of events and everyone was still eager to see Sunset win this.

Of course, the final event of Eventing was still two weeks away. These were merely the preliminary this weekend. Still, everyone was very happy and glad everything was fixed up and ready to go.

The girls were all ecstatic to see their boyfriends waiting for them at the stables all of them get their early to help with the setting it up so the girls could sleep in some and keep Sunset calm down some so she would not get too nervous about the finals.

The boyfriends had become as closes as friends as their magical and beautiful sweethearts were and if it was possible for them to pony up they in all probability be doing it as often as the girls were! They might even have woken up floating above their beds from how ecstatic and full of magic the way they were feeling!

They had been talking about plenty of different topics while waiting for the girls to get to the stables. They had all really gotten to each other for who each was on the inside. Though the one thing each guy was not shy about sharing was the reason why he was so madly in love with his girlfriend and just why they each felt they had found their soul mate in the girls.

The thing was really hectic but after a few moments of love and friendship, everyone went to their seats leaving Sunset alone in the stable with Solar Flare to finish getting ready. She saw that the other riders had already finished had getting ready and most likely gone to the outside. Figuring she be the last to go get ready she was about to leave when she heard a very frustrated voice and someone crying near the back of the barn.

Stopping she turned and slowly walked to the back of the barn wherein a room where they keep the grooming supplies she saw Midnight clearly crying her heart out and looking very upset.

"Midnight? You okay?" she asked cautiously as she opened the door a little.

Midnight stopped crying and got angry and yelled at her. "What are you doing spying on me?! I wasn't crying! I just tripped and it hurt like the dickens! I'm not needing your cheating self to pity me!"

"Midnight…" Sunset starts to say concerningly as Midnight tried furiously to brush past her but Sunset caught her by her left wrist and forced her to look her.

"Let me go, cheater!" she snarled furiously at Sunset thrashing wildly like a beast however Sunset didn't let go of her wrist though she did relax her grip, yet did not let go of her. Taking a deep breath she spoke in a soft and sympathetic voice to her rival trying to show her kindness and friendship which she unmistakably needed so desperately at this moment.

"You and I both know I'm not a cheater, Midnight, and I know you have never actually believed me to be one either. You're honestly just petrified of disappointing your parents because you know to the second place isn't good enough.

For your parents it's perfect or nothing, right? If you're absolutely not the best and perfect then you're of no value at all; and therefore not worthy of any love or affection, correct? That's how it is for you, is it not?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Mind your own business! Now let me go!" as she thrashed and wrestled harder trying to get loose but it was clear by her frightened eyes she was worried that Sunset knew the horrible truth that she did not want anyone to know nor did she want it to be said aloud at all.

Feeling so much sympathy and wanting to really help someone who needed it so badly Sunset bravely continued on with talking to the confused and frightened the young girl. "Midnight, please, I know okay? I know," she told her comfortingly as she stroked her face kindly and wiped away a few tears. Midnight took one hand and look at Sunset in a strange way.

"I know your parents have way too high expectations and you are really just trying to please them by any means necessary. Even if it means acting in a way that's not the real you just to make them happy.

On the other hand, Midnight, I can also see quite unmistakably for myself that you miss just riding and doing this for fun. Furthermore, I can also see that you feel that just doing your best should be worthy of being loved; not having to be perfect. That love should be freely given not have to be earned under certain conditions."

Midnight became anger once more and threw aside Sunset's hand for a moment before screaming. "Huh?! You spying?!"

"No, Midnight I didn't spy, not exactly anyway," Sunset replied honestly and explained, "My friend and me inadvertently overheard your parents' belittling at you that one time because I accidently left my journal in the stables," pausing for a moment looking away then looking back at Midnight before admitting something that been nagging her since overhearing that cruel exchange.

"I can't imagine how awful you must have felt at that moment, to feel like you have to be perfect just to be loved by your own mom and dad," Sunset remarked sadly to Midnight and then to Midnight's confusion she saw Sunset's face full of a strange assortment of feelings that seemed to be bitterness, gloom, anguish guilt and many other unusual feelings.

After a moment of all that raging inside the former unicorn turn to her teenage Korean rival and confessed a few shocking secrets that she was sure Midnight did not know about her but might sympathize with at least.

"Did you know that my parents aren't my birth parents? That I'm a foster child? Did you know that? Are you aware of the fact I wasn't exactly a nice person until a special friend showed me a better way?

I was a bitch plain and simple I was a bitch and if anyone deserved not to be loved or kicked out of the house it was me. I treated my mom and dad like worthless people when they loved me unconditionally and never even yelled at me no-matter-how awful I was.

I have felt extremely bad about my previous behavior, Midnight, like I was so ashamed by it I literally went out of my way to make everyone at school believe I was parentless and homeless rather than let them know how bad I was to my parents or that I even had parents or a home at all!

I just could not live with the thought with how my friends or anyone at school for that matter would react if they found out just how ungrateful and unloving I was to the two people who loved me like no-one else has loved me before or since. I can't even bring myself to call them Mom and Dad because I'm still ashamed of how I behaved."

Midnight starred at here rival in shock and now she was the one looking at her with sympathy and feeling bad. Like maybe she and Sunset really weren't that different and could maybe actually be good friends.

"That's really surprising, Sunset," Midnight finally said at last in a small but surprising voice as she gave Sunset a curious look. "Your parents every time I have seen you with them I've never seen such love and affection that doesn't have to be earned. They seem so kind, fun and cool.

You also seem to have one amazingly hot and cool boyfriend along with six amazing best friends. I never thought you had anything to be ashamed of or that you had anything you regretted. I also did not know you are a foster child. I guess I don't know a lot about you, though truthfully I have wanted to be friends with you and everyone in our riding class but my parents…" she let it hang there looking thoroughly miserable by the fact that her parents' actions had left her friendless and so alone to the point it left her crying by herself because she didn't have anyone to comfort or confide her pain in.

Sunset smiled warmly to show the lonely girl she wasn't alone anymore. It made Sunset happy to see she had made the connection she'd been hoping to make ever since overhearing that wicked conversation and finding out the anguish poor Midnight suffered all alone.

The two archrivals were no longer rivals as of that moment instead they were now real friends comforting each other and they just fell into each other's arms embracing the other in a much-needed hug of love and friendship.

As they hugged and cried at the same time Sunset whispered to Midnight softly. "Well, I've some things in my past that I'm not proud of, Midnight," as they broke apart enough to be arm's length from each other and Sunset handed her a tissue and gave her a serious look and added.

"You still don't believe me? You can ask anyone at my school and they'll tell you I was a bully and a bitch and it will be confirmed I was a raging she-demon and that's fact! I surely was not a friend in the least bit or I wasn't until after the events of the Fall Formal.

I can also attest for myself, Midnight; though my friends cannot back this one up given they only known my parents for such a short time. But I'd be lying through my teeth if I didn't say I was anything but a very poor daughter and just treated my parents very poorly till I was shown how to be a better person.

Now I don't treat anyone like shit and I will never take anything like friendship, love or family for granted again nor will I do anything to hurt anyone I care about ever again! That's a promise!" she finished passionately.

Midnight laughed and giggled at that and spoke softly confessing more of her true feelings to her new friend. "Well, you're right, Sunset. I know you're not a cheater when it comes to the horseback riding and your right also that I just miss doing this for fun and the simple pleasure of it.

I don't like having to be a nasty person when I'm really far from it, all I have ever wished is to be myself who I really am on the inside and not this awful person my parents want me to be. I want to be me! All the same, Sunset, what am I supposed to do regarding my parents? I truly fear they will disown me if I don't meet their demands."

Sunset twisted the dangling piece of red hair in front of her face for a moment before speaking. Choosing her words very carefully she then spoke to Midnight but it was more a question then just telling her something.

"Well, Midnight, ask yourself this? What's gonna make you happier? Being someone you're not and doing things to make others happy? Or be true to yourself and making yourself happy?

Because it seems to me your parents shouldn't put their wants and happiness before what you want for yourself or what makes you happy. More importantly? Love should not have to be earned by someone else's terms, it should be freely given devoid of any demands needing to be met.

My parents have always told me two things, Midnight. One is true to yourself and you'll find happiness by being you. The other is love is unconditional and it needs nothing to be given its just there for all of us to share and have.

Because looking at you right now? It's not a very pretty picture at all its quite sad actually.

You are alone and unhappy and crying in a grooming closet because you're so stressed out by being forced to be perfect which no-one can be. Pushed past a point no-one should be pushed to begin with; you're not happy at all nor are you having any fun. You are utterly friendless and depressed because you're not permitted to be even yourself. So that's pretty sad and pathetic; no other words really for it, sorry," apologized Sunset to which Midnight was crying once more but nodded in agreement that it was pretty pathetic the position she was in.

Feeling sorry for Midnight still but trying to still hopefully help some Sunset reminded her of something she seemed to have been made to forget. "I don't care about being the best or winning or losing the Games, I'm just here to do my best and have fun doing it. Because I know win or lose I'm still gonna be happy for giving it my all, having fun doing it. Most importantly no matter whether I win or not I'll still have my best friends here for me whether I get the trophy or not. Because for me? They are the true prize for having them in my makes me a winner and I don't need a cheap piece of replaceable tin to make me feel like a winner when I'm with them.

Because winning isn't as important as having fun and just knowing people you care about who care about you are happy that you're happy."

Both really understood everything that Sunset was saying and grateful she had said it. Midnight felt a lot better from their conversation as the pair stood in silence for a few moments then they heard someone come in and it was Butch.

"Hey, there you two are! You guys better hurry up! The Games start in ten minutes and you need to be out in the arena in eight minutes! You both okay?"

"We're fine, Butch," Sunset reassured him swiftly covering for Midnight who couldn't say anything at the moment still being a bit distraught. "Just needed to give each other some moral support and wish each other luck. We'll be out in a minute. Don't worry we'll be out in time, don't panic."

"Okay, as long as you're out in time. Jackie was getting a little antsy and I don't want anyone to get in trouble this late in the game. So good luck to both of you! See you in a few minutes!" and with that, the rugged good-looking cowboy hightailed out of the barn.

Sunset then gave Midnight a big hug and smiled at her and couldn't help but pony up from this act of true friendship which shocked Midnight for a second but she did feel much better as Sunset quickly pony down too.

"I won't explain that particular peculiarity about myself at the moment, no time, but I will later, I promise. But just know it a sign of true friendship. Now come on. Let's go have some fun and enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"Yes! Let's have some fun!" as the girls climbed on their horses blazed swiftly from the barn to the arena to meet up with the other riders. When they got to the arena Sunset whispered to Midnight, "Haeng-un-eul bibnida" Which meant in "Good Luck" in Korean.

In a little while, one and all were enjoying watching this whole obstacle course that was the event of Eventing and to Sunset's delight she could see for herself since Midnight went before her she was taking her advice and forgetting everything else and just having fun for once.

After that particular Saturday ended the girls were all in the stables helping Sunset put her things away and tending to her horse when Midnight showed up, the girls were on the defense expecting Midnight to be rude and nasty but we're genuinely surprised when she came over smiling.

"You did a great job in the arena today, Sunset and thank you again for doing what you did before the start of the Games. I can honestly say neither my parents nor the girls at my school would have done anything so kind," she said as she hung her head sadly.

"You're welcome, Midnight, everyone just needs to cry sometimes, there no shame in that, but it is a shame when you have to be alone. All of my friends here can tell you no-one should ever have to be alone."

"No, that's true no-one should be. I envy all of you for having such loving families, amazing boyfriends, lucky to be friends with each other and getting to go to the best school in all of Canterlot."

"Why would you say CHS is the best school in Canterlot?" Twilight inquired curiously.

"Well, I do know you use to attend Crystal Prep which I can tell you my school is just like an all-girls version of it. Even the school uniform is similar we just wear black and teal, though you can have the finest academic education money can buy, though what's the point of being so damn smart and successful and all if you have no-one to share it with?"

"Never thought about it that way, but I reckon you got a point there, Midnight. We at CHS don't really care so much about perfection like other schools do."

"Yeah, we do like being are awesome selves but not to like an exaggerated extreme."

"Nor do we force ourselves to wear some sever identity robbing uniform of conformity!"

"Yeah, Twilight's old school and what we heard about your school sound like they are just so not fun! Like no-one would have fun, laughter or ever have a party even for a dance it just is so blah!"

"We don't mean to insult you or your school if we are though, dear."

"It's okay, I've thought the same thing. I personally don't see how wearing a uniform gonna do any of the bogus shit they say it's gonna do. It's just clothes and we don't have fun and I'm tired of being pushed and pushed to be perfect," Midnight confessed and then she got really nervous and kept glancing around.

"You alright there, Midnight? You look scared is something the matter?" Twilight asked seeing a look on Midnight face she was all too familiar with.

"Umm…I just don't want my parents catching me right now about to do what I'm gonna do, but here it goes…" she started to say as she gritted her teeth and just everything said in a huge rush.

"Doyouthingwecouldhangoutsometimeanddosomethingfun?!"

"HUH?!"

"Um once more, with clarity?" requested Applejack for the stunned girls who had no idea what the heck this girl just said.

"I was wondering if we could possibly…" gulping "hang out?" she stuttered out loud looking extremely nervous and shocked at her own audacity to ask the question.

The girls were more than a little shocked themselves but looked at each other and grinned and nodded and one by one all ponied up well-excepted Twilight of course.

"We'd love to hang out with you, Midnight, we were planning on doing some study sessions at each other's house for the next few weeks, you know because with the end of the school year approaching we got final exams?" Sunset explained.

"We also while we're studying going to of course be having plenty of fun and other activities going on, darling, no need to make studying boring and dull when it can be more interesting." Rarity informed her sweetly as she was eyeing clearly already having makeovers on the brain.

"We are also gonna make sure to squeeze in a few dates with our boyfriends in-between cramming for finals, our families, of course, these Games. So the next two and half months are gonna be buzzing with activities, but that's what makes its all the more fun, sugarcube!" Applejack expressed with a gleeful smile.

"Sounds like it will be a lot of fun, which I honestly don't know too much about since I'm not really allowed to have much of it or any. Oh, I've got to go before my parents figure out I've been stalling in the barn. So um I'll meet you all afterschool at the Sugarcube Café and we'll take it from there?"

"Sure, see you later, Midnight! Looking forward to getting to know the real you!" Sunset told her as they hugged quickly.

"I'm looking forward to finding out who I really am as well! See you later!" she replied as she came out of the embrace. With a quick smile, she waved then bolted out of the barn before her parents did realize she'd been stalling or even worse trying to make friends!

"Well that was totally unexpected, but nevertheless cool and awesome!" Rainbow Dash admitted though she did look a bit confused as did the other girls about this whole turnaround with Midnight's whole demeanor.

"Um, Sunset, would you kindly share with us, darling what in the name of heaven happened today that turned that um unpleasant wench into someone who seems fairly likable?"

"Long story, but I'll tell you on the way out as we got to go now."

So the scores for the Games seemed fairly the same as the others were roughly around the same with Sunset in the lead with Midnight in close second but still it would come to how they did in the final run.

Still the girls did have other things on their minds as they did say the school year was almost up and they did have to study for final exams coming up fast. Twilight was just as diligent and as serious about studying as her Equestrian counterpart and the other girls were about as enthusiastic as their pony counterparts were about it.

The fact is while people like getting good grades and succeeding there just not a lot of joy or fun in studying, it's just boring and not very easy to do, especially when the weather is so darn nice and perfect.

So the girls like everyone else at CHS was forcing themselves to find creative ways to have fun and get their studying done so they would not fail their exams.

Fledge was even worried actually extra worried as this was the first time he'd ever have to take exams and he really wanted to pass and he was doing his best to keep the boys' spirits up and also plan with them how best to sneak in a few dates with their girlfriends in-between all this.

They didn't even have time for band practice with how much they needed to study that's how much they needed to study!

Still that Monday afterschool the girls all shared a quick parfait with their boyfriends followed by a really passionate kiss, afterward the boys said their goodbyes to their sweethearts to begin trying to make their study session fun and that they call them later.

After they left the girls were left to wait for Midnight. It was 3:40 right now and they felt they at least wait till 4:15 for her since they didn't know her school schedule or how she gets away from her parents since they all at least understood her parents were very strict and she had to be really sly.

It was about 4:05 when they saw someone they had never seen in the Café walk in looking very nervous like they were scared to death just to be in a local hang out. It was Midnight alright but she looked well different since she wasn't in her riding clothes with honestly was all they have seen her in, though they had imaged her in a school uniform like Twilight's old one just in the colors she'd said hers were.

Midnight's hair was long and loose with a hair clip with a black crescent moon and gray cloud on the left side, which must be her cutie mark in Equestria. Her outfit was way different than they expected.

She sported a mini magenta leather jacket, a teal mini t-shirt with her cutie mark on it with her midriff exposed, teal fingerless gloves, a half magenta, half teal miniskirt with a gold studded belt, black leggings and teal, and magenta ankle boots.

"Wow, that's sure not what I was expecting her to wear! I don't know whether to call it funky or marginally madcap, but it's quite a statement outfit I'll say that much for sure," Rarity managed to utter once the shock wore off as the girl spotted them and hurried over to them.

"Hey!" she said a little too loudly and people stared and she blushed so she quickly sat down and the girls pushed forward the parfait they'd been saving for her. She managed a weak thank you and began to eat it a manner that suggests she had never had one before.

The girls sat awkwardly for a few moments not knowing what to say or do as Midnight finished the sweet treat but after a few minutes they just started talking about a few things like for example the latest episode of Tecna Mark's webshow and a few of their personal likes and dislikes and after that it was easy.

Then the girls all went to the first place they'd agreed to go study at which was at Canterlot Park by the lake and they'd a good time there and things went very well from there.

Midnight was having a good time and all the girls were happy to get to know the real her and to carry on their mission to spread the Magic of Friendship to the world. It wasn't till it was almost 6:30 that Midnight panicked when she heard the nearby clock tower chime.

"Oh, shit! I've got to go before my parents get home from work or they are gonna kill me! I told them I was going to go to a study party yes, but if I don't get home soon they'll know I didn't go to one with the girls from my own school! Oh! Where are you guys meeting tomorrow and what's the quickest way to get there?" she asked she hastily packed up her things.

"Um, we're going to be studying tomorrow at Twilight's house and then go around to each girl's house for the rest of the week. We'll text you the address, but do you really have to be so sneaky? I mean you didn't lie to your parents you are at a study party. Does it matter if it with girls from your school or not?" Fluttershy asked in a confused voice as she finished packing Midnight's backpack for her.

"You really don't get how bad this be if my parents knew I was hanging out with you guys at all do you? Let me enlighten the seven of you then, I don't have friends at school, and if I did have 'friends" it would only be people they would approve as friends; that not even be real friends if you must know.

My parents don't believe in friends merely acquaintances, not real friends. They say there is no such thing as friends only minor acquaintances one must deal with and only people you must deal with to get ahead within life!" she spat bitterly at the ground with huge angry tears in her eyes again shocking the girls who had been having a good time with her.

No-one spoke again for a few moments then they all grouped hug the girl and again they ponied up except Twilight who did though have a faint glow about her.

They had taken a few minutes to give a short history on their secret which Midnight confessed she'd heard about at her school. Though since it had come from the school most well-known gossip girl no-one ever knew if what came out of her mouth was fact or fiction; consequently almost no-one ever believed her about anything.

Though secretly Midnight felt this was one rumor that was true and held onto the hope with a burning desire to know it was true and was overjoyed to see it was.

The girls assured her they'd be her friends and that they give her one day the courage to stand up to her parents and just tell them what she wanted and actually needed as opposed to what they wanted and thought was right.

Midnight hoped one day that be true but for now, she had to get home or face their wraith. She gave them her cell number and to text her their addresses and she meets them for the rest of the study sessions and anything else they could manage.

Well that day did set the precedent as of how the next two weeks went and they went quickly by.

Basically, the format was they all meet at the Café for a quick treat then the girls the go to one of the girls' house and the boys do the same amongst themselves. They study from 4 to 6 then go home for dinner with their families and to watch for the alert on their computers around 8:15 if Tecna's web show had updated.

Her web show currently had been focusing heavily on the topics of acceptance, individuality, being true to yourself, and most importantly of all; how it was really time for the world to really stop treating the LGBT community as a bunch of sinful leapers and to wake the hell up and realize that those who mistreated them were the evil sinners, not the other way around.

As Tecna stated loudly and clearly on her last episode for all her viewers these truths. Here were those truths. Not any of the LGBT people were mentally ill nor were they any different than anyone else on the planet.

Even more importantly falling in love was under no circumstances a sin no matter who it was with, and it was HUMANS, not God who thought falling love with the same sex was wrong. God created man and gave us free will and the ability to love.

The simple fact that everyone seemed to really overlook all the time is this the only reason Adam and Eve were together at all was they were the only two freaking people on the planet according to the Bible on the planet so who else were they gonna hook up with? If God had created more people at once then they would have had the option of choosing anyone they liked to give their hearts too; but no they did not have any choice in the matter did they?

Therefore saying man and woman only belonged to each other is just saying we were never given any options to choose at all who we wish to love and who really love us!

She also pointed out another overlooked fact that the Bible was written for another time and another era and this was the year 2016. There is no discounting that the Bible does possess good morals and lessons to live by, however, you can't live in the past you must live in the now; and realize the world's grown and changed, so live in the reality; and not in a time where all woman could do was sew and feed camels and such!

The time had come to stop thinking people who didn't conform to what you think is 'normal' are evil sinners. There is no normal or perfect and it's time we learned to accept people for who they are and realize we are not so different. Look for what the same and not what we think is different and realize at the end of the day it's a lot like water and rain we are very much the same.

Also she said all those things we think are so different in religion? Maybe different names or rules or whatever, but in the end, we are all just talking about the same thing. Different names and aspects but in the end it comes down to the same basic belief and that we all are really talking about in a nutshell of the same thing so no need to go to war when we all, in the end, may have different names but we are still talking about basically the same thing!

We are one race living on this planet, humans and we have all the same basic needs, wants and desires and it's time we stop fighting pointless battles with our brethren and just truly became one. Otherwise, we will inflect doomsday upon ourselves.

As a result, it was really no surprise that everyone had been become even more addicted to Tecna's web show then usual lately, in addition, the likes on the webshow gone through roof. The offline results had had the desired effect Tecna had been aiming for as more and more people were really thinking and talking about the real things that truly mattered in life and not the stupid shit that didn't matter at all.

It was the Friday before the last day of the Games. The next day all eight riders would be competing and Sunday be the awards ceremony. It was already a full day enough for Sunset who had an extra thing to do today and it wasn't studying with the girls.

She'd to see her psychologist Dr. Destine today from 4 to 5, so she'd have to skip today's study session and she felt bad since she'd been doing her best to really help Midnight but she couldn't miss her appointment either.

Still, as she packed her bag that morning Daybreak seemed to sense Sunset was down and ran and got her parents.

"Sunset, sweetie, you okay?" asked her mom as she came into the room while doing her normal braid on the left side, "You look a bit down this morning, is everything alright?"

"I'm alright, Sunfire, nothing the matter, really," Sunset replied quickly as she tried to brush it off as she was trying to put her homework in the correct folders in her ring binder to take to school when her father glanced over her shoulder after finishing putting his hair into its normal side braided ponytail.

"You are certainly not alright, Sunset," he said at once just glancing at his daughter's magenta ring binder with her cutie mark on it, "otherwise you would not be mixing up your book report on a "Midsummer Night's Dream" for English with your biology term paper on the myths and facts of global warming. Nor do I think you also put your extra credit essay on for history on historical moments of women empowerment throughout history out of order."

"Oh! I can't believe how befuddled I am!" as she tried to fix it franticly; but her dad took it from her, "I'll fix this for you, honey while you tell your mom what's on your mind, don't worry about it," he smiled as she gushed with both with love and relief.

He then jerked his head towards the kitchen/dining room and added. "Though, please go have your breakfast smoothie and sandwich while you talk to your mom, okay? We don't need you to go to school on an empty stomach and I made them extra nutritious today."

"Onmyo o arigatogozaimashita" (Thank you, Yin Yang) Sunset replied swiftly with a boy and went to the kitchen which was actually the left half was the kitchen and right half was the dining room.

So she started to eat her breakfast and then heard her mom open a bottle and place two gummies next to her plate. "We want you to start taking two gummy vitamins from now on every morning. So we got an extra-large jar of Vita-fusion Multivites," Sunfire explained as Sunset seemed confused for a moment then her mom offered an explanation.

"You probably don't recall at your last doctor's visit but your doctor did say you could use some extra vitamins and we just want you to be as healthy as possible. We don't need you to have any blood pressure problems or cholesterol, diabetes or any number of things that can go wrong in a young person life."

Sunset looked annoyed for a moment as she quickly chewed the fruit flavored gummies up. "Sunfire! Please! I already eat a very healthy diet, I'm physically active, and as far we know I don't have any underlying genetic dispositions that would predispose me to anything! Isn't it bad enough I'm already seeing a shrink?"

"Sunset, don't talk that way to your mother! We're just trying to make sure you stay healthy all the way around; physically, mentally and emotionally. It's just being a parent and most parents can be to a certain extent overprotective about some things concerning their children. Also many of us rather be safe than sorry when it comes to our children as well is all, sweetheart," her dad lightly snapped as he finished getting her binder properly organized.

"Gomenasai" (Sorry) "I know you are just trying to take care of me because you love me and you're just being my parents and I do love you for it. I'm just really exhausted from everything going on and to tell the truth I had my other two nightmares last night."

"Hmm, that would explain why you weren't floating above the bed this morning as you've been doing that for almost two weeks," her mom replied and gave a small chuckle. "I knew you were probably burned out and that's why you didn't wake up floating, but I didn't think the nightmares came back."

"Yes, we thought they went away once you gave some peace to the other Sunset. Have they still be going on and you haven't told us?" her father inquired with great concern as he gave her binder which she put into her bag.

"They still come just not as often, even with my dreams of euphoria they slip in for a few moments, but I just push them far back in my mind. I have way too many more important matters to think about then two silly dreams. So we better hurry or I'll be late for school," pointing to the zodiac clock and they nodded and hurried to drop Sunset off at school.

They reminded they pick her up early to take her to her therapy appointment and she needed to get a good night sleep if she wanted to hopefully win tomorrow the Games. She smiled and said she understood and hugged and kissed them and they took off.

Sunset then turned and looked shocked and scared. The courtyard was deathly quiet as was the whole school, it had that eerie feeling one gets as if they are in a horror movie and the ax murderer about to behead them.

She felt all of sudden like she should be scared as she made her way into school. It was still deathly quiet and it was like it was abandoned, there was absolutely no-one at all the school was empty and abandoned it was just creepy.

"Where is everyone?" Sunset began to panic as she kept wandering the halls and there was no sound or hide nor hair of anyone not a student or teacher not even a mouse could be seen scurrying by! What was going on? Were zombies about to come out of the floor or something?

Then all of a sudden all the lights in the school went out and it was pitch black you could not even see your own nose it was that dark. Sunset was now really panicking. Then she just bolts and just kept running till she somehow managed to find her way to the gym and threw open the doors and let out a scream.

But that was not just of fear but surprise because the whole school was gathered there and it was the biggest party she had seen so far and everyone was just shouting her name.

"Congratulations, Sunset Shimmer! Good Luck! Take home the gold tomorrow!" and then she realized as she looked around the whole school was throwing her a party to hopefully celebrating her winning the Games tomorrow.

The Rainbooms confirmed as much as they were playing some of their best songs all but Twilight ponied up and the whole school just saying how much they believe in her and that they just wanted to party. She could also just tell by looking at everyone faces if they hadn't thrown this party today Pinkie Pie would have literally exploded from having to wait till after the weekend to throw it, so they just spent the whole school day partying and enjoying themselves and even Celestia and Luna said they need to break the tension somehow and they were all eager to see Sunset win tomorrow which everyone felt was for sure.

It just seemed so perfect like everyone was happy and things couldn't be better. As if to really prove that point you just had to look up at the ceiling of the gym. For all seven of the girls were floating in the air from the euphoria brought on by true friendship and them being on a romantic unprecedented high because all their boyfriends were at the party so between the dancing and kissing they could help but fly.

Twilight may not have a ponytail or ears yet but she was now gaining an aura so it was slight progress! But they were all extremely intoxicated on love and friendship that day so no-one was prepared for what was going to happen tomorrow.

The next day was so charged with excitement and energy it was like a bomb might go off. The other riders already knew the person going to win was for sure gonna be Sunset who had been pretty much flawless throughout the whole competition and they just wanted to be good sports and see where they could finish.

It did shock the Riders how Midnight's behavior had seemed to change over the last two weeks as she had attempted to befriend them as well and been a lot nice to them overall.

It was a very nice day so the whole arena was exposed to the world and everyone was getting ready to see the last event. The final Eventing to see how everyone placed. Then tomorrow they'd have the awards ceremony.

Things seemed to go smoothly and all went very well. It went Carmel, Cookie, Choco, Red Velvet, Solar Wind, North Star, and Midnight.

Finally it was Sunset's turn she was last to go and she was feeling very confident she had done this perfectly and in great time all month long she would do perfectly and even better time today and clinch the win.

She got to the starting position of the difficult obstacle course and she knew she was gonna win but still remained focused and then she heard the sound to start and went too it.

She was doing great making better time than anyone else and showing off both beauty and skill all at once then just as she came to the end of the course about to finish it happened.

There had been absolutely no wind that day at all the weatherman had even said that morning no chance of wind at all. But for some mysterious reason, a very strong wind gust blew for just a moment all the way through the arena and everyone tried to hold everything together, but unfortunately one of Rarity's spare bags she had brought to hold a spare riding outfit for Sunset in case something happened to hers was caught by the wind gust.

It all happened so fast but in slow motion at the same time. The bag blew into the arena and whipped around in a snake-like way and made a strange disturbing sound as it whipped around Solar Flare as they were approaching the last part of the course.

Solar Flare like any horse would gave into an instinct so strong and so integrated into her DNA for thousands of years and so much a part of any horse there's no rider on Earth that can do anything to stop what happened next.

Scared of her mind by the bag she went into sheer panic and bucked wildly and she threw Sunset off with such force she sent her a good 15 feet and the impact was more than enough to knock Sunset out for a moment and also knock her helmet off her head too.

Then it happened to everyone who watched in silent horror as Solar Flare still in a panic began to buck and thrash wildly about and began to trample and kick Sunset and everyone heard the loud unmistakable sound of bones being broken and they saw it as Solar Flare's front hooves came slamming down right on Sunset's head.

It was then Midnight came rushing out on Nightmare and leapt off her horse and finally manage to calm down Solar Flare and everyone was just staring at Sunset battered and bloody still form. It didn't take sharp eye to know this was really bad, because they could all see clear as day a large pool of bright red blood oozing from around Sunset's head.

Then reality set in and the paramedics were rushing out to do what they could and the girls and Sunset's parents were all rushing to get to her but they were trying to be held back as Butch's family was trying to get people to calm down and get them to realize they do more harm than good if they tried to help.

But the girls, their boyfriends and Sunset's parents managed to get outside as Sunset was taken outside in a stretcher and they were listening as the paramedics were saying they had called a Lifeflight helicopter and they were taking Sunset to the nearest trauma center which was in the city, St. Margaret. They gave them directions and told them they had to hurry as the chopper touched down and everyone watched as they saw their friend who was unconscious being loaded into a chopper.

It was unreal to them as they watched that chopper take off. How could they go from 24 hours ago having a party and being so happy they literally touched the ceiling to know to see their friend fighting for her life?

There was no time to take it in the next thing to do was get to the hospital as fast as possible and pray that this world didn't lose TWO SUNSET SHIMMERS!


	18. The Fate of Sunset Shimmer: Magical Revival

The Fate of Sunset Shimmer: Magical Revival

At a trauma center or any hospital, you deal with life and death every day. You also deal with realities no-one wants to deal with and that reality is truly stranger than fiction and you cannot make up what happens in an ER on a daily basis.

Nevertheless, all doctors have about three things in common. 1. They don't like being unable to help save a life. They don't like losing to death. 3. They don't ever want to be unable to help save the life of a child since if death takes them well that as a real punch in the gut. Kids aren't supposed to die and no doctor likes to lose anyone but no doctor ever wants to lose a child at all to the bastard that is death!

As a result, when the call came in over the radio at the trauma center they were inbound with a 16-year-old female with traumatic injuries including a confirmed head injury the doctors were more than ready to fight to save her. However, they didn't fail to recall death is a strong fighter too and will not go down without a strong fight and it wins more times than we like to admit.

Still, the helicopter touched down and the trauma team was all ready to meet the flight paramedics as they gave them their briefing.

"Name's Sunset Shimmer age 16. Injuries are a result of horseback riding. She clearly has many broken bones and suspected injuries to her abdomen and everyone at the show confirmed seeing the horse's hooves come down on her head."

"Okay, we need to get a full trauma CT scans, get an OR booked and get eight units of type O blood sent to the OR stat. We need to find out the full extent of her injuries and fast but it's clear she needs to go to the OR ASAP. Where are her parents?" the lead doctor a guy with a teal ponytail wearing half-moon glasses asked flight paramedic.

"They are driving but it's gonna take at least 45 minutes to get here at best you know how damn far that stable is from here? Even in the best of traffic? And I'll say this you probably should expect a flood of people coming to check on this girl looked like a lot of people are concerned about her; like her whole high school and more by the looks of it!"

"Okay, Neal. Thanks. We'll let you know. C'mon people let's move it!"

"Good luck, Saddler, I hope she pulls through."

"I don't know, Neal, she looks really bad, but I hope so too," the guy with the ponytail replied when his nurse grabbed him.

"Dr. Davidson! Let's get going!"

"Okay! See you!"

Well by the time Sunset's parents the girls and everyone else got there they were all a wreck. All of CHS had come on three different school buses and the boyfriends had been driven by Helena in Fledge's family car and the girls had ridden with Sunset's parents.

Even the other riders from the Games had come. They'd come with Midnight but not with her parents who she knew at the moment didn't give a damn about Sunset's accident, they even said so in an extremely callous manner too.

She had had her only kindhearted living relative give them a lift. Her Aunt April Moon; who was considered in her mother's family the black sheep for not following the family callous, superior perfection beliefs.

It seemed April and Midnight were two peas in a pod really as she was more like April than she was like either of her assholes for parents. April ran the Canterlot Dry Cleaners and was perfectly happy to make friends and not have some big important job and enjoy things for fun and be like Midnight.

As a result, when Midnight's parents had refused point-blank to take Midnight and other Riders to the hospital to check on Sunset April's first reaction had been to admonish her older sister in a furious and disgusted tone for her behavior.

Then told her niece to get in her car and they go see how Sunset was doing and told the others to hop in as well which they'd done so quickly before her sister and husband had a clue what had had happened at all.

So right now the whole waiting room was overflowing and the tension was high and everyone was just scared and worried and no-one knew what the hell was going on and just how badly injured Sunset was and no-one has even given them answers!

Finally, Dr. Davidson came out and asked for the parents of Sunset Shimmer and it was like the waiting room all stood up and it was so packed people had been sitting on top of each other and not caring about it.

"We're Sunset's parents. How is our daughter?" Sunfire asked in a trembling voice.

"I think we should talk in private if you'll come with me…"

"No! With all due respect, doctor, we understand the news is bad, devastating even. But we won't deny the rest of Sunset's friends and family to hear it. You will tell everyone in this room what's wrong with her or no-one at all. There is no if and or buts. You tell my wife, myself and every single one of our daughter's friends what is wrong with her or you don't say a word and I mean it." Yin Yang said firmly and deliberately showing he actually cared more about everyone else hearing the news then just hearing it by himself.

Everyone all shouted and nodded in agreement and all said in unison. "It's all of us at once or none of us at all! That's the deal!"

"Okay, I can see you all are very tight-knitted. Okay, there is no easy way around this and we don't sugarcoat anything here so lets me just say it like it is then. Sunset' injuries are extremely severe. She's broken half of her ribs and some were broken more than once; her left arm is also broken as is her right tibia.

When she arrived she did have a pneumothorax because of the amount of trauma to her abdomen which we were able to relieve with a chest tube, however we still aren't completely finished scanning to see if her other abdominal organs were damaged by all the trauma; although given what we've seen so far and just from what I know from horse-related injuries in general? I strongly suspect based on the fact her lung was damage there's a strong possibility there is also damage to her liver or spleen or both; however, we'll have to worry about that a bit later.

For her most life-threating injury is the one to her brain. She has what is called a subdural hematoma or she's bleeding in the brain and if not correct immediately she'll die.

However to be perfectly frank with all of you gather here right now in this room, with all of her other injuries on top of this one I can already tell you this for sure and you're not gonna like this, but even if she does manage to survive surgery at all she'll either remain in a coma or have severe brain damage or there still is a very strong likelihood even if we can fix any of it she'll still die. Whether from the complications of her injuries or from our own intervention attempts to save her life. Either way, it's not looking good I'm afraid.

We do have the best trauma surgeons in the state working on her at this moment and we'll come to get you when the surgery's over, but I'm just gonna be honest in my own opinion we are looking at less than a 5% chance of living I meant that. I'm not talking about recovering I'm saying just surviving from all this; that how low her chances are less the 5%. I've got to go now.

All I can say for now is just pray. That's all I can tell you to do is pray," and with that, the doctor hugged Sunset's mom and headed back into the main hospital leaving everyone completely speechless.

Everyone just looked at each other and couldn't speak and all of them even PINKIE PIE got how serious this was and it was like this was just not happening! This couldn't happen! Sunset could not be this badly hurt! This was just not possible! So all they could do for the next nine and a half hours was pray.

After those nine and half hours finally passed a nurse said the only family could come to the ICU and see Sunset. Sunset's parents said they wanted Sunset's best friends to come and the nurse agree the five girls could come but that was it.

When they got to the ICU and saw Sunset she was unrecognizable. There were more tubes and wiring then one could imagine and all you could smell was the blood and medicine and she was so badly beaten up you could even see her face.

She was hooked up to a mechanical ventilator to help her breathe and they hung blood and she was still in a coma and she just looked already dead. That was what it looked like that they were looking at a corpse this could not be there friend! The girls were just crying even Rainbow Dash was sobbing and so was Applejack and she was supposed only cry on the inside.

They knew that Sunset didn't even know they were there. They didn't even know if she was aware of anything at all. It just fills you with the most god awful feeling you could feel and they just couldn't take it. Twilight actually bolted first crying the hardest and tore down the hallway sobbing.

As she ran aimlessly not even aware of what was going on she just kept seeing all the things that had passed between her and Sunset since the moment Sunset had saved her life all those months ago at the Friendship Games. She knew she could not live without Sunset Shimmer and she didn't want the one who saved her life to lose her own. But what could she do? They needed a miracle and she knew there was no way they get one to save the life of Sunset Shimmer.

It was then Twilight finally tripped over something. She hadn't been looking where she'd been going and found she was now standing alone in the small closed off waiting room for families in the ICU. She had tripped over Sunset's backpack; her mom must have brought it and what had fallen out of it when she had tripped was Sunset's journal.

For a moment Twilight just stared at the book and then just had a really crazy desperate idea. With trembling hands, she picked up the journal and flipped it open and she remembered that Sunset had given her permission to use her journal in times of crisis to contact Equestria. This was a crisis and right now Twilight felt very strange but she was desperate for a miracle as she felt they had nothing left to lose.

There was nothing wrong with asking for help and so she got a pen out of her skirt and began to write a letter. Her writing was barely legible because her hand was shaking so badly and her tears were staining the pages the magical book it seemed to still be responding to her as she could see her words as she wrote them.

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge..."

While all this had been going on life had been going on as normal for all the ponies in Equestria. Princess Celestia raised the sun every morning to single hope for a new day and her sister Princess Luna in turned raised the moon into the sky to bring forth the night so they may rest and feel the magic of the light of the night to lead them from darkness into light.

In the Crystal Empire, the Princess of Love kept protecting and bring forth powerful love for both her husband and daughter and to all of Equestria.

All of Equestria played its own part to bring forth balance, hope, love, and harmony. And of course in Ponyville Princess Twilight and her husband, Prince Fledge and their friends did their best doing what they did best spearing the Magic of Friendship and protecting ponies' dreams.

Though right now many crazy things had been going on outside the Castle of Friendship. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had been doing something called Buckball with other ponies which Fledge had thought was interesting as did many of the mythical creatures that came from his kingdom. Twilight had been dealing with the CMC trying to see if they could help a griffin named Gabby to get the impossible a cutie mark of her own and felt happy how they had helped her achieve in a manner that wasn't the normal way of going about it.

They're eager to tell that and whatever else might pop up next time Sunset Shimmer wrote to them about what was going on in the Human World and at CHS. Though they hadn't heard from her in a while, they didn't find it strange; since they're well aware that the final part of the Equestrian Games was happening right now in the human world. Therefore she and their human counterparts would surely be very busy with that as well as studying for their end of the year exams.

Instead, they're talking in very low whispers in their bedroom at the moment about something that they didn't want anyone to know about right now. They'd made triple sure no-pony was anywhere near them or could possibly walk in on them while they talked about something very personal and very private.

"So, you did make the potion I take it, Twilight? Since you did not wish to go into town to find out and let anypony who might blab it to all of Equestria correct?"

"Yes, Fledge," she said with some exasperation in her voice. Sighing she looked every which way before turning to whisper to him "I found an ancient spell to make the potion to give us the answer to our question. I used it three times just to be absolutely sure of the result."

"And? Was it positive or negative? I mean the potion was supposed to turn paler then snow if it was negative and brighter than the brightest blue if it was positive."

"It came out positive all three times, the most radiant shade of blue ever each time."

"You know what this means for us don't you then? Not just us? But all of Equestria?"

"I know what it means to Equestria but I'm more focused on what this means to us personally, Fledge for this will change everything forever! And… what in the name of Celestia?! Spike?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock as she and Fledge stopped talking about whatever they'd been talking about as the small purple dragon came rushing in screaming in pain and holding something that looked like it was about to blow up.

"Oww! Oww!" Spike was screaming in pain and his claws were smoking from whatever he was holding. Finally, he tripped on something and Fledge managed to catch Spike and cast a pain relieving spell on his claws.

"Aww, thank you, Fledge! That feels so much better! Aww!"

"You're welcome, Spike. Now care to tell us what's the emergency? And why you're in pain the first place? Because right now my wife and I have something very important and private we need to talk about so unless this is life or death can it wait?"

"I'm guessing it is life or death, Fledge, given how bonkers that book is going! I was just going to the kitchen to make some jewel coco and then that book you use to keep in touch with Sunset Shimmer just came flying at me from where you keep it and it chased me and it just becomes wilder and hotter like it had to be brought to both you right this moment. I get a feeling something bad has happened." Spike replied as his claws stopped sizzling.

"Something bad? We've got to read this now, Fledge! Forget about the other thing we're talking about! We've got to read what so damn important if this book acting this crazy!" Twilight exclaimed as her husband nodded and both Alicorns used their magic to open the book and it flipped to the latest letter.

They were not prepared for what the letter contained and it made their blood run cold. When they finished they looked paler then snow and just looked like they'd seen death. Then they snapped to attention and Twilight turned to Spike and spoke quickly.

"Spike!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to send out an emergency summons to everypony and ally we have in Equestria and beyond like yesterday! Tell them they have to be here at the Castle in no less than half an hour! Don't care how they get here! If we have to do a mass summoning spell we will! We need as many friends as we can get and all the other Princesses as well! Now get on it like YESTERDAY! GO!"

"On it!" and he went to go do as she said.

"I'm going upstairs quickly to get all the help I can get from the people of my kingdom and to get Helena and see if she knows anyone who can help us and we'll all meet up in the throne room in half hour, my love!"

"I'll go get my friends and gather every pony in Ponyville up as quickly as possible! There no time to lose! We must hurry! Let's go!"

Well, a half hour later the throne room of Twilight's castle was just as packed as that hospital was in the human world or even more with half of Equestria all crammed inside with everyone thinking the same thing. What was so damn important that they had to be called here as if someone's life depended on it?

When Princess Celestia asked Twilight that very question Twilight and Fledge looked grimly and replied together, "It's because your majesty someone's life does depend on it."

Well everyone was shocked and let out a gasp and even the pony Pinkie Pie was getting how serious this was like her human counterpart did! So that was making it super serious on both ends.

After a few moments, Celestia merely looked with her soulful eyes for Twilight to explain. Sighing Twilight and Fledge opened the magical journal and read together with the letter they'd received from the Human Word from a surprising source. Twilight herself!

"Dear Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge,

I know this will be very strange to you as it is to me right now but we don't have time to feel awkward. But this is the Human World Twilight Sparkle writing to you right now.

Some people call me Sci-Twilight when talking about the two of us to tell us apart.

I'm writing to you now because someone we all care about is dying and we are desperate for a miracle. Sunset Shimmer was involved in a terrible accident when she was about to win the Equestrian Games and she's was only given a less the 5% chance of living which is basically saying no-one in our world believes she will even live that all the doctors all have pretty much given up on her and just waiting for her to die!

This cannot happen! We cannot lose Sunset! This world already lost its Sunset Shimmer to a hit and run accident and no-one here cared she died and while we would all mourn this Sunset if she dies no-one can stand the thought there be no Sunset either here or in Equestria.

Also, I cannot lose Sunset Shimmer because she saved my life in every way possible and I will do anything to save her life in return as will everyone else in this world. We are willing to do anything if it means saving Sunset's life!

We cannot lose a friend and Sunset's parents should not have to bury their daughter either! Please! I'm begging through both my tears and pieces of a broken heart here! If it is possible can you do something to help save her?

Please! I don't know what else to do or where to turn! But I felt like we had nothing to lose with at least seeing if you all could help! Please! Please do something at least!

Must go now. I'll keep you posted on Sunset's condition even though it is very grim right now.

Love Twilight Sparkle."

If everyone crammed in that room had been pale and confused before they're now triple that and everyone just looked like this was just as unbelievable as it was their human world counterparts.

After few moments too many of silence Twilight finally spoke. "Well? Can we do anything?"

"HUH?!" everyone shouted.

"I said, is there anything we can do to help save the life of Sunset Shimmer? I do not wish to see her die and I do not wish for our other selves to lose a friend or a couple lose the only child they will ever have. This is too much of tragedy in too many ways!" she was crying tears of anguish with her husband comforting.

"I agree with my wife, we've performed many miracles here in Equestria and magic can do many wonderful things, but all that aside we can do nothing at all! We should at the very least try something to save Sunset's life! If nothing else we should at least try!"

One by one everyone agreed that had to at least try something to save Sunset's life but what they didn't know. It was then Princess Celestia and her sister gave each other a curious look and seemed to be having a wordless conversation with their eyes before nodding and Celestia stepped forward.

"There is one spell that might save my former student and our friend Sunset Shimmer's life. It is a very ancient spell that has never been done before but it is said if it can do miracles that no magic can do otherwise."

"What's the catch, Celestia?" inquired Fledge suspiciously not liking how she looked.

"The reason this spell never been done before is that it requires three of the most powerful magic to be in harmony and to be truly united in a great gathering. The Magic of Friendship, True Love and Family. They must come together and be in perfect harmony and the more that understand these three magic and truly possess like Twilight and her friends possessed the Elements it's a great power united," Celestia started to say when Luna came forth and said the rest.

"However even if all of Equestria was united in these Magics and we all were in perfect harmony with them along with the Elements of Harmony as well it still might not be enough power. It might take the power of two worlds to generate the right amount of magical energy this spell needs to work."

"So what you two are saying you don't think just all of us in Equestria would be able to generate enough magical energy even if we all united these three magic together to create this miracle magic power?" Cadence asked for clarification as she finished giving her daughter a bottle of milk.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly what we are saying for this spell requires such powerful magical energy even if all of Equestria was acting united it still wouldn't be enough I'm afraid," Celestia replied sadly.

"But it wouldn't just be Equestria! We would have two worlds acting like one for the spell! We'd have both Equestria and the Human World! Think about it! There are like a zillion people at this hospital right now praying for Sunset Shimmer and if they are not all united in those three magics themselves I don't know who wouldn't be!

We also have the Elements of Harmony on the other side as well with my friends' human counterparts! Look we have the book, right? We can tell me what she needs to tell others to do and we can all unite together and try this spell!" Twilight shouted loudly!

"What do we really have to lose by trying and it does make perfect sense! We've been corresponding with Sunset for months and all of Canterlot High clearly knows more than the Magic of Friendship! Trust us they know of True Love and Family! They know it as well as they know Friendship! Please, we don't have a moment to lose or do you have a better idea? Because we don't have any other options if you ask me so let's do this!" Fledge declared loudly himself.

Everyone shouted in agreement and then everyone got to read to do the spell.

First, they put the book in the center of the Cutie Map were the Tree of Harmony had once been. Then all the girls took their seats and the Princess and Fledge each took one direction. Everyone else joined hooves, claws, talons or whatever the hell they had and just concentrated.

They just focused all their energy on the magic of those three powerful things. Friendship. Love, Family. Just chanting it over and over again and just thinking of any and all memories connected to it and soon everyone was glowing a supernatural color that was so unbelievable no word would ever accurately describe what the name of that color was.

Then Twilight and Fledge both used their magic to open the book and quickly wrote instructions for what the humans had to do then all at once all this magical energy began to gather in a big blazing sphere of energy above them as all of Equestria stood united in these three magic.

Then the wind was blowing and it was just crazy as the ball hit the book and went to the other side and they were left to wonder if this would work.

On the other side human Twilight was holding the journal and crying with Fledge holding her thinking this was the end of Sunset and the moment her tears hit the book it became alive and sprang open and she and Fledge jumped back and instead of reading the words of what to do they heard them in their hearts what they need to do.

Then to both Twilight and Fledge's shock they BOTH PONIED UP! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER THEY PONIED UP! And while Human Twilight's pony up wasn't the same as no wings for her it did seem to make her a lot sexier and it seemed to do the same for Fledge. He didn't get wings either but they both looked much sexier! And they knew what to do.

They magical transported themselves to the lobby and no-one was questioned it and they just looked at them and this one of those times words weren't needed everyone just felt in their hearts and souls they needed to do. So everyone started doing exactly what their pony counterparts had just done in Equestria and then Twilight and Fledge teleported to the ICU where their friends were waiting as were the boyfriends and everyone both the girls and the boys all ponied up!

Knowing what they had to do and knowing they only had less than five minutes to do before Sunset did die the six girls and seven boys gathered around the bed and all those people in the lobby and the love between friends and their true loves and then to complete this Twilight broke the circle for a split second to grab Sunset's parent hands who had been too stunned at first to join.

But Sunfire took Twilight's right hand and Yin Yang her left and then another ball of the same magical energy hovered and then the two balls mixed together and hit Sunset in the chest just as she flatlined and for a few moments, everyone thought this had been all for nothing.

Then all of a sudden Sunset hovered out of the bed as a chrysalis of unbelievable magical energy just engulfed her body and then it was an explosion of energy that rocked both worlds and it was more a backlash of energy then when Sunset and Twilight had both touched her journal.

Of course, the hospital staff thought it was an earthquake but everyone in the lobby from CHS and all who were friends of Sunset knew that their miracle had happened.

And it had.

Sunset floated back onto the bed completely healed and looking as if she had never been hurt at all and everyone was still ponied up as she slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she slowly sat up.

"Umm…what happened? Why are you all ponied up? Twilight! You're ponied up! And the boys?! What…what…what the hell happened?! Mom! Dad! Why do you look like your about to cry and never stop? What happened? I just remember about to finish the course and then nothing. Though I feel like something magical did take place, someone cares to fill me in?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, Sunset! We LOVE YOU!" and they all mobbed her and cried thankful she was alive and that indeed a miracle brought on by all the magic they had learned about all these past months had indeed saved her life and now it looked like their magic had reached a new high and even better Sunset had finally called her parents Mom and Dad!

Who knew what was going to happen next?! But miracles do happen!


	19. The Most Nobel and Ancients of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end of this story and the end of what I'll post for day one on this website. I'll try tomorrow to get three stories out of the five of my first HTTYD sage up tomorrow. I hope people have read both stories I posted today. This one and the W.I.T.C.H I posted. So thanks.

The Most Nobel and Ancient of Surprises

"We need more balloons over that way to the left! And the strobe lights, fog machine, and all the other gizmos to pump up the party need to go over that direction! Ugh! No! No! That way!" screamed Pinkie Pie who looked like her blood pressure was going sky high as she was trying to direct how this huge party should be set up.

Lucky for her she calms down when someone hugged her from behind kissed her cheek and gave her chocolate milkshake. "Chill out, Pinkie! The party will happen but no need to raise your blood pressure you exploded like an overinflated balloon! Just try and calm down, my little bubbly party girl," soothed her boyfriend Cheese Sandwich.

Giggling and slurping the chocolate milkshake she seemed to calm down some before getting a gleam to her baby blue eyes and twisting him around so fast and planting a big smooch on his lips.

"Oh, Cheesy! I'm so happy I have you! Never had a gray day with you to be the sun in my sky! Oh! We just ponied up! Yippee!" as they both indeed ponied up.

After a moment the both returned to normal and he just chuckled as his pony ears vanished and he felt in his curly hair where they had been no more than two seconds ago.

"I still can't get used to how that happens now to me and all the boys now! The wonders of Magic! Nevertheless, my charming party girl, just chill out and relax already!

You know we'll have this party more than beyond ready long before it's supposed to happen; especially with so many people helping us set it up. It also doesn't hurt the fact that 14 of us that can pony up and do all kinds of magic tricks; don't you think things will go a whole lot faster anyway?"

"It's so helping us up here in the sky! I'm having the ultimate thrill right now!" called someone above them working to set some of the decorations in the higher spots.

Looking up they saw a ponied up Soarin' clearly enjoying finding out the fact in Equestira he was a Pegasus and therefore got wings! It seemed you got the attributes of what kind of pony you were in Equestria.

"This is really cool I've to agree with Soarin'. I've frequently fantasied what it be liked to fly, I've watched birds and flown kites throughout my whole life wishing to fly. Now I've my own wings to fly and so can my girlfriend as well!" Rusty gleefully called out to them from where he was hovering by a very tall tree.

He was setting up multi-colored paper lanterns in the neighboring trees with Fluttershy nearby teaching the birds to sing something special.

Rainbow Dash came flying by with her rainbow streak behind her and gave her boyfriend a look that told him without saying get his ass back to work and finish helping with their half of the decorations on the stage.

Every couple was busy using their ponied up forms and their magical powers to help set up an important party. As were many of their closest friends too. A lot of the technical support was being done by Tecna Mark, extra-musical assistance was coming from Rara who had come back to visit for such an important party.

There was also a lot of college kids including Starlight and her boyfriend Sunburst was there as were all the riders from the Games led by Midnight who was getting help from her loving Aunt April. Even everyone's pets were helping in any way they could to get this party set up.

The party was an extremely important one for multiple reasons and right at this instant they were setting it up in the community located in the Canterlot Palace Gardens so obviously, this was a very special party for Sunset Shimmer.

It'd been about 18 days since the accident that nearly took her life and the miracle that had been performed to save it. They hadn't heard anything from Equestria since then though they'd tried to write to Equestria but heard nothing.

It was a worry for all of them for sure, but the best they could figure was that much magical energy must have caused the other magic to temporary short-circuit the rest of the normal flow of magic and it would just take a bit of time for things to be repaired and eventually they hear from Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge and everyone else in Equestria again sooner or later.

So till then they just concentrated on all the other magical changes as their junior was finishing up fast. They had like only less than half a month of school left before summer vacation was upon them.

So at school, they'd been doing grueling migraine inducing final exams and outside of school in-between dating their boyfriends, hanging out with all their other friends and planning this very special party for Sunset it left little time for one thing that they everyone almost found no time to do, but still did in the end.

One way or another everybody from CHS and all the lives touched by the Magic of Friendship and any kind of magic in general all found time even if it was just five lousy minutes to just reflect on all the events this past year at Canterlot High School and how it had changed not just the school but really the world.

Which really had kicked off with Princess Twilight coming to the school to get her crown back and that when everything had changed forever and well the past nine months had been life-altering and real eye-openers for everyone not just at CHS but for pretty much in the whole human world's town of Canterlot that was for sure!

Life had really changed for both Sunset Shimmer and Human Twilight Sparkle the most that were one thing that was most apparent. Therefore as the end of the school year was fast approaching everyone was just thinking what was going to happen next year? Or what was going to happen for the rest of their lives from all the magical changes from this year alone? So much had changed and so had all of them and who really knew what the future held or if the magic would ever go away or would it continue to stay and grow and change as they did? It was a lot to think about for sure.

Though right now everyone was not pounding the mysterious of the unknown or what their futures held for them. They were just focused on getting the biggest and best party ever set up and done in time for it to kick off at 11:30 like it was planned and when the party ended? That was not determined yet but they at least wanted it started at 11:30 and there was still a lot to do so everyone was working overtime to get everything set up.

Twilight and Fledge were busy doing their own job right with finishing organizing the last of things and had recruited Spike to talk. Thanks to the fact he could talk and the fact as long as Fluttershy was in the area all the pets could he was able to lead them.

So Spike was helping the pets with their jobs helping with the celebration. He'd even made a new best friend doing this with Midnight's new blue-eyed black lab puppy named Thorax and the two were now inseparable and best friends and it looked like Tecna's dog Ember was his girlfriend for sure. Though Spike, Ember, and Thorax were best friends with everyone's pets and that was a great thing too!

Things were going so well that Twilight who was enjoying how she became so much sexier when she was ponied up and just feeling much better with how much she'd grown and learned these past months was just overjoyed from a lot of things.

So much she did something she would not have done a very short time ago. She actually 'kidnapped' her boyfriend for a few minutes when he was supposed to be helping to supervise how to set up the last of the very expensive equipment his parents had donated for the party and then go check on Helena who was handling the food.

Twilight wrangled him into an old toolshed and they had a five-minute make-out session and she never thought she feel this kind of pleasure or power in her life and he'd never thought he feel this way about anyone either.

They did make some noise when they knocked over a rake and broke a few flower pots and had to quickly sneak out the back before being discovered in a very awkward position. But boy they're seriously in love and that they're indeed the other's soul mate and they believed they're destined for it all.

Going to the same college, marriage, maybe having a child together and just living happily ever after. So while they both were flushed with excitement they hurried back to finish getting their jobs done for the party.

They're absolutely oblivious of the fact that they weren't going to be the last couple to get five minutes alone in what was gonna ended up the kissy-kissy shed by end of that day. Because within the next twenty-five minutes every and every single couple managed to sneak into the shed to get a make-out session in, even Sunset and Sunrise-managed a quick one before Sunset had to hurry back to her apartment to finish getting ready for her own party.

But it looked like one and all kissed by the book which if you ever read "Romeo and Juliet" meant you were a seriously good kisser! Friendship was there alright, but so were incredibly passionate, romantic seriously in love teenagers who couldn't help but want a few moments alone with their soul mates!

Finally, one way or another the party was finished being set up and the rest of the guests had come. It was all the lives they'd ever touched so it was the entire school and also some of the family members of their friends and it was just a lot of people.

The Rainbooms opened the party with a rousing version of "Shake your tail" and soon they're doing many more songs. Some they seemed to psychically know from Equestira it seemed. So the girls played the music and boys did their amazing dancing and with all of them ponied up it was quite a show for sure!

They sang the songs from when they first met Princess Twilight, followed by the ones when they'd battled the Dazzling, then the songs they'd sung for the Friendships Games.

Then came a few surprising numbers no-one was really expecting. The first was Sunset's sole song "My Past is not today" then special duet that Twilight and Sunset wrote together that they'd called "What more is out there?" Then they sang "Right there in front of me."

Finally, to end the concert, for now, they performed the song that they'd psychically received from Princess Twilight called "Friends are always there for you." The lyrics appeared on the giant screen behind them and with all the colored lights, strobe effect, fog, and everyone singing this was the best part of the show for sure!

After a thundering applaud had died down Sunset walked to the mic on the center of the stage and had a spotlight on her. She was a bit choked up and almost couldn't speak but when she felt her friends hold each touch her she could talk once more.

"Thanks, my friends. Thanks so much," she whispered to them and they nodded. Then she turned to face the overwhelming crowd of people and took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'd like to welcome you all to my home and thank you all for coming to show how much you love and care about me. Because we all know nine months ago I was not worthy of being loved or cared about. I wasn't anything but a rude, lying wicked person who knew nothing of what really matters and was more alone then I realized.

Then, of course, we know what happened that fateful September. I went back to the land I had come from which none of you knew I came from. I stole Princess Twilight's crown in a misguided goal to get what I thought was important power and control and all that bullshit. I turned into a raging she-demon.

Then the five girls and the one who could not be here today herself saved my life and started me on the path to truly turn myself around. Then not just me but all of Canterlot High and beyond starting going on a quest of self-discovery to learn the true meaning of what real magic is and just how powerful friendship is.

We did stop the Dazzling and then ironically I ended up saving the life of the one who saved me even if it's not the same person at the Friendship Games. But for these like five and half months have been a roller coaster for all of the use and I think we have all learned more about ourselves and the three most powerful magic of all.

The Magic of Friend, the Magic of True Love and the Magic of Family. It was when we combined those magic here on Earth and Equestria was what ultimately saved my life and I'm so indebted to all who loved and cared about me so much the one who only a few short months ago people be happy to see me die and now we're ready to do anything to see me live.

So thank you all. My friends at CHS. My fellow riders from the Games. My true love Sunrise Aglow as well as all the true loves of my best friends you too. My wonderful mom and dad Sunfire and Yin Yang. And most of all my most precious treasure of all the six best friends anyone could ask for. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and most of all Twilight Sparkle.

Just thank you for saving my life!"

That's when everyone shouted together "That's what friends do for each other, Sunset Shimmer! We all love you!"

"Now we also have a few other things to celebrate at this party apart from me being alive which is the biggest reason we're throwing this party.

However, in view of the fact since of my accident caused this not take place when it was supposed to happen we'd like to take the opportunity now to hold the awards ceremony for the Equestrian Games.

The judges sent my parents all the information with the scores and awards so we can do this correctly. So will my fellow riders please come onto the stage right now so we may be honored for our participation and be presented with our rewards for doing our best at the Games?" Sunset requested as everyone burst into applauds as the seven riders came onto the stage as did Midnight's Aunt April.

Midnight had asked Sunset in advance if her Aunt April could be the one to give the awards out since she was the one who took them to the hospital to check on her. Plus she was also a very generous and affectionate soul, to begin with. She also confided with Sunset it was her aunt helping her get to spend time with her and the rest of the girls and give her the cool clothes.

Sunset said it was fine with her if the other riders agreed and they all said it was fine with them so they welcome Midnight's Aunt onto the stage as they lined up to get their awards while the Rainbooms and their boys played some background music and entertained the people and riders.

Midnight's aunt April sure was one to make a very big impact when you saw her that was for sure and you just couldn't help but like her when you saw here. April Moon had wild untamed locks that reminded you of the aurora borealis and she dressed in a very cool and stylish youthful way that was exuberant and full of life. It was very easy to see Midnight was definitely just like her aunt.

Sunfire and Yin Yang also were holding some of the awards as April in a very beautiful musical voice took each award and said loud and clear what each was and the whole giant screen behind them was really helping.

The giant screen on stage wasn't only for the audience at the physical party though they had an even bigger audience at this party then one first image. Tecna' was filming this life for her web show so everything was showing in real time on her web show making it extra cool. It was also on Rara's website's homepage as well so yeah a lot of people on the internet worldwide were enjoying this party as well!

All seven riders got participation ribbons and each of their horses got a different colored but special ribbon for something unique about that horse. Therefore no-one rider or horse would walk away empty-handed or feeling depressed.

Then each rider got a different trophy for something unique and individual as well and finally it came to how the placed overall in the Games.

In 8th place was Caramel Éclair, 7th place was Cookie Swirl, 6th place was Choco Surprise 5th was Red Velvet 4th was Solar Wind 3rd North Star 2nd Midnight and first everyone was screaming with joy as the huge solid gold trophy in the shape of a beautiful sculpted reared steed was Sunset Shimmer!

Everyone took a bow and said they're all happy and all agreed Sunset had truly earned the win. She was crying tears of joy and just hugged them all and was thankful. They then put their awards in a large insulated box to keep them safe till the party was over and not to get damaged or stolen.

Then while everyone was taking turns congratulating each other and even Sunset's friends were really hugging each other it looked like Sunset's parents had gone away for a moment to get the next part of the celebration ready and it looks like they had to go fetch someone to go do whatever it was.

It was then someone made one of those very high pitch whistles that really snaps you to attention and hurts your ears at the same time and everyone looked at the center of the stage where a small table was sitting with Sunset's parents to one side and a serious-looking woman whose auburn hair was in a very tight bun and dressed in a very depressing colored suit next to them.

No-one was sure what someone so serious was doing at a party this lively but they made the motion for everyone to be quiet and everyone from all the humans do all the talking pets fell dumb. Then they gestured to Sunset to come over to the table and she looked a bit nervous.

She wasn't the only one as so do everyone at the party and watching the party on any device they'd happen to be viewing this party on. The woman took out a pair of unattractive glasses and began to speak.

"Hello, for those who do not know who I am which I'm sure is everyone present at the moment allow me to explain who I am and why I am here. My name is Ms. Aria DeGroot and I'm a lawyer who works with the state legal system for family and social services. So from child custody cases, foster care placement, adoptions things of those natures fall upon my weary shoulders to deal with.

I've been the one in legal terms monitoring Sunset Shimmer's case and placement with Sunfire and Yin Yang and I've done many routine inspections and evaluations.

Now I'm happy to say that Sunset Shimmer will no longer be a foster child but for all intent and legal propose the legal daughter of Sunfire and Yin Yang as soon they sign the adoption papers to make it all official. So are you ready to truly become a family for all legal intents and purpose now?" she asked as she uncapped a very important looking pen and took out some very fancy looking papers out of her briefcase and push them over to Sunset's parents.

It was obvious they'd waited a long time to make this all official and it was also obvious Sunset had wanted this a lot longer than she may have let on. From what her friends felt particularly Twilight she felt that Sunset had wanted them to be her legal parents most likely almost from the moment they took her in.

It might have been deep down inside her has been so much but she just knew after all this time with Sunset and the first time when Sunset let her meet her parents that Sunset had truly loved her parents from the moment they'd given her a home and loved her.

So first Sunfire took the pen and signed the paper then Yin Yang signed then it was an explosion of cheers and happiness as Sunset just leaped into her parents' arms cried even harder as she sobbed loudly that everyone heard her say it. "I love you, Mom and Dad! I won't ever leave you! I love you!"

Now they could just party like no tomorrow for the rest of the day and well into the night and that's what they did. There was so much going on as so many people mingled, people hooked up with each other, a lot of kissing and dancing and even the animals were partying like crazy.

Everyone was like making new friends as the riders and college kids made friends with CHS and Midnight informed the girls she was now going to be living with her aunt and transferring to CHS to spend her senior year there.

She was sick and tired of living in a loveless and verbally abusive home and her aunt had had enough of that in her own childhood and didn't wish Midnight to suffer it any longer herself. So with that and other evidence it been quite easy to sway a judge to grant her aunt custody of her and get a restraining order forbidding her parents from going near her.

The celebration didn't actually really end till almost midnight but it was the best damn party they'd ever had in their lives and one thing that everyone noted was the fact they stayed ponied up throughout the entire party so that was the longest time ever!

It was about a week later the girls and their boyfriends were all chilling by the Wondercolt statute looking at their brand new yearbooks that they'd spent the day getting signed and just taking a day-long trip over memory lane. So many memories and the pictures were beyond amazing!

Most of CHS had gone home and school is out for summer break in two weeks. So there wasn't much left to do this year except help with clean up and just really sum up what they'd truly learned this year.

At the moment Sunset and Twilight were leaning right against the part of the statue that was the portal to Equestria as they looked over the picture that was somehow taken at the Friendship Games of them facing off as Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle and then the next shot being totally normal.

Both were smiling and hugging and then were unexpectedly thrown forward as someone or someones came crashing through the portal knocking the poor unexpected girls over and as their boyfriends caught them and girls helped them up they tried for a minute to figure out what was going on.

Then one by one all 14 people looked at the foot of the statue where they saw two people who looked very familiar. It was Twilight and Fledge! Different outfits for both of them but they were definitely Twilight and Fledge!

It took everyone a moment to realize Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge from Equestria had just come tumbling through the portal and all the girls squealed and ran to hug Princess Twilight and Fledge was just eyeing himself strangely as was his Equestria counterpart who was also just trying to understand the new body as well.

The other boyfriends were just trying to make sense out of it all but after everything they'd happened to them since finding their soul mates in these girls, they were just accepting things as they were and just didn't ask questions anymore.

"Okay! I need air! Give me some air please!" panted Princess Twilight as everyone finally backed off as Princess Twilight took a few deep breaths and seemed to be massaging her stomach which looked a bit swollen.

"Darling! It's been a long time and all, but as a princess, I thought you watch your figure. You didn't have like a very big feast before deciding to drop by and eat a lot of desserts, did you?" Rarity tried to ask nicely.

"Rarity!" everyone snapped.

"Sorry."

"No, I've not actually been able to eat a lot for the past couple weeks, to be honest. Just really been nauseous, to be honest, and your perfume, Rarity while it's lovely it's is making me want to really throw up right now. Um is there a bathroom nearby?" she really looked sick and then Sci-Twilight grabbed her counterpart's hand and hurried her into the building to get her to a bathroom.

"Is she alright, umm Prince Fledge, sir?" inquired Applejack to Prince Fledge who looked a bit weirded out by being called that.

"Um most people don't really use my title, Applejack, but I guess in view that my counterpart standing right there you have to use it to tell us apart. So this is the other world, strange new world but amazing all the same," the prince wonder aloud and then his other self spoke.

"Um, nice to know I'm a prince and the only male Alicorn in Equestira but what exactly is your relationship to Twilight in Equestria if you don't mind me asking? With them both out of earshot? Because I'm getting the sense that there is something more between you and your world's Twilight then me and this world's."

"Umm…well we're together if that's what you mean, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend we are um…we are… we're married!" he said in a rush and everyone just let their jaws dropped well except Sunset who already knew that.

"You kidding us?! You mean Princess Twilight got HITCHED?! When did that happen?! And why weren't we invited to the wedding!?" Rainbow Dash and Rarity screamed at the same time.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy eyes just bugged out big time and Applejack about fell over in shock from hearing the fact their friend Twilight was married.

"Well, it sorta happened in-between the time she helped you defeat the Dazzlings and then dropping in for that freaky encountered with herself at the end of the Friendship Games? By Equestria time we've been married about nearly two years; there is a slight difference in the passage of time we've been able to determine that much."

"So if you and Twilight are married in Equestira does that mean we're destined to get married here too?" Human Fledge inquired to which his Prince self shrugged.

"I cannot answer that. We know for every single creature in Equestira there is a counterpart of some kind in this world. We know that. We know that time passes slightly different in each world we know that. But I do believe true love and soul mates is the same no matter where you go? Yes! On the other hand, if you and this world Twilight get married that will be your own choice to make, don't make it just because you're married in another world. Make it because you want to make it here for yourselves."

"Wow, it seems Fledge whether you a normal guy or a winged unicorn you have profound wisdom and good advice. And clearly, you've got a lot of princely qualities in both worlds. No wonder each worlds Twilight Sparkle fell head over heels in love with you!" Rarity teased playfully with a fit of giggles.

"Well, Rarity, I wouldn't jest right now because both of them are coming back from the bathroom right now. So we might as well as find out why Princess Twilight came all the way from Equestria to visit us and why she brought her husband along with her to boot. So let's be nice she's obviously not feeling the best," Sunset observed.

So the girls and their boyfriends all kindly sat down the ground and Prince Fledge helped ease his wife onto the ground as she still seemed a bit weak. She was clearly not feeling 100%. They're starting to wonder if she'd a flu bug or something the way she looked.

"So, Princess Twilight we are most grateful for yours and all of Equestria's help in saving Sunset's life we owe you a debt we cannot repay but thank you so much!" Fluttershy gushed with gratified speaking for everyone who murmured the same.

"You're very welcome and we're more than thrilled to see it worked. We were so scared of not knowing what happened to you, Sunset. We wanted to come sooner but couldn't."

"What couldn't you come sooner, Twilight? Was it because of all that crazy bally freaky light and all that wackiness you sent over or whatever that weird miracle thing was?!" Pinkie Pie said in a rush as she downed an entire box of cupcakes as she asked that.

"Yes, that's exactly what it was, Pinkie Pie! The power surge and all the crazy power from two worlds united in magic? Well, of course, things went both haywire and short circuit and we couldn't get the journal or the portal to work for weeks.

We've been trying every day with all our friends and even Starlight's been working at it to get things in working order again and it finally this morning was in working order. So here we are!" Prince Fledge explained.

"Well, this is by far better than anything happening ever back in my home country of France! This is wickedly cool! Rarity, I'm so lucky to know you and your wonderful magical friends!"

"I think Sauvé it's just cool not just Rarity, but Jackie and all the girls have such amazing friends and just have this amazing force to do all these wonderful things magical or not! I love it all!" Butch exclaimed.

"It's pure poetry of life and such a thrilling adventure for sure! I love it!" Rusty chimed in.

"Canterlot High got so much cooler because of Princess Twilight that for sure," Soarin' stated to which Cheese Sandwich nodded in agreement.

"I think all the girls were awesome and cool and magical before Princess Twilight came to this world but she just brought out what was buried in everyone and just got us all to be our real selves and well the end resulting just pure magic!" Sunrise exclaimed excitedly and Sunset couldn't help but kiss him for saying it.

And to the Princess and Prince shock all 14 of them ponied up and it was just super cool to see. Then they glanced at each other and knew they'd be ponying up again really quickly with the second reason they'd come.

"Well, we did come with another purpose then just to see if the miracle had happened to save your life, Sunset. We've been sent with a special gift and message from Princess Celestia herself!" Princess Twilight informed the stunned group of teenagers and Sunset looked very stunned indeed.

"Princess Celestia?! What does she want with me?! I left! I forsake her teaching and I went rogue and all that crap! What does she want with me?!" Sunset who was clearly shocked and confused.

Princess Twilight smiled as did her husband and they took a very special looking box from a pouch they'd brought along. It was a small but decorative box and it just looked very important.

"Would you please stand Sunset Shimmer?" Princess Twilight asked as her husband helped her to her feet as she clutched the box tightly.

"Okay," as she stood up and so did everyone else. Something big and important was going on and something was in that box.

Clearing her throat Princess Twilight began a speech. "We the Princess of Friendship and Prince of Dreams on behalf of all Equestria and by the orders of Princess Celestia herself hereby grant you, Sunset Shimmer with the title of Princess."

"PRINCESS?!"

"Not exactly a Princess in the traditional sense," interrupted Fledge who continued on "From this day forth the individual known as Sunset Shimmer will be known to one and all by the title of Ambassador of Equestria and Emissary of Friendship.

Her mission? She's is to do the duties of a Princess of Equestira by performing the in the Human World with her Council of Friendship and is a request to come from time to time Equestira to inform those of Equestira of the Magics of the world of Humans and to keep the communication of the two worlds open."

"And if you were to walk through that portal now you come out the other side an Alicorn. So to show your new status of royalty we've got a very special tiara for you. Here you go," Princess Twilight said as she slowly unlocked the chest and everyone was astonished to see a glittering golden circlet with Sunset's cutie mark in the center and it floated onto her head and just exploded with a ray of power.

Then once that died away the crown had transformed itself into a more normal hair accessory since it would be very awkward for Sunset to walk around with a crown on her head.

"Wow! This is a lot to absorb! Really a lot! Wow!"

"Trust me, it was a lot for me to take in as well."

"Wow! Thanks! You both have to at least stay the weekend and met my parents and a few of our new friends I wrote you about and at least see what we've been writing about!"

"Yeah, it's been forever! It is awesome if you could stay for a few days!"

"Yeah, Twi, I'm sure Equestria can get along without you two for 48 hours!" Applejack interjected as Pinkie Pie was shooting off party cannons like crazy and Fluttershy was trying to settle down the animals she was scaring.

Human Twilight and Human Fledge hadn't really spoken much but both whispered to each other and nodded.

"We'd both be honored to get to know our royal selves a bit and it just is nice to have you here for all our friends for the weekend. And clearly our friends don't mind and we don't think the boyfriends would either.

"Nope! We don't mind!" shouted the boyfriends at once!

"Then let's do this! We need a short vacation as we won't get one for a long time in a little while," Twilight replied in a cryptic manner.

"That's for sure let's have some fun and I want to see this world! Let's go!"

So they spent the next two days having more fun than ever thought possible. They spent the whole weekend meeting all the people they'd met over the year from Tecna to Midnight and doing everything they'd been doing for fun and more since Sci-Twilight had come to CHS!

The best part came when Sunset introduced her parents to the Prince and Princess they were more than over the moon to finally meet Princess Twilight for helping put their daughter on the right path and helping to play her part in saving Sunset's life. They cooked her and her husband a very special dinner and also seemed to figure out something about Princess Twilight that no-one else was quite picking up because they're having too much fun.

However, it was clear something was up with Princess Twilight and it wasn't the flu. Her shirt was tighter, she threw up a lot and had a lot of bathroom breaks and was a bit moodier then they expected. She also was not wanting to do much physically as she wouldn't play sports and her husband was a little more than overprotective of her then they expected.

It wasn't till they're about to see them off to Equestira that Fluttershy asked Princess Twilight what seemed like a very obvious question to anyone with a freaking brain.

"Um, Princess Twilight, um if you don't mind me asking but I've something I'd like to ask you before you and your husband go home if it's not rude?"

"Fluttershy, nothing you have ever said been rude! Not here or Equestria! What do you want to know?"

"Are you…" gulping "expecting a baby?"

"WHAT THE-"everyone exclaimed in shock at the question and at least didn't say the last word which should not be said if there is a baby involved.

"It's not possible! You're not seriously?!" everyone was just looking at Princess Twilight and just thinking about her behavior for the past two days and she and her husband just smiled at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we're expecting a foal in 11 months. That's how long ponies carry their babies, though we're told you only carry those nine months here. But yes, um we found out just before we found out about Sunset dying and well…" Twilight let it hang there.

Everyone looked at each other and especially human Twilight and Fledge before they just shouted "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! We've told anyone in Equestria yet. So you're the first people we've told. Not even my parents know or my brother or his wife. They don't know they're to become an aunt and uncle themselves or their daughter Flurry Heart's to have a cousin!"

"This will be the biggest news since Flurry Heart's birth that's for sure and we want all of you to know every step of the way what happens. And we'd really like it if you came to Equestria Sunset when the baby's born and you know brought a gift from here from all our friends and helped with the child's blessing and stuff."

"Of course! Now that I'm a Princess I've duties I've to fulfill and I will do them and I really want to meet your baby! And I'll bring a camera so everyone here can see the adorable child! And we'll keep in touch with the journal! So if you need to scream with those crazy hormones you're gonna be having soon feel free to drop us a line!"

"We're all here to stand by and help support you and your husband with anything to do with this baby!"

"I'd like to know how this baby is going myself personally because if we do get married ourselves one day then the child you're having would be mine and Fledge's own child too. So it's like preview I guess so it's' an interesting phenomenon to witness."

"But we are far away from getting married and having a kid of our own, Twilight! We're only sixteen! Let's at least wait till after we finish college before we think of that!" Fledge told to which everyone laughed.

"Thanks. It was lovely to see you all again, and I'm so happy to know new and old magic comes from the same source. We'll try and visit at least once when the baby's born so you can meet them we promise," Princess Twilight promised them.

"And we want all of you to take turns sending us letters with Sunset's journal to let us all know what you're learning and how things are going and how your magic is changing!"

"Sure!"

With one more group hug where everyone all 16 of them ponied up and saying I love you and best friends forever Princess Twilight and Prince Fledge returned to Equestria to prepare for their baby and everyone at CHS just held hands tightly and prepared to continue on their own journey of life.

It was one magical crazy adventure and with love, friendship and family it was never going to be boring and it was never going to end!

The End!


End file.
